


Eingeschlichen

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 73,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Martin ist Journalist – und mit sich selbst und der Welt äußerst unzufrieden. Um seinen Chef zufriedenzustellen sucht er nach der absoluten Hammerstory – und stößt dabei auf ein Geheimnis, das Werders Neuen, Thomas Delaney, umgibt.





	1. Ein Anruf in Kopenhagen

Eiskaltes Regenwetter, und Martin musste noch eine Geschichte für die morgige Ausgabe schreiben. Für die Sportseite, am besten irgendwas über die eingebildeten Fußballschnösel. Wenn er nicht wieder irgendwas Aufgewärmtes aus anderen Zeitungen oder deren Internetauftritten abschreiben wollte, musste er sich langsam in Bewegung setzen und hinfahren. Zum Stadion. Wie diese Fan-Kinder, die Anhimmel-Frauen und die Pseudo-Fachleute, die immer beim Training dabei waren und einen Blick oder womöglich sogar ein Autogramm erhaschen wollten.

Ganz kurz überlegte, ob er nicht doch lieber im Internet nach irgendwas Halbgarem suchen sollte, aber sein Chef wäre davon nicht begeistert. Und der hatte ihn seit ein paar Wochen eh auf dem Kieker. 

Also musste er echt raus, bei dem Wetter, und versuchen an irgendeine Story zu kommen. Vielleicht ein Spieler, der einen anderen anpaulte - daraus würde sich etwas machen lassen. Oder ein Foul, das er aufbauschen konnte.

Prügeleien im Training waren inzwischen war fast schon normal, aber immerhin war dann etwas Action im Artikel.

Sicher würde er irgendwas finden, über das er schreiben konnte. Martin setzte sich in seinen Wagen und düste zum Osterdeich, zum Stadion und den daran angrenzenden Trainingsplätzen.

Er stellte seinen Wagen auf dem Parkplatz ab, blieb aber noch einen Moment sitzen. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen auszusteigen.

Er verabscheute diese Millionäre, die immer so arrogant taten und im Grunde weniger leisteten als andere. Ein bisschen Fußballspielen halt. Total Überbezahlt!

Am Anfang und vor allem vor seiner Arbeit als Reporter hatte er gern Fußball gesehen. Er war sogar relativ regelmäßig live bei Spielen gewesen. Aber jetzt, nach fünf Jahren als Sportreporter, hatte sich das alles geändert.

Er hatte hinter die Kulissen geguckt, und von der alten Fußballromantik war nichts übrig geblieben. Das war knallhartes Geschäft, und alles, was anders schien, war gespielt. Gute Schauspieler waren sie ja, das merkte man bei jedem Foul, bei dem der Spieler fast starb.

Bestimmt gab es auch noch ein paar ehrliche Fußballer, die den Sport und den Verein für den sie spielten, liebten. Aber die wurden immer weniger. Und er hatte sie noch nicht erlebt. Martin schnaubte leise, dann stieg er aus. Wenn er noch irgendwas Spannendes erfahren wollte, musste er auch hingehen.

Also stieg er aus, schnappte sich seine Kamera und sein Handy und machte sich auf den Weg zum Zaun, der den Trainingsplatz umgab.

Die übrigen Zuschauer ignorierten ihn, und das war ihm auch ganz recht. Ein paar Fotos für eine Fotostrecke im Internet, aber Interessantes passierte nicht - es schien ruhig in der Mannschaft zu sein. Schade.

Selbst um Max Kruse war es relativ ruhig geblieben - dabei hatte er sich von dessen Wechsel etwas mehr Feuer erwartet. Aber eine nächtliche Fahrt und ein kleines Pokerspiel während der Reha - mehr war da auch nicht passiert.

Viel zu wenig für seinen Geschmack! Auch zum Ende des Trainings hin, beim üblichen Trainingsspiel, passierte nichts. Vielleicht konnte er da etwas über "fehlendes Feuer" und "wenig Engagement" und "Spiel gegen die Bayern schon aufgegeben" schreiben.

Wär aber auch nichts Neues - das hatte er schon beim letzten Aufeinandertreffen in ähnlicher Form geschrieben. Und ehrlich gesagt erwartete auch niemand was anderes. Das Spiel war verloren, es war nur die Frage, wie hoch Werder diesmal verlor.

Wäre Martin tatsächlich Fußballfan, es wäre frustrierend. So aber... tief in seinem Innern gönnte er es den Schnöseln.

Wenn er seinen Job so machen würde, wie die meisten von den Kerlen da auf den Platz, wäre er ihn schon lange los.

Aber die Herren Fußballer schaukelten sich die Eier und bekamen jeden Monat ihren dicken Scheck.

Mit einem Seufzen lies Martin seinen Blick wieder über die Trainingsgruppe streifen. Drobnys Platzverweis war auch nicht mehr interessant, Wiedwald war auch schon Thema gewesen... aber irgendwas musste er schreiben!

Sein Blick fiel auf den Neuen, Thomas Delaney. Schon wieder so ein langhaariger, dänischer Schönling - nachdem der Vestergaard letzten Sommer abgehauen war.

Seine Kollegen waren alle ganz begeistert von ihm - nettes Lächeln, sympathisch, bemüht so viel wie möglich deutsch zu sprechen. Und auch sein Debüt hatten alle gelobt. Ein mannschaftsdienlicher Spieler, der sich voll reinkniete. 

Ihn selbst kotzte so etwas nur an. Der war doch genau wie all die anderen Lackaffen. Vielleicht sollte er in der Hinsicht mal ein bisschen suchen. Er hatte noch einen alten Freund aus Schultagen, der inzwischen bei einer Zeitung in Kopenhagen arbeitete. Vielleicht konnte der ihm ja was Interessantes über Delaney erzählen. 

Ein nicht unbedingt freundliches Grinsen legte sich auf Martins Lippen. Irgendwas würde Frank schon ausgraben. Er schoss noch ein letztes Foto von Delaney, der grade zusammen mit Kruse und Bartels ein paar Bälle einsammelte, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Wagen. Shit, jetzt war ihm richtig kalt. Heizung hoch, Sitzheizung an - und so schnell wie möglich in die Redaktion. 

Nachdem er sich dort mit einem heißen Kaffee versorgt hatte, lud er die Bilder von seiner Kamera hoch und suchte nebenbei die Telefonnummer von Frank aus seinen Kontakten heraus. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Frank sich meldete. "God dag, du taler med Frank. Hvordan kan jeg hjælpe dig?" 

"Hallo Frank, hier ist Martin. Hast du grad mal einen Moment Zeit für mich?" 

"Ja, klar - was gibt’s?", fragte Frank fröhlich. 

"Ich wollte ein bisschen was über unseren neuen bei Werder schreiben", erzählte Martin. "Thomas Delaney. Und ich dachte, dass du mir vielleicht was erzählen kannst, was noch nicht jeder weiß." 

"Ich hab schon auf deinen Anruf gewartet, Martin", meinte Frank. "Lustiger Kerl, ehrlich, freundlich..." 

Innerlich knirschte Martin mit den Zähnen. Daraus konnte er doch keinen Artikel machen! "Ja, so kommt er hier auch rüber. Aber hast du noch irgendwas für mich? Irgendwas spannendes?" 

"Willst du einen Skandal für ihn? Er ist doch gerade erst bei euch angekommen." 

"Nein", sagte Martin beschwichtigend. "Einfach nur was interessantes. Die Leute hier möchten den Jungen näher kennenlernen. Und so wie er aussieht gibt’s da eh nichts Schmutziges oder skandalträchtiges zu berichten, oder?" 

"Er ist ein lieber, netter Junge..." Frank zögerte. 

"Aber?" hakte Martin nach. 

"Er hat früher gern Party gemacht..." 

"Das haben wir alle. Und das tun die meisten Fußballer." 

"Nicht da, wo er hingegangen ist." 

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Martin. 

"Wie soll ich das sagen? Da gab es tendenziell einen Männerüberschuss." 

Martin horchte auf. "Er war in schwulen Clubs?" 

"Zumindest in Clubs, die da recht offen sind." 

"Mhm", machte Martin. Das war für eine Story zu wenig. "Gibt’s da irgendwelche... naja hat er mehr gemacht als da zu feiern?" 

"Er war wohl ziemlich offen... Martin, du drehst ihm da aber keinen Strick draus, oder?" 

"Ich bin nur an der Wahrheit interessiert." 

"Mach mir den Jungen nicht kaputt, ja? Du willst doch auch, dass Werder erfolgreich ist, und das sind sie nicht, wenn es da Gerede gibt." 

"Von dem was du mir erzählt hast, könnte ich sowieso keine Story schreiben. Das ist nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes." 

"Dann ist gut. Der Junge ist zu gut..." 

Martin seufzte leise. Aus Frank würde er offenbar nicht mehr rausbekommen. Aber immerhin hatte er einen Ansatz um weiter nachzuforschen. Allerdings würde sein Chef so eine Story nie bringen, wenn es nicht handfeste Beweise gab. Fotos, Mails von Delaney oder ähnliches. 

Nun, dafür würde er sorgen! Das würde er allerdings nicht bis zur morgigen Ausgabe hinkriegen. Da würde er sich noch einmal was zusammenbasteln müssen, ein paar Bilder, und doch wieder eine Story über die Mutlosigkeit der Mannschaft. 

Die Story war nicht gut. Man spürte, wie lustlos er war - wenn er so weitermachte, dann würde er über kurz oder lang seine Stelle hier verlieren. Er musste unbedingt eine Hammerstory raushauen! Und vielleicht war Thomas Delaney genau der, der ihm so eine Story bieten konnte. Er würde sich heute Abend zu Hause in Ruhe hinsetzten und mal sehen, was sich im Internet finden ließ. 

Er feilte noch ein wenig an seiner Story, damit sie nicht ganz so langweilig wurde, und schickte sie an den Chef. Der würde schon was draus machen und in der Redaktionskonferenz den Text und die Bilder einbringen 

Allerdings konnte er sich schon vorstellen, was sein Chef ihm dazu sagen würde. Er sollte positiver schreiben, mit mehr Freude am Sport und an Werder. 

Sie waren in Bremen, alle liebten Werder, sie lebten Werder, und das musste man in seinen Artikeln spüren. 

Martin seufzte tief. Im ersten Jahr hatte er solche Artikel regelmäßig abgeliefert. Er hatte es geliebt! Und jetzt? Irgendwie war ihm alle Freude an seinem Beruf verloren gegangen. Und am Fußball. Und so einigem anderen, wenn er ehrlich war. 

Vielleicht würde das besser werden, wenn er mal wieder eine richtige Geschichte schreiben konnte. Eine mit Hintergrund, mehr Recherche als nur fünf Minuten. 

Und vielleicht würde er es ja dann schaffen, das Ressort zu wechseln. Weg vom Fußball. Vielleicht zum Regionalteil oder ins Kulturressort. Er würde sogar lieber über Politik schreiben, als sich weiter mit Sport zu befassen. 

Der Sport, der ihn früher so gereizt hatte, kotzte ihn nur noch an. 

"Hey Martin, kommst du heute Abend noch mit ein Bier trinken?" 

Martin sah sich um - Jenny hatte in angesprochen. "Hm, ich wollte noch... och, warum nicht?" 

Jenny lächelte. "Toll. Björn und Lisa haben auch schon zugesagt. Das wird eine lustige Runde." 

"Oh ja", das würde ihm gut tun. 

"Soll ich auch noch die Kleine aus der Anzeige fragen?" fragte Jenny grinsend. "Die dir immer hübsche Augen macht?" 

Martin sah sie fragend an. "Wen?" 

"Na du weißt schon. Die mit den dunklen Locken... Mara? Mia?" 

"Nur, wenn du vorher rauskriegst, wie sie heißt." 

"Versprochen", lachte Jenny. "Dann bis nachher." 

"Bis nachher - holst du mich ab?" 

Jenny nickte und verschwand wieder aus dem Büro. Vermutlich um den Namen von dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Martin seufzte leicht. 

Ein Bier mit Kollegen war nett, aber eine halbe Verkupplungsshow? Darauf hatte er nicht wirklich Lust. Und das Mädel machte ihm schöne Augen? Das war ihm nie aufgefallen. Allerdings hatte er dafür eh keine wirkliche Antenne. Und irgendwie interessierte es ihn auch nicht besonders. 

Es gab solche Menschen, die nicht unbedingt eine Beziehung brauchten. Das hatte er mal gelesen. Klar hatte er schon ein paar Freundinnen gehabt, aber... wirklich verliebt war er nicht gewesen. Jedenfalls konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass es sich so anfühlte, wenn man wirklich verliebt war. 

Da las man doch immer von Schmetterlingen im Bauch und Kribbeln beim Küssen und so - all das hatte er noch nie erlebt. 

Oder nicht mehr seit... Martin schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf um sich einen neuen Kaffee zu holen. Schluss mit dem Mist. Niemand zwang ihn mit dieser Mara-Mia was anzufangen. Er würde einfach ein Bier trinken und dann nach Hause fahren um mit seinen Recherchen über Delaney anzufangen. 

Beim Kaffeetrinken feilte er noch ein wenig am Text, bis er einigermaßen flüssig klang, dann schickte er ihn an den Chef und fuhr den Rechner runter. Die Recherche würde er zu Hause machen, das war ihm zu heikel hier. 

"Ah du bist schon aufbruchsbereit", sagte Jenny, die grade zur Tür reinkam. "Dann können wir ja alle los." 

"Ja, lass uns weg hier..." 

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, wo Björn, Lisa und eine junge dunkelhaarige Frau - die ihm nur vage bekannt vorkam - warteten. "Sie heißt übrigens Mirjam", wisperte ihm Jenny ins Ohr. 

Martin nickte leicht, "Also nicht Maja oder Mia oder so." 

"Es war mit M, also fast richtig", behauptete Jenny zwinkernd. 

Björn führte sie in eine Bar, in der sie ab und zu zusammen saßen, und in der es neben gutem Bier auch ein paar leckere Speisen gab. 

Er bestellte sich eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen zu seinem Bier und hielt sich dabei so weit von Mirjam entfernt, wie es ging. 

Sie lächelte immer wieder zu ihm rüber und versuchte ein paar Mal ein Gespräch zu beginnen, quer über den Tisch, aber schließlich gab sie auf. 

Jenny trat ihm unter dem Tisch gegen sein Schienbein. 

"Was?", zischte er. 

"Was ist los mit dir? Sie ist doch wirklich nett. Und du bist doch Single, oder?" 

Martin seufze. Vielleicht sollte er doch was mit ihr anfangen? 

Er musterte sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie sah nett aus, aber... er fühlte sich kein bisschen von ihr angezogen. "Nicht mein Typ", sagte er leise zu Jenny. 

"Sie ist echt lieb und pfiffig und witzig. Und dann stimmt für dich die Haarfarbe nicht, oder was?" 

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lass gut sein Jenny. Ich bin im Moment einfach nicht in der Stimmung. Es wär nicht fair Mirjam gegenüber." 

"Okay, wenn du meinst..." 

"Mein ich. Sobald ich bereit bin, erfährst du es als Erste und dann darfst du mit der Suche loslegen." 

"Ich nehme dich beim Wort!" 

Martin nickte. 

"Aber sei trotzdem nett zu ihr. Sie hat es nicht verdient so ignoriert zu werden." 

"Ich weiß, aber ich will auch keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken. Außerdem werde ich eh gleich aufbrechen." 

"Jetzt schon? Wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen." 

"Ein halbes Stündchen bleib ich noch. Aber ich will noch ein bisschen zu Hause arbeiten." 

"Oh, auf einmal so strebsam?" 

Martin grinste schief. "Mal gucken, was sich ergibt." 

"Dann bin ich mal gespannt, was du ausgräbst." 

Martin lächelte und trank einen Schluck Bier. Er war auch ziemlich gespannt, was er so finden würde. Hoffentlich würde er überhaupt was finden... 

Er unterhielt sich noch unverbindlich mit seinen Kollegen, aber schon zwanzig Minuten später brach er auf. 

Mit der Bahn hatte er es zum Glück nicht weit bis nach Hause und schon 10 Minuten später schloss er seine Wohnungstür auf. 

Schon lange hatte er sich nicht mehr so engagiert wie heute Abend. Interessiert suchte er nach jedem Fitzelchen, das er über diesen Thomas Delaney finden konnte - im öffentlich zugänglichen Internet ebenso wie in den Bereichen, zu denen er nur als Journalist Zugang hatte. 

Und schließlich fand er - eher durch Zufall - tatsächlich etwas. 

Einen kurzen zurückgehaltenen Artikel über Delaney in dem Club, den Frank erwähnt hatte. 

Viel interessanter war aber das Bild, das in dem Artikel enthalten war. Es zeige zwei junge Männer an einer Bar, offenbar tief ins Gespräch vertieft, die Hand des einen lag vertraulich auf dem Unterarm des anderen.

Einer der beiden war eindeutig - der Delaney. Seine Hand schien sogar den Arm des anderen zu streicheln!

Das war zumindest mal ein Anhaltspunkt, das an Franks Geschichte was dran sein könnte. Auf dem Bild allein ließ sich natürlich nichts aufbauen, aber es war ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Leider war das der einzige Artikel, der in diese Richtung ging - er würde also selbst weitersuchen müssen, ihn beobachten und versuchen ihn zu überführen.

Er würde gleich morgen früh mit Bernd, seinem Chef, reden und ihm von der Idee erzählen.

Zu viel würde er nicht erzählen, das sollte eine Überraschung werden, außerdem war er sich nicht sicher und wollte nicht Gefahr laufen sich unglaubwürdig zu machen. Aber er würde Zeit brauchen für seine Recherche.

Und Bernd sollte wissen, dass er an einer richtigen Story arbeitete. Das würde ihn vielleicht etwas besänftigen.

Martin klappte den Laptop zu. Er würde jetzt nicht weitersuchen, morgen würde er anfangen den Delaney zu beobachten.

Er würde ihm einfach vom Training mit dem Auto folgen und gucken, wo er überhaupt wohnte.

Dann würde er ihn haben - beobachten, mit wem er sich so traf, was für Besuch er bekam, da würde er sicher etwas rausfinden.

Mit diesem Entschluss ging er ins Bett.


	2. Zufallsbegegnung

Am nächsten Morgen ging er wie immer vor dem Frühstück eine Runde laufen, holte sich auf dem Rückweg ein frisches Brötchen und aß dann gemütlich zu Hause.

Viele seiner Kollegen hetzten gleich morgens in die Redaktion, aber das ersparte Martin sich. Er hatte lieber Ruhe und arbeitete sein Pensum dann später ab.

Schließlich war es kurz nach 9 als er in der Redaktion ankam und sich sofort zu Bernd aufmachte.

"Ja?", fragte sein Chef ihn. "Noch so einen Artikel wie gestern brauchen wir hier nicht..."

"Ich weiß", sagte Martin. "Ich bin auch nicht zufrieden. Aber... ich hab vielleicht was größeres an der Angel."

Bernd sah ihn kritisch an, es schien, als würde er Martin so ein Engagement gar nicht mehr zutrauen. "Ach ja?"

Martin nickte. "Ich kann dir noch nicht zu viel erzählen, aber wenn es stimmt, dann ist es was wirklich Großes."

"Okay... versuch dich dran. Aber ich brauch zwischendurch trotzdem was von dir. Du fährst heute zur PK."

Martin nickte. Das war kein Problem. Er würde sowieso erst nach dem zweiten Training die Verfolgung von Delaney aufnehmen.

"Dann Abmarsch", forderte Bernd ihn zum Gehen auf.

"Ich halt dich auf dem laufenden wegen meiner Story", sagte Martin und verließ das Büro.

"Gut, das erwarte ich."

Martin sparte sich eine Antwort und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Er begann ein wenig zu recherchieren, zu überlegen, was er in der PK fragen konnte und sollte, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Stadion.

Wider Erwarten war die PK ganz nett. Neben Nouri saß Pizarro mit dabei, und der Peruaner war einer der ganz wenigen Spieler, vor denen Martin noch so etwas wie Respekt hatte. 

Er war schon so lange dabei und hatte so viel Erfahrung, dabei wirkte er immer locker und fröhlich. Und er war ein offener Mensch, auch den Journalisten gegenüber.

Nach der PK fuhr Martin zum Mittagessen, wo er nebenbei auf seinem Laptop den Artikel zur PK schrieb.

Ein paar Fotos machte er noch vom zweiten Training, bastelte alles zusammen und schickte es los - damit war seine heutige Aufgabe halbwegs erledigt. Es folgte noch seine investigative Arbeit.

Er hatte schon herausgefunden welches Auto zu Delaney gehörte und fuhr deshalb vom Parkplatz um an einer etwas unauffälligeren Stelle auf ihn zu warten.

Der Delaney ließ sich Zeit, die meisten Spieler hatten den Parkplatz schon verlassen, als er endlich aus der Tür kam - das konnte Martin durch ein paar Bäume erkennen. Dann, nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem Fritz - auch so ein Schnösel - ging er endlich zu seinem Wagen und fuhr los. Martin folgte ihm.

Man merkte, dass Delaney noch nicht lange in Bremen war und offenbar nach Navi fuhr. Mit einigen Tricks und Schleichwegen wäre man sehr viel schneller ans Ziel gelangt.

Das würde der Junge aber auch noch schnell genug lernen. Schließlich kamen sie an, und der Delaney parkte ein.

Martin war ziemlich überrascht, dass sie gar nicht weit von seiner eigenen Wohnung entfernt waren. Das passte ja perfekt!

Er wohnte in einer Parallelstraße - er würde also immer einen Blick auf den Delaney haben können.

Martin beobachtete, wie Delaney ausstieg, sich eine Tasche schnappte und dann in einem Hauseingang verschwand. Wenig später ging im dritten Stock das Licht an. Das müsste also seine Wohnung sein, dachte Martin zufrieden.

Schade, dass er die Wohnung von unten nicht einsehen konnte, aber das Wissen zu haben war nicht schlecht. Er würde den Delaney sicher "zufällig" treffen können.

Ein oder zwei Tage würden genügen um die ungefähren Abläufe von Delaney kennenzulernen. 

Martin beschloss fürs erste Schluss zu machen und nach Hause zu fahren. Vorher noch ein bisschen was einkaufen - im Supermarkt nebenan, bisschen was zu knabbern, und was zu essen.

Ob der Delaney hier auch einkaufte? Es gab zwar noch andere Einkaufsmöglichkeiten, aber die Auswahl hier war ziemlich gut.

Über kurz oder lang würde Martin das rausfinden, war er sicher.

Er musste halt nur gucken zu welchen Zeiten Delaney einkaufen ging.

Gerade hatte er eine Packung Spaghetti Mirácoli in seinen Einkaufswagen gelegt, als er aus den Augenwinkeln einen dunkelhaarigen Mann an sich vorbeigehen sah. Er hatte Salat, Gemüse, Hähnchenfleisch, Saft, Wasser und zwei Tafeln Schokolade im Wagen liegen.

 

Martin schaute genauer hin, als der Mann ein Stückchen entfernt stehen blieb. Kein Zweifel, das war der Delaney, der jetzt noch eine Packung Reis einpackte. Mit so viel Glück hatte er gar nicht gerechnet! 

Dann würde er doch jetzt unauffällig gucken, was noch so im Einkaufskorb landete. Ein paar mehr oder weniger interessante Dinger lagen später im Wagen, als Martin hinter dem Delaney an der Kasse stand, leider nichts Verfängliches wie Kondome oder andere Dinge, die diese Schwulen so brauchten. 

Allerdings war das hier auch ein Supermarkt - Kondome würde er wenn überhaupt in ner Drogerie kaufen. Oder gleich online bestellen. Vermutlich am ehesten das... aber er würde auch anders rausfinden, was beim Delaney so Sache war. Zumindest wusste er ja nun, dass er auch hier einkaufen ging. Hier könnte er ihn also treffen. Zufällig natürlich. 

Schnell sah er auf die Uhr - halb sechs, eine Stunde nach Trainingsende. Daran konnte er sich einfach mal orientieren. Und morgen früh würde er mal gucken, wann Delaney so das Haus verließ um Brötchen zu holen. Vielleicht ging er ja auch joggen oder so. Es ergab sich sicher die Möglichkeit ihn immer mal zu treffen. Und irgendwie würde er dann vielleicht mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen. 

Denn zufällig was zu entdecken, das war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Nein, er musste nah an Delaney rankommen, wenn er rausfinden wollte, ob er wirklich schwul war. Wenn sie sich häufiger sahen, wenn er dann seine Hilfe anbot für den jungen Dänen, der das erst Mal alleine in der Fremde war... 

Ganz kurz meldete sich der Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens. Der Delaney schien offenbar wirklich ganz nett zu sein - ging sogar in einem ganz normalen Supermarkt einkaufen. 

Schnell schüttelte Martin diesen Gedanken ab - er war genauso ein Schnösel wie alle anderen. Und er war ein Mittel zum Zweck, eine Möglichkeit, aus dem stumpfsinnigen Sportressort rauszukommen. Und er würde ja auch nur die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen - es war nicht seine Schuld, dass schwule Fußballer sich versteckten. 

Auf eine gewisse Weise würde er sie befreien. 

Vielleicht würden sie ihm ja sogar dankbar sein. Nicht am Anfang, aber später mal. 

Ein kleines bisschen konnte er sein Gewissen damit beruhigen, und dann war der Delaney auch schon weg, hatte bezahlt und eingepackt und fuhr wohl nach Hause. 

Ein kleines bisschen konnte er sein Gewissen damit beruhigen, und dann war der Delaney auch schon weg, hatte bezahlt und eingepackt und ging wohl nach Hause. 

Das sollte er selbst auch tun. Er würde morgen früh aufstehen müssen, wenn er sich auf die Lauer legen wollte um die Morgenabläufe von Delaney kennenzulernen. 

Er beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen, machte sein Essen und begann dann seine Notizen. Viel war es noch nicht, aber er wollte alles aufschreiben was er erfuhr, nicht nur, um den Delaney zu überwachen, sondern um auch Material für seinen Artikel zu haben. 

Schon gegen zehn Uhr legte er sich schließlich hin. Er sah noch ein bisschen Fern, schlief aber schon bald dabei ein.


	3. Ein Kennenlernen

Es war nicht einfach so früh aufzustehen, nachdem der Wecker geklingelt hatte. Aber er wollte den Delaney überwachen... nein, über ihn recherchieren, da musste er jetzt raus. 

Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war gegenüber der Wohnung eine Bäckerei. Dort würde er einen Kaffee trinken und unauffällig die Haustür im Blick behalten können. 

Er zog sich an und ging dann wie geplant runter, Handy immer dabei um schnell Fotos zu machen oder etwas zu notieren. 

Zum Glück hatte er recht gehabt mit der Bäckerei und es gab sogar ein paar Tische, an denen er nicht nur einen Kaffee trinken konnte sondern auch gleich ein belegtes Brötchen zum Frühstück aß. Dabei hatte er die ganze Zeit die Haustür gegenüber im Blick. 

Gegen halb neun öffnete sich die Tür, und der Delaney kam raus - mit einem Hund an der Leine. Stimmt, darüber hatte Martin etwas gelesen - ein Hund. 

Martin mochte Hunde. Als Kind hatte er auch einen gehabt - einen kleinen Mischling namens Tobi. 

Auch dieser Hund hatte eine angenehme Größe - keine Fußhupe und kein Pferd, sondern etwas dazwischen. 

Schnell schob sich Martin den Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund, dann verließ er die Bäckerei und folgte Delaney in einigem Abstand. 

Er machte nur eine kleine Runde, eine viertel Stunde später brauchte er den Hund wieder zurück. 

Immerhin wusste Martin nun, dass er auch im Park eine gute Chance hatte Delaney über den Weg zu laufen. Er schätzte, dass er mittags zurückkam und ebenfalls wieder eine Runde mit dem Hund drehen würde. 

Er würde einfach in die Redaktion fahren, sich bisschen was aus den Fingern saugen, vielleicht zum Training hin, und dann pünktlich - am besten direkt hinter dem Delaney - zurück fahren. 

Mal gucken ob sich vielleicht heute schon eine Möglichkeit ergab, mit Delaney ins Gespräch zu kommen. 

Mit dem Hund hatten sie ja schon mal ein Thema. 

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner morgendlichen Recherche fuhr er in die Redaktion. 

Er unterhielt sich kurz mit seinen Kollegen, las einige Mails und begann einen Artikel über das bevorstehende Bayernspiel - dafür musste er sich am Nachmittag noch was ausdenken - und fuhr dann zum Training der Spieler. Vielleicht konnte er ein paar Worte einfangen und sie zu einem Artikel formen. 

Zur Not würde er etwas über die verletzten schreiben. Das zog eigentlich immer. 

Bisschen über die medizinische Abteilung herziehen, darüber klagen, wie die Verletzten fehlten. 

Und das war ja nicht mal gelogen. Die verletzten fehlten, weil es Leistungsträger waren. 

Tatsächlich schaffte er es den Bartels aufzuhalten, als der in die Kabine wollte. "Zeit für ein Gespräch?", fragte er. 

"Klar", sagte Fin. 

"Schön. Also..." Martin holte sein Handy raus um das Gespräch schnell aufzuzeichnen. "Wie sehen Sie das Spiel am Sonnabend - hat Werder da eine Chance?" 

"Eine Chance gibt es immer. Wir werden jedenfalls versuchen unser Bestes zu geben. Aber das es schwer wird, ist auch klar." 

Martin nickte. "Und wie wollt ihr diese Chance kriegen und nutzen?" 

"Wir müssen mutig sein und an uns glauben. Wir haben unser Publikum im Rücken. Und wir haben nichts zu verlieren." 

Martin stellte noch ein paar Fragen, dann ließ er den Bartels gehen. Der tat immer freundlich und offen, aber man konnte ja nie in die Leute reingucken. 

Immerhin war er ziemlich skandalfrei. Keine wilden Partys, ziemlich bodenständiges Leben mit seiner Familie im Grünen. Es gab schlimmere als Bartels. 

Und immerhin hatte er dank Bartels jetzt Material für seinen Artikel und konnte sich um den Delaney kümmern. 

Wie vermutet fuhr der tatsächlich nach dem Essen im Verein mit seinem Auto los - und Martin folgte ihm. 

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann kam er schon wieder raus, wieder mit dem Hund - Chester, hatte Martin inzwischen rausbekommen - an der Leine. 

Diesmal ging es direkt in den Park und zu der Hundespielwiese, die es dort gab. 

Martin zog seine Winterjacke an, schlang den Schal um und ging ebenfalls in den Park. 

Es war nicht grade viel los, schließlich war es wirklich ziemlich kalt, da hielten die meisten ihren Spaziergang mit Hund so kurz wie möglich. Delaney allerdings schien es nicht eilig zu haben und ließ seinen Hund auf der Wiese von der Leine. 

Er hatte einen Tennisball dabei, dem der Hund fröhlich hinterherlief. 

Delaney beobachtete seinen Hund mit einem Lächeln. 

Martin trat einfach an ihn heran und beobachtete den Hund. "Fröhliches Kerlchen", kommentierte er. 

Delaney drehte den Kopf, wobei ihm seine Locken in die Stirn fielen. Eine Mütze trug er nicht, was Martin unwillkürlich einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Ohne Mütze würde er erfrieren! 

Aber vielleicht lag es dem Delaney ja im Blut, so als Däne, überlegte Martin. "Den kriegt man so schnell wohl nicht müde", deutete er auf den Hund. 

Delaney lächelte ihn schüchtern an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich verstehe nicht. Ich spreche noch... wenige Deutsch..." 

Was für ein Lächeln… "That's a happy dog", übersetzte Martin spontan! 

"Oh yes. Chester", sagte Delaney. "He loves his ball." 

"And he won't get tired fetching it", stellte Martin fest. 

"Never", lachte Delaney und nahm Chester den Ball ab um ihn erneut zu werfen. 

"Good dog..." 

"Das er ist", nickte Delaney. "Ich muss üben... Deutsch", fügte er erklärend und mit einem erneuten strahlenden Lächeln hinzu. 

"Ich helfe dabei gerne", erklärte Martin ehe er überlegen konnte. 

"Nett von dich", sagte Delaney und verzog das Gesicht. "Dir. Nett von dir. Right?" 

"Ja, dir", lächelte Martin. "Du sprichst schon gut deutsch." 

"Geht so. Ich bin Thomas", sagte er und hielt Martin die Hand hin. 

"Martin", stellte er sich vor und nahm die Hand. 

Thomas Hand war trotz der Kälte angenehm warm. "Nice to meet you." 

"Ja, wirklich schön dich zu treffen." 

"Hast du auch eine Hund?" fragte Thomas. 

"Nein, leider nicht... mehr. Als Kind hatte ich einen, Tobi." 

"Und du... wolltest keinen mehr? After Tobi." 

"Es ging dann nicht mehr so, zeitlich. Aber ich träum immer mal davon." 

Thomas nickte. "Ich habe auch wenige Zeit. But... i love Chester. Und er ist ein guter Hund." 

"Und er liebt dich", bemerkte Martin, als Chester sich brav vor ihn setzte. 

Mit einem Lächeln kraulte Thomas Chester hinter den Ohren. "Ich bin froh, dass Chester ist hier. Es ist alles new, but I have Chester." 

Martin nickte verständnisheuchelnd. "Aber die Kollegen sind doch nett, oder?" 

"Sehr", sagte Thomas. "Sie helfen mich alle. Aber manchmal ich habe Heimweh." 

"Hat man doch immer, wenn alles neu ist. Aber das wird schon. Wenn du mal mehr Leute hier kennst und weißt, wo... wo du Milch kriegst und Hundespielzeug und Kleidung und so." 

Thomas sah ihn ein wenig ratlos an. Das war offenbar Zuviel und zu schnell gewesen. 

"Ich meinte, du wirst dich schon einleben. When you know where to find things and where to go... you'll no longer feel lost." 

"I hope so", sagte Thomas und warf dabei einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Oh shit. I must go... ist nicht gut, wenn ich kommen zu spät." 

"Entschuldige, wenn ich dich aufgehalten habe. Ich will ja nicht, dass du Ärger kriegst." 

"Hast du nicht", sagte Thomas mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. "Du... bist öfter hier? Maybe... we can meet again?" 

"Gerne", antwortete Martin, "Morgen zur gleichen Zeit wieder hier?" 

Thomas nickte und pfiff dann Chester zu sich. Der Hund hörte sofort - offenbar war er ziemlich gut erzogen - und leinte ihn dann wieder an. "Bis morgen, Martin", sagte Thomas. 

"Bis morgen - ich freu mich drauf." 

"Ich auch", sagte Thomas und schenkte ihm noch einmal dieses strahlenden Lächeln, ehe er mit schnellen Schritten zurück in Richtung seiner Wohnung ging. 

Nachdenklich sah Martin ihm nach. Er schien echt ein sympathischer Mann zu sein, dass er sich mit einem... einfach so Vorbeikommenden so nett unterhielt, und sogar verabredete. 

Aber vermutlich kannte er bis auf die Spieler von Werder auch noch niemanden hier. 

Die Journalisten kannte er offenbar nicht, und Martin würde versuchen, seinen Job so lange wie möglich zu verheimlichen. 

Für diesen Tag hatte er jedenfalls viel erreicht und so machte er sich auf den Heimweg um sich aufzuwärmen und was zu essen. 

Nach den letzten faulen Tagen musste er mal ein bisschen mehr machen, ein Artikel am Tag würde ihm irgendwann das Genick brechen. Nach dem Essen musste er noch mal in die Redaktion und sehen, was für Aufgaben sie ihm noch so zuschoben. 

Vermutlich ein bisschen Recherchearbeit zum kommenden Spiel gegen die Bayern. Das war langweilig und öde, aber immerhin musste er nicht wieder raus in die Kälte und konnte nebenbei im Internet weiter nach Fakten über Tho... Delaney suchen. 

Sein Chef drückte ihm dann noch einen Bericht über Werders U23 aufs Auge, aber auch den Artikel konnte er schreiben ohne noch einmal zum Weserstadion aufzubrechen. 

Dadurch verpasste er zwar Delaneys Heimfahrt nach Hause, aber vermutlich brauchte er ihn auch nicht weiter zu beobachten. Morgen würden sie sich im Park treffen und ein oder zwei Tage später, würde er eine "zufällige" Begegnung im Supermarkt herbeiführen. 

Er durfte nicht zu auffällig werden, warnte er sich selbst. Außerdem würde der Delaney sicher irgendwann merken, dass er Journalist war, und das wollte er möglichst lange vermeiden. 

Nein, das musste er sogar vermeiden. Delaney würde ihm sonst niemals was anvertrauen. Also musste er versuchen ihm als Reporter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zum Glück war er ja nicht der einzige, der über Werder schrieb, so würde es hoffentlich erstmal nicht auffallen. 

Er würde versuchen sich auf andere Sportarten zu stürzen - da gab es ja noch mehr in Bremen als nur den Fußball. 

Das würde ihm auch mal ganz gut tun. 

Weg vom Fußball mit den Schnöseln und den aufgedrehten Fans. 

Und er hätte dadurch auch mehr Zeit für Delaney. 

Irgendwie brauchte Martin den Tag hinter sich und auch den Vormittag, an dem er sich drei Artikel über Randsportarten aus den Fingern sog, dann konnte er endlich los um den Delaney zu treffen. 

Als er im Park an der Hundewiese eintraf, war Thomas schon da und warf wieder den Ball für Chester. 

"Hallo", grüßte Martin ihn. Er war dies Mal noch dicker eingepackt - und grinste innerlich, dass Thomas... der Delaney wieder keine Mütze trug. 

"Hallo", lächelte Delaney. "Oh... dich ist kalt?" 

"Ja, mir ist kalt", nickte Martin. "und ich wundere mich, dass dir nicht kalt ist. Es friert schließlich." 

"Wir können uns holen eine Kakao to go, wenn du möchtest", schlug Thomas vor und deutete in Richtung eines Kiosks, der im Winter heiße Getränke verkaufte. 

"Das ist eine gute Idee, der wärmt gut durch." 

Thomas nickte und pfiff Chester zu sich. Schnell leinte er ihn an und machte sich dann mit Martin auf den Weg zum Kiosk. 

Chester lief brav neben Thomas und blieb nur ein, zwei Mal stehen um sein Bein zu eben. 

"Chester mag es hier", sagte Thomas. "Der Park ist so nah an Wohnung. In Kopenhagen es war weiter." 

"Du wohnst in der Nähe? Ja, klar, sonst wärst du mit Chester sicher woanders." 

"Ja... five Minutes", lächelte Thomas. 

"Fünf Minuten von hier? Das ist wirklich nah. Aber ich habe es auch nicht weiter." 

"In Bremen irgendwie alles ist nah", lachte Thomas. 

"Ja, Kopenhagen muss viel größer sein." 

"Warst du schon mal da? In Kopenhagen?" 

"Nein, aber ein Bekannter wohnt da und hat einiges erzählt." 

"Du mal musst hin. Kopenhagen ist beautiful!" 

"Das sagt mein Bekannter auch immer." 

"Und du... du kommst aus Bremen?“ fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, ich bin sogar hier geboren." 

"Eine echte Bremer also." 

"Ja, ein echter Bremer", nickte Martin. 

In diesem Moment kamen sie am Kiosk an. 

"Zwei Mal Kakao", bestellte der Delaney, "Bitteschön." 

Martin kramte nach seiner Brieftasche, als Delaney den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich mach das. Schließlich du frierst wegen mic... mir." 

"Danke", lächelte Martin ihn an, und zu seiner Überraschung war das Lächeln echt. 

Es war überraschend schwer das in Thomas Gegenwart nicht zu tun. Er versprühte einfach eine Lebensfreude, die ansteckend war. Er machte die Menschen um sich ebenso fröhlich. 

"Hier", sagte Thomas und drückte Martin einen Becher in die Hand. 

"Danke." Vorsichtig nippte Martin - der heiße Kakao tat wirklich gut. 

Auch Thomas nahm einen Schluck. "Mhm, lecker." 

"Wollen wir dann zurück... Chester will sicher noch laufen." 

Thomas nickte. "Oh yes, er braucht seinen... Auslauf." 

Martin blickte ihn anerkennend an. "Du sprichst echt gut deutsch." 

"Ich hatte in die Schule ein bisschen Deutsch", erzählte Thomas. "Und ich habe geübt, bevor ich gekommen bin nach Bremen." 

"Dann wusstest du schon länger, dass du herkommst?" 

"Yes. Mehr als eine halbe Jahr." 

"Okay, da kann man viel üben. Aber man muss es auch wollen." 

"Ich hoffe, dass ich bleibe lange hier. Also ich muss können die Sprache. Das ist wichtig." 

"Sonst hätte sich das mit der Sprache auch nicht gelohnt." 

Thomas nickte. "Ich mich will unterhalten mit die Leute auf Deutsch. Um Freunde zu finden. Aber im Moment ich noch mache... many mistakes. Its easier to talk in english." 

"Aber es übt nicht, wenn du englisch sprichst." 

"I know", seufzte Thomas. 

"Ich unterhalte mich gerne mit dir", erklärte Martin und stellte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fest, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach. 

Sofort lächelte Thomas ihn strahlend an. "Das ist schön. Ich unterhalte mich auch gern mit dir." 

"Dann sollten wir das öfter machen." 

"Vielleicht wir treffen uns das nächste Mal an eine warmen Ort?" schlug Thomas vor. 

"Ein Café? Oder gleich bei mir?" 

"Wir könnten essen gehen? Zu Mittag?" 

"Oh ja, das ist ja noch besser." 

"Dann du kannst mir zeigen eine gute Restaurant hier in die Gegend." 

"Ja, hier in der Ecke gibt es einige - was magst du so?" 

"Oh ich probiere alles. Ich gern probiere neue Dinge." 

"Dann... deutsche Küche? Wenn du schon in Deutschland bist?" 

"Gern!" sagte Thomas sofort. "Du musst mich nur helfen bei die Speisekarte." 

"Das mach ich, kein Problem. Ist aber alles lecker hier in Norddeutschland." 

"Ich muss leider los", sagte Thomas bedauernd. "Wir uns treffen morgen wieder hier und dann gehen essen?" 

"Ja, gern", nickte Martin - und zu seiner Verwunderung freute er sich darauf. 

"Dann bis morgen Martin. Hab noch einen schönen Tag." 

"Du auch", wünschte Martin, nickte ihm kurz zu und ging dann nach Hause.


	4. Warm werden

Nach dem Kakao war ihm zwar warm, aber er setzte sich trotzdem einen Tee auf. Während das Wasser heiß wurde, starrte er vor sich hin und dachte über Delaney nach. 

Und dann fing er an zu tippen. Alles, was Thomas ihm erzählt hatte - viel war es nicht, aber er wollte schließlich alles sammeln. Vor Jahren war ihm mal seine Festplatte kaputtgegangen und er hatte wichtige Texte verloren, deswegen hatte er sich angewöhnt alles auszudrucken. Notfalls musste er es halt abschreiben, aber das war besser als alles neu schreiben zu müssen. Er lehnte einen neuen Ordner dafür an und kritzelte "Delaney" auf den Rücken. 

Bis jetzt musste er sagen, dass Delaney einen netten Eindruck machen. Er wirkte weder arrogant noch unfreundlich. Grade die Sache mit der Sprache hatte Martin gefallen. Es gab so viele Spieler in Deutschland, die kein Wort oder wenig Deutsch sprachen obwohl sie schon Jahre lang hier lebten. Delaney sprach schon jetzt viel besser als die meisten von denen. 

Es zeugte von einem gewissen Anspruch an sich selbst und von Respekt vor dem Land, in dem man lebte, wenn man sich die Mühe machte die Sprache zu lernen, fand Martin. 

Er musste sagen, dass er sich schon ein klein wenig auf das morgige Mittagessen freute. An den beiden Tage danach - der Freitag und Sonnabend - würde es erstmal keine Gelegenheit geben Delaney zu sehen. 

Immerhin stand dann das Spiel gegen die Bayern an, Abschlusstraining, dann ging es ins Hotel, in dem die Spieler ziemlich abgeschottet waren. Es waren schon Leute aus dem Kader geflogen, weil ihre Frau sie besucht hatte. 

Der Rest des Tages lief eigentlich ganz gut und Martin lieferte ein paar Artikel für die nächste Ausgabe ab. Den Abend entspannte er, seine Internetrecherche hatte er erstmal aufgegeben, mehr würde er da nicht über den Delaney finden. Den nächsten Morgen verbrachte er in der Redaktion, dann fuhr er zum Park, wo er den Delaney treffen wollte. 

Diesmal musste er ein paar Minuten warten, bis Delaney mit Chester an der Leine kam. "Sorry", sagte er sofort entschuldigend. "Hat länger gedauert heute. Dafür aber ich hab länger Zeit zum Essen." 

"Das ist schön - hallo erstmal", grüßte Martin ihn und hockte sich dann hin um auch Chester zu begrüßen. 

Chester wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz. 

"Du bist echt ein lieber", meinte Martin und stand wieder auf. "Also, wollen wir los?" 

Thomas nickte. "Ja gern." 

"Dann komm mit, ist nicht weit. Aber Chester kann sich trotzdem ein bisschen die Beine vertreten. 

Thomas lächelte und folgte Martin dann. "Wie war deine Tag?" fragte er. 

"War okay. War heute Morgen fleißig, da kann ich auch eine längere Pause machen." 

"Schön." 

"Wir machen uns einen schönen, gemütlichen Mittag", nickte Martin. 

"Mit deutsches Essen." 

"Natürlich. Gibt einige leckere Dinge hier in der Gegend. Schon mal Grünkohl gegessen?" 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Bisher noch nicht." 

"Na, dann weiß ich, was du heute isst." Natürlich war Grünkohl fett und schwer, aber immerhin war erst Donnerstag, da konnte er dem Delaney das antun. Außerdem musste er dringend Grünkohl probieren. 

"Ok, ich probiere... Grünkohl." 

"Sehr gut. Das ist hier im Winter eigentlich gar kein Essen, sondern viel mehr. Die Leute machen Kohlfahrten mit Kohlkönigen, Grünkohlwanderungen, es gibt Firmenausflüge und, und, und 

"Was... was ist Kohlkönigen und Grünkohlwanderungen?" fragte Thomas sichtlich irritiert. 

"Bei einer Kohlfahrt - also einem Grünkohlessen mit einer größeren Gruppe - wird ein Kohlkönig gewählt. Und manche Leute wandern vor dem Grünkohlessen." 

"Sounds funny", lachte Thomas. 

"Ja, und es fließt meist eine Menge Alkohol..." 

"Ich hoffe wir können auch trinken Wasser dazu", grinste Thomas. 

"Eigentlich Bier, aber Wasser geht auch. Trinkst du keinen Alkohol?" 

"Nicht oft. Obwohl ich schon weiß, dass deutsches Bier ist sehr gut." 

"Wie gesagt, Wasser geht auch. Aber auch das dänische Bier ist nicht schlecht." 

"Machen wir an einen anderen Tag", schlug Thomas vor. "An eine Abend." 

"Gut", damit war Martin einverstanden - mehr als einverstanden. Vielleicht würde er mit Martin ja in einen einschlägigen Laden gehen können, dann hätte er den Beweis. 

Wenig später kamen sie an dem Restaurant an. Martin hielt Thomas die Tür auf und führte ihn dann zu einem Platz in einer Ecke, "da stört Chester dann niemanden." 

Thomas nickte und zog seinen dunklen Mantel aus, während es sich Chester unter dem Tisch bequem machte. Die freundliche Bedienung brachte ihnen die Karten und hatte gleich eine Schüssel mit Wasser für Chester dabei. 

"Eigentlich wir wissen schon, was wir essen, oder?" fragte Thomas, auch wenn er die Karte dabei neugierig aufschlug. 

"Ja, wir können dann gleich bestellen - die Karte nehmen wir dann für den Deutschunterricht", beschloss Martin. "Wir nehme zwei mal Grünkohl, dazu ein Wasser und ein Bier." 

Die Kellnerin nickte und zog sich zurück. 

"Also, die Karte..." Martin schlug die Karte auf und ging mit Thomas die Gerichte durch, die angeboten wurden. "Und rote Grütze kennst du auch..." 

"Jetzt ich habe Hunger", grinste Thomas ihn verschwörerisch an. 

"Wie gut, dass Grünkohl nicht frisch gekocht wird, sondern schon fertig ist - da kommt er schon." 

"Oh das sieht lecker aus", sagte Thomas, als die Kellnerin die Teller vor ihnen abstellte. 

"Dann wünsche ich guten Appetit", nickte Martin ihm zu und hob sein Glas. "Prost." 

"Prost", sagte Thomas und stieß mit seinem Wasserglas gegen Martins Bierglas. 

Martin grinste ihn an, trank einen großen Schluss und begann dann zu essen. Thomas ging etwas vorsichtiger heran, aber bald langte er ordentlich zu. Offenbar schmeckte ihm der Grünkohl. Das freute Martin, er hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, wenn es ihm nicht geschmeckt hätte. Außerdem gefiel es ihm, dass Thomas keinen Gedanken an Kalorien oder so verschwendete. Der Mann war jung und wirkte, als wäre er von Natur aus schlank, da würde ein einziges Grünkohlessen auch kein Problem sein. 

Schließlich lehnte sich Thomas mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück. "Ich mag Grünkohl", verkündete er. 

Martin erwiderte das Lächeln. "Schön, das freut mich." 

"Wenn ich nicht so satt, ich würde noch eine Dessert essen, aber..." Thomas lachte. "Ich bin wie eine von diese große, schwere Bälle." 

Martin runzelte die Stirn. "Du meinst einen Medizinball?" 

"Ich... glaube ja", sagte Thomas etwas unsicher. "Sehr groß und schwer." 

"Ja, genau, Medizinbälle. Schreckliche Dinger." 

Sofort nickte Thomas zustimmend. 

"Ich bin auch ein Medizinball - ich kann nicht mehr..." 

"Dann wir müssen machen einen Spaziergang", sagte Thomas. 

"Meinst du?..." Martin winkte die Bedienung heran und zahlte für sie beide. Das schien Thomas tatsächlich etwas unangenehm zu sein, denn er schien protestieren zu wollen. "Du bist das nächste Mal dran", versuchte Martin jeden Protest im Keim zu ersticken. 

"Ok", lächelte Thomas. "Also... du hast noch Zeit für einen Spaziergang?" 

Martin sah kurz auf die Uhr und nickte dann. "Ja, hab ich." 

"Freut mich", sagte Thomas. "Und Chester auch." 

"Dann lass uns losgehen." Martin zog sich seine dicken Sachen an, während Thomas nur seinen Mantel überzog. 

Nicht mal einen Schal trug er! Der Kerl war eindeutig verrückt. 

"Ist dir nicht kalt?" 

"Nicht wirklich. In Kopenhagen es war viel kälter." 

"Es ist verdammt kalt", protestierte Martin. 

Thomas lachte. "Ein bisschen kühl." 

"Du spinnst!", urteilte Martin. 

Thomas lachte nur erneut. 

"Also, ich bin ordnungsgemäß angezogen, du spielst Frühling." 

"Dann wir können los", nickte Thomas und hielt Martin die Tür auf. 

"Danke", nickte Martin. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam los, wieder in den Park. 

"Ich noch gar nichts weiß über dich", sagte Thomas. 

"Da gibt’s nicht viel Interessantes. Ich bin hier geboren und wohne noch immer hier. Ich arbeite im Büro, hatte mal einen Hund, gehe viel zu selten ins Firnessstudio...", versuchte Martin aufzuzählen. 

"Du doch gut in Form", meinte Thomas. 

"Das meinst du nur, weil ich eine dicke Jacke anhabe." 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sehe an deine Bewegungen." 

Überrascht sah Martin ihn an. "An meinen Bewegungen?" 

"Yes. Deine Schritte und so. Ich... ich kann schlecht erklären." 

"Ich glaube dir schon", meinte Martin - und ohne es zu wollen freute er sich über die Worte. 

Thomas lächelte. "Und was du machst gerne? Hast du Hobbys?" 

Martin überlegte. "Eigentlich nicht viel. Hin und wieder mal ins Kino oder so." 

"Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Kino", seufzte Thomas. 

"Nicht? Weil du meinst es nicht zu verstehen?" 

"Wenig Zeit. Und hier in Deutschland ich habe bisher viel zu tun." 

"Vielleicht schaffen wir es mal?", fragte Martin ohne darüber nachzudenken. 

"Gerne", sagte Thomas ohne zu zögern. 

"Ich... ich freu mich drauf." 

"Ich..." Thomas zögerte einen Moment. "Du guckst Fußball?" fragte er dann.

Auch Martin zögerte leicht. "Wenig, bei der WM mal...", erklärte er dann. Das war nicht unbedingt gelogen, in der letzten Zeit hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr dazu gehabt.

"Ah, ok", nickte Thomas.

"Warum fragst du? Bist du so ein großer Fußballfan?"

Thomas grinste breit und nickte. "Total."

"Oh, okay... aber nicht von Werder, oder? Ich mein, du wohnst ja noch nicht lange hier."

"Werder ist auch bekannt in Dänemark. Eine großartige Club."

"Naja, das waren sie mal", relativierte Martin.

"Sind sie immer noch. Der Verein ist... besonders. Wir haben so viel Potential. So many young players. Aber wenn du stehst unten, es ist schwerer Weg zurück nach oben."

"Wir? Du identifizierst dich ja ganz schön mit dem Club."

"Werder ist meine Verein. Ich bin stolz darauf. In Dänemark viele haben mich beglückwünscht, dass ich herkomme."

Martin runzelte gespielt die Stirn. "Du spielst bei Werder? Du bist dieser neue Däne da?"

Thomas nickte.

"Wow", machte Martin und starrte ihn an, als hätte er das gar nicht geahnt.

Thomas lachte leise. "Du bist der erste hier in Bremen, der mich nicht hat erkannt. Hier in der Stadt sind alle so... so verrückt auf Werder."

"Nicht alle", grinste Martin ihn an. "Aber es stimmt schon, viele von meiner Sorte gibts nicht. Und ich fürchte, jetzt muss ich mich auch dafür interessieren, wo ich dich kenne."

Thomas grinste.

"Also werde ich jetzt doch mal gucken, wie Werder sich so schlägt." Als ob er das nicht schon immer unfreiwillig tat.

"Wenn du mal möchtest eine Karte für Stadion, sag Bescheid", sagte Thomas.

"Gerne." Er kam zwar so oder so mit seinem Presseausweis ins Stadion, aber er konnte ja schlecht ablehnen.

"Aber... vielleicht für ein Spiel, wo wir auch gewinnen können", lachte Thomas. "Wir werden zwar alles versuchen, aber... die Bayern sind sehr stark. Und haben immer viel Glück..."

"Ja, die Bayern sind stark und haben dann noch den Bayerndusel."

"Bayerndusel?"

"Sagt man so - das Glück der Bayern."

"Ah ok. Dusel... lustiges Wort."

"Ja, wenn man unverdientes Glück hat."

"Ah, I understand. Dann es passt gut auf Bayern." 

"Ich glaub, ich muss langsam los." Nicht, weil Martin unbedingt in die Redaktion musste, sondern weil ihm Thomas zu sympathisch wurde. Er musste Abstand halten, unbedingt! 

"Ja, ich muss auch Chester nach Hause bringen", nickte Thomas. 

"Und dann... du musst bestimmt noch mal zum Training, oder?", fragte Martin nach.

"Heute Nachmittag sind Pressetermine und danach Kraftraum." 

Pressetermine - da sollte Martin sich schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum er jemand anderen da hinfahren lassen musste. Thomas durfte ihn da auf keinen Fall sehen. 

"Wir... treffen uns wieder?" fragte Thomas leise. 

"Ja, gerne. Wir wollten ja auch ins Kino und so... oder...?" Martin tat jetzt ein bisschen schüchtern. 

Ohne groß zu zögern oder nachzudenken zog Thomas sein Handy aus der Tasche. "Willst du meine Nummer?" 

Martin versuchte seine Überraschung zu verbergen und zückte seinerseits sein Handy. "Wird am einfachsten sein." 

"Die nächsten beiden Tage ich habe keine Zeit", sagte Thomas. "Aber Montag ist trainingsfrei..." 

"Ich versuch früh Feierabend zu machen", versprach Martin. 

"Wir können ja Sonntag telefonieren", schlug Thomas vor. 

"Ja, gerne", nickte Martin und diktierte ihm dann seine Nummer. Kurz darauf klingelte sein Telefon, und er konnte Thomas' Nummer speichern. 

"Ich brauch noch deinen Nachnamen - irgendwas mit D?" 

"Delaney", grinste Thomas ihn an. 

"De-la-n.. mit E-Y?"

Thomas nickte. Martin tippte, dann nannte er seinen Namen. "Martin Sander." Im nächsten Moment ärgerte er sich, dass er seinen wahren Namen genannt hatte. So konnte er nur hoffen, dass Thomas sein doppeltes Spiel nicht so bald mitbekam. 

"Sehr gut", sagte Thomas und steckte sein Handy wieder ein. 

"Dann... ruf am Sonntag einfach an, ja?" 

"Mach ich", versprach Thomas. "Und du drück uns für Sonnabend die Daumen." 

"Mach ich. Verletz dich nicht. Und mach ein gutes Spiel", wünschte Martin - und er wünschte es ihm ganz ehrlich. 

"Danke. Bis Sonntag, Martin", verabschiedete sich Thomas und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. 

Martin sah ihm noch kurz nach, dann ging er in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Er musste erstmal notieren, was er alles über Thomas erfahren hatten, dann würde er zurück in die Redaktion müssen. Und eigentlich musste er erstmal ein wenig Abstand zum Thema Delaney gewinnen. Das entwickelte sich alles ganz anders als er es erwartet hatte. 

Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn er schon mal mit seinem Artikel anfing, dann musste er Thomas... den Delaney wieder neutral sehen und nicht aus Sicht seines... eines Freundes. 

Mit einer Kanne Tee setzte er sich mit seinem Laptop aufs Sofa und starrte Minutenlang auf das leere Textdokument. Es fiel ihm unerwartet schwer mit dem Schreiben loszulegen. 

Schließlich fing er an. [Thomas Delaney - ein Profi mit zwei Seiten Die bekannte Seite ist der fröhliche, zugängliche, sympathische junge Mann, der Führungsspieler, der für Werder seine Tore macht. Der Frauenschwam. Die unbekannte Seite versteckt er seit Jahren. Das ist die Seite, die sich nach Männern sehnt." Martin seufzte, dann schrieb er weiter, noch nicht ausgefeilt, aber zumindest baute er einige der Fakten und der Vermutungen ein, die er gefunden hatte. 

Am Ende hätte er am liebsten alles wieder gelöscht. Der Artikel wurde dem Thomas, den er kennengelernt hatte, nicht gerechnet. Nicht mal ansatzweise. 

Thomas war so, wie er ihn am Anfang beschrieben hatte, ein fröhlicher, freundlicher Mann ohne Starallüren, den er gern zum Freund hätte. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen speicherte er den Artikel unter Entwurf 1 und klappte dann den Laptop zu.


	5. Ein Eichhörnchen und ein Fußballstar

Dann fuhr er zur Redaktion, er musste sich da öfter sehen lassen, auch wenn er sein eigenes Projekt hatte. 

In ein paar Tagen würde er auch Bernd langsam etwas erzählen müssen. Und das sollte mehr sein, als das Thomas extrem nett war und offenbar gerne deftige deutsche Küche aß. Er musste dringend weiterkommen. Vielleicht, wenn er mit Thomas ins Kino ging. Das konnte er ja mal ein bisschen planen. Einen Film raussuchen, der ihnen beiden gefallen könnte. 

"Du bist nicht hier um das Kinoprogramm zu beschreiben", hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme hinter sich. " 

Ertappt zuckte Martin zusammen und drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Jenny und lachte ihn breit an. 

"Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" sagte Martin vorwurfsvoll. 

"Nur fast - schließlich lebst du noch." 

"Trotzdem. Schleich dich doch nicht immer so an. Irgendwann häng ich dir sonst noch ein Glöckchen um den Hals." 

"Mauz", lachte Jenny ihn an. 

"Aber wo du schon da bist - was kannst du den aktuell so empfehlen?" fragte Martin und nickte in Richtung seines Bildschirms. 

"Kommt drauf an. Wenn du eine Frau aufreißen willst, dann La La Land. Mit Kumpels eher Tripple X" 

"Oh Gott, dass ist der Musical-Film, oder?" fragte Martin ziemlich entsetzt. 

"Ja, genau - total schön. Also, für Leute mit Geschmack", streckte Jenny ihm die Zunge raus. 

Martin schnaubte. Allerdings... wenn er Thomas den vorschlug und er ja sagte, dann war er auf jeden Fall schwul. Mehr Beweis wäre gar nicht nötig! 

"Und hast du noch irgendwas dazwischen? Zwischen Action und Frauenschnulze? Und sag jetzt nicht, Wendy!"

"Schade das Fifty Shades of Grey noch nicht läuft", grinste Jenny breit. "Das hätte dir doch bestimmt gefallen." 

"Ja, das wäre dann die dritte Kategorie", nickte Martin und sah noch mal auf die Seite, die er aufgerufen hatte. "Vier gegen die Bank?", schlug er dann vor, "Kennst du den?" 

"Ja, ist ziemlich viel Klamauk dabei. Mein Freund fand The Great Wall ganz toll. Bisschen Fantasy, bisschen Historisch, wenig Liebe - das war seine Zusammenfassung." 

"Gut, dann hab ich ja schon mal ein bisschen Auswahl", meinte Martin. 

"Mit wem gehst du denn?" fragte Jenny neugierig. 

"Ein Kumpel." 

"Schade. Ich dachte du hättest es dir bei Mirjam noch mal anders überlegt." 

"Nein, sorry. Sie ist bestimmt lieb, aber..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich weiß, sie ist nicht dein Typ..." 

"Genau. Also, wenn du es schon weißt, brauchst du auch nicht zu fragen." 

"Bei euch Kerlen weiß man doch nie. An einem Tag hü, am anderen hott." 

"Bei Mirjam bleibt’s hott. Und nicht hot im Sinne von heiß." 

"Ok, ich frag nicht mehr. Versprochen." 

"Danke. So, und was wolltest du eigentlich, bevor du mich fast ins Grab gebracht hast?" 

"Das... ist eine gute Frage", sagte Jenny. "Du hast mich völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht." 

Martin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. 

"Wenn’s mir wieder einfällt komm ich dich nochmal besuchen", grinste Jenny ihn an. 

"Aber wehe, du erschreckst mich wieder." 

"Keine Angst, ich werde lautstark verkünden wo ich bin", lachte Jenny. 

"Danke." Martin nickte ihr kurz zu, las er noch kurz die Zusammenfassungen der Filme durch - bis auf Wendy - und kümmerte sich dann um einen Artikel über die Weserstars, die Eishockeymannschaft. 

Ein bisschen früher als sonst machte er schließlich Feierabend. 

Martin arbeitete die nächsten Tage ziemlich viel, um Thomas konnte er sich nicht kümmern, also konnte er einige andere Artikel schreiben. Schließlich saß er am Freitagabend an seinem Laptop und schrieb einen weiteren Artikel über die Eishockey-Regionalliga, als sein Handy sich meldete. 

Etwas überrascht sah er, dass er eine WhatsApp von Thomas bekommen hatte. 

Er rief die Nachricht auf und lachte unwillkürlich. In der Nachricht war ein Bild enthalten, das offenbar den Hotelbalkon zeigte - und auf der Brüstung saß ein kleines Eichhörnchen. Darunter hatte Thomas geschrieben: [Ich glaube, es will eine Autogramm von mich.] 

[Kann ich verstehen, wann kommt man als Eichhörnchen schon so dicht an einen großen Fußballstar?], tippte Martin zurück. 

[Schade, es ist weg. Ich hatte nicht mal eine Nuss da] kam Thomas Antwort mit einem traurigen Smiley. 

Thomas war echt ein lieber Kerl, schoss es Martin ungewollt durch den Kopf. "Es wird nächste Woche bestimmt noch mal fragen kommen." 

[Dann muss ich kaufen unbedingt Nüsse!] schrieb Thomas. 

[Ja, nicht, dass es wieder so enttäuscht wird.] 

Thomas antwortete mit einem grinsenden Smiley. [Und was du grade machst?] 

Martin zögerte - er konnte ja nicht sagen, was er wirklich machte. Schnell schaltete er den Fernseher an, und zappte zu einem einigermaßen vorzeigbaren Programm. [Ich guck fern], schrieb er schnell und hoffte, dass er nicht gefragt wurde, was. 

[Ich auch], kam Thomas Antwort. [Aber mein Deutsch ist nicht gut für ein Quiz-Show...] 

[Aber es übt], schrieb Martin und malte einen Smiley dahinter. 

[Mhm] Martin konnte Thomas Skepsis fast hören. [Es vermutlich mehr Spaß macht, wenn man ist zu mehreren. Vielleicht ich doch lieber lesen. Aber nicht auf Deutsch;)] 

Inzwischen hatte Martin das Quiz gefunden. [Oder wir gucken zusammen?], schlug er vor 

[Ok] kam sofort Thomas Antwort, erneut mit einem breit grinsenden Smiley. 

Martin schickten den selben Smiley zurück. In der nächsten Stunde sahen sie zusammen das Quiz, jede Frage versuchte Martin so umzuformulieren, dass Thomas sie verstehen konnte. Es war lustig und die Zeit verging irre schnell. 

Schließlich meinte Thomas, dass er langsam schlafen sollte. Sein Zimmernachbar schnarchte wohl schon. 

[Dann mach das. Und viel Glück für morgen] schrieb Martin zurück. 

[Danke, die brauchen wir! Gute Nacht!], antwortete Thomas. 

Mit einem leichten Lächeln legte Martin das Handy zur Seite. Kaum zu glauben, dass er eben wirklich fast zwei Stunden mit Thomas am Handy gechattet hatte. Es hatte sehr viel Spaß gemacht - viel zu viel Spaß! 

Er durfte Thomas nicht so nahe an sich rankommen lassen, sonst konnte er das mit dem Artikel vergessen! Aber gleichzeitig musste er nah an ihm dran sein, weil Thomas ihm sonst nicht verraten würde ob er auf Männer stand. Bisher hatte er noch nichts gefunden, das dagegen gesprochen hätte - keine Freundin, keine Blicke zu gutaussehenden Frauen, nichts. Allerdings konnte es ja auch sein, dass seine Freundin in Dänemark geblieben war. Ob er mal unauffällig fragen sollte? Es war doch eine ganz normale Frage, oder? Ja, er würde sie stellen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal trafen. 

Überhaupt musste er mehr persönliche Fragen stellen. Sie hatten sich zwar viel Unterhalten, aber eher über allgemeine Themen. Wenn sie sich anfreundeten - oder er zumindest den Anschein erwecken wollte - dann waren solche Fragen ganz normal. Thomas hatte ja schon einige Fragen gestellt - wo er herkam, was er arbeitete und ähnliches. Und es interessiert ihn ja auch wirklich - viel zu sehr, wenn er ehrlich war. 

Er musste wirklich aufpassen, dass er Thomas nicht zu nah an sich ranließ. Er musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass es hier um einen Artikel ging - um seine Zukunft - und nicht darum, einen neuen besten Freund zu finden. Schließlich brauchte er keine Freunde, schon seit Jahren hatte er nur Bekannte und Kollegen, und das reichte ihm auch. Freunde machten einem das Leben nur schwer - sie würden noch mehr als Jenny versuchen ihn mit irgendwelchen Frauen zu verkuppeln, an denen er kein Interesse hatte. Darauf konnte er echt verzichten. 

Er hatte schon überlegt, etwas über seine Freundin irgendwo weit weg zu erzählen, einfach, um Ruhe zu haben. 

Aber das war auch albern. Er war Single und glücklich damit. Und das sollte die anderen gefälligst akzeptieren. Er würde es Jenny noch einmal ganz deutlich sagen, und dann sollte sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ob sich Thomas auch mit solchen Problemen rumschlagen musste? Martin wollte es nicht ausschließen, schließlich waren noch mehr Leute um ihn herum und gruben in seinem Privatleben. Dass er selbst zu diesen Leuten gehörte, daran dachte er gar nicht. 

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Langsam sollte er mal ins Bett gehen. Er würde morgen einiges schreiben müssen, um Bernd, seinen Chef, zufrieden zu stellen. Zum Glück hatte er dann am Sonntag frei. 

'Thomas auch', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 

Vielleicht hatte Thomas ja noch nichts vor. Klar Vormittags war auslaufen und so angesagt, aber Nachmittags lagen die Fußballer doch auf der faulen Haut. 

Genossen ihre unverdienten Millionen und ließe sich tätowieren. 

Hatte Thomas ein Tattoo? Martin runzelte die Stirn. Gelesen hatte er nichts darüber. Aber vielleicht war es ein geheimes Schwulentattoo das er an einer Körperstelle trug, die man nicht so leicht sehen konnte. 

Martin würde das schon irgendwie rausfinden, nahm er sich fest vor. 

Aber das konnte er ja zumindest schon mal recherchieren. Ob es so eine Art Tattoo überhaupt gab. Ein Regenbogenfähnchen würden sich die Schwulen wohl kaum stechen lassen. 

Aber erst morgen, beschloss er und legte sich ins Bett. Erstaunlich schnell schlief er ein.


	6. Spiel im Stadion

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen fuhr er in die Redaktion. Es war unglaublich schönes Wetter, auch wenn es ziemlich kalt war. 

Nach der Konferenz, vor der er sich nicht schon wieder drücken konnte, fuhr er zum Training der Eishockeymannschaft, danach kam er rein zufällig am Weserstadion vorbei. 

Unwillkürlich fuhr er langsamer. Vor dem Stadion war es brechend voll. Alles war grün-weiß, auch wenn man erstaunlich viele Bayernfans sah. Er würde in den Massen sicher nicht auffallen. Außerdem musste er sich ja nur von den Spielern fernhalten, mehr nicht. 

Und das fiel ihm leicht. Er würde zwar mit seinem Presseausweis reingehen, aber in die Mixed Zone würde er damit gar nicht kommen. Keine Gefahr Thomas zu treffen. 

Er grinste leicht. Kaum zu glauben, dass er freiwillig ein Spiel sehen wollte! Wann war das zum letzten Mal passiert? 

Es muss Jahre her sein. Und dennoch - auf einmal hatte er wirklich Lust dazu! Er fuhr zum Presseparkplatz, stellte den Wagen ab, zog sich warm an, nahm seine Arbeitssachen und ging durch die Menschenmassen zum Presseeingang. 

Nach der Kontrolle betrat er das Stadion. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Die Atmosphäre war selbst jetzt schon spürbar aufgeladen. Die Bayernfans waren siegesgewiss, die Werderaner voller Hoffnung auf ein Wunder. 

Er fühlte ein lange vermisstes Kribbeln, als "Lebenslang grün-weiß" gespielt wurde und die Fans lautstark mitsangen. 

Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er auch noch dort gestanden, den Schal hochgehalten und voller Inbrunst mitgesungen. 

Er sog die Atmosphäre ein - und es war, als wäre keine Zeit vergangen. 

Da war wieder das Gefühl ein Teil der Fans zu sein, ein Teil von Werder. Und er stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich ein Wunder glaubte. Bayern war nicht übermächtig und mit Leidenschaft und Kampf konnte man alles erreichen. Warum also nicht auch ein Sieg von Werder gegen die Bayern? 

Von seinem Platz aus hatte er einen guten Blick, auch wenn er natürlich auf einem normalen Platz und nicht im Pressebereich saß die Plätze waren schon vor Monaten vergeben worden - und dort saß jetzt vermutlich Tobias, einer seiner Kollegen. 

Aber das war egal. Eigentlich war es so sogar besser. Hier war er kein Reporter sondern einfach Fan. 

Er spürte die Anspannung, als die Mannschaften einliefen, und das Herzklopfen, als das Spiel angepfiffen wurde. 

Wie von selbst landete sein Blick immer wieder auf Thomas. Es war erst sein zweites Spiel, aber er war schon jetzt ein Führungsspieler. Die Leute hatten recht, wenn sie in ihm den Nachfolger von Fritz sahen. Er hatte die Ausstrahlung und das Können dazu. 

Er motivierte die Mannschaft, scheuchte sie nach vorn - oder zurück - und spielte den einen oder anderen Zuckerpass - die leider zunächst zu keinem Tor führten. Trotzdem machte es Spaß ihm zuzusehen. 

Aber nach einer halben Stunden kam es, wie es kommen musste - Robben schoss das 1:0 und wenig später, kurz vor der Halbzeitpause, fiel dann das 2:0 durch einen unhaltbaren Freistoß. 

Wie die Fans um ihn herum ärgerte er sich über den Bayerndusel, denn die Werderaner waren nicht schlechter als die Gäste aus München. 

Er unterhielt sich mit ein paar Leuten und sie alle waren der Meinung das da noch was ging. Die zweite Halbzeit, das würde Werders Halbzeit werden. 

Das wurde sie auch, leider schaffen die Jungs auf dem Platz nur ein Tor, so dass das Spiel mit 1:2 verloren ging. 

Trotzdem gab es nach dem Schlusspfiff großen Applaus für die Mannschaft. Auch Martin klatschte mit. Sie hatten gekämpft, alles gegeben und waren so dicht dran gewesen. Es hat einfach ein bisschen Glück, ein bisschen mehr Kaltschnäuzigkeit vor dem Tor gefehlt. 

Mit einem ungewohnten Hochgefühl verließ er das Stadion. 

Als er im Wagen saß, tippte er eine Nachricht an Thomas. [Hab das Spiel gesehen. Wart gut. Schade das es nicht gereicht hat] 

Dann fuhr er tatsächlich noch in die Redaktion und tippte einen Kommentar über die Stimmung und die Unterstützung der Fans, die ihn wirklich beeindruckt hatte. 

Mit einem so guten Gefühl wie lange nicht mehr, macht er dann Feierabend. Er holte sich was zu essen vom Asiaimbiss und aß die gebratenen Nudeln dann gemütlich auf seinem Sofa. 

Auf einmal meldete sich sein Handy. 

Er stellte die fast leere Box weg und schnappte sich sein Handy. Er lächelte als er Thomas Namen auf dem Display las. 

[Schön, dass du hast zugesehen. Hat Spaß gemacht, aber nicht hat gereicht], dazu hatte er einen traurigen Smiley geschickt. 

[Du warst toll. Ihr alle wart das. Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein] antwortete Martin. 

[Aber wir verloren. Wir hast du gesagt? Bayern...?] 

Martin schmunzelte. [Bayerndusel. Trotzdem wart ihr richtig gut. Nächste Woche gegen Augsburg, da werdet ihr zeigen, was ihr könnt.] 

[Bayerndusel, ja. Wir hoffen auch, dass nächste Woche besser. Oder genauso, und Augsburg schlechter als Bayern.] 

[Sind sie. Und jetzt genug Trübsal geblasen. Hast du morgen schon was vor?] 

[Ich habe morgen Nachmittag nicht vor, nur Training morgens.] 

[Ich hab auch noch nichts vor. Also wenn du Lust hast...] 

[Ja, gerne habe ich Lust!] 

Martin lachte leise. Das könnte man auch falsch verstehen. [Was wollen wir machen? Nachmittagsvorstellung im Kino?] 

"Kino ist toll. Wann treffen wir?" 

[Gegen 15 Uhr?] schlug Martin vor. 

[Wo?] 

[Gleich vor dem Kino? Weißt du, wo das ist?] 

[Welche Kino?] 

Martin lächelte und nannte ihm die Adresse. 

[Finde ich], las Martin dann. 

[Schön. Ich freu mich.] 

[Ich freue mich auch], tippte Thomas. [Muss jetzt los - wir sehen morgen.] 

[Bis morgen] verabschiedete sich Martin und lehnte sich dann in seinem Sofa zurück. 

Jetzt hatte er das Date mit Thomas - und ohne es zu wollen freute er sich darauf. 

Er dachte in diesem Moment gar nicht an seinen Artikel, sondern nur daran einen netten Nachmittag mit einem netten Kerl zu verbringen. 

Mit einem guten Bekannten ein bisschen Spaß haben, Kino, danach vielleicht zusammen etwas essen. Etwas Gesundes, schließlich war der Grünkohl nicht ohne gewesen. 

Martins Lächeln vertiefte sich. Es würde schön werden. 

Er freute sich darauf!


	7. Kino mit Thomas

Am Sonntag kümmerte sich Martin erstmal um seinen Haushalt, dann las er die Zeitungen, besonders die Berichte über Werder. Alle waren voll des Lobes. Dafür gab es bekanntlich keine Punkte, aber alle sahen großes Potential in der Mannschaft. Werder war längst nicht so schlecht, wie es der Tabellenplatz erscheinen ließ. 

Wenn sie die nächsten Spiele so gut machten wie die letzten beiden, dann würden sie nichts mit dem Abstieg zu tun haben. 

Das freute Martin. Werder und zweite Liga, das passte nicht. Die ganze Stadt Bremen brauchte Werder in der ersten Liga, alles andere war undenkbar. Auch für ihn als Reporter. 

Schließlich sah er auf die Uhr und zuckte zusammen. Er musste sich beeilen um pünktlich am Kino zu sein.

Da das Wetter wieder so gut wie gestern war, nahm er spontan sein Fahrrad. Mit der Bahn würde er bestimmt zu spät kommen und ein bisschen Bewegung tat ihm auch ganz gut.

Tatsächlich wartete Thomas schon vor dem Kino. Einige Fans hatten ihn offenbar entdeckt, denn er schrieb jetzt ein paar Autogramme.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin", sagte Martin als er sein Fahrrad angeschlossen hatte.

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und grinste dabei. "Ich hatte beschäftigt."

"Sehe ich", lachte Martin.

"Also, hast du eine Film ausgesucht?"

"Ich hab zumindest mal geguckt, was in Frage käme", sagte Martin.

"Dann erzähl mal", forderte Thomas ihn auf.

"Meine Kollegin hat mir La La Land empfohlen", grinste Martin breit. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen ganzen Film voller Gesinge und Getanze ertrage. Musicals sind nicht so wirklich mein Ding."

Thomas lachte. "'Mein Ding' klingt gut. Mein Ding es ist auch nicht."

Martin nickte. "Hab ich mir gedacht. Dann hätten wir The Great Wall, Vier gegen die Bank oder Tripple X zur Auswahl."

"Der mit die Bank ist lustig, oder? Wollen wir den?"

"Gern", sagte Martin. "Ich warn dich aber vor, der Schweighöfer spricht ziemlich schnell."

"Ich werde versuchen. Und du kannst erklären." Thomas lächelte ihn so an, dass Martin gar nicht anders konnte als zu nicken.

"Dann lass uns mal reingehen. Ich glaube der Film läuft gegen vier."

"Dann wir können vorher noch kaufen Popcorn", schlug Thomas vor.

Martin nickte. "Das gehört zum Kino ja dazu."

Thomas ging einfach mal vor zur Kasse und besorgte zwei Karten für sie. Dafür bezahlte Martin das Popcorn und die Getränke.

Kurz darauf saßen sie in den bequemen Sesseln, naschten Popcorn und unterhielten sich, während sie auf den Film warteten. Thomas erzählte ein bisschen von gestern und wie aufregend es für ihn gewesen war gegen Bayern zu spielen. "Ist schon ein anderer Gegner. Dortmund war auch super, aber das gestern echt war besonders."

Unwillkürlich musste Martin lächeln. Ja, das Spiel war wirklich etwas Besonderes gewesen, das hatten auch die Fans gemerkt. Schließlich war der Funke sogar zu ihm selbst übergesprungen.

"Und die Stimmung in Stadion war toll", schwärmte Thomas. "Clemens saß auf Tribüne und hat erzählt, wie toll die Fans waren. Auf Platz man bekommt gar nicht alles so mit."

"Es muss wirklich toll gewesen sein", meinte Martin, der ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, dass er nicht ehrlich war.

"Bei nächstes Heimspiel du bist mit dabei."

"Ist das nicht ausverkauft?", fragte Martin nach, einfach, um den Anschein des normalen Fußballbesuchers zu wahren.

"Schon, aber wir Spieler immer haben noch andere Möglichkeit ", grinste Thomas.

"Dann danke ich für die Einladung und freue mich auf das Spiel", erwiderte Martin.

"Ich hoffe, wir dann gewinnen auch."

"Das hoffe ich auch - dann muss die Stimmung noch viel besser sein."

"Das ich weiß ja auch noch nicht."

"Stimmt, du kennst bisher ja nur Niederlagen." Wie gern hätte Martin ihm jetzt von der Stimmung bei Siegen, bei wichtigen Siegen erzählt. Aber hoffentlich würde Thomas das selbst mal erleben, und das war ja viel besser als eine Erzählung.

"Und du hast geguckt Spiel zu Hause oder mit Kumpel in Kneipe?" fragte Thomas.

"Zu Hause." Sonst musste er nachher noch einen Kumpel erfinden, mit dem er zusammen geguckt hatte.

Ehe Thomas weiter fragen konnte wurde das Licht im Kino dunkel. Martin war erleichtert dem Verhör erstmal entkommen zu sein - und nahm sich vor, nach dem Film den Spieß umzudrehen.

Thomas lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, wobei sein Bein leicht das von Martin streifte. "Ich liebe Werbung in Kino", flüsterte er.

Martin konnte nur nicken, die kurze Berührung hatte ihn mehr durcheinandergebracht als er je vermutet hatte. "Ich... ich mag sie lieber in kleinen Kinos", brachte er dann raus.

"Wieso?" fragte Thomas.

"Dort werben die kleineren Firmen - die Werbung ist dann nicht so aalglatt und professionell, sondern etwas selbstgemachter."

"Ah I know what you mean", lachte Thomas. "Das wir haben in Kopenhagen auch gehabt. Singende... Autoreifes? Very funny."

"Singende Autoreifen? Ja, sowas in der Richtung", grinste Martin.

"Autoreifen, genau", nickte Thomas.

"Das klingt witzig."

"War... sweet. Mit große Comic-Augen." 

"Das wird ja immer besser!" 

"Vielleicht Clip ist auf YouTube. Ich nachher mal gucken." 

"Oh ja, das musst du unbedingt machen!", bat Martin. Er drehte den Kopf zu Thomas, der ihn fröhlich anlachte. 

"Sonst frage ich Ludwig, der mir bestimmt besorgt Clip." 

"Ludwig? Ein Freund aus Kopenhagen?" 

"Auch ein Fußballer", erzählte Thomas. "Wir zusammen gespielt in Kopenhagen. Und er hoffentlich kommt im Sommer zu Werder." 

"Oh, gleich der nächste Däne. Seid ihr gut befreundet?" Vielleicht war ja etwas zwischen den beiden gelaufen? Das wäre dann ja ein Glücksgriff. 

"Ludwig ist Schwede. Wir uns gut verstehen", nickte Thomas. 

"Dann kannst du ihm gleich beim Einleben helfen", meinte Martin. 

"Falls er kommt. Ist noch nicht ganz klar." 

"Ich drück euch die Daumen." 

"Danke. Ludwig ist ein guter Verteidiger. Und... wir brauchen dringend gute Abwehr", lachte Thomas. 

"Ja, Werder bekommt einfach zu viele Tore." 

"Und ständig Verletzte. Gestern ja Nik und Piza. Ich hoffen, beide wieder fit für nächstes Spiel. Ist ja zum Glück erst nächste Sonntag."

"Erst am Sonntag?", fragte Martin nach, auch wenn er den Spielplan im Kopf hatte.

"Ja. Aber gleiche Uhrzeit wie gestern." 

"Und in... Augsburg?" 

Wieder nickte Thomas. "Clemens hat schon erzählt, dass da immer werden so... Puppen verschenkt. Er hat mich eine gezeigt. Eine kleine grüne Dragon." 

Martin lächelte. "Ein Drachen? Das muss Urmel sein. In Augsburg ist ein bekanntes Marionettentheater." 

"Ein... was?" 

"Ein Theater für Marionetten. Das sind diese Puppen an Fäden." Um das zu verdeutlichen, mimte Martin einen Marionettenspieler. 

"Ah ok", nickte Thomas. "Für Kinder, oder?" 

"Ja, für Kinder. Jedenfalls kennt man die Geschichten nur für Kinder. Jim Knopf und Urmel kennen eigentlich alle Leute in Deutschland." 

"Hm... ist bestimmt gut zum Lernen von Deutsch. Gibt’s die auch auf DVD oder so?" 

"Da bin ich mir sicher." 

"Gut, dann das kommt auf meine Liste."

"Ich kann dir... oh, der Film fängt an." 

"Dann wir müssen leise sein", flüsterte Thomas grinsend. 

Martin nickte und blickte nun auch nach vorne. Der Film war gut, auch wenn der Schweighöfer tatsächlich schnell sprach und Martin hin und wieder eine Kleinigkeit erklären musste. 

Er hatte aber das Gefühl, dass Thomas Spaß hatte, auch wenn er nicht jeden Gag und Witz verstand. Jedenfalls lachte er häufig. Und Thomas lachen zu sehen war so ansteckend! 

Es war unglaublich was für ein fröhlicher, offener Mensch Thomas war. Eigentlich kannten sie sich kaum und trotzdem saßen sie hier an einem Sonntagnachmittag im Kino als wären sie seit Jahren enge Freunde. 

Schließlich lief der Abspann über die Leinwand, und Thomas lehnte sich zurück. "Das war eine schöne Film", meinte er und lächelte Martin an. 

"Find ich auch. Sehr lustig." 

"Schön. Wir haben die gleiche... wie sagt man?" 

"Humor?" 

"Ja, Humor. So einfach", lachte Thomas und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Martin musste ebenfalls lachen. "Wollen wir irgendwo was zu Abend essen?" fragte er. 

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee", nickte Thomas. "Hast du schon eine Idee?" 

"Italiener?" 

"Ja, Italiener ist gut", stimmte Thomas zu. "Dann lass uns gehen." 

Die beiden verließen das Kino und Martin beschloss kurzerhand sein Rad zu lassen wo es war. "Das kann ich morgen hier abholen." 

"Du weißt, wo wir gehen hin?" 

Martin nickte. "Ja, ist mein Lieblingsitaliener. Macht von außen nicht viel her, aber das Essen ist toll. Kleine Speisekarte, dafür sind alle Nudeln selbstgemacht." 

Thomas nickte zustimmend. "Dann gehen wir da hin, ja?" 

"Ist auch nicht weit", sagte Martin. 

Er wies in die Richtung, in die sie mussten, und sie gingen los, Es waren nur zwei, drei Straßen weiter, dann standen sie schon vor dem Restaurant. 

"Dann zeig mich mal deine Geheimtipp", grinste Thomas und hielt Martin die Tür auf. 

Martin trat ein und führte Thomas zu einem gemütlichen Tisch in dem recht gut besuchten Restaurant. 

"Gemütlich", sagte Thomas und sah sich um. "Gefällt mir." 

"Schön", freute sich Martin. 

"Und was kannst du empfehlen?" 

"Eigentlich alles. Ich weiß nicht, ob du nach dem Grünkohl neulich eher gesund essen möchtest?" 

"Hey, ich habe ganze Woche zu abtrainieren", grinste Thomas. "Ich einfach gehen morgen lange Runde Joggen, dann das schon ok." 

"Dann nimm den Nudelauflauf mit Sahnesauce. Eine Sünde - aber einer verdammt gute." 

"Gut", nickte Thomas. "Dann ich essen Sahnesauce. Ich mag diese Wort. Klingt so... lecker." 

"Ist auch sehr lecker", grinste Martin breit. "Nehm ich auch. Oder... oder wollen wir zwei halbe Portionen nehmen, und zwei kleine Salate dazu?" 

"Mein Trainer wäre begeistert von dir. So wir machen es." 

Martin grinste und winkte den Chef heran. Schnell hatten sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben. Dann sah er Thomas an. "Erzähl mal was von dir", forderte er ihn schlicht auf. 

"Was du wissen willst?" fragte Thomas. 

"Erzähl mal von deiner Familie. Hast du Geschwister? Eltern, Freundin?" 

"Ah, the basics", lachte Thomas. "Ok, ich bin in Kopenhagen geboren und auf...gewachsen. Meine Mutter kommt aus Dänemark, mein Vater aus die USA. Daher meine Nachname. Oh and his familiy... also seine Vorfahren sind gekommen aus Irland. Ich bin also bunter Mix." 

Martin grinste, nahm seine Hand und sah sie genau an. "Aber nicht gestreift oder kariert." 

"Nur innen", meinte Thomas mit einem Zwinkern. "Geschwister ich habe keine und ich bin Solo. Oh except Chester. He is a part of my family." 

"Der ist auch ein ganz toller. Und jetzt sitzt er zu Hause und wartet auf dich?" 

Thomas nickte. "Am Freitag er war in Hundepension. Da kommt er hin, wenn ich muss ins Hotel. Ich nicht will ihn über Nacht allein lassen. Ich glaube, er dann wäre traurig. Und so er kann spielen mit anderen Hunden." 

"Ja, und jemand kümmert sich um ihn." Single, alleine in Bremen und noch nicht mal jemanden, der auf Chester aufpassen konnte. Am liebsten hätte sich Martin angeboten das zu übernehmen. 

"Philipp hat gesagt er würde Chester auch nehmen. Und Fin auch. Da würde es Chester bestimmt gut gefallen mit die Kids. Und Fin hat eine große Garten mit viel Auslauf. Wir werden das wohl mal probieren bei nächsten Heimspiel." 

"Ja, Chester kommt bestimmt gut mit Kindern klar", nickte Martin, der Hund war verspielt, und er schien gutmütig zu sein. 

"Chester kommt mit allen klar. Er ist eine fröhliche und liebe Hund. Der beste Freund, den man kann haben." 

"Das ist schön, dass du auch die ersten Tage hier nicht alleine warst." 

Thomas lächelte und nippte an seiner Apfelschorle. "Ja, drüber bin ich sehr froh. Obwohl alle so nett zu mir waren. Aber das hatte mich Jannik schon erzählt, als wir telefoniert haben." 

"Werder hat ja den Ruf offen zu sein. Aber sie sind meistens abends bei sich zu Hause, nicht bei dir." 

"Aber da ich hab Chester. Und zum Glück habe ich schnell eine Wohnung gefunden. In Hotel wäre es viel schlimmer." 

"Du wusstest ja schon früh, dass du herkommen würdest." 

"Aber es trotzdem nicht einfach von Dänemark eine Wohnung in Bremen suchen. Ich habe ja noch gespielt und nur selten konnte kommen her. Aber Frank hat mir sehr geholfen. Als ich kam, es gab zwei Wohnungen in die engere Auswahl. Die erste Wohnung hab ich gleich genommen. Sie hat eine Balkon, da kann Chester an die frische Luft. Und Badewanne! Das war mir sehr wichtig. Duschen ok, aber baden..." 

"Balkon und Badewanne, das ist echt eine tolle Wohnung. Ich hab nur eine Sitzdusche. Kennt man sowas in Dänemark auch? Eine Dusche mit ungefähr so hohen Wänden", zeigte Martin die ungefähre Höhe vom Boden aus. 

Thomas grinste. "Klingt lustig." 

"Eine echte Dusche oder Wanne wären mir lieber. Und jetzt nimm mal das Glas zur Seite, das Essen kommt." 

Sofort schob Thomas sein Glas weg und sah erwartungsvoll auf das, was da gebracht wurde.


	8. Salat mit Lügen

Eine kleine Auflaufform mit brutzelnden Nudeln unter einer dicken Käseschicht, dazu einen Teller mit frischem, knackigen Salat. 

"Oh das sieht gut aus", meinte Thomas. 

"Dann guten Appetit", wünschte Martin und begann vorsichtig zu essen. 

Dabei beobachtete er immer wieder verstohlen Thomas, der mit sichtlichem Genuss seine eigene Portion aß. Er schien das Essen wirklich zu genießen. Und machte sich kaum Gedanken über gesund und ungesund. Nicht das, was man von einem so schlanken Mann und Profisportler erwartete. Aber das machte ihn noch sympathischer als er es eh schon war. 

Er würde viel für den Sport tun, aber sein Privatleben doch nicht aufgeben. Eine bewundernswerte Einstellung wie Martin fand. Und dazu dieses Lächeln, dieses Strahlen, das von innen heraus zu kommen schien. Einen Mann wie Thomas hatte er lange nicht getroffen. Wenn überhaupt. 

Er dachte gar nicht mehr daran, dass er sich von ihm fernhalten sollte. 

Als sie fertig waren lehnte sich Thomas leicht über den Tisch. "Teilen wir uns noch eine Dessert? Ich eh muss morgen laufen große Runde, dann soll es sich wenigstens richtig lohnen." 

"Klar." Martin winkte und ließ sich die Karte kommen. "Also, es gäbe Panna Cotta, Zitronensorbet, Zabaione, Tiramisu. Eigentlich sollte man alles davon essen, oder?" 

"Dann ich vermutlich werden spielen im nächsten Match als Ball", grinste Thomas breit. "Such du aus. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden." 

"Heute Tiramisu, und die nächsten Male essen wir uns durch die Karte?", schlug Martin vor. 

Thomas nickte zustimmend. Unwillkürlich lächelte Martin, damit war quasi das nächste Date ausgemacht. Er gab dem Kellner ein Zeichen und bestellte den Nachtisch und zwei Tassen Espresso dazu. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann wurden ihnen das Dessert und die Espressi gebracht. Und auch das Tiramisu war köstlich! 

"Das war noch besser als die Grünkohl", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Danke Martin." 

"Ich find’s total schön mit dir essen zu gehen, Thomas." 

"Ich find’s auch schön. Und es ist gut, dass jemanden zu haben, der nichts mit Fußball zu tun hat. Ich liebe Fußball, aber man muss auch über andere Dinge reden. Normale Dinge. Wie Kino oder... Sahnesauce." 

Martin nickte nachdenklich. "Ich hatte lange niemanden mehr, mit dem ich so reden konnte." 

Thomas sah ihn überrascht an. "Wieso?" 

"Weiß nicht. Ein paar Freunde sind weggezogen, viel Arbeit... hat sich einfach nicht mehr ergeben." 

"Aber du bist ein so netter Mann, Martin", sagte Thomas. "Jeder muss glücklich sein, dich zu Freund haben." 

Martin zögerte, dann lächelte er nur. Bis vor ein paar Tagen war er kein netter Mann, er war ein Arschloch. Aber Thomas änderte es gerade. 

"Lebt deine Familie hier?" fragte Thomas. "Du gesagt, du kommst aus Bremen, oder?" 

"Ja, aber meine Eltern sind irgendwann nach Süddeutschland gezogen. Mein Bruder ist in Stuttgart. Und meine Schwester in Brüssel." 

"Alle weit weg", nickte Thomas. "Aber du sie häufig besuchst?" 

"Nein, nicht so oft wie ich sollte. Wir sind alle beschäftigt." 

"Für mich das war das schwerste an Wechsel. nicht mehr zu sein, bei meine Familie. Das... ziemlich albern oder? Aber ich sehr hänge an meine Eltern." 

"Nein, es ist nicht albern. Ich hab meine Eltern auch ziemlich vermisst." 

"Und deine Geschwister? Ich gern hätte eine Bruder oder Schwester gehabt." 

"Wie gesagt, Stuttgart und Brüssel. Nach Brüssel würde es noch eher gehen, aber Julia hat ständig zu tun."

"Was macht deine Schwester in Brüssel?" 

"Sie ist Verwaltungsrätin, das sind die, die die Arbeit machen, für die später das Parlament den Ärger kriegt." 

"Wow", machte Thomas beeindruckt. "Klingt spannend. Und deine Bruder? Was macht der?" 

"Was macht man in Stuttgart? Okay, du bist Däne, da weißt du das wohl nicht... ein echter Stuttgarter arbeitet bei Daimler." 

"Oh, Autos", grinste Thomas breit. 

"Ja, genau. Jan ist nach dem Studium da hingegangen, und wer einmal da ist, geht nicht mehr weg." 

"Klar, das ist eine gute Job. Und du? Du noch hast nicht erzählt, was du machst." 

Shit, jetzt musste Martin sich irgendwas einfallen lassen. Am besten etwas, das nicht zu weit weg von der Wahrheit war. "Ich hab ja schon erzählt, dass ich im Büro arbeite. Wir koordinieren Zeitungsabonnements und das Austragen von den Dingern und so." 

"Und was genau tust du da?" fragte Thomas und klang ehrlich interessiert. 

"Alles Mögliche, was so anfällt - mit den Abonnenten telefonieren, wenn was nicht klappt, oder wenn sie in den Urlaub fahren, neue Austräger einweisen, die Touren ändern, wenn was ist...", erzählte Martin. 

"Klingt nach viel... Verwaltung", meinte Thomas. "Das nichts wäre für mich. Ich zu chaotisch dafür." 

"Ja, aber es ist bei uns auch alles chaotisch, grinste Martin. 

Thomas lachte. 

"Ich kenne aber auch kein Büro, in dem es nicht manchmal chaotisch ist", meinte Martin

"Und deine Arbeit macht dir Spaß?" 

Martin nickte, und das war zu seiner Verwunderung nicht einmal gelogen - seit ein paar Tagen machte es tatsächlich wieder Spaß. 

"Das ist gut", sagte Thomas. "Das wichtig, damit es einem gut geht." 

"Und wie ist es bei dir? Magst du das Training? Ich meine, Rundenlaufen bei Schneematsch ist doch bestimmt nicht schön." 

"Es dann matschig, aber laufen ist gut zu Denken. Es... entspannt." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Ja, aber das mach ich dann doch lieber bei gutem Wetter." 

"Gehört dazu. Wenn es zu schlimm ist, wir gehen in die Kraftraum. Aber ich bin lieber an die frische Luft." 

"Frische Luft ist schön, aber die kann man auch auf dem Balkon bei einem Bier und einem Buch haben." 

"Das nicht das gleiche", sagte Thomas. "Obwohl ich auch gern sitze auf den Balkon." 

"Aber durch den Regen laufen... nee..." 

"Meine Mutter immer sagt, Regen macht schön." 

Martin sah Thomas an, und ohne drüber nachzudenken nickte er. "Deine Mutter hat recht." 

Thomas lachte. "Ich nicht weiß. Irgendwas ziemlich schief gelaufen ist mit meine Haare." 

"Was magst du an deinen Haaren nicht? Ich finde sie toll." 

"Du auch nicht musst bürsten sie. Sie... haben ihre eigene Kopf. Very wild." 

"Genau das macht sie doch so toll. Dass sie ihren eigenen Kopf haben." 

Den Satz 'Das macht dich sexy' konnte Martin sich gerade noch verkneifen, auch wenn er der Wahrheit entsprach. 

"Ok. Wenn du meinst", sagte Thomas mit einem Lächeln. 

"Ganz sicher." Unbewusst strich sich Martin durch die kurzen Haare. Sie waren glatt und borstig, viel konnte man daraus nicht machen. 

"Oh, ich glauben unserer Nachtisch kommen", sagte Thomas in diesem Moment. 

"Ach, ja, der Grund für deine Extrarunden morgen." 

"Und die Sahnesauce", zwinkerte Thomas. "Ja, genau, die auch. Oh, und die war lecker." 

Thomas nickte zustimmend. "Dann lass dir den Nachtisch schmecken", wünschte Martin ihm. 

"Du dir auch." 

"Danke", nickte Martin und begann seine Hälfte des Tiramisu zu probieren. 

Auch Thomas begann nun ganz langsam und mit offensichtlichem Hochgenuss zu essen. Das beobachtete Martin mit einem Lächeln. Es machte Spaß Thomas dabei anzusehen. Man merkte, dass er sich sowas nicht oft gönnte. Klar, ein Stück Schokolade oder so, das war immer drin, aber so eine Kalorienbombe eben nicht. Vielleicht würden sie sich auch zukünftig hin und wieder mal so ein Dessert teilen. 

Viel zu schnell war der Teller leer. Thomas seufzte ein wenig wehmütig. "Das ist echt himmlisch gewesen." 

"Wir können das ja mal wieder machen", schlug Martin vor. 

"Finde ich gute Idee", nickte Thomas und trank einen Schluck Espresso. 

Martin lächelte ihn an. "Dann machen wir das. Nicht zu oft, aber auch nicht zu selten." 

Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wann du musst morgen ins Büro?" 

Martin überlegte kurz, was er am nächsten Tag vorhatte. "Ich bin meist gegen halb neun da." 

"Ok, das früh. Sonst du mich hättest begleiten können beim Laufen. Aber an freie Tag ich nicht stehen auf vor 9 Uhr." 

Mist, jetzt ärgerte sich Martin, dass er nicht eine andere Uhrzeit genannt hatte. "Nee, morgen geht das nicht. Wann anders gern, dann kann ich auch später hin." 

"Zu zweit Laufen ist lustig", sagte Thomas. 

"Mit dir kann ich mich bestimmt dazu aufraffen." 

"Dann wir gucken, wann wir zusammen laufen." 

"Ja, gerne!" 

Thomas lächelte strahlend. 

"Wann gehst du sonst laufen?", wollte Martin wissen. 

"Meistens ich laufe kleine Runde früh am Morgen vor Training. Mit Chester. Damit er bekommt Auslauf", erklärte Thomas. "Und manchmal, wenn ich haben zu viel Energy, ich laufe abends. Ich mich schon freue, wenn es wird Frühling und ich kann laufen abends an der Weser. Das bestimmt toll ist." 

"Ja, das ist bestimmt toll", bestätigte Martin. "Das können wir bestimmt mal zusammen machen." 

"Du hast noch nicht gemacht?" 

"Nein", gab Martin zu. "Ich lauf eher bei uns im Park - ich lauf auch nur eine kleine Runde." 

Thomas lachte. "Dann wir können das entdecken gemeinsam." 

"Ja, das machen wir. Sei aber nachsichtig, dass ich nicht so schnell und ausdauernd bin." 

"Das ist nicht schlimm. Wir fangen an mit kleine Strecke." 

"Das ist gut. Ich guck eher Sport, als dass ich ihn selbst treibe." 

"Dabei Sport kann machen so viel Spaß." 

"Ja, wenn man sich erstmal aufgerafft hat." 

"Dazu du hast jetzt mich." 

"Ja, du treibst mich an." 

"Ich nicht treiben, sondern motivieren. Das wichtige Unterschied. You must have fun." 

"Werde ich mit dir", nickte Martin und lächelte. 

"Ich mir gebe Mühe", versprach Thomas wieder mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. 

"Oh je", murmelte Martin kaum hörbar. Das lief hier echt alles aus dem Ruder! Aber Thomas war so... so... unglaublich. Sein Lächeln, seine ganze Art, der ganze Mann! 

"Wir noch wollen Stückchen Spazierengehen?" schlug Thomas vor. "Das Wetter ist so schön." 

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee." So würde er diesen warmen Blicken seines Gegenübers entkommen können. 

Sie zahlten schnell und gingen dann nach draußen. So schön wie Thomas gesagt hatte, war es natürlich nicht, aber mit Mütze und Schal war es auszuhalten. Und mit Thomas an seiner Seite... verdammt, er musste echt aufhören diesen Mann anzusabbern. 

Aber er konnte nicht anders. Thomas hatte ihn völlig... verzaubert. Wann war es so schlimm geworden? Heute, ganz sicher. Im Kino schon, und dann vor allem beim Essen. Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? 

Er musste unbedingt von Thomas loskommen! Er wollte nichts von dem Mann, er war doch nicht schwul! Er sollte sich wieder auf sein Ziel konzentrieren und endlich herausfinden, ob Thomas schwul war. Bisher hatte er wirklich absolut keine Ahnung. 

Andererseits - vielleicht sollte er ein bisschen mit ihm flirten? Oder konnte man das Essen eben schon als Flirten einstufen? Nun, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber um sicher zu sein musste er weitergehen. Aber wie? Und wo? 

"Martin? Ist alles okay?", fragte Thomas ihn auf einmal- 

"Mhm?" 

"Du bist so nachgedenktlich." 

"Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, wie schön der Tag mit dir war", sagte Martin ehrlich. 

"Ja - das war er wirklich", lächelte Thomas ihn an. "Ein sehr schöner Tag." 

Ob er vorschlagen sollte noch irgendwo was trinken zu gehen, überlegte Martin. Ja, wenn er etwas erreichen wollte.. "Wollen wir noch irgendwo hingehen?" 

Thomas sah ihn fragend an. "Wohin?" 

"Gibt da drüben ein paar nette Lokale... ne Bar vielleicht?" 

"Ok", sagte Thomas. "Wir nur müssen eine kurz Runde mit Chester gehen." 

"Ja, klar. Können wir gern machen." 

"Dann komm mal mit zu mich und wir holen Chester ab", lächelte Thomas. 

Irgendwie war Martin nervös, dass er jetzt gleich zu Thomas gehen würde. Für Thomas schien das keine große Sache zu sein. Aber das passte zu ihm. Er nahm einen einfachen Bekannten, den er nur wenige Male gesehen hatte, zu sich nach Hause. Thomas war wirklich unglaublich. In jeder Hinsicht. 

Ungewollt kamen Bilder auf, wie sie beide zusammen auf dem Sofa saßen, irgendeinen dämlichen Film sahen und kuschel... nein, nein, nein!!! So etwas durfte er nicht einmal denken! 

"Guck mal, wir schon da sind", sagte Thomas lächelnd und zog seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche. 

"Schön hast du es hier." 

"Komm erstmal hoch in Wohnung", lachte Thomas und schloss die Haustür auf. 

Tatsächlich gespannt folgte Martin ihm nach oben. Durch seine Beobachtung wusste er ja schon, in welcher Etage Thomas wohnte, aber natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung wie es im Inneren aussah. 

Dann schloss er die Tür auf, und sie standen in einer großzügigen, um nicht zu sagen riesigen Wohnung. Hell, mit braunen und schwarzen Möbeln eher männlich eingerich... "Chester!" - und schon kam der Hund fröhlich auf sie zugewetzt. 

Thomas ging in die Hocke und wuschelte Chester durchs Fell. "Ja, ich mich auch freue. Und guck mal, wen ich hab mitgebracht." 

"Hallo Chester", begrüßte Martin den Hund und kraulte ihn hinter dem Ohr. 

Chester wedelte weiter mit dem Schwanz. 

"Na, magst du mit raus? Gassi?", fragte Martin und sah Thomas dann an. "Versteht er deutsch?" 

"Ich schon viel mit ihm habe deutsch gesprochen", nickte Thomas. "Ich ja wusste, dass er hier vermutlich muss in Hundepension." 

"Stimmt, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Dann bist du ein mehrsprachiger Hund. Spricht er auch katzisch?" 

Thomas lachte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Chester mag Katze." 

"Dann sollte er wenigstens sowas wie 'verpiss dich' können", lachte Martin. 

Erneut lachte Thomas. 

"Also, Chester, wo ist deine Leine?" 

Thomas nahm die Leine vom Haken und warf sie Martin zu 

"Ah danke." Geschickt befestigte Martin sie an Chesters Halsband und sah ihn dann fragend an. "Kommst du mit mir mit?" 

Chester wedelte mit dem Schwanz und machte einen Schritt Richtung Tür. 

"Ah, du kannst ja schon sehr gut deutsch." 

"Er weiß, dass Leine heißt raus", zwinkerte Thomas und öffnete die Tür. 

"Nimm mir nicht meine Illusion", lachte Martin und verließ mit Chester die Wohnung. Thomas folgte ihm und schloss ab. 

"Und wohin gehen wir?", fragte Martin, als sie unten vor dem Haus standen. 

"In die Park?" 

"Ja, im Park ist es auch abends schön." 

"Wir ja auch nur drehen kleine Runde. Du sonst wieder wirst zu Eiszapfen", grinste Thomas ihn an. 

"Ja... hab halt kein skandinavisches Blut in mir." 

Thomas lachte. "Ich kann dich machen was zum Aufwärmen, wenn wir sind zurück. Ein Geheimerezept aus Dänemark." 

Thomas war wirklich unglaublich! Nicht nur, dass er einen Fremden mit in seine Wohnung nahm, jetzt lud er ihn auch noch zu etwas.. zum Aufwärmen ein. "Oh, was auch immer das ist, es muss gut sein." 

"Das es ist", nickte Thomas. 

"Dann bin ich mal gespannt, was du da zusammenmixt." 

"Erst Chester, dann Geheimerezept", sagte Thomas. 

"Ja, klar - komm, Chester, kannst dir noch mal die Beine vertreten und aufs Klo, und dann kannst du ins Bett." 

Thomas lachte und folgte Chester und Martin. Sie gingen eine ordentliche Runde, auf der Chester jeden Baum beschnüffelte und sein Beinchen hob. Es gefiel Martin, wieder so mit einem Hund unterwegs zu sein. Es war... entspannend, trotz der Kälte. 

Chester war wirklich ein lieber Hund, mit dem man gut spazieren gehen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen von Thomas' Anwesenheit. Seiner Nähe. Er ging dicht neben ihm und erzählte ein bisschen was aus seiner Heimat. Von Spaziergängen in Kopenhagen, den kleinen Parks, in denen Chester seine Spielkameraden hatte, und den kleinen Cafés, an denen man so oft vorbeikam. 

Martin war sich nicht sicher, ob Thomas dabei immer näher kam, oder er es sich nur einbildete. Aber es gefiel ihm. Und er wünschte sich, dass Thomas ihm irgendwann einmal Kopenhagen zeigen würde. Thomas lenkte ihn eine nicht allzu lange Runde durch den Park, dann gingen sie wieder zurück zu seiner Wohnung. 

"Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu durchgefroren?", fragte Thomas. 

"Kalt ist mir schon", sagte Martin. 

"Dann komm mit in die Wohnung." 

Martin nickte und folgte ihm.


	9. Glögg

Wenig später waren sie zurück in Thomas Wohnung. Als erstes befreite Thomas Chesters von der Leine, dann zog er seinen Mantel aus und nahm Martin die Jacke ab. 

"Komm mit", sagte Thomas und führte ihn durchs Wohnzimmer in die Küche. 

"Ja, und ich bin gespannt, was du da zusammenmixen willst." 

"Ist ein bisschen... spicy. Das gut wärmt", lächelte Thomas, füllte aber erstmal frisches Wasser in Chesters Napf. 

"Durchwärmen ist gut", meinte Martin, der zumindest kalte Füße hatte. Thomas holte eine Dose aus einem Regal und zwei Gläser. Interessiert sah Martin ihm dabei zu. 

In der Dose schien eine Gewürzmischung zu sein, deshalb vermutete Martin, dass das wohl eine Art Glühwein oder so etwas werden würde. Eine Flasche Rotwein landete in einem Topf, wurde erwärmte, dann goss Thomas eine klare Flüssigkeit rein, die ziemlich scharf roch, und würzte mit dem Pulver aus dem Glas. Sofort zog ein aromatischer Duft durch die Küche, der tatsächlich an Weihnachten erinnerte. 

"Das riecht gut - was ist das?" 

"Glögg", antwortete Thomas und rührte leicht in dem Topf. 

"Glögg, das klingt schon so schön dänisch." 

Thomas grinste. "Alle Nordländer das trinken gern. Aber gibt immer andere Mischung von Gewürzen." 

"Glühwein gibt’s bei uns auch, aber das hier riecht schon anders. Und du hast noch was anderes reingemacht... Wodka, Aquavit, was war das?"

"Du erraten musst. Dann du hast eine Wunsch frei." 

Martin grinste. "Das Angebot nehme ich an." 

Thomas lachte und probierte mit einem Löffel etwas von dem Gemisch. "Oh ja, ist gut geworden." 

"Muss ich Angst haben?", grinste Martin. 

"Nein, ganz harmlos. Außer du vertragst keine Alkohol." 

Martin lachte auf. "Das geht schon, aber was ist mit dir?" 

"Heute ist meine Tag der Sünde. Das ist also ok." 

"Dann ist ja gut, ich will dich ja nicht zu irgendwas verführen." 

"Tust du nicht", versicherte ihm Thomas. 

"Dann bin ich ja froh." 

Thomas lächelte ihn strahlend an. "Ich viel Spaß mit dir habe, Martin. Es ist als... würden wir uns kennen eine lange Zeit." 

"Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch", stimmte Martin zu. "Ich fühle mich auch einfach wohl mit dir." Martin beschloss, einfach nicht mehr nachzudenken, was er hier tat. Zumindest heute Abend nicht mehr. Er wollte das hier mit Thomas genießen. Einfach ein schöner Abend mit einem guten Freund. Freund - wann war Thomas ein Freund geworden? Egal, er war es wohl geworden, und das war okay so. 

"So, Glögg ist fertig", verkündete Thomas in diesem Moment. Er goss den heißen Glögg in die Gläser und trug beide ins Wohnzimmer. 

Martin folgte ihm und sah sich dabei unauffällig im Wohnzimmer um. Es wirkte noch ziemlich unpersönlich, aber Thomas lebte ja auch noch nicht lange hier. 

"Chester?", rief Thomas seinen Hund, der ihm gerne folgte und sich dann artig in seinen Korb neben dem Sofa legte. Dann reichte Thomas Martin eines der Gläser, und sie setzten sich. 

"Wow, das nenn ich mal ein bequemes Sofa", sagte Martin überrascht. Das Möbelstück hatte nämlich nicht besonders bequem ausgesehen. 

Thomas grinste. "Oh ja, das ich brauche nach hartem Training." 

Martin nickte. "Kann ich mir gut vorstellen." 

"Manchmal Chester kommt auf Sofa zu kuscheln." 

Kurz spürte Martin tatsächlich sowas wie Eifersucht auf Chester. Er würde sich auch gern an Thomas kuscheln... Thomas, der so unheimlich freundlich war, und witzig, und ganz bestimmt ein guter Freund. 

"Also, du probierst und ratest", sagte Thomas und reichte Martin eins der Gläser. 

"Gut, mach ich." Ganz vorsichtig probierte Martin. Es schmeckte... "Sehr gut!" Aber was darin war... Wein war klar, Zimt und Nelken konnte er schmecken, und irgendwas.. "Ingwer? Und..." noch einmal probierte er. "Könnte Wodka sein." 

"Du bist gut", sagte Thomas. "Viele mögen nicht Ingwer, aber ich finde es macht Glögg neu besser." 

"Ich mag ihn. Und er wärmt durch, da gehört er doch in sowas rein." 

Thomas nickte zustimmend und trank ebenfalls einen Schluck. 

"Er schmeckt wirklich gut", nickte Martin noch einmal und trank einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schluck. 

"Freut mich", lächelte Thomas. "Und du hast nun Wunsch frei." 

Verdammt, was sollte sich Martin wünschen? Sein Herz fing an zu klopfen bei den Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm jetzt boten. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu Thomas Lippen. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn er sich einen Kuss wünschte? Er nickte Thomas zu um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, dann trank er noch einen Schluck - und hoffte, die Wirkung des Alkohols würde bald einsetzen. Dann würde er sich trauen können. 

"Du brauchen... wie man sagt?... Ähm Bedenkenzeit?" 

"Ja, genau, Bedenkzeit. Du sprichst unheimlich gut Deutsch, wollte ich dir mal sagen." 

"Das lieb von dir. Ich Kollegen in Verein gesagt, sie sollen deutsch mit mich sprechen. Ich darf fragen, wenn ich Worte nicht verstehe, aber ich muss versuchen. Sonst ich muss laufen Extrarunde oder so was." 

Martin lachte. "Das ist eine gute Methode um Deutsch zu lernen." 

"Ja. Manchmal es aber ganz schön anstrengend." 

"Ja, klar - aber man sieht wirklich den Erfolg." 

Thomas strahlte. "Ich habe heute gemerkt in Kino. Ich zwar einiges nicht verstanden, aber ich überrascht war, wieviel ich doch verstanden habe." 

"Und der Schweighöfer spricht wirklich schnell." 

"Das war der junge Typ oder? Der... Frauenschwarm?" 

"Ja, genau", lachte Martin. "der gutaussehende Blonde." 

"Deshalb so viele Mädchen waren in die Kino", grinste Thomas. "Das wohl auf ganze Welt gleich. Wenn hübsche Männer in Film, du haben viele Mädchen in Kino." 

"Klar - aber andersrum ist es doch auch so. Wenn eine schöne Schauspielerin dabei sind, laufen die Männer hin." 

"Und bei welche Frau du läufst in Kino?" 

Martin zögerte. "Weiß ich gar nicht", gab er dann zu. 

"Mir nichts ist wichtig, wer mitspielt. Ich will sehen gute Film“, erklärte Thomas, fast, wie um Martin zu beruhigen.

Tatsächlich etwas entspannter nickte Martin. "So sehe ich das auch." 

"Wir uns sind in vielen Dingen ähnlich." 

Martin lächelte - und er fragte sich, wie weit das ging. Er selbst hatte es nie wahr haben wollen, und jetzt saß Thomas da neben ihm. Und war drauf und dran ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen. Nein, er war nicht drauf und dran. Er hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht. 

Leise seufzte er - und nahm noch einen großen Schluck Glögg, bei dem er sich fast die Zunge verbrannte. 

"Alles ok?" fragte Thomas besorgt. 

"Ja. Ich hab nur nachgedacht..." 

"Du mir willst erzählen worüber?" 

Diesmal seufzte Martin vernehmlicher. "Ich weiß nicht.. wenn, dann brauch ich vorher noch ein Glas Glögg." 

"Ok. Ich holen nächste Runde. Und bringe Cookies mit." 

"Mal gucken, ob ich dann was erzähle." 

Thomas sah ihn überraschend ernst an. "Du mir kannst alles erzählen, Martin. Ich bin guter Zuhörer. Und ich nichts erzählen weiter." 

Merkwürdigerweise war Martin sich sicher ihm vertrauen zu können. 

"Bin gleich wieder da", sagte Thomas und verschwand mit den Gläsern in der Küche. 

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur einen Moment, dann kehrte Thomas zurück. Ein Glas war vollgefüllt, in dem anderen war nur etwa ein Drittel Glögg. Er gab Martin das volle Glas und holte dann aus einer Schublade neben dem Fernseher eine Runde Keksdose hervor. "Haferkekse und Erdnusscookies", sagte er und stellte die Dose auf den Tisch. 

Martin lächelte und griff dann zu. "Hmm, Hafer", lächelte er, nachdem er abgebissen hatte. 

Thomas setzte sich wieder zu ihm und sah ihn. "Also. Was dich liegt auf dem Herzen?" 

Vorsichtig trank Martin einen weiteren Schluck. Inzwischen ging ihm das Zeug ganz schön im Kopf herum. "Es ist...", fing er an, aber er wusste noch immer nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. 

"Einfach raus damit. Das ist wie abziehen von Pflaster. Wenn man es macht schnell, es tut gar nicht so weh." 

Da war Martin sich wirklich nicht so sicher. Und wie sollte er es ausdrücken, ohne dass Thomas gleich die Flucht ergriff? 

"Ist es so schlimm?" fragte Thomas leise. 

Martin nickte leicht. 

"Warum?" 

"Weil..." Ja, warum eigentlich? "Ich hab noch nie drüber gesprochen. Wollte noch nicht mal drüber nachdenken." 

Thomas nickte verständnisvoll. "Aber... es gibt einen Zeitpunkt, wo man offen sein muss. Ehrlich." 

"Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass du der Richtige dazu bist. Ich hab sonst keine Freunde, denen ich das anvertrauen würde." 

"Das ist ein großes Kompliment", sagte Thomas und griff nach Martins Hand und drückte sie. "Du kannst mich vertrauen." 

Es kribbelte in Martins Hand, da, wo Thomas' sie berührte, und das Kribbeln zog durch seinen ganzen Körper. Ohne darüber nachzudenken umfasste er sie und hielt sie fest. 

Thomas lächelte leicht. Warum lächelte der Mann jetzt so? Martin versuchte ihm etwas zu erklären, und der Typ lächelte ihn einfach an? Ahnte Thomas vielleicht worum es ging und er wollte ihm so deutlich machen, dass es ok war? 

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und strich leicht mit dem Daumen über Thomas' Handrücken. Er hatte den Eindruck, als würde sich Thomas Lächeln vertiefen. Vielleicht... vielleicht war dies so eine Situation, in der man einfach nicht reden musste. Denn eigentlich war ja alles klar. Und so, wie Thomas lächelte, war auch für ihn alles klar. 

Schließlich war es Thomas, der den nächsten Schritt machte. Sanft nahm er Martin das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch. Martins Herz klopfte laut, und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nahm zu. Langsam kam Thomas näher, bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. 

Am Ende war es Martin, der sich traute und den letzten Abstand überwand. Thomas Lippen waren weich und einladend und schmeckten verführerisch nach den weihnachtlichen Gewürzen. Ganz ruhig genossen sie die zärtliche Berührung, diesen ersten, vorsichtigen Kuss. Alles in Martin schien zu kribbeln. 

Thomas war so nah, er roch so gut, der Kuss war so zärtlich, seine Hände hielten ihn behutsam. Es war... wie ein Traum! Er schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. Jeder Moment war ein Traum, und er wollte sich alles genau einprägen. 

Dann spürte er, wie sich eine Hand von Thomas in seinen Nacken schob. Warm und sanft strichen die Finger dort über seine Haut. Er fühlte sich selbst deutlicher, ein wenig erregt atmen. Endlich traute auch er sich und hob seine Hand um sie in Thomas Locken zu vergraben. 

Er fühlte, wie Thomas leicht seine Lippen öffnete. Sofort tat er es ihm nach und nur einen sekundenbruchteil später spürte er auch schon Thomas Zunge. 

Er keuchte auf - so toll hatte sich noch nie ein Kuss angefühlt. Aber er hatte ja auch noch nie einen Mann geküsst. Er war einmal dicht dran gewesen, hatte dann aber Panik bekommen. 

Er war froh, sich diesmal getraut zu haben. Aber einem Mann wie Thomas zu widerstehen war auch fast unmöglich. Schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen war er wohl verloren gewesen. 

Aber es gab schlimmeres, als sein Herz an so einen tollen Mann zu verlieren. Er war sich sicher, dass Thomas es wert war. Sanft löste sich Thomas aus dem Kuss und sah Martin mit diesem ganz speziellen, strahlenden Lächeln an. Unwillkürlich erwiderte Martin das Strahlen. 

"Das also war deine schreckliche Geheimnis?" wisperte Thomas und strich mit einer Hand über Martins Wange. 

Vorsichtig nickte Martin. "Ja, das war es. Und jetzt weißt du es..." 

"Und du weißt meine schreckliche Geheimnis." 

"Ein ganz schreckliches Geheimnis." 

Thomas lachte leise. "Ganz gruselig." 

"Aber ich glaub, zu zweit lässt es sich ertragen." 

"Mit dich ich viel ertragen würde", sagte Thomas und strich erneut über Martins Wange. "Du bist eine so tolle Mann, Martin." 

"Du bist auch ein toller Mann, Thomas. Der, der mich dazu bringt... es mir einzugestehen. Und dir auch gleich." 

"Warum du... hast es versteckt? Du bist nicht Fußballer, du dich nicht verstecken musst." 

"Nein, muss ich nicht. Es ist mir erst spät klar geworden. Und dann ist es nicht leicht es sich einzugestehen. Dass man sich es zugibt, sich selbst gegenüber. Ich war nie so, ich hatte Freundinnen." 

"Ich auch. Also... eine. Mit 15", grinste Thomas. "Das war... Katastrophe. Ich war... und sie mich hat danach nie wieder angerufen." 

"Du warst was?“, fragte Martin unbarmherzig nach. 

"Unge...schickt? Eine totale Trottel. Du willst nicht hören. Sonst du noch nimmst Reißaus und rufst auch nicht mehr an." 

"Ich weiß, wie toll du küsst - viel besser als jede Frau, die ich je hatte." Und er hatte einen zauberhaften Akzent. Ein Lächeln, das schon magisch war. Warme Augen, und diese tollen Haare... 

"Jetzt, aber vor 10 Jahren..." 

"So viel geübt?" 

Thomas lachte. "Nein. Dafür ich hatte kaum Zeit mit Fußball. Aber mit Männer es ist... besser. Einfacher. Ich nicht muss denken, was ich tun muss. Ich weiß einfach." 

Martin lächelte. "Ich glaub, so geht es mir auch."

"In Zukunft wir können gemeinsam üben. Ganz viel üben", sagte Thomas mit einem Zwinkern. 

"Ja, jederzeit. Und ich werde dann besser... du küsst schon perfekt." 

"Du bist süß", lächelte Thomas. 

Süß wollte Martin eigentlich nicht genannt werden, aber bei Thomas störte es ihn nicht. "Du bist auch süß. Und vor allem... sehr toll." 

"Ich gar nicht so toll." 

"Doch, du bist toll." 

"Nicht so toll wie dich." 

Martin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann beugte er sich vor um Thomas einfach wieder zu küssen. Sofort zog Thomas Martin an sich und erwiderte den Kuss. Martin traute sich wieder seine Hände auf Thomas' Rücken zu legen. 

Thomas schien nichts dagegen zu haben, sondern schmiegte sich eng an Martins Körper. Er strömte eine unheimliche Wärme aus, kein Wunder, dass ihm draußen nicht kalt war. Gott und er roch so wahnsinnig gut. So... unbeschreiblich gut. 

Schließlich löste sich Thomas aus dem Kuss. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah Martin ihn an. "Ich nicht will enden...", murmelte Thomas. 

"Was willst du nicht beenden?" 

"Die Abend. Aber... es ist spat." 

"Oh... du hast recht", sagte Martin. 

"Du willst bleiben?" 

"Ich... muss morgen früh raus und du kannst ausschlafen..." 

"Dann ich kann laufen gehen." 

"Wirklich?" fragte Martin lächelnd. Er wollte unglaublich gern bei Thomas bleiben. In seine einsame, kalte Wohnung zog ihn absolut gar nichts. 

"Dann wir gehen schlafen?" 

"Ja, gern." 

"Ich dir hole... towl and toothbrush?" 

Martin nickte. "Und vielleicht ein Shirt, in dem ich schlafen kann?" 

"Ja, natürlich. Und Shorts, ich hole." 

"Danke", lächelte Martin. 

Thomas küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann verschwand er und kramte hörbar irgendwo rum. "Martin? Kommst du in Bad?" 

Martin stand auf und folgte den Geräuschen, bis er im Bad stand. "Ah, da ist die berühmte Badewanne", sagte er. 

"Ja, ist tolle Badewanne. Ich sie liebe. Schön groß." 

Martin nickte. In der Wanne hätten auch locker zwei Personen Platz - vor allem, wenn sie eng zusammen saßen. Und er freute sich schon darauf. Auf etwas, das er nie wahr haben wollte, freute er sich. 

"Hier", sagte Thomas in diesem Moment und reichte ihm eine Werder-Zahnbürste. 

Martin grinste breit. "Ist das Voraussetzung um bei Werder zu spielen?" 

"Ich mag grün", grinste Thomas zurück. 

"Sie ist schick." 

"Find ich auch." 

Martin nahm sie ihm ab. "Danke." 

"Ok, du machst dich fertig, ich solange suche Hemd und Shorts für dich." 

"Bis gleich", nickte Martin und ging ins Bad. Klo, kurze Wäsche, Zähne putzen, dann hörte er schon ein Klopfen, und Thomas reichte ihm die Kleidung rein. Schnell zog er sich um und verließ dann das Badezimmer. 

"Schlafzimmer ist hier", hörte er Thomas von einer Seite rufen. 

Martin folgte der Stimme und gelangte durch eine Tür in das geräumige Schlafzimmer. Im Gegensatz zum Wohnzimmer war es hier schon sehr viel persönlicher eingerichtet. Martin vermutete, dass Thomas einen Großteil der Sachen aus Kopenhagen mitgebracht hatte. 

Ein paar Bilder hingen an den Wänden, Fotos in Rahmen auf einem Sideboard, Kleidung lag herum, auch ein paar benutzen Socken, klar, Thomas hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet. 

"Du musst entschuldige die Unordnung", sagte Thomas während er ein bisschen Wäsche mit einem Fuß unters Bett schob. "Ich bin... kleine Chaot." 

"Ich mag diesen kleinen Chaoten." 

"Das ist schön", sagte Thomas und trat zu Martin. "Du siehst gut aus in meine Sachen." 

Martin grinste. "ich fühle mich sehr wohl drin." 

"Du noch brauchst etwas? Wasser oder so?" 

"Ja, bisschen Wasser nach dem Glögg, das wäre nicht schlecht." 

"Dann du dich mach schon bequem", sagte Thomas und deutete auf die linke Bettseite. "Ich noch kurz fülle Chesters Napf und holen Wasser." 

"Dann bis gleich", lächelte Martin ihn an und kuschelte sich in das Bett. Es war breit, und es lagen zwei Decken und Kissen darauf, allerdings mit unterschiedlichen Bezügen. 

Wenig später kam Thomas zurück, gefolgt von Chester, der sich sofort in sein Körbchen in einer der Zimmerecken verzog. 

"Gute Nacht, Chester", wünschte Martin ihm. 

Thomas stellte zwei kleine Wasserflaschen ab und schob sich dann zu Martin ins Bett. "So, ich bin da." 

"Schön", lächelte Martin, fühlte sich aber auf einmal ziemlich unsicher. 

"Hey", wisperte Thomas und griff nach Martins Hand. "Wir einfach schlafen. Das war... ein aufregenden und wunderschön Tag. Perfect day." 

"Ja, ein perfekter Tag", lächelte Martin ihn an. Er drehte sich zu Thomas und schob sich etwas an ihn heran. "Schlaf gut", flüsterte er. 

"Du auch", flüsterte Thomas und gab Martin einen zärtlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Dann kuschelten sich beide in ihre Kissen, und bald darauf hörte Martin, wie Thomas ganz gleichmäßig atmete. 

Martin lächelte und schloss die Augen. Er war lange nicht so glücklich gewesen, wie an diesem Tag. Und dieser Abend war vermutlich das Beste, was ihm je passiert war. 

Er hatte es sich nicht nur endlich eingestanden, dass er etwas mit Männern anfangen konnte, sondern er hatte es sogar gewagt. Und gewonnen, oh ja, sowas von gewonnen! 

Denn dieser atemberaubend schöne, nette und lustige Mann neben ihm fand ihn toll! Martin drehte sich noch einmal leicht zu Thomas und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Irgendwann fielen ihm dabei dann auch die Augen zu und er schlief ein.


	10. Ein Morgen mit Zweifeln

"Hey..." Eine leise Stimme weckte Martin aus dem Tiefschlaf. "Hey, du musst aufstehen." 

Völlig verschlafen öffnete Martin die Augen. "Mhm?" 

Ein lächelndes Gesicht mit warmen Augen sah ihn an: "Du musst aufstehen. Du musst in die Büro." 

"Thomas", lächelte Martin, und mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag wieder vollständig da. Sie hatten sich geküsst! 

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Thomas. 

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte Martin und lächelte Thomas an. 

"Ist schön, dass du bist hier." Thomas streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte ihm über die Schläfe. 

"Es ist schön so geweckt zu werden", wisperte Martin. 

"Ist auch schön so zu aufwachen", meinte Thomas und küsste ihn kurz. 

Martin schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. 

Leider löste sich Thomas viel zu schnell von ihm und sah ihn strahlend an. Martins Herz schien doppelt so schnell zu schlagen wie sonst. Gott, Thomas war einfach so umwerfend! 

"Ich fürchte, wir muss aufstehen." 

"Schon?" 

"Ja, haben lange geschlafe." 

"Wie spät ist es denn?" fragte Martin. 

"Halb nein." 

Zu der Zeit hätte Martin im Büro sein sollen. "Oh! Das ist tatsächlich lang." 

"Du bekommst Ärger? Das willte ich nicht." 

"Das ist nicht so schlimm. Wir haben Gleitzeit. Wir können also kommen, wann wir wollen", sagte Martin. "Und ich habe genug Überstunden um mir mal einen faulen Morgen gönnen zu können." 

"Puh", seufzte Thomas tatsächlich erleichtert. 

"Keine Angst, ich bekomme keinen Ärger", lächelte Martin. 

"Dann du hast noch Zeit für eine Frühstück?" 

"Hab ich", sagte Martin ohne zu zögern. 

"Schön", strahlte Thomas ihn an. "Dann... bleib in Bett." 

"Gern." 

Thomas verschwand, dann hörte Martin ihn irgendwo in der Wohnung herumkramen. Schließlich kehrte er zurück, mit einem Tablett in den Händen. Kaffeebecher und Brot mit verschiedenen Belägen hatte er darauf gestellt. 

"Brötchen ich nicht habe, aber dafür lecker Brot", sagte Thomas. "Hier es gibt so schöne viele Sorten, das toll." 

Martin lächelte, "Ja, das ist auch das, was mir im Urlaub oft fehlt. Die Brotauswahl. Und so schön festes Brot, nicht so weich." 

"Und lecker Rand", lächelte Thomas und setzte sich auf das Bett. Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte sich Martin an ihn, als er den Kaffeebecher griff. 

"Ich hoffe, du magst deine Kaffee mit etwas Milch?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, ich trinke ihn in jeder Variante. Milch ist gut." 

"Das ist gut", lächelte Thomas und nahm seinen eigenen Becher. "Ich gar nicht bin große Kaffeetrinker. Nur morgens eine Tasse von richtig gute Kaffee. Das hier eine Mischung die mich hat Claudio geschenkt." 

Martin roch erstmal an dem Kaffee, dann probierte er "Oh ja, der ist wirklich gut." 

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Thomas an ihn. 

"Das ist wunderschön, weißt du", murmelte Martin. 

"Was? Frühstück in Bett?" 

"Frühstück im Bett mit dir." 

Thomas strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn leicht. "Es ist wie Traum. Wunderschöne Traum." 

Martin beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war sanft und ein wenig träge. Passend zu diesem ruhigen, entspannten Morgen. Im Moment ging das Frühstück vor, und die Gewissheit einfach zusammen zu sein. 

"Wann du hast heute Feierabend?" fragte Thomas, als sie einen großen Teil des Frühstücks aufgegessen hatte. 

Martin überlegte, was er alles zu tun hatte. "Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Ich hoffe, gegen sechs." 

"Du mich schickst Nachricht? Dann wir können heute Abend was machen. Oder hast du anderes vor?" 

"Ich habe ganz sicher nichts anderes vor, wenn wir etwas zusammen machen können." 

"Du kommst wieder her zu mir? Ich könnte was kochen." 

"Du willst mich echt bekochen?", strahlte Martin ihn an. 

"Warum nicht? Wir schließlich beide müssen Essen. Ich bin nicht große Meisterkoch, aber meistens ist ganz lecker." 

"Ich finde es schön, dass du für uns kochen willst." 

"Dann wir machen das so." 

"Ich freue mich drauf", lächelte Martin. "aber ich fürchte, ich muss langsam los. Sonst verhungern wir beide bis heute Abend." 

"Wir hier nicht verhüngern würden. Ich habe Geheimvorrat in Nachtschrank", zwinkerte Thomas. 

Martin lachte. Thomas sah einfach verdammt... zum Anbeißen aus, wie er so verschmitzt grinste. 

"Aber... ich nicht will, dass du bekommst Ärger. Also ich dich lasse gehen mit schwere Herz." 

"Ich werde so schnell arbeiten wie möglich", versprach Martin. 

Thomas lächelte. "Du brauchen frische Shirt oder sowas?" 

"Ja, das wäre lieb. Shirt und Shorts, dann kann ich gleich los ins Büro." 

"Dann du gehst in Bad, ich suche dir was Schickes raus." 

"Danke." Martin beeilte sich und kehrte kurz darauf ins Schlafzimmer zurück. 

Thomas hatte ihm einen schicken dunkelroten Wollpulli rausgelegt. "Der ist weich und warm. Aber nicht zu warm für Büro", grinste Thomas, der sich inzwischen seine Laufsachen angezogen hatte. 

Martin streichelte leicht über den weichen Pulli, dann zog er ihn über. 

"Zu Anbeißen", meinte Thomas. 

Martin lächelte leicht. "Er ist wirklich schön. Also, wollen wir dann jetzt los?" 

Thomas nickte und pfiff Chester zu sich. "Komm Chester, wir noch bringen Martin ein Stück und dann gehen laufen." 

Sofort kam Chester angewetzt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Thomas legte ihm schnell die Leine um und nickte Martin zu. "Wir können." 

"Okay - ihr bringt mich zu meinem Wagen?" 

"Chester und ich deine Begleitschutz." 

Martin lachte. "Dann kann mir ja nichts passieren." 

Schnell zogen sie noch ihre Jacken über, dann verließen sie Thomas Wohnung auch schon. 

Zu Martins großem Bedauern war es nicht weit bis zu der Stelle, an der er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte. Aber klar, sie wohnten ja auch wirklich in der gleichen Nachbarschaft. Da war nichts sehr weit weg. 

"Also - bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich Martin, umarmte Thomas kurz, kraulte Chester hinter den Ohren, dann stieg er in seinen Wagen ein. 

Thomas blieb auf dem Bürgersteig stehen und winkte ihm hinterher, bis Martin um eine Ecke fuhr und er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. 

Erst etwa ein Kilometer weiter wurde ihm klar, was alles passiert war. Er war tatsächlich mit Thomas zusammen das fühlte sich einfach phantastisch an. Und gleichzeitig kam das schlechte Gewissen durch, weil er nicht ehrlich zu ihm war. 

Aber wie hatte er das auch alles ahnen können? Er hatte doch gedacht, dass Thomas ein arrogantes Arschloch war. Kein liebevoller, fürsorglicher, witziger Freund. Kein Hundeliebhaber, der seinen Hund wirklich mochte und nicht nur als Statussymbol besaß. Kein Typ, der einfach Sahnesauce aß und Tiramisu und der abends in seiner Küche Glögg mischte. Kein Typ, in den er sich Hals über Kopf verlieben konnte. Aber das war er. Alles und noch viel, viel mehr. 

Und er selbst? Er war ein schrecklicher Lügner. Wie sollte er das Thomas nur jemals erklären? Er wünschte sich er könnte das irgendwie einfach hinter sich bringen. Aber Thomas würde sich hintergangen fühlen, und das zu recht. 

Aber ihn für immer weiter anlügen? Das ging doch auch nicht! Und das wollte er auch nicht. Er wollte, dass Thomas ein Teil seines Lebens war und er wollte sich keine Geschichten über seinen angeblichen Job im Zeitungsvertrieb ausdenken. 

Aber würde Thomas ihm je vertrauen? Wenn er ihn jetzt schon so angelogen hatte? Wenn er dauernd Gefahr lief, dass sein eigener Freund ihn auffliegen ließ 

Dann... sollte er vielleicht einfach kündigen und sich was Neues suchen? Er war doch eh schon lange nicht mehr glücklich bei der Zeitung. 

Er konnte die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und... nein, er würde nicht alles hinter sich lassen können. Außerdem, was sollte er arbeiten, er konnte doch nichts anderes. 

Martin seufzte tief. Nein, kündigen war keine Option. Also... würde er Thomas entweder anlügen oder ihm alles erzählen müssen. Beides würde früher oder später ihre Beziehung beenden. Aber es musste doch einen Weg geben, damit er mit Thomas zusammenbleiben könnte! 

"Aber ich will ihn doch", wisperte Martin ins kalte Auto. 

Nein, er musste einen Weg fingen um das mit Thomas zu reden. Irgendeinen. Er war doch so kreativ! Also würde er sich schon was einfallen lassen. 

Aber erstmal musste er ins Büro und versuchen irgendwelche Artikelaufträge zu bekommen, die ihn nicht in die Nähe des Stadions oder in den Park brachten. Und er würde Bernd verklickern müssen, dass aus seiner tollen Story nichts werden würde. Das musste er wohl als erstes machen. Und sich dafür eine Standpauke abholen. 

Vielleicht würde Bernd ja so sauer sein, dass er ihm ein paar richtig miese Aufträge gab. Werder wäre viel zu gut für ihn. 

Eigentlich sollte er sich darüber freuen, aber seit er Thomas kannte, fühlte er wieder so etwas wie Ehrgeiz in sich. Da würde so eine Strafe ziemlich weh tun. Außerdem hatte Thomas ihm gezeigt, dass Fußballer auch anders sein konnten. Vielleicht gab es ja mehr wie ihn. 

Vielleicht waren die Spieler gar nicht so schlimm wie er in den letzten Jahren gedacht hatte. Sie wirkten vermutlich nur so, weil sie versuchten ihr Privatleben zu schützen. Sicher gab es Ausnahmen, der Arnautovic war tatsächlich unerträglich arrogant gewesen, aber vielleicht hätte er nicht von diesem einen Spieler auf die ganze Mannschaft schließen dürfen. Und er hätte sich auch nie den Spaß am Fußball nehmen lassen dürfen. 

Es war so schön die Fans zu sehen, ihre Freude, ihre Begeisterung. Es hätte ihm die letzten Jahre sicher gut getan das zu erleben. Er hatte sich sein Leben ganz schön schwer gemacht, wenn er ehrlich war. Und jetzt war er dabei, mit einem einzigen Fehler das einzig Gute zu zerstören, das ihm in den letzten Jahren passiert war. 

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. Er bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen vom Grübeln. Und er sollte wirklich langsam rein und zu Bernd. Es aufzuschieben machte es nicht besser. Also stieg er aus, nahm seine Tasche mit und ging dann ins Verlagsgebäude. 

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, startete den PC und machte sich dann sofort auf den Weg zu Bernd. Etwas unsicher klopfte er an die Tür, dann trat er ein.

"Morgen Bernd. Hast du einen Moment für mich?"

Verwundert sah Bernd ihn an, dann nickte er. "Komm rein und setz dich."

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen setzte sich Martin. "Es... es geht um die Story, von der ich dir erzählt hab..."

"Ja - hast du da schon einige Sachen rausfinden können?"

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fürchte das war eine Sackgasse. Tut mir echt leid..."

"Eine Sackgasse? Du bringst hier seit Tagen nur Schrott an, und dann ist das eine Sackgasse?!?"

"Du weißt, dass sowas passieren kann. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

"Bei dir passiert mir das ein bisschen zu häufig."

"Ich werde mich bessern, Bernd. Ich... Ich hatte eine schwierige Phase. Und ich weiß, dass es so nicht weitergeht. Ich werde mich in Zukunft wieder mehr reinhängen."

"Eine schwierige Phase? Die dauert aber schon ziemlich lange an. Ich kann mich ganz dunkel dran erinnern, dass du mal mit Freude dabei warst. Vielleicht solltest du dir einen anderen Job suchen."

"Gib mir noch eine Chance Bernd. Ich verspreche dir, dass es wieder besser wird."

"Martin - wie oft hast du mir das versprochen?"

Martin schluckte. Bernd hatte recht. "Diesmal ist es anders", sagte er leise.

"Das hast du auch schon oft genug gesagt. Deine Artikel sind noch immer mies, wenn sie überhaupt reinkommen."

"Ich beweise es dir. Gib mir einen Auftrag, egal was."

Bernd zögerte, dann nickte er. "Okay. Kaninchenzüchter. Jenny hat da eine Anfrage liegen. Schreib so, dass ich morgen auch Kaninchen züchten will."

Für einen Moment wollte Martin protestieren. Er war Sportreporter! Aber eigentlich... war es perfekt. Es hielt ihn von Werder fern und damit lief er keine Gefahr Thomas zu begegnen.

"Du wirst dir wünschen, ich hätte dir gleich schon eine Bache und einen Wallach mitgebracht."

"Das will ich für dich hoffen. Und jetzt Abmarsch!"

Martin nickte und eilte gleich zu Jenny. "Bernd meint, ich soll was über Kaninchen schreiben..."

Jenny sah ihn fragend an. "Du sollst was?"

"Diese Kaninchenzüchter besuchen. Meine letzten Artikel haben ihm nicht gefallen, und ich mich mal was leisten..."

"Mit Kaninchen..."

"Ja", seufzte Martin. "Aber wenn ich hier nicht achtkant rausfliegen will, muss ich da was bringen."

"Na gut. Also Kaninchen... Ich schick dir alles per Mail, ok?"

"Danke - ich setz mich erst mal ins Büro und versuche ein paar Grundlagen zu lernen." Kaninchen - mehr, als dass sie fellig waren und große Ohren hatten, wusste Martin kaum, und das waren für so einen Artikel denkbar schlechte Voraussetzungen.

"Soll ich dir ein paar Möhrchen vorbeibringen?" fragte Jenny grinsend.

"Jagen diese Tiere keine Mäuse?", fragte Martin nach.

Jenny lachte. "Los ab mit dir. Du hast viel zu tun, wenn du da wirklich was Gutes draus machen willst."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Martin und suchte sich eine stille Ecke. Zunächst las er einiges über Kaninchen und die Zucht, dann rief er die Homepage des Vereins auf, den er besuchen sollte.

Wirklich spannend war das Ganze nicht. Außerdem könnte er mit Kaninchen echt nichts anfangen. Wenn es wenigstens Hunde gewesen wären...

Gut, sie sahen zum Teil ganz nett aus, aber man konnte so wenig mit ihnen tun, so wenig Spaß mit ihnen haben.

Martin seufzte und griff zum Telefon. Er würde da mal anrufen und fragen, ob er gleich vorbeikommen könnte.

Der Angerufene, Herr Bauer, war sehr freundlich und erklärte sich bereit ihm alles zu zeigen.

"Dann bin ich etwa in einer halben Stunde da", sagte Martin und legte auf.

Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen, ging noch beim Bäcker vorbei, um sich ein belegtes Brötchen als Mittagessen zu holen, und fuhr dann zu dem Kaninchenzüchter.

Er war gerade angekommen als er eine WhatsApp bekam.

Schnell blickte er darauf.

[hey, ich wollte hören, ob du noch pünktlich in Büro angekommen. Ich grade war einkaufen. Ich heute Abend mache uns Gemüse Auflauf mit Reis. Ok für dir?]

Martin lächelte, er konnte Thomas' Stimme hören, als er die Nachricht las. [Ich hab keinen Ärger bekommen - und ich freu mich auf den Auflauf. Und auf Dich.], schrieb er schnell zurück, dann stieg er aus. Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch ging er zu der Haustür.

Dabei ging er im Kopf noch einmal durch, was für Fragen er stellen wollte. "Ah, guten Tag", begrüßte ihn Herr Bauer, ein älterer Herr, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte. "Schön, dass Sie da sind. Kommen Sie doch rein. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee? Hier ist es gerade etwas durcheinander, weil wir noch mitten in den Vorbereitungen stecken. Es ist sehr freundlich, dass Sie schon heute vorbeikommen und sich alles ansehen, und nicht nur am Wochenende." 

Martin lächelte. "Ein Kaffee wäre nett." 

"Dann kommen Sie bitte gleich mit in die Küche. Bitte Vorsicht, hier stehen überall Sachen für die Ausstellung rum." 

"Scheint viel Arbeit zu sein", bemerkte Martin als er Herrn Bauer in die Küche folgte. 

"Ja", bestätigte Herr Bauer. "Wir erwarten über zweihundert Aussteller mit mindestens sechshundert Tieren." 

"Wow", sagte Martin beeindruckt und nahm dankend den Kaffeebecher in Empfang. 

"Wir freuen uns sehr darüber, dass Sie die ganze Ausstellung begleiten wollen." 

"Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Ich muss aber gleich gestehen, dass das Neuland für mich ist." 

Herr Bauer nahm sich diese Aussage zu Herzen und erklärte Martin lang und breit, wie so eine Ausstellung ablief, wie viel Arbeit er dafür leistete, und was alles zu bedenken war. Drei Becher Kaffee später rauchte Martin der Kopf, aber er hatte eine Menge Notizen gemacht und den Artikel schon im Kopf. Am nächsten Tag würde er für ein paar Fotos in die Veranstaltungshalle fahren, und dann einen tollen Artikel abliefern, nahm er sich vor. 

Trotzdem war er mehr als froh, als er sich schließlich verabschieden konnte. Für einen Tag waren das mehr als genug Kaninchen gewesen. 

Er fuhr in die Redaktion um da den Artikel zu formulieren, dann schrieb er noch einige kleinere Ankündigungen und Artikelchen, einfach, um Bernd zu zeigen, dass er wirklich wollte. 

Vor dem Feierabend ging er sogar noch bei Bernd vorbei um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihm dem ersten Artikelentwurf per Mail geschickt hatte. Bernd nickte nur, sagte aber nichts dazu.


	11. „Du hast mich verändert.“

Erleichtert verließ Martin die Redaktion und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto. Dabei tippte er eine Nachricht an Thomas, dass er sich jetzt auf den Weg machen würde. 

[ich freue mich], schrieb Thomas zurück. 

Martin lächelte. Er freute sich auch unbändig auf den Abend mit Thomas. Er konnte es kaum glauben einen Freund zu haben - gerade einen Freund, wo er das doch nie gewollt hatte! Aber es war nun so gekommen und nichts hätte ihn glücklicher machen können. 

Er beeilte sich zu Thomas zu kommen und klingelte dann ungeduldig. Schnell ertönte der Summer und Martin lief die Treppe hoch. Schon an der Haustür fiel Martin Thomas in die Arme. 

Lachend schloss Thomas ihn in die Arme. "Du mich hast auch vermisst!" 

"Oh ja, und wie!" 

"Komm rein, Essen ist in... 15 Minuten fertig." 

"Das ist toll, das ist echt toll!", freute sich Martin. 

Thomas lachte und zog Martin ins Innere der Wohnung. "Wie war deine Tag?" 

Martin holte Luft um von den Kaninchen zu erzählen, aber dann stoppte er sich. Er durfte das nicht erzählen, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. 

"Es war ziemlich langweilig", meinte Martin schließlich. "Zum Glück hatte ich ja etwas Schönes, an das ich immer denken konnte." 

"Du machst mir... you are embarrassing me." 

"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit." 

Thomas lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Ich hatte auch dich das ich immer denken konnte." 

Auch Martin lächelte. "Und was hast du mit deinem freien Tag so angestellt?" 

"Ich war laufen und einkaufen, und dann bei die Stadion. Einmal Massage bei Physio." 

"Klingt nach einem gemütlichen und ruhigen Tag." 

"Ja, war auch gemütlichen und ruhigen Tag. Und ich habe mich immer gefreut auf dich." 

"Ich hab mich auch den ganzen Tag auf dich gefreut." 

"Dann... zieh die Sachen aus, ja? Dann du gehst in Wohnzimmer, und gleich kommt die Essen." 

"Ich soll mich also ausziehen?" fragte Martin grinsend. 

Thomas starrte ihn an. "Oh... sagt mal nicht das so?" 

Martin lachte. "Doch, alles ok. Ich mach nur Spaß." 

"Dann ist gut. Ich will nicht falsches sagen zu den Kollegen." 

"Deinen Kollegen solltest du vielleicht sagen, zieh die Jacke aus oder so. Nur damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt." 

"Gut, immer dazu sagen was sie sollen ausziehen." 

Martin nickte und zog sich dann seine Jacke und die Schuhe aus. 

Thomas deutete auf das Wohnzimmer, "Gleich kommt das Essen." 

"Soll ich dir was helfen?" 

"Nein, du lasst dich verwöhnen." 

"Na gut, dann warte ich im Wohnzimmer." 

Thomas strahlte ihn mit seinem typischen strahlendem Lachen an, dann verschwand er in der Küche. 

Martin ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Er fühlte sich so wohl hier, wie zu Hause. Besonders, als nach einem Moment ein Kratzen und Klackern auf dem Boden zu hören war, und dann Chester seinen Kopf auf Martins Knie legte. 

"Hallo Chester", sagte er und kraulte den Hund. Chester mochte ihn offenbar. 

"Du bist echt ein lieber Kerl", sagte Martin lächelnd. "Genau wie dein Herrchen." 

Chester hechelte freudig. 

"Was du mögen trinken, Martin?" rief Thomas aus der Küche. 

"Was hast du so da?" 

"Apfelsaft, Orangesaft und Wasser." 

"Apfelsaft mit Wasser, bitte." 

"Ok, also das Trinken mit die lustige Namen." 

"Du meinst, Schorle?" 

Thomas kam aus der Küche und nickte. "Yes. Schorle." 

"Och, da gibt’s Schlimmeres. Diesel zum Beispiel." 

"Ihr Deutschen habt so viele lustige Wörter." 

"Das könnt Ihr Dänen doch bestimmt auch. Allein die ganzen Ös - Smørrebrød und so." 

Thomas lachte. "Stimmt." 

"Beides spannende Sprachen", meinte Martin. 

"Vielleicht du lernst ja mit die Zeit etwas dänisch." 

"Ja, gerne", nickte Martin begeistert. 

"Ich mich schon freuen darauf, dir zu zeigen meine Heimat. Oh, aber ich muss zurück zu Auflauf, der jetzt kann wohl aus Ofen." 

"Soll ich schon mal den Tisch decken?" 

"Ist schon alles fertig", sagte Thomas nur. 

"Schön", lächelte Martin. 

"Aber du dich kannst schon an den Tisch setzen." 

"Oh ja, und schon mal riechen, was du da gekocht hast." 

"Ich hoffen es riechen und schmecken gut." 

"Ganz bestimmt!" 

Martin stand auf und folgte Thomas in die Küche, wo der Esstisch bereits gedeckt war. Er setzte sich auf die Bank und beobachtete Thomas, wie der seinen Auflauf rausholte. 

Es brutzelte verführerisch und roch tatsächlich sehr lecker. Dabei war Martin gar nicht so ein großer Fan von Gemüseauflauf. Aber klar, Thomas musste nach gestern heute etwas bewusster Essen. Er stellte die Auflaufform auf den Tisch und füllte Martin und sich selbst auf. 

"Dann lass es dich schmecken", sagte Thomas lächelnd. 

"Du dir auch", erwiderte Martin das Lächeln und begann zu essen. Es schmeckte erstaunlich lecker. Außerdem hatte Thomas es für ihn gemacht und das verlieh dem Gericht noch etwas ganz besonderes. 

Martin fühlte sich... ja, er fühlte sich geliebt. Nach so vielen Jahren in denen er allein gewesen war und niemanden an sich herangelassen hatte, wurde er jetzt geliebt. Und das von einem so unglaublichen Mann. Einem Mann, der jeden haben konnte - und ihn genommen hatte. 

"Woran du denken?" 

"Ich denke daran, wie schön es mit dir ist." 

Thomas lächelte sofort zärtlich. "Ich so glücklich, dass wir uns getroffen." 

"Ich auch." Dass er Thomas im Park mit Chester gesehen und ihn tatsächlich auch angesprochen hatte, das war der Anfang von etwas wirklich Wunderschönem geworden. Thomas griff über den Tisch nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. 

"Ja, genau das meine ich", lächelte Martin. 

"Ich nicht hätte gedacht, dass ich hier in Bremen finde neue Liebe. Und dann so schnell und so plötzlich", sagte Thomas. 

"Das geht mir genauso. Ich hab seit Jahren niemanden gehabt... niemanden gewollt. Und auf einmal bist du da, und alles ist anders." 

"Warum du niemanden gewollt?" 

"Ich weiß nicht... ich wollte keine Frau, und ein Mann - ich bin doch nicht schwul!" 

"Das man sich nicht kann aussuchen. Und auch nicht ändern", sagte Thomas. "Wenn man will werden glücklich, man muss akzeptieren und Weg finden damit umzugehen." 

Martin nickte. "Das weiß ich jetzt auch." 

Thomas lächelte. "Das gut."

"Du lässt mir ja keine Wahl."

"Ich nur will das Beste für dich. Du sollt glücklich sein."

Diese Worte ließen es ganz warm werden in Martins Bauch. "Du machst mich glücklich, Thomas", lächelte er verliebt. "Du machst mich sehr glücklich."

"Du mich auch."

Martin reichte seine Hand über den Tisch legte sie über Thomas' Finger. "Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass mich ein Mann so glücklich machen würde."

"Manchmal man findet Glück an ganz unerwartete Stellen."

Ganz leicht und nachdenklich nickte Martin. Es war nicht nur Thomas, der ihn glücklich machte, sondern gleichermaßen das Gefühl, dass er selbst Thomas glücklich machte. "Da, wo man es gar nicht finden will. Aber genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem man es braucht."

Thomas nickte und schob seine Finger zwischen die von Martin. "Gut, dass wir können Essen den Auflauf mit einer Hand", grinste er.

"Sonst müssten wir hier verhungern", erwiderte Martin.

"Wären aber glücklich."

"Ja, sehr glücklich. Thomas, du weißt gar nicht..."

"Was ich weiß nicht?"

"Du weißt gar nicht, wie ich bisher gelebt habe, und was du verändert hast."

"Erzähl mir", bat Thomas.

"Ich... ich war die letzte Zeit echt mies drauf. Also, schon länger. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Mein Chef hat mich schon auf dem Kieker. Ich war auch echt nicht gut. Ich hab zu nichts Lust gehabt und so."

Thomas nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich hoffe, das wird jetzt besser."

"Es ist schon besser."

"Sehr gut", sagte Thomas zufrieden.

"Das ist dein Verdienst."

"Dabei ich haben kaum etwas gemacht."

"Du bist da. Du bringst mich zum Lachen. Du hast für mich gekocht. Du hast mich von Anfang an als Freund gesehen."

"Es halt hat von Anfang richtig gewesen."

"Ja, das ist es wirklich", nickte Martin. Er fühlte sich so wohl bei Thomas, so glücklich.

"Komm, wir essen, sonst werden alles kalt."

"Ja, und das wäre schade."

Thomas lächelte und begann nun wieder hungrig vom Auflauf zu essen. Auch Martin aß jetzt weiter, bis er schließlich gesättigt seine Gabel zur Seite legte.

"Schon satt?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, total... du nicht?" 

"Ich bin wie ein kleine Ball", lachte Thomas. "Aber du hast hoffentlich noch Platz in deine Bauch für bisschen Nachtisch?" 

"Du hast auch noch Nachtisch gemacht?", fragte Martin begeistert. 

"Das nicht war schwer, wir nur müssen öffnen das Glas. Gibt Rotes Grütze - noch so eine lustige Wort." 

"Das heißt bei euch doch ähnlich, oder Röde... wie Röde Pölser, diese Würstchen." 

"Rødgrød med fløde", grinste Thomas. Martin lachte auf, dann sah er Thomas an. 

"Was für ein gewöhnlicher, langweiliger Name." 

"Nicht mal halb so spannend wie Grütze", behauptete Thomas zwinkernd. 

"Aber Rødgrød med fløde klingt einfach besser." 

"Also, hast du Lust darauf?" fragte Thomas. 

"Natürlich habe ich Lust drauf", nickte Martin sofort. 

Thomas lächelte und stand auf um die Rote Grütze aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Er öffnete das Glas, goss den Inhalt in zwei Schüsseln und gab flüssige Sahne darüber. "Wir auch können mit die Nachtisch ins Wohnzimmer gehen", schlug Thomas vor. 

"Gute Idee", nickte Martin und folgte Thomas zum Sofa. Auch Chester kam ihnen hinterher und machte es sich in seiner Ecke gemütlich. 

"Er ist echt ein lieber", bemerkte Martin mit Blick auf den Hund. 

"Er dich mag", sagte Thomas. "Hat gute Geschmack." 

"Das sieht man schon daran, dass er dich auch mag." 

"Chester ist bei mich, da war er noch so klein", sagte Thomas und zeigte die Größe des Welpen mit den Händen an. "Ich mich sofort in ihn verliebt hatte. Er war der... kleine Chaot in die Rudel. Und so niedlich." 

"Wie alt ist er jetzt? Er ist ja noch immer recht verspielt." 

"Er ist zwei und eine bisschen." 

"Ja, wirklich noch recht jung." 

Thomas aß einen Löffel Rote Grütze. "Ich so froh sein, ihn zu haben." 

"Und ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe." 

Sofort sah Thomas ihn zärtlich an. "Wenn du solche Sachen sagen, mir wird immer ganz warm." 

"Dann weißt du, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du bei mir bist. Wenn du mich anguckst." 

"Du mich machen verlegen", sagte Thomas leise und griff nach Martins Hand. 

"Und du, du machst mich unendlich glücklich." 

"Komm her", wisperte Thomas und zog Martin an sich. Martin rutschte nur zu gern an ihn heran. 

Thomas schlang den freien Arm um Martin und rutschte so noch enger an ihn. Martin schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach. Es war, als würde er endlich da ankommen, wo er hingehörte. Und Thomas schien genau das gleiche zu fühlen. 

Irgendwann begann er Martins Hals zu küssen, unter dem Ohr, ganz verspielt, vertraulich. Jede Berührung löste dabei ein Kribbeln in Martin aus. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie Thomas ganz leicht in den Nacken. 

Thomas gab daraufhin einen zufriedenen Laut von sich und zupfte mit den Lippen an Martins Ohrläppchen. Das ließ Martin leise kichern. 

"Du bist kitzelisch?" 

"Ein bisschen - aber es ist schön." 

"Ich mag deine Lachen", sagte Thomas und wiederholte das leichte Zupfen. Wieder lachte Martin leise. "Ich mich schon freue, all die Stellen zu finden, die dich bringen zu lachen", wisperte Thomas. 

"Ich mach da gerne mit", meinte Martin und kicherte dann los, als Thomas eine empfindliche Stelle getroffen hatte. 

Eine Hand von Thomas schob sich sanft auf Martins Bauch. Das war jetzt nicht mehr kitzelig, sondern eher ziemlich erregend. 

"Du mich sagst, wenn ich bin zu schnell?" bat Thomas sanft. 

"Ich sag es dir", versprach Martin. "Ist aber schön." 

Thomas lächelte und legte seine Lippen diesmal auf die von Martin. Genießerisch erwiderte Martin den Kuss. Thomas Hand strich dabei weiter über Martins Bauch, nur getrennt vom Stoff des Wollpullis. Kurzentschlossen zog Martin seinen Pulli hoch. 

Er spürte wie Thomas in den Kuss lächelte und die Einladung dann annahm, indem er die Hand unter den Pulli schob. 

"Hmm", machte Martin kurz um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er es genoss. Hauchzart strichen Thomas Finger über seine nackte Haut. "Schön", raunte Martin leise. 

Thomas küsste Martins Wange, während seine Finger ein wenig mutiger wurden. Ganz langsam tastete er sich weiter, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Bauch und ließ sie langsam höher wandern. 

Martins Herz schlug schneller, je höher Thomas Finger wanderten. Das musste auch Thomas fühlen! Aber das war ok. Thomas konnte ruhig fühlen, wie sehr ihm das hier gefiel. 

Inzwischen streichelte Thomas ihn mit der ganzen Handfläche. Am liebsten hätte Martin sich aufgesetzt und den Pulli ganz ausgezogen. Aber er wollte Thomas auf keinen Fall unterbrechen. Also wartete er ungeduldig ab, wie Thomas sich langsam vorarbeitete. 

Schließlich - endlich! - streiften Thomas Finger seine rechte Brustwarze. Überrascht über die Intensität der Berührung atmete Martin heftig ein. Sofort wiederholte Thomas die Berührung. Dann suchte seine Hand die linke Brustwarze und neckte sie ebenfalls. Martin keuchte auf. 

"Hmm", machte Thomas, "Dir gefällt das." 

"Oh ja", raunte Martin. 

"Mochtest du auch?", fragte Thomas leise. 

Allein bei der Vorstellung lief ein Schauer der Erregung durch Martins Körper. Er nickte heftig. Thomas lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, dann zupfte er an seinem Shirt und zog es hoch. 

"Wollen wir... Pulli und Shirt nicht gleich ganz ausziehen?" fragte Martin. 

"Ja, wenn du..." nickte Thomas, sprach dann aber nicht weiter sondern zog sein Shirt mit einem Ruck über den Kopf. 

Schnell zog Martin seinen Pulli über den Kopf. Thomas musterte seinen Oberkörper und lächelte dann. Ein wenig unsicher sah Martin ihn an. "Ok?" fragte er. 

"Ja, natürlich", meinte Thomas. "Du bist sehr schön." 

"Das stimmt nicht. Wenn einer von uns schön ist, dann du." 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich finde dir schön, Martin. Sehr schön. So... natürlich." 

Martin schluckte. Thomas meinte das völlig ernst. 

"Du glaubst mich nicht?" 

"Doch, ich glaube dir." 

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Das ist gut. Du mir immer glaubst, ja?" 

Martin nickte. "Natürlich", wisperte er. 

"Gut. Und du sagst mir wenn ich zu schnell." 

"Bist du nicht. Ich find das alles hier sehr schön." 

"Dann machen wir weiter? Ja?"

"Komm her", wisperte Martin und zog Thomas an sich. Nur zu gerne ließ der sich ziehen. Zum ersten Mal berührte Martin nun auch Thomas nackte Haut. Es fühlte sich einfach wundervoll an. 

Genüsslich strich er mit beiden Händen über Thomas Rücken. Thomas schmiegte sich leicht an ihn. Seine Hände strichen leicht über Martins Seiten.


	12. Ein erstes Mal

"Wollen wir in die Schlafzimmer gehen?", schlug Thomas leise vor. 

"Ja", wisperte Martin ein wenig heiser. 

Thomas lächelte zufrieden und löste sich von Martin, stand auf und zog Martin mit sich hoch und in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sobald sie dort waren, zog Thomas Martin wieder eng an sich. Es fühlte sich so gut an, seine Haut direkt zu spüren, fand Martin. Thomas Finger strichen über seinen Rücken bis hinunter zum Bund seiner Jeans.

Kurz zögerte Martin, dann nickte er leicht und öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss. Thomas lächelte und begann ihn wieder zu küssen, während er seine Finger leicht unter den Bund der Hose fahren ließ. Martin genoss jede Berührung. Dabei tat Thomas gar nicht viel. Er strich nur mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Haut. Doch schon diese kleinen Liebkosungen ließen ihn sich im Himmel fühlen.

Er war so dumm gewesen, sich so lange dagegen zu sträuben. Nicht nur das, er war zu einem richtigen Kotzbrocken geworden, der sich und alle anderen gehasst... "Nicht nachdenken", raunte Thomas und küsste ihn erneut.

Thomas hatte recht, dachte Martin und schloss die Augen. Er schlang die Arme um Thomas und schmiegte sich so noch enger an ihn.

"So ist gut", murmelte Thomas und hielt ihn einfach ganz fest.

Dabei strich er ihm nun wieder leicht über den Rücken. Diesmal tastete er sich langsamer voran, bis er schließlich seine Finger wieder hinten in Martins Hosenbund schob. Er hielt aber nicht am Bund inne, sondern wagte sich weiter vor.

Langsam schoben seine Finger sich tiefer, und ob nur gewollt oder nicht, glitten sie direkt auf Martins Haut, unter der Shorts, die er trug. Martin keuchte leicht auf. Thomas lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

"Wir uns wollen... setzen?" wisperte er.

Martin nickte leicht und zog ihn dann zum Bett. Sie setzten sich auf die Bettkante, wo Thomas Martin sofort wieder an sich zog. Wieder streichelte er seinen Rücken, dabei schmiegte er sich eng an ihn.

Auch Martin schlang seine Hände um Thomas und war nun mutig genug, seine Hände ebenfalls wandern zu lassen. Dabei küssten sie sich weiter, immer leidenschaftlicher.

Irgendwie rutschten sie dabei weiter aufs Bett und Martin sank leicht nach hinten, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und Thomas über ihn gebeugt war. Allein das Gefühl war unglaublich, das Wissen, dass ein Mann sich über ihn beugte - und dass er selbst jede Berührung so ersehnte.

Endlich durfte er sie spüren. Und Thomas verwöhnte ihn mit jeder Menge Küssen und Berührungen. Von seinen Lippen küsste er sich nach unten, über seinen Hals und seine Schultern zu seiner Brust. Immer wieder keuchte Martin leise auf, wenn Thomas irgendeine besonders empfindliche Stelle traf, oder kicherte leise, wenn es kitzelte. Und Thomas nutzte dieses Wissen aus, indem er immer wieder zu diesen Stellen zurückkehrte.

Martin fühlte, wie er sich immer weiter entspannte - und gleichzeitig erregter wurde. Inzwischen musste schon deutlich sichtbar sein, wie sehr ihn das ganze hier anmachte. Dennoch kümmerte sich Thomas weiterhin nur um seinen Oberkörper. Und ein bisschen war Martin darüber erleichtert. Es war alles neu für ihn, und Thomas nahm darauf Rücksicht.

Auch das zeigte wieder, was für ein toller Mann er war. Und wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte diesen Mann lieben zu dürfen - verdient hatte er es sicher nicht. 

Bevor der Gedanke sich festsetzen konnte, konzentrierte sich Martin lieber wieder auf Thomas Hände. Diese Hände trieben Martins Erregung höher und höher. Thomas schien das zu spüren, denn nun wanderte eine Hand tatsächlich tiefer. Martins Jeans stand offen, aber Thomas schob sie noch nicht runter, sondern streichelte weiter seinen Bauch. Mit dem Zeigefinger umkreiste er Martins Bauchnabel. 

"Thomas", keuchte Martin heiser auf. Es war so wunderschön, was Thomas da mit ihm anstellte. 

"Mehr?" fragte Thomas rau. Sofort nickte Martin, und unwillkürlich hob er seinen Hintern an. Ohne zu Zögern kam Thomas der Einladung nach und zog die Jeans über Martins Hüfte nach unten. Schnell schob Martin die Jeans von den Füßen - und sah Thomas dann an. "Hm?" 

"Du... auch?" 

Thomas strahlte und nickte. Dann machte er sich daran seine Jeans loszuwerden. Schnell lagen sie beide nur noch in Shorts da. Diesmal beugte sich Thomas nicht über ihn, sondern legte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Martin drehte sich ein wenig zu ihm und sah ihn an. Er blickte in Thomas' strahlendes Gesicht. 

Seine Haaren fielen ihm zu Teil in die Stirn, seine Lippen glänzten etwas feucht, seine Wangen waren gerötet. 

"Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus", wisperte Martin spontan. 

"Und warum du nicht einfach tust anbeißen?" fragte Thomas mit heiserer Stimme. 

Martin nickte leicht, dann beugte er sich zu Thomas und küsste ihn. Thomas schloss die Augen und überließ Martin völlig die Kontrolle. Noch während des Kusses schob sich Martin dichter an ihn, und spontan legte er sein Bein über Thomas'. 

Diesmal gab Thomas einen Laut von sich, ein leichtes raues Keuchen. Martin lächelte leicht in den Kuss, es war schön Thomas überraschen zu können. Und es gefiel ihm noch mehr, Thomas so unter sich zu spüren. 

Also schob er sich noch ein wenig dichter. Sich auf ihn zu rollen, das traute er sich nicht. Er konnte auch so deutlich spüren, wie erregt Thomas war. 

Auf einmal fühlte er wieder Thomas' Arme, die ihn noch dichter zogen. Sein harter Schwanz streifte dabei Thomas Oberschenkel. Unwillkürlich drängte sich Martin gleich eng an ihn. 

"Martin", keuchte Thomas auf und seine Hände lagen plötzlich auf Martins Hintern. Atemlos sah Martin ihn an. "Ich dich darf... berühren?" raunte Thomas und ließ eine Hand nach vorn streichen. 

Martin nickte leicht, er traute seiner Stimme jetzt nicht. Thomas lächelte und schob seine Finger dann unter Martins Shorts. Martin schloss die Augen und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe - es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an. 

"Atme", wisperte Thomas, dann berührter er mit den Fingern Martins Schwanz. 

"Thomas", keuchte Martin heiser auf. 

Erneut lächelte Thomas und schob seine Hand ein wenig tiefer in die Shorts.

Martin sah ihn mit großen Augen an, holte noch einmal Luft - und kam. 

Ein wenig überrascht sah Thomas ihn an, grinste dann aber. "Wir dann haben mehr Zeit in Runde zwei." 

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Martin beschämt. 

"Warum? Das ist nicht schlimm. Wir doch haben viele Zeit. Und du musst so viele Jahre aufholen, die du hast verpasst." 

"Ja, so viele Jahre", murmelte Martin, der noch immer rot war im Gesicht. 

"Bei meine erste Mal mit ein Junge, ich bin gekommen, da wir noch waren komplett angezogen." 

Martin sah ihn an, dann grinste er leicht. Thomas hatte die richtigen Worte und die richtige Geschichte gefunden um ihm die Verlegenheit zu nehmen. 

"Also... wollst du... weitermachen?" fragte Thomas und griff nach Martins Hand. Sacht schob er sie nach unten und legte sie auf die Beule in seiner Shorts. "Entdecken ist genauso... spannend." 

Im ersten Moment zögerte Martin dann traute er sich tatsächlich Thomas anzufassen. Die Beule fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an! Thomas stöhnte leicht und schloss die Augen. Das machte es noch besser, fand Martin, und er fasste etwas fester zu. 

"Ja!" keuchte Thomas und drückte seinen Schwanz gegen Martins Hand. 

Noch einmal drückte Martin dagegen, dann schob er seine Hand direkt unter die Shorts und umfasste Thomas' Schwanz direkt. Aus dem leichten Keuchen, wurde ein lautes Stöhnen und Thomas murmelte etwas Unverständliches. 

Martin machte einfach weiter. Es gefiel ihm unheimlich, Thomas Schwanz so in der Hand zu fühlen. Zu fühlen wie hart er war. Nur einen Moment später konnte er fühlen, wie Thomas kam. Auch das war ein absolut geiles Gefühl. Er konnte genau fühlen, wie der Schwanz pulsierte, während Thomas laut keuchte. 

Atemlos sah Thomas ihn schließlich an. "Du... du... wow..." 

Martin sah ihn an. "Was?", fragte er leise nach. 

"Du genau weißt, wie du mich musst anfassen", sagte Thomas. 

Martin zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat." 

Thomas setzte sich leicht auf, bis er Martin zu sich ziehen konnte. Nur zu gerne ließ der es zu. 

"Du nicht musst sein verlegen", wisperte Thomas. "Ich meine ernst." 

"Es... es hat mir auch sehr gefallen." 

"Das ist gut", lächelte Thomas und küsste Martin. "Ich gar nicht kann erwarten, auf Wiederholung." 

"Ich freu mich drauf." 

Erneut küsste Thomas ihn. "Du bleibst heute Nacht wieder?" 

"Gerne, nur zu gerne." 

"Schön. Ich besser schlafe, wenn du hier." 

"Ich schlafe auch besser, wenn ich nicht alleine bin." Da war Martin sicher, auch wenn er es lange nicht erlebt hatte. 

"Dann es gut, dass wir das nicht mehr müssen." 

Martin nickte leicht - und dachte einfach nicht an Hotelnächte und Auswärtsspiele. 

"Also, ich schnell holen was zu Wischen, dann wir es uns machen unter Decke gemütlich." 

"Du bist ein Schatz." 

Thomas lachte und schob sich aus dem Bett um einen Waschlappen aus dem Bad zu holen. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, mit einem feuchten Lappen und zwei Flaschen Wasser in den Händen. 

"Chester auch ist versorgt", erklärte er und stellte die Falschen ab. 

"Oh, an den hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht." 

"Wir auch haben andere Dinge in Kopf", grinste Thomas breit. 

"Ja, die hatten wir echt." 

Thomas sah ihn an und deutete auf die Shorts. "Du die nicht wollst ausziehen?" 

"Oh.. doch, schon..." Martin setzte auf und zog die Shorts aus. Er fühlte sich dabei schon irgendwie komisch, schließlich beobachtete Thomas jede Bewegung. Mit einem sanften Lächeln beugte sich Thomas vor und säuberte ihn. Ganz liebevoll streichelte er ihn sanft mit dem Lappen. 

Unwillkürlich schloss Martin die Augen. Schließlich fühlte er einen Kuss auf dem Bauch, dann bewegte sich die Matratze, als Thomas wieder aufstand. Er öffnete die Augen und sah grade noch, wie Thomas sich die eigene Shorts von der Hüfte schob. Dann säuberte er sich selbst. 

Er ließ den Lappen einfach auf den Boden fallen und krabbelte zurück ins Bett. Sofort rutschte Martin an ihn heran. 

"Ist ok, wenn wir bleiben nackt?" 

"Ja, sehr okay", lächelte Martin, er hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass sie unbekleidet waren. 

Thomas strich leicht über Martins Seite. "Ich bin o glücklich, Martin." 

"Ich auch, Thomas, ich auch - sehr, sehr glücklich." Er kuschelte sich an Thomas und schloss die Augen. 

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Thomas. 

"Hm, du auch, Thomas." 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden eingeschlafen waren.


	13. Kaninchen

Es gab nichts Schöneres als in Thomas' Armen aufzuwachen, fand Martin am nächsten Morgen. Diesmal schlief Thomas noch und das gab Martin die Gelegenheit, ihn einfach einen Moment ungestört ansehen zu können. Die dunklen Locken, die entspannten Gesichtszüge, das leise Atmen. Es sah entspannt aus - und wunderschön. 

Es war ein Wunder, dass dieser Mann ihn wollte. Dass er einen Mann wollte. Einen Mann - und dass dieser Mann ihn so glücklich machte. Aber er war glücklich. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. 

Ein Mann machte ihn glücklich. - dabei hatte er sich immer so sehr gegen das Schwulsein gewehrt. Wollte nie eine der Schwuchteln sein, so abartig, so krank. Und genau das hatte ihn krank gemacht. Thomas bewegte sich leicht und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

Martin konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, er musste ihm leicht über die weichen Haare streicheln.

"Morgen", nuschelte Thomas ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte Martin etwas wacher.

Vorsichtig öffnete Thomas ein Auge und blinzelte ihn an. "Du schon bist lange wach?"

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, auch gerade erst aufgewacht."

Thomas lächelte leicht und rutschte näher an ihn heran.

"Du hast auch so gut geschlafen wie ich?", fragte Martin leise.

Thomas nickte. "Oh ja. Ich habe sehr gut geschlafen."

"Ich möchte gar nicht mehr woanders... aber du musst manchmal ins Hotel, oder? Wenn ihr Auswärtsspiele habt?"

"Vor Heimspiele auch", sagte Thomas immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. "Wir uns sollen konzentrieren auf Spiel und nicht auf Partner."

"Dann müssen wir dann halt telefonieren."

Thomas nickte. Widerstrebend setzte sich Martin etwas auf und blickte auf die Wanduhr. "Ich muss aufstehen", bemerkte er.

"What time?"

"Kurz nach acht."

Thomas seufzte. "Ich müssen auch langsam aufstehen. Ich noch muss raus mit Chester und frühstücken vor Training."

"Dann auf mit uns", seufzte Martin und stand auf. "Ist es okay, wenn ich als erster ins Bad gehe?"

"Du noch bleibst zu Frühstück? Dann ich würde in der Zeit Kaffee kochen und so."

"Ja, ein bisschen Zeit habe ich noch, wenn ich mich beeile."

Thomas öffnete die Augen und setzte sich langsam auf. "Gut, dann los. Du musst was haben in Magen bevor arbeiten."

"Oh, du doch auch! Deine Arbeit ist viel anstrengender." Martin würde sich wohl nur wieder um die blöden Kaninchen kümmern müssen, immerhin musste er noch Fotos machen und etwas über diese Bewertungen schreiben.

"Trotzdem, du auch brauchst Frühstück", sagte Thomas und schob sich aus dem Bett.

"Ja, und es ist auch schön, wenn wir zusammen frühstücken können." Martin lächelte ihn kurz an, dann verschwand er im Bad.

Als er wenig später zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, hatte Thomas ihm einen frischen Pulli und Shorts rausgelegt.

Martin lächelte leicht. "Ich sollte vielleicht mal eigene Sachen mitbringen", überlegte er.

Er würde Thomas mal fragen, ob er was dagegen hatte. Er wollte ja nicht gleich einziehen.

"Martin, du fertig?"

"Moment!" Martin zog schnell die Socken über, dann war er fertig und ging rüber in die Küche. Chester begrüßte ihn schwanzwedelnd.

Er beugte sich vor und kraulte den Hund kurz, ehe er zu Thomas sah. "Soll ich übernehmen während du ins Bad gehst?"

"Danke", nickte Thomas, "Du kannst Chester geben Wasser?"

"Ja klar. Futter auch?"

"Ja, eine Tasse von... Dings."

"Dings?" lachte Martin.

"Diese Futter in der Tüte da. Hart... knusperig?"

"Trockenfutter", nickte Martin. "Mach ich fertig."

"Tørfoder - vielleicht ich sollte reden dänisch, wenn ich nicht weiß."

"Dänisch und Deutsch scheint sich wirklich ähnlich zu sein."

"Nicht die ganze Satz, aber die Worter schon oft."

"So und jetzt ab mit dir, sonst wird es doch nichts mit Frühstück."

Thomas nickte und verschwand im Bad. "So, und jetzt bist du dran, Chester", hockte sich Martin neben den Hund und kraulte ihn. Dann wusch er schnell die beiden Näpfe aus, gab Wasser in einen und einen Messbecher Trockenfutter in den anderen.

Dann sah er sich um, ob er noch was für das Frühstück vorbereiten konnte. Aber Thomas hatte wohl schon alles aufgedeckt. Also setzte er sich einfach an den Tisch um zu warten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Thomas aus dem Bad zurückkehrte, nur mit T-Shirt, Shorts bekleidet, und mit nassen Haaren.

"Wow", wisperte er unwillkürlich. Thomas sah zum Anbeißen aus. Thomas grinste, ihm war sein Auftritt wohl bewusst.

"Komm her", sagte Martin und streckte eine Hand Thomas aus. Sofort griff Thomas die Hand und ließ sich ziehen. Martin zog ihn so nah es ging an sich. Thomas war einfach der Wahnsinn! 

Martin stand auf um ihn fest in seine Arme zu ziehen. Thomas lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Das ist schön", murmelte Martin und hielt Thomas einfach fest. 

"Sehr schön", wisperte Thomas und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den von Martin. 

Martin schloss die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu Thomas. 

"Frühstück", wisperte Thomas irgendwann ohne ihn loszulassen. 

"Hmm... unwichtig." 

"Frühstück sehr wichtig. Aber... ich nicht will dich loslassen." 

"Dann... versuchen wir es so?", fragte Martin und zog Thomas mit sich zum Tisch. 

Thomas grinste, als Martin sich setzte und Thomas auf seinen Schoß zog. "Ich doch viel zu schwer bin!" 

"Quatsch, du bist leicht wie ein Hase. Oder wie heißen diese grauen, großen Tiere mit Rüssel?", grinste Martin ihn an. 

Thomas brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand, dann lachte er auf. "Du hast Glück, dass ich mag Elefanten." 

Martin küsste ihn spontan, dann begann er einfach einen Toast zu beschmieren. "Was möchtest du auf dein Brot?" 

"Nutella!" 

Martin lachte. "Das essen alle Fußballer, was? Gab mal Werbung mit Spielern im Fernsehen..." 

"Nutella ist ja auch lecker. Jeder mag Nutella. Aber immer nur eine Scheibe, damit nicht wird zu viel." 

"Okay, erstmal eine Scheibe Toast mit Nutella." Die bestrich Martin und reichte sie Thomas, dann machte er sich selbst eine Scheibe mit Marmelade. 

"Wir machen wieder Mittag zusammen?" fragte Thomas, als er genüsslich die Scheibe Nutella-Toast gegessen hatte. 

"Gerne", strahlte Martin ihn an. "Wo und wann können wir uns treffen?" 

"Wieder in Park und dann Kleinigkeit Essen? Ich kennen Laden, der macht leckere Sandwichs. Jannik hat mir Tipp gegeben und er wirklich gut ist." 

"Das ist gut - also treffen wir uns mit Chester im Park." 

Thomas lächelte und wischte Martin einen Klecks Marmelade aus dem Mundwinkel. 

Martin lächelte glücklich - so stellte man sich doch eine perfekte Beziehung vor, oder? Gemeinsam frühstücken, den Freund auf dem Schoß...

Thomas trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sah auf die Uhr. "Ich glaube, es Zeit ist..." 

"Ja, ich muss los... schade." 

"Ich kann dich wieder bringen zu Auto. Chester muss seine Runde drehen, bevor ich muss zum Training." 

"Dann musst du dich schnell anziehen - so würdest doch sicher selbst du frieren." 

"Oh..." Thomas lachte. "Ich beeilen mich." 

Martin lächelte und ließ ihn aufstehen, dann begann er schnell den Frühstückstich abzudecken. 

Thomas brauchte nicht mal fünf Minuten, dann kam er fertig angezogen zurück in die Küche. 

Chester war schon unruhig, hatte Thomas nicht mal erzählt, dass er meist vor dem Frühstück mit dem Hund rausging? Dann hatte der Arme sicher ziemlichen Druck auf der Blase. 

Die beiden zogen sich ihre Jacken und Schuhe an, dann gingen sie mit Chester an der Leine nach unten. Sie sprachen nicht viel, sondern genossen es einfach zusammen spazieren gehen zu können. Viel zu schnell kamen sie an Martins Auto an, wo sie sich verabschieden mussten. 

Natürlich konnten sie sich nicht umarmen oder küssen, wie sie es gern getan hätten, aber immerhin würden sie sich in ein paar Stunden zum Essen treffen. Thomas blieb wieder stehen, bis Martin um die Ecke fuhr. 

Der trug die ganze Zeit ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, auch noch, als er in die Redaktion kam. "Guten Morgen Martin", begrüßte Jenny ihn mit einem überraschten Blick. "Ist da ein Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht?" 

"Auf meinem Gesicht? Bestimmt nicht", scherzte Martin. 

"Doch, doch", sagte Jenny und trat näher. "Und... da ist auch was in deinen Augen. So ein... Strahlen?" 

"Hab bisschen viel Kaffee abbekommen, schätze ich." 

"Den Kaffee hätte ich auch gern", schnaubte Jenny. "Los erzähl schon, wie heißt sie?" 

Martin zögerte kurz, dann grinste er. "Sie heißt Thomas." 

"Thomas? Das ist aber..." Jenny stockte und sah ihn an. "Oh. OH!" 

"Was ist?", fragte Martin scheinheilig nach. 

"Deshalb hast du all die netten Mädchen verschmäht, die ich dir vorgestellt hab. Du hättest doch was sagen können, du Schuft! Ich kenn auch nen Haufen netter junger Männer, die ich dir hätte vorstellen können." 

"Brauchst du nicht mehr - ich hab Thomas gefunden." Er würde Jenny jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er bisher nie schwul gewesen war. Oder es nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. 

Jenny lächelte, dann umarmte sie ihn. "Ich freu mich für dich!" 

Auch, wenn Martin sich bisher gegen jegliche Körperlichkeit unter Kollegen oder Bekannten gewehrt hatte, erwiderte er die Umarmung jetzt tatsächlich gerne. 

Er spürte, dass Jenny es total ehrlich meinte. Sie freute sich für ihn - und es war ihr egal, dass er nun mit einem Mann zusammen war. 

"Stellst du ihn mir irgendwann mal vor", bat sie. 

Ohne groß nachzudenken nickte Martin. 

"Schön - ich lad euch ein und koche auch." 

"Wir gucken, wann es passt. Es... es ist noch ganz frisch und ich glaube im Moment brauchen wir erstmal Zeit zu zweit." 

"Ja, ist schon klar. Ihr kommt kaum aus dem Bett, was?" 

Martin lief etwas rot an. "So ähnlich", nuschelte er. 

Jenny lachte auf. "Ich seh schon... vermutlich nicht nur das Bett, was?" 

"So schlimm sind wir gar nicht. Wir unterhalten uns auch viel." 

"Du kannst also nicht nur schreiben, sondern auch reden?" 

"Thomas hat sich jedenfalls noch nicht beschwert", lachte Martin. 

"Dann ist gut", meinte Jenny. "Und ich würde den Kerl echt gern kennenlernen, der dich so von innen nach außen gedreht hat." 

"Wirst du, versprochen. Und ich muss jetzt zu meinen Kaninchen gehen, damit Bernd einen tollen Artikel bekommt." 

"Der ist übrigens noch immer ziemlich sauer..." 

"Ich hab auch ziemlichen Mist gebaut in der letzten Zeit." 

"Vor allem warst du echt mies drauf. So lange unglücklich in ihn verliebt gewesen?" 

"Nein. Ich hab Thomas erst vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt. Ich... war einfach unglücklich mit meinem Leben. Thomas... er zeigt mir wieder wie schön alles sein kann. Er ist so... so lebendig und hat so viel Spaß an allem." 

"Dann ist es gut, dass du ihn getroffen hast." 

Martin lächelte. "Also, wir sehen uns später Jenny." 

"Ja, guck mal bei Bernd vorbei..." 

"Drück mir die Daumen, dass er meinen Artikelentwurf nicht total zum kotzen fand. Sonst muss ich von vorn anfangen..." 

"Ja, und so sauer, wie er gerade ist.... dein Artikel sollte echt gut sein." 

"Es geht um Kaninchen. Da sind die Möglichkeiten begrenzt." 

"Ja, ich hab’s mitgekriegt..." 

"Also... bis später Jenny", sagte Martin und machte sich auf den Weg zu Bernds Büro. 

Seinen Artikelentwurf hatte er ja am Vorabend zu Bernd geschickt, also klopfte er gleich zurückhaltend an die Tür und trat nach dem "Herein" ein. 

"Guten Morgen Bernd. Hattest du schon Zeit dir meinen Entwurf anzusehen?" 

"Ja, die Kaninchen..." 

Martin nickte. "Ja... Kaninchen." 

Jetzt erst sah Bernd auf. "Ist nicht schlecht..." 

Martin verkniff sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen. "Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich mir Mühe gebe." 

"Es fehlen noch Bilder - fährst du heute noch mal hin?" 

"Ja, jetzt gleich zur Ausstellungseröffnung. Ich wollte vielleicht noch ein paar Interviews machen und natürlich Bilder." 

"Gut...", nickte Bernd. "Danach fährst du noch mal zum Eishockey, da ist eine PK um halb zwei." 

Das würde dann ein sehr kurzes Mittagessen mit Thomas werden, aber er sparte sich jeden Protest. "Wird gemacht." 

"Danach hast du noch einen Termin bei den Formationstänzern, ich hab dir alles per Mail geschickt." 

"Formationstänzer?" 

"Ja, genau. Die haben da demnächst irgendeine Meisterschaft, da brauchen wir einen Vorbericht." 

"Über... Formationstanz..." 

"Du kannst auch über Hallenhalma schreiben, wenn die Formationstänzer darüber erzählen..." 

"Ich... dann... geh ich mal zu meinen Kaninchen", sagte Martin immer noch etwas geschockt. Formationstanz - das konnte Bernd doch nicht ernst meinen! 

"Gut - ich erwarte die drei Artikel heute Abend eine Stunde vor Redaktionsschluss." 

"Ok... bis später", murmelte Martin und verließ Bernds Büro. 

Er schloss die Tür und atmete erstmal durch. Kaninchen, Eishockey, Formationstanz, das war doch echt eine Kombination... Und vor allem viel Arbeit für einen Tag. Er musste sich ran setzen, wenn er wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit mit Thomas verbringen wollte. 

Also sollte er sich gleich auf den Weg zu der Kaninchenausstellung machen und sehen, dass er da die Fotos und Interviews bekam. Wenn er sich ranhielt, konnte er vor dem Mittagessen damit fertig sein. 

Herr Bauer von den Kaninchenzüchtern begrüßte ihn gleich am Eingang und erzählte wieder mehr als Martin wissen wollte, er fand einfach kein Ende. Nebenbei machte Martin seine Fotos, Kaninchen im Stall, Kaninchen auf Herrn Bauers Armen, Kinder mit Kaninchen, dazu ein paar etwas kreativere Bilder. 

Schließlich schaffte er es irgendwie Herrn Bauer zu entkommen, allerdings war es viel später als erwartet. Er würde sich wirklich ran halten müssen, wenn er das Mittagessen mit Thomas nicht absagen wollte. 

Er rief Thomas an, dass er sich womöglich verspäten würde, dann fuhr er los. Zurück in die Redaktion, wo er die Bilder hoch lud und begann an dem Artikelentwurf zu arbeiten. 

Sein Handywecker meldete sich pünktlich, Martin hatte ihn gestellt, damit er nicht zu sehr in der Arbeit versank und das Treffen mit Thomas verpasste. 

Er war gut vorangekommen und entschloss sich, die Version des Artikels schon mal an Bernd zu schicken.


	14. Formationstanz

Martin schnappte sich schnell seine Jacke und verließ im Laufschritt die Redaktion. 

Er beeilte sich zu Thomas zu kommen, der sich im Park mit Chester beschäftigte, als Martin eintraf. "Hey", grüßte er seinen Freund und streichelte dann den Hund. 

"Du bist... stressed", meinte Thomas. "Ärger in Büro?" 

"Nein, nur viel zu tun", schüttelte Martin den Kopf. "Hatte schon Angst, du würdest zu lange warten müssen." 

Thomas lächelte. "Ich noch hätte viel länger auf dich gewartet." 

Martin erwiderte das Lächeln strahlend. Thomas hatte sicher gar keine Ahnung, wie viel ihm diese Worte bedeuteten. 

"Also, hast du Hunger?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, klar - und du sicher auch, oder?" 

"Oh ja! Ich könnte ganze Bären essen!" 

Martin nickte, dann fiel ihm etwas ein, und er wühlte kurz in seiner Jackentasche. Hier hatte er ein paar Minitütchen Gummibärchen, die ihm beim größten Hunger über die nächste Zeit helfen sollten. Eine der Tüten gab er Thomas jetzt. 

Thomas lachte auf. "Ganz viele Bären zu essen. Und auch noch süße Bären." 

"Für den Notfall." 

"Du bist eine Schatz", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Aber erstmal wir brauchen richtige Essen. Leckere Sandwich." 

"Ja, zeig mir mal den Laden", nickte Martin ihm zu. 

Thomas nahm Chester an die Leine und führte Martin dann aus dem Park. Nur fünf Minuten entfernt bog er in eine Seitenstraße ein. "Da vorn", sagte er. 

Es war ein etwas verstecktes Restaurant, das recht modern wirkte. Und es war ziemlich gut besucht. Offenbar kamen viele Leute zum Mittag her. 

"Da hinten", deutete Thomas auf einen leeren Tisch in einer Ecke. Martin nickte und sie setzten sich an den Tisch. 

Im Tischständer steckten drei Speisekarten, die Martin jetzt rauszog. "Soll ich dir wieder helfen?" 

"Gern", sagte Thomas sofort. "Sonst ich esse wieder nur das gleiche." 

Martin schlug die Karte auf und überflog sie erstmal. "Wow, die haben eine gute Auswahl. Willst du erstmal gucken und fragen, wenn du was nicht verstehst?" 

Thomas nickte und schlug seine Karte ebenfalls auf. "Guck mal, die haben eine Werder-Sandwich!" 

"Oh", grinste Martin und las sich die Zutaten durch. "'Weißer Mozzarella, grüner Salat, dazu panierte Fischstücke' - also Fischstäbchen", lachte er dann. 

"Fischstäbchen nur sind gut, wenn man sie isst mit Kartoffelpamp", sagte Thomas voller Überzeugung. 

"Und gebratenen Zwiebeln", stimmte Martin zu. 

"Ok, also kein Werder-Sandwich", lachte Thomas. 

"Aber die anderen sehen doch auch gut aus. Hier, Bangkok mit Hühnchen und Jalapenos und Granatapfel. Oder mit Hack und Bacon. Oder hier, mit Feta und Hack und Rucola..." 

"Oh Feta", sagte Thomas begeistert. "Das ich nehme. Ich liebe Feta!" 

"Und ich nehme das mit Hähnchen und Speck." Martin winkte die Bedienung herbei und bestellte. 

Dazu bestellte sich Thomas ein Wasser und Martin nahm eine Apfelschorle. Chester lag unter dem Tisch zwischen ihren Füßen und schien zu dösen. 

"Also, wie war deine Vormittag?" fragte Thomas. 

"War viel zu tun. Ich war zwar pünktlich, aber es ist einfach viel zu tun im Moment. Sind auch einige krank...", log er. 

"Ja, viel Schnupfen und Husten überall", nickte Thomas. "Zum Glück bisher niemand von uns krank. Nur verletzt, das schlimm genug." 

"Ihr seid aber auch immer an der frischen Luft, das hilft." 

"Und wir meistens gute... Abwehrkräfte." 

"Ja, die werde genauso trainiert wie eure Muskeln." 

"Ich auch war als Kind selten krank", erzählte Thomas. 

"Hast schon als Kind viel draußen gespielt, was?" 

Thomas nickte. "Bei Regen und Sonnenschein." 

"Und immer mit Ball an den Füßen?" 

"Meistens, aber ich auch viel mit Rad unterwegs. Und mit Skateboard. Es gab eine kleine Park für Skater in die Nähe, da ich viel war mit meine Freunde." 

"Oh, mit dem Skateboard?" Es dauerte einen Moment, dann konnte er sich Thomas auf einem Skateboard vorstellen. 

"Irgendwann hat aber der Fußball gewonnen", grinste Thomas. "Und dann ich und Ball waren unzertrennlich. Egal, ob in Schule, Küche, Badewanne oder Bett - der Ball immer war da." 

"Badewanne und Bett?" Martin lachte auf. 

"Meine Mutter nicht war begeistert." 

"Das kann ich verstehen", nickte Martin. "Aber du hast dich offenbar durchgesetzt." 

Thomas nickte. "Ich kann sein sehr... willensstark." 

"Oh je, worauf hab ich mich eingelassen?", seufzte Martin. 

"Auf eine Mann, der genau weiß, was er will." 

"Ja, das befürchte ich ja." 

Thomas lachte. "Du keine Angst haben musst. Im Moment, alles was ich will, bist du." 

"Dann ist gut", grinste Martin ihn an. "Geht mir ja genauso." 

Thomas beugte sich ein wenig vor. "Ich dich jetzt gern würde küssen", wisperte er. 

"Oh je, ich dich auch", wisperte Martin. 

Ehe Thomas noch etwas sagen konnte, brachte die Kellnerin ihr Essen. 

"Oh, das sieht wirklich gut aus", bestätigte Martin und versucht das Sandwich hochzunehmen, ohne dass alles herausfiel. 

Hungrig aßen die beiden. "Kann ich Stück probieren?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, natürlich - krieg ich auch was von deinem ab?" 

Thomas nickte und schnitt ein Stück von seinem Sandwich für Martin ab. Auch Martin schnitt etwas ab und schob es auf Thomas Teller. 

"Mhm, das auch sehr gut", sagte Thomas nachdem er probiert hatte. 

"Wir können uns gern die nächste Zeit durch die ganze Speisekarte probieren." 

"Klingt gut. Allerdings wir essen drei Mal in der Woche im Verein", sagte Thomas. "Aber die restlichen Tagen gehören ganz dir." 

Martin lächelte Thomas zärtlich an. "Das klingt gut, weißt du das?" 

Thomas nickte. "Wann du habst heute Feierabend?" 

Martin seufzte, dann ging er seine Termine durch: PK der Eishockeymannschaft um halb zwei, dann um vier die Formationstänzer... "Fünf, halb sechs", schätzte er dann. "Vielleicht sechs", schließlich musste er die Artikel auch noch schreiben. 

"Und dann... du kommst wieder zu mir?" fragte Thomas lächelnd. 

"Sehr gerne", nickte Martin sofort. "Du musst aber auch mal zu mir kommen." 

"Klar", sagte Thomas. "Ich schon sehr neugierig bin auf deine Wohnung. Aber wenn du musst so lange arbeiten, du kannst dich verwöhnen lassen." 

"Das ist echt lieb von dir. Dafür verwöhn ich dich nach dem nächsten Spiel, ja?" 

"Meine erste Auswärtsspiel für Werder. Wir da kommen erst spät am Sonntagabend wieder zurück." 

"Ja, und dann kommst du direkt zu mir, ja?" 

Thomas strahlte ihn an. "Ok." 

"Weißt du eigentlich, wo ich wohne?" 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du nur hast gesagt, dass es ist in der Nähe." 

Martin zückt das Handy und schickte Thomas schnell seine Adresse per WhatsApp. 

"Das ich finde", nickte Thomas. 

"Gut", nickte Martin. "Ansonsten ruf einfach an, ja?" 

"Ja klar. Aber mein Auto hat Navi", lachte Thomas. 

"Und dann bei Sander klingeln." 

"Ja, bei mein sexy Freund." 

Martin grinste leicht, "Sexy ist hier aber jemand anderes. Du." 

"Für mich du bist sexy Martin. Und du kannst mich nicht überzeugen vom Gegenteil." 

"Ich glaube, das möchte ich gar nicht." 

Thomas lächelte. "Du... noch hast Zeit für Dessert mit mir?" 

Martin sah auf die Uhr. "Halbe Stunde, dann muss ich mich aber beeilen." 

"Dann wir sollten uns beeilen." 

Martin nickte und winkte die Bedienung heran. Schnell bezahlten sie und machten sich dann auf den kurzen Weg zu Thomas Wohnung. 

Chester lief gleich in die Küche zu seinem Wassernapf, während Thomas Martin an sich zog und zärtlich küsste. Martin schloss die Augen und drängte sich unwillkürlich an Thomas. 

"Hmm", machte Thomas genießerisch und legte seine Hände auf Martins Rücken. Auch Martin schlang seine Arme um Thomas. 

Schon schoben sich Thomas' Finger unter seine dicke Jacke und gleich auch unter den Pulli und das T-Shirt. 

Martin keuchte auf und versuchte irgendwie die Knöpfe von Thomas Mantel zu öffnen. Nach den ersten Versuchen schob Thomas die Hände zur Seite und knöpfte den Mantel selbst auf. Martin nutzte die Chance und zog seine eigene Jacke aus und ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen. 

Schon trafen Thomas' Lippen wieder auf seine, und die Hände schoben sich wieder unter sein Shirt. Und auch Martins Hände bahnten sich ihren Weg unter Thomas Pulli. 

"Hmm", machte Thomas genießerisch und zog Martin noch dichter an sich. 

"Ich mag dieses Dessert", wisperte Martin gegen Thomas Lippen. 

Er fühlte Thomas kichern. "Und ist so gesund." 

"Stimmt! Davon können wir also viel genießen, wie wir wollen." 

"Und keine wird von uns schwanger", lachte Thomas auf. 

"Das hoffe ich doch", grinste Martin breit. 

"Wir können Kondome benutzen, um sicher zu haben." 

Martin lachte leise und verschloss Thomas Lippen dann erneut mit seinen. Dabei zog Thomas ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, ließ sich Martin mitziehen und löste sich nur aus dem Kuss, um Thomas den Pulli über den Kopf zu ziehen. 

"Hmm", machte Thomas genießerisch, dann zog er seinerseits Martin aus. 

Ihre Pullis landeten irgendwo vergessen auf dem Boden. Dann folgten die T-Shirts. Mit nacktem Oberkörper schmiegten sie sich aneinander. 

Martin schloss die Augen, Thomas' Haut direkt an seiner war einfach unbeschreiblich. Es war ein Gefühl, von dem er so schnell nicht genug bekommen würde. Vermutlich nie. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er sich so gut gefühlt, so geborgen, so am richtigen Platz. 

Thomas Hände strichen über seinen Rücken und schoben sich dann auf seinen Hintern. Er hatte etwas Mühe seine Finger unter den Bund zu schieben, schaffte es aber schließlich. Am liebsten hätte Martin Thomas einfach ins Schlafzimmer gezogen, aber dazu fehlte ihnen beiden die Zeit. So mussten sie es bei ein paar Küssen belassen, ehe Martin sich von ihm löste. 

"Du musst los?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, muss ich. Hab nicht so lange Mittagspause." 

"Dann... machen wir hier heute Abend weiter", sagte Thomas und küsste Martin noch einmal. 

"Ja, genau hier machen wir weiter." 

"Ich kann kaum erwarten", wisperte Thomas. 

Martin rutschte etwas von ihm ab. "Ich muss mich anziehen", murmelte er. 

Thomas seufzte, ließ ihn aber los. "Du wollst vielleicht ein paar Sachen herbringen?" schlug er vor. "Dann du kannst wieder tragen eigene Kleidung." 

"Oh ja, das würde ich gerne", nickte Martin. Das hatte er ja selbst schon vorschlagen wollen, sich aber nicht getraut. 

Thomas lächelte. "Schön. Also, dann bis heute Abend." 

"Ja, bis heute Abend." Schnell zog Martin sich wieder an, küsste Thomas kurz zum Abschied und verschwand dann. 

Gut gelaunt fuhr er direkt zur Pressekonferenz des Eishockey-Teams. Vielleicht lag es an seiner guten Laune, vielleicht waren die Leute von dem Eishockeyteam gut drauf - die PK machte Spaß, und bei dem Artikel, den er schnell im Auto tippte, hatte er ein gutes Gefühl. Das würde bei seinem nächsten Auftrag vermutlich nicht ganz so einfach werden. 

Eishockey war ein Sport, für den er sich begeistern konnte - von Formationstanz wusste er nur, dass diese Bremer Mannschaft äußerst erfolgreich war. Und dass man sich bei Tanz irgendwie zu Musik bewegte… 

Irgendwie würde er das schon hinkriegen. Er musste einfach nur an Thomas denken, daran wie glücklich er ihn machte, wie wohl er sich fühlte. So, wie sich seine schlechte Stimmung in den letzten Wochen und Monaten - wohl noch länger - auf seine Artikel niedergeschlagen hatte, würde sich sein jetziges Hochgefühl hoffentlich auch auswirken. Noch besser wäre es natürlich, wenn er mit Thomas über seine Artikel reden könnte. Sie hätten zusammen über Formationstänze lachen können. 

Er würde es Thomas irgendwann sagen müssen. Oder einfach in die Aboverwaltung wechseln... 

Nein. Er musste Thomas die Wahrheit sagen. Vielleicht... könnte er sagen, dass er Angst gehabt hatte, Thomas würde nicht mit einem Reporter zusammen sein wollen. Aber noch nicht. Damit würde er noch warten, bis ihre Beziehung gefestigter war. Er hatte zu große Angst, dass Thomas das wirklich nicht wollen und ihn verlassen würde. Und das - das wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen. 

Er würde es Thomas sagen, aber halt jetzt noch nicht. Und jetzt musste er sich dringend auf den Formationstanz konzentrieren. 

Er suchte noch ein paar Informationen zu dem Verein zusammen - und zu dem Sport allgemein - und fuhr dann zu der Halle, in der die Tänzer trainierten. 

Nach dem Training war ihm klar, dass Formationstanz niemals sein Lieblingssport werden würde. Ja, es war harte Arbeit und richtig anstrengend, aber... Nein, gar nichts für ihn. Dennoch hatte er schon einiges schreiben und ein paar schöne Fotos machen können - es war glücklicherweise ein Training in den Tanzoutfits gewesen und die Fotos waren recht ansprechend geworden. Dann nahm er sich noch die Zeit einige der Tänzer zu interviewen. Mit einer Menge Material fuhr er dann zurück in die Redaktion. 

Er reichte Bernd schon einmal die beiden fertigen Artikel rein, dann schrieb er den letzten fertig. Wirklich zufrieden war er nicht, aber besser würde er nicht werden, also schickte er auch den letzten Artikel zu Bernd. Dann lehnte er sich erschöpft zurück - erschöpft und erstaunlich zufrieden. So einen stressigen, arbeitsreichen Tag hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an. 

Er hatte etwas geschafft, und er war mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden. Und nach Feierabend wartete ein unglaublicher Mann auf ihn. Er zuckte etwas zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er hatte nicht gehört, wie sich jemand genähert hatte. 

"Ist gut geworden", hörte er Bernds Stimme. 

"Oh danke", sagte Martin und drehte sich zu Bernd. 

"Alle drei Artikel - sogar die Kaninchen." 

"Ich hab mich bemüht. Obwohl ich Kaninchen wirklich nicht viel abgewinnen kann", grinste Martin schief. 

"Da haben mir besonders die Fotos gefallen, daraus machen wir eine Fotostrecke im Internet." 

Martin lächelte. Das war wirklich ein großes Lob von Bernd. 

"Mach weiter so, ja?" 

"Mache ich. Versprochen. Dass ich mich so hängen lasse wie in der letzten, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen." 

"Ich hoffe es." 

"Ich kann nur sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Und das es nicht wieder vorkommt. Aber... bitte lass mich nicht wieder über Formationstanz schreiben." 

Bernd lachte auf. "Der Artikel war so gut, dass ich dich eigentlich von Werder abziehen und den Formationstänzern zuordnen." 

"Bitte nicht! Lieber Kaninchen als Formationstanz." 

"Aber Kaninchenausstellungen sind nicht so oft... also doch weiter Werder?" 

"Wäre mir ganz lieb", grinste Martin. 

"Na gut - aber Eishockey wird auch immer mal dazukommen, okay?" 

"Das ist total ok. Eishockey ist ein cooler Sport." 

"Okay, dann kannst du morgen wieder zu Werder. Wenn die Eishockeyjungs dich brauchen, sag ich dir bescheid." 

Martin nickte. "Dann mach ich jetzt mal Feierabend." 

"Ja, mach das. Und morgen ist PK bei Werder, da erwarte ich von dir einen Bericht." 

"Zu Befehl Chef. Bis morgen." 

"Bis morgen - schönen Feierabend", wünschte Bernd.


	15. Ærtesuppe med timian

Martin lächelte und fuhr dann seinen PC runter, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen machte. Er würde jetzt kurz nach Hause fahren und ein paar Sachen holen und dann sofort weiter zu Thomas. 

Glücklicherweise kam er ohne Verzögerungen durch den Verkehr, es war schon spät, und er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Thomas. Also stopfte er nur ein paar Sachen in einen Rucksack und lief dann schnell rüber. 

Thomas erwartete ihn schon mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Du grade bist rechtzeitig. Die Suppe ist fertig, wir können sofort essen." 

"Oh, das ist perfekt", strahlte Martin ihn an. 

"Dann komm rein", sagte Thomas und zog ihn in die Wohnung. 

In dem Moment, in dem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, zog Thomas ihn schon an sich und küsste ihn. Martin schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach in den Kuss fallen. Bei Thomas konnte er sich entspannen und zur Ruhe kommen, zufrieden und er selbst sein, wie er es seit Jahren nicht gewesen war. 

Viel zu schnell für seinen Geschmack löste sich Thomas aus dem Kuss. "Komm, sonst wird Suppe kalt. Und kalte Suppe ist schrecklich." 

"Du hast echt für mich gekocht?" 

"Warum du so überrascht?" lachte Thomas. 

"Ich hab immer gedacht, dass Fußballer nicht kochen können." 

"Das ist eine Gerücht", grinste Thomas und zog Martin in die Küche. "Wir ja müssen achten auf Ernährung. Obwohl... die meisten wohl werden bekocht von Freundin oder Frau." 

"Oder haben einen Koch", das hatte Martin jedenfalls mal gelesen. 

Erneut lachte Thomas. "Ja, wenn du heißt Ronaldo. Die meisten Fußballer sind ziemlich normal. Wir sogar gehen einkaufen in Supermarkt." 

Martin nickte, "Ja, ich..." Gerade rechtzeitig unterbrach er sich, als er sich erinnerte, dass Thomas ihn neulich im Supermarkt nicht gesehen hatte. 

"Also, ich hab gemacht Suppe nach einem Rezept von meiner Oma", erzählte Thomas. 

"Dänisch oder amerikanisch?", wollte Martin wissen. 

"Dänisch." 

"Und was für Suppen gibt’s in Dänemark?" 

"Ist Überraschung", grinste Thomas. 

Martin lachte. "Nur, weil du es nicht auf Deutsch übersetzen kannst!" 

"Doch, aber du sollst raten", sagte Thomas. 

"Na gut, dann gucken wir mal." Er bückte sich um Chester zu begrüßen, der jetzt angelaufen kam, und folgte Thomas dann in die Küche. 

Der Tisch war schon gedeckt und Thomas holte nur noch den Suppentopf vom Herd und stellte ihn in die Mitte auf den bereitliegenden Untersetzer. Daneben stand ein Korb mit Baguettscheiben. 

Noch im Stehen nahm er Martins Teller und füllte ihm von der duftenden, heißen Suppe auf. 

"Danke", sagte Martin und sog neugierig den Duft ein, der von der Suppe ausging. 

Thomas nahm sich ebenfalls und setzte sich neben ihn, dann sah er ihn auffordernd an. "Teste." 

Martin nickte und probierte einen Löffel. "Hm... lecker", sagte er mit vollem Mund. 

"Und? Was für ein Suppe ist das?" 

"Erbsensuppe, aber anders als ich sie kenne", sagte Martin und nahm noch einen Löffel. "Was ist drin?" 

"Thymian. Ærtesuppe med timian." 

"Thymian. Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen." 

"Ich weiß, in Deutschland man macht keine Thymian an Ærtesuppe." 

"Dabei schmeckt es so prima", sagte Martin. 

"Schön, dass es schmeckt dir." 

"Danke, dass du es für mich gekocht hast", sagte Martin und griff nach Thomas Hand. 

Thomas lächelte ihn an und wirkte dabei sehr verliebt. 

Dann begann auch er zu essen. Die Suppe war toll, und sie wärmte einfach durch - draußen war es noch immer kalt, und sie tat einfach gut. Außerdem war es verdammt schön so nebeneinander zu sitzen, sich an den Händen zu halten und dabei zu essen. Es war dieses Vertrauliche, das Gemütliche, das ihm einfach so gut tat. 

"Also, wie war die Arbeit?" fragte Thomas, als er fertig mit essen war. "Du scheinst... zufrieden." 

"Hm, war ganz gut - morgen kann ich wohl einen der Reporter zu eurer PK begleiten", log er, nur für den Fall, dass Thomas ihn da sehen würde. 

"Echt?" fragte Thomas. "Warst du schon mal bei einer?" 

Martin nickte. "Ich konnte schon mal mit, das war echt interessant." Jedenfalls seine erste PK damals war es gewesen. 

"Für uns manchmal es ist schwierig", erzählte Thomas. "Man hat immer Angst, dass man sagt etwas Dummes. Nach eine Sieg, es ist einfach, aber wenn man hat verloren..." 

Martin nickte, dann musste er grinsen. "'Wir müssen uns alle hinterfragen', 'Den Trainer trifft keine Schuld', 'Die Mannschaft hat nicht funktioniert' oder 'Wir haben es nicht geschafft den Gegner unser Spiel aufzuzwingen'. Lernt man das nicht auswendig?" 

"Zum Teil", nickte Thomas. "Aber oft du kannst gar nicht anderes sagen. Außerdem es auch immer sind die gleichen Fragen, die gestellt werden." 

Martin nickte. "Und manche Sachen darfst du ja auch nicht sagen. Einem Spieler die Schuld zu geben, auch wenn er noch so grottig gespielt hat." 

"Nein. Wir ein Team. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten. Zusammenhalten. Die Presse oft will sehen Unruhe im Team. Das ist ihr Job, aber manchmal es ist nicht so, wie es hingestellt wird. Manchmal es ist sogar gut, wenn mal die Fetzen fliegen." 

Martin nickte. "Das belebt das Geschäft. Und manchmal ist es ja auch so, dass ein Spieler wirklich Schuld an einem Tor hat." 

"Jeder macht Fehler. Und wenn du Schuld hast an Gegentor, du fühlst dich eh schon mies genug. Wir alle lieben den Fußball. Niemand verliert gern. Aber wir nicht jeden Tag gleich gut. Jeder hat mal eine schlechte Tag. Niemand macht das absichtlich", sagte Thomas. "Ich das auch schon erlebt, in Kopenhagen und ich hab ziemlich an mir gezweifelt danach." 

"Ich meine es doch gar nicht, dass man das sagen sollte - nur, dass es wieder einschränkt, was du überhaupt sagen kannst. Und du bist bestimmt ein guter Spieler, wenn Werder dich aus Kopenhagen geholt hat." 

Thomas lächelte. "Ich bin nicht schlecht, ich weiß. Ich war Kapitän in Kopenhagen und war sehr stolz darüber. Aber die Bundesliga ist härter und ich nicht weiß, ob ich mithalten kann. Hier alle haben hohe Erwartungen. Die ganze Stadt will sehen Werder siegen und bisher ich noch nicht geholfen, dass es klappt." 

Martin drückte kurz seine Hand. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass es klappt." 

"Hoffe ich auch. Ich bin gern hier. Wir haben eine tolle Team. Und das sag ich nicht nur so. Wir können gut reden - nicht nur über Fußball. Das ist wichtig. Wenn man sich versteht, dann es auch besser klappt auf Platz." 

"Dann sind sie alle lieb zu dir?", fragte Martin fürsorglich nach. 

Thomas lächelte. "Sind sie. Wir gute Mischung in Team. Große Erfahrung und viele junge Leute. Ich nicht verstehe, warum Werder ist so weit unten in Tabelle." 

"Das versteht wohl keiner... aber jetzt, wo du da bist, wird das bestimmt besser. Und jetzt iss auf, die Suppe wird kalt." 

Thomas drückte Martins Hand. "Es ist schön, dass ich mit dir darüber reden kann. Aber du musst ehrlich sagen, wenn es dich nerven." 

"Du nervst nicht - du wirst mich niemals nerven, Thomas." 

"Danke", sagte Thomas und beugte sich zu ihm um ihn sanft zu küssen. Matin konnte nur genießerisch die Augen schließen und den Kuss erwidern. 

"Hast du noch große Hunger?" wisperte Thomas in den Kuss hinein. 

"Hm, nee..." 

"Dann... wir uns vielleicht kümmern um das Dessert von heute Mittag", grinste Thomas. 

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, ehe Martin nickte und Thomas wieder küsste. Deutlich leidenschaftlicher erwiderte Thomas den Kuss.

"Hmm... Wohn... zimmer...?", nuschelte Martin in den Kuss.

"Mhm", machte Thomas nur zustimmend.

"Dann... aufstehen", murmelte Martin und erhob sich.

Thomas folgte ihm schnell. Sie ließen sich im Wohnzimmer auf das große, gemütliche Sofa fallen und küssten sich weiter. 

Thomas drängte sich an ihn. An seinem Oberschenkel konnte Martin fühlen, wie hart Thomas schon war - und das allein von diesem Kuss! Vielleicht hätten sie gleich ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollen.

Aber irgendwie hatte er Thomas damit nicht überfallen wollen. Nach dem Abendessen gleich ins Bett... das kam ihm so vor, als wäre er nur auf das Eine aus.

Aber Thomas schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Immer dichter drängte er sich an Martin, und seine Hände gingen unter dessen Shirt auf Wanderschaft. Auch Martin konnte seine Hände nicht länger still halten. Eine begann über Thomas' Seite zu streichen, die andere schob er etwas mühsam unter den Bund seiner Jeans.

"Ausziehen?" raunte Thomas in den Kuss.

Martin nickte atemlos. "Rüber? Ins Schlafzimmer?", schlug er vor.

"Yes", sagte Thomas ohne Zögern.

Etwas mühsam erhob sich Martin, denn Thomas saß inzwischen halb auf ihm, dann zog er ihn mit hoch und gleich ins Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg dahin verloren sie wie durch Zauberhand erst ihre Shirts und dann auch die Jeans.

Nur in Pants standen sie sich dann am Bett gegenüber, und Martin ließ seinen Blick ausgiebig über Thomas' Körper gleiten. "So perfekt", wisperte er kaum hörbar.

Thomas lächelte leicht, ehe er eine Hand ausstreckte und sie auf Martins Brust legte. Ganz seicht strich er mit der flachen Hand über die Haut, und Martin fühlte, wie sich aufgeregte Gänsehaut aufrichtete. Immer tiefer strich Thomas.

Schließlich lag seine Hand auf dem dünnen Stoff über Martins steifen Schwanz. Martin stöhnte auf. Dann begann Thomas die Hand zu bewegen, fest auf dem Stoff. Ein großartiges Gefühl! Erneut konnte Martin ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

"Komm Bett", wisperte Thomas.

Martin nickte leicht, dann ließ er sich auf die Matratze sinken und zog Thomas mit sich. Mit einem leisen Lachen landete Thomas halb auf ihm. "Mhm, das gefällt mir..."

"Vor allem du gefällst mir", strahlte Martin ihn an, dann küsste er ihn wieder.

Thomas erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Dabei begann er wieder Martins Schritt zu massieren. Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er aber schon wieder auf und begann dafür am Stoff von Martins Pants zu ziehen. Sofort hob Martin seine Hüfte an, so dass Thomas ihn von diesem letzten Kleidungsstück befreien konnte. Genüsslich ließ Thomas seinen Blick über Martins komplett nackten Körper wandern. 

Irgendwie war Martin das unangenehm, er war ja nun bei Weitem nicht so trainiert wie Thomas. "Ich muss mal wieder was machen.. Sport und so..." 

"Du bist perfekt", widersprach Thomas. "Du bist sehr sexy. Heiß." 

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Bin ich nicht - aber es ist lieb, dass du das sagst." 

"Martin, für mich du bist perfekt", sagte Thomas. Martin fühlte, wie er errötete - und lächelte. Thomas meinte das völlig ernst, das spürte er. Es war ein so liebevoller Blick, der ihn streichelte, ehe Thomas' Hände ihm folgten. 

"Du bist ein wunderschöne Mann", wisperte Thomas dabei. Dann lehnte er sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf Martins Bauch. Martin sog hörbar Luft ein, allein dieser Kuss war so heiß. 

Thomas murmelte etwas auf Dänisch, ehe er sich weiter nach unten küsste. Allein die Vorstellung von dem, was jetzt folgen würde, ließ ihn leise aufkeuchen. Thomas rutschte noch etwas tiefer und legte eine Hand auf Martins Oberschenkel. Dann küsste er die Beule unter den Pants und anschließend die selbe Stelle auf dem anderen Oberschenkel. 

Martin holte tief Luft und krallte eine Hand ins Bettlaken. Er konnte sehen, wie Thomas genießerisch die Augen schloss und tief einatmete. Dann küsste er sich ein Stück nach oben. 

"Thomas", wisperte Martin heiser. 

"Soll ich aufhören?" raunte Thomas. 

"Nein, bitte... nicht." 

Thomas lachte leise. "Gut." 

Ganz langsam küsste Thomas sich weiter, höher und in Richtung Mitte. Martin schloss die Augen, riss sie aber sofort wieder auf. Er wollte nichts davon verpassen. Keinen Moment des Anblicks von Thomas, der jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen angekommen war und mit der Nase seinen harten Schwanz anstupste. Er keuchte auf. 

"Gefällt dir?", raunte Thomas und hob nun den Kopf um den Schwanz zu küssen. Martin konnte nur nicken. Einen winzigen Moment später sog Thomas die Spitze des Schwanzes in den Mund. 

"Oh Gott", keuchte Martin. 

Thomas konnte dazu nichts sagen, statt dessen begann er jetzt leicht zu saugen. Martin spürte jetzt schon, dass er nicht lange aushalten würde. Als Thomas' Zunge dann begann die Eichel zu lecken und zu streicheln war es zu spät. Er konnte Thomas nicht mal mehr warnen, ehe er mit einem heiseren Laut kam. Thomas starrte ihn überrascht an. 

"Ich... sorry", wisperte Martin ziemlich peinlich berührt. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er so schnell gekommen war. Thomas nickte leicht, dann beugte er sich zur Seite und angelte sich ein herumliegendes T-Shirt. 

Martin schloss die Augen und fluchte innerlich. Das war so verdammt peinlich! Es dauerte einen Moment, dann kuschelte sich Thomas neben ihn. 

"Das nicht schlimm", flüsterte Thomas. 

"Ist total peinlich", murmelte Martin und drehte den Kopf weg. "Und ich sag nicht mal was vorher." 

Thomas lachte und lehnte sich näher zu Martin. Ganz sacht begann er an seinem Hals zu knabbern. "Ist wirklich nicht schlimm. War nicht die erste Mal, dass ich habe bis zu Ende..." 

"Trotzdem..." 

"Komm, guck mich an", wisperte Thomas. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Martin sich traute ihn anzusehen. 

"Wie wär’s mit zweite Runde?" fragte Thomas und presste sich eng an Martin. 

Dabei fühlte Martin nur zu deutlich, dass die ganze Sache Thomas wohl ziemlich angemacht hatte. 

"Berühr mich", wisperte Thomas. 

Martin nickte leicht und begann Thomas' Seite zu streicheln. Erst ein wenig unsicher, aber als er Thomas leises Stöhnen hörte, wurde er mutiger. 

"Was möchtest du?", fragte er leise. 

"Alles. Dich", raunte Thomas. 

Irgendwas schoss durch Martins Körper, ein Ziehen und ein Kribbeln. 

"Was du möchtest?" fragte Thomas und sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an. 

"Dich. Alles - und dich." 

Thomas lächelte. "Dann fang an." 

Martin streichelte weiter über seine Seite und stoppte am Bund der engen Shorts. "Erstmal sollten wir die loswerden." 

"Gute Plan", nickte Thomas und hob die Hüften an. Martin setzte sich auf und zog ihm dieses letzte Kleidungsstück aus. Thomas seufzte erleichtert. Das ließ Martin leicht grinsen, er konnte sich vorstelle, wie gut sich das jetzt anfühlte. 

"Weiter", raunte Thomas fordernd. 

"Was denn? Was willst du?", fragte Martin nach. 

"Du entscheidest", sagte Thomas. 

"Ich soll entscheiden?", fragte Martin nach, dann grinste er, als er sich über ihn beugte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. 

Ohne Zögern erwiderte Thomas den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Martin begann Thomas jetzt zu streicheln, erst die Seiten, dann langsam tiefer. Dabei schob er Thomas auf den Rücken. Er genoss das Gefühl, Thomas so zu erkunden. Er spürte eine leichte Nervosität, schließlich hatte er kaum Erfahrung und er wollte, dass es Thomas gefiel. 

Aber so, wie Thomas ihn anstrahlte und jetzt lauter atmete, schien er es nicht ganz falsch zu machen. Also ließ er seine Finger etwas weiter nach unten gleiten. Über den glatten, muskulösen Bauch bis zum Oberschenkel. Thomas atmete etwas schneller. Die Berührungen schienen also wirklich richtig zu sein, überlegte Martin ziemlich erleichtert.

"Nicht aufhören", wisperte Thomas.

Martin nickte leicht, er fühlte, wie er allein durch diese Berührungen und Thomas' heisere Stimme wieder hart wurde. Vielleicht war es wirklich ganz gut, dass er schon einmal gekommen war. Dann würde er bei der zweiten Runde hoffentlich länger durchhalten. Und jetzt konnte er erstmal Thomas ein wenig reizen. Langsam führte er seine Hand zum Bauchnabel und umkreiste ihn mit einer Fingerspitze.

Thomas nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und schob sich den Fingern entgegen. Ganz langsam schob Martin seine Hand tiefer.

"Ja", raunte Thomas.

Nun waren Martins Finger in seiner Leiste angekommen und streichelten sich von da langsam in die Mitte. Dabei fühlte er ein nervöses, aufgeregtes Flattern im Magen. Es war doch unglaublich, dass er mit diesem tollen Mann im Bett war - und der ihn wohl auch tatsächlich liebte!

"Martin...", flüsterte Thomas ungeduldig. Martin grinste und beugte sich herunter um ihn zu küssen. Thomas erwiderte den Kuss hungrig. Zunächst einmal küsste Martin ihn nur und bewegte seine Finger nicht mehr. Erneut hob Thomas fordernd seine Hüften.

"Mehr?", fragte Martin ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Thomas nickte heftig.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln schob Martin seine Hand jetzt weiter in die Mitte. Endlich berührten seine Finger die Spitze von Thomas Schwanz. Sofort zuckte der ihm entgegen. Langsam wiederholte er die Berührung.

"Martin... bitte...", keuchte Thomas erregt auf.

"Was möchtest du denn?" grinste Martin.

"Irgendwas... mach was!"

"Dein Wunsch...", sagte Martin und umschloss Thomas Schwanz locker mit seiner Hand. 

"Jaaaa", keuchte Thomas langgezogen auf. Lächelnd bewegte Martin ein wenig seine Hand. 

"Martin ... ligesom det. Venligst, gå videre. Mere, mere ... det er så godt ... Venligst mere!", keuchte Thomas auf Dänisch. Es war erstaunlich, wie erotisch dänisch klingen konnte. Und Thomas redete weiter, stammelte, stöhnte auf Dänisch. 

Martin begann seine Hand etwas fester und schneller zu bewegen. "Så varmt, så liderlig, så ... så ... Martin!", stammelte Thomas weiter, dabei begann er in Martins Hand zu stoßen. Allein das Gefühl ließ Martin noch härter werden.

Dann keuchte Thomas noch einmal laut auf, verkrampfte sich und kam. Gott, er sieht wunderschön aus, dachte Martin. Mit einem vor Lust verzerrtem Gesicht - und anschließend einem so unendlich zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Schließlich öffnete Thomas wieder die Augen und sah Martin an. 

Martin lächelte ihn zärtlich an. 

"Komm her", wisperte Thomas und schob eine Hand in Martins Nacken um ihn sanft zu sich nach unten zu ziehen. Genießerisch schloss Martin die Augen. 

"Das war sehr schön ", hauchte Thomas. 

"Ja, das war es wirklich", lächelte Martin ihn an. 

Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln und angelte dann nach der Decke um sie über sie zu ziehen. "Fünf Minuten. Dann ich muss noch mal aufstehen und Chester Wasser", murmelte er schläfrig. 

"Shht", machte Martin leise. "Mach ich." 

"Mhm... danke." 

Martin lächelte ihn an und strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wangen. Dann zerrte er an der Bettdecke, so dass er Thomas zudecken konnte. Thomas bekam davon kaum was mit, er war schon halb eingeschlafen.

Verliebt sah Martin ihn an, ehe er aufstand und in die Küche ging. Chester folgte ihm, er schien zu wissen, dass es wohl Martin sein würde, der ihm sein Wasser gab. Lächelnd kraulte Martin Chester kurz zwischen den Ohren. "Na dann trink mal schön", flüsterte er. 

Chester schlabberte kurz, dann sah er Martin auffordernd an. Martin lachte leise. "Du willst eine Belohnung fürs trinken? Da musst du mir aber verraten, wo Thomas die Leckerchen versteckt hat." 

Chester sah ihn weiterhin an, und langsam begann sein Schwanz zu wedeln. 

"Hm, mal überlegen", sagte Martin und sah sich um. Chester schien zu verstehen, oder aber er wollte Martin einfach überreden, denn zielstrebig lief er zu einem der Küchenschränke, schnupperte daran und wedelte heftig mit dem Schwanz. 

"Kluger Hund", sagte Martin und öffnete die Schranktür. Tatsächlich war hier Chesters Futter verstaut - und die Leckerlis. 

"Na, warst ja eben brav und ruhig, ich denke, da hast du dir was verdient", lächelte Martin und gab ihm einen Kau-Stick 

Chester wedelte noch heftiger mit dem Schwanz. Noch einmal streichelte Martin ihn, dann ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer. 

Thomas schlief bereits tief und fest und Martin beeilte sich, zu ihm ins Bett zu kriechen. Als sich die Matratze bewegte, knurrte Thomas leicht und rutschte dichter an Martin heran, schlief dabei aber weiter. 

Martin lächelte, als er sich an Thomas schmiegte und die Augen schloss. So glücklich wie schon so viele Jahre nicht mehr schlief er ein.


	16. Neugierige Mutter

Das Klingeln eines Handys riss Martin aus seinen wunderschönen Träumen. Er hatte gerade so schön von Thomas geträumt, der sich an ihn gekuschelt... Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Martins Lippen, das war nicht nur ein Traum, das war auch Wirklichkeit! 

Erneut klingelte das Handy und neben ihm fluchte jemand - Thomas. Dann bewegte sich das Bett und wenig später hörte Martin ihn ins Telefon flüstern. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was Thomas sagte, es war wohl dänisch. 

Gähnend öffnete er die Augen und drehte sich dann zur Seite, zu Thomas. 

"Sorry, wollte dir nicht aufwecken", sah Thomas ihn entschuldigend an. 

"Hast du nicht", sagte Martin lächelnd. "Telefonier ruhig weiter." 

Thomas lächelte und strich ihm kurz durch die Haare, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Gespräch. Martin beobachtete ihn lächelnd. Er mochte es, wenn Thomas dänisch sprach. Es klang so weich und freundlich. 

Thomas lachte leise und sah ihn dabei an. Mit der freien Hand griff er nach Martins und schob seine Finger zwischen Martins. Ein warmes, glückliches Kribbeln zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper. Erneut sagte Thomas etwas, dann legte er auf. 

Martin war schon neugierig, mit wem er gesprochen hatte, aber es ging ihn ja nichts an. Also lächelte er und sagte nur, "Es klingt schön, wenn du dänisch sprichst." 

"Findest du?" fragte Thomas und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. 

"Ja, total. Dabei hab ich kein Wort verstanden." 

"Das war meine Mutter", erzählte Thomas. 

"Sie vermisst dich bestimmt." 

Thomas nickte. "Ist das erste Mal, dass ich bin so weit weg. Und sie ist sehr neugierig." 

Martin lächelte. "Und du vermisst sie auch", stellte er fest. 

"Schon. Aber sie hoffentlich kommen mich bald besuchen." 

Martin zögerte. "Sie wissen...?" 

"Was?" 

"Dass du... mit Männern..." 

Thomas lächelte und nickte. "Ja. Es wäre schwer das zu verstecken vor ihnen." 

Unsicher nickte Martin, er wusste nicht, ob er jetzt nachfragen sollte - oder durfte. Aufmunternd drückte Thomas seine Hand. 

"Du hattest... einen Freund?" 

Thomas nickte. "Drei Jahre." 

"Oh", machte Martin. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Thomas erst 24 Jahre alt war, war das ziemlich lange. 

"Ich war 19", fuhr Thomas fort. "Und in Urlaub. Auf Rückflug, da er saß neben mir. Und ich habe mein Getränk uber ihn gekippt." 

Martin musste lachen. 

Thomas grinste. "Es war Versehen. Wirklich!" 

"Ja, das hast du ihm auch gesagt, was?" 

"Ich haben versucht ihn zu trocknen. Mit Taschentuch", lachte Thomas. "Leider war der Saft nicht nur auf Lasses Shirt gelandet, sondern auch zwischen die Beine..." 

Martin musste erneut auflachen. "Und das hat ihm gefallen?" 

"Es uns beiden war schrecklich peinlich. Aber er hat mich trotzdem seine Nummer gegeben." 

"Und du hast ihn angerufen." 

Thomas nickte. "Er war wirklich süß. Mit Grübchen in Kinn und blauen Augen." 

"Und dann seid ihr zusammengekommen", folgerte Martin. 

"Lasse war toller erster Freund. Aber irgendwann... wir uns auseinandergelebt, so sagt man, oder? Er immer wollte Party machen. Wegfahren über Wochenende." 

Martin nickte leicht. Merkwürdigerweise störte es ihn nicht, wie Thomas von Lasse erzählte - im Gegenteil fühlte er mit ihm, als er von der Trennung erzählte. 

Thomas strich über Martins Arm. "Er mich schließlich hat verlassen. Er nicht länger wollte sich verstecken. Und er wollte weg aus Dänemark. Seine Halbbruder hat eine Firma in Australien. Da er ist hin." 

"Und du warst alleine..." 

"Ich hatte Fußball. Meine Eltern. Und schließlich Chester." 

"Und jetzt... hast du mich", wisperte Martin. 

Sofort lächelte Thomas. "Ja. Jetzt ich haben dich." 

"Und du machst mich sehr glücklich damit." 

"Du mich auch. Ich gar nicht kann sagen, wie sehr." 

Die Worte ließen es in Martins Brust warm werden, es fühlte sich so gut an. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte, so dass er sich einfach vorbeugte und Thomas leicht küsste. Thomas schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Ohne darüber nachzudenken rutschte Martin dichter an ihn heran und schob seine Finger in Thomas' weiche Haare. 

Der Kuss wurde spürbar leidenschaftlicher und Thomas presste sich an Martin. Martin lächelte in den Kuss. Thomas Hände schoben sich auf seinen Rücken und strichen über die nackte Haut. 

"Zweite Runde?", grinst Martin. 

Thomas nickte. "Oh ja. Zweite Runde klingt wundervoll." 

Bei den Worten schob sich Martin dichter an ihn und begann nun auch ihn zu streicheln. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber das war ihm auch ziemlich egal. Im Moment zählte nur Thomas warmer Körper, der sich so verlockend an ihn schmiegte. Warm und fest und so wundervoll, dass er einfach nicht genug von ihm kriegen konnte. 

Thomas grinste und rollte sich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung über Martin. 

"Oh", machte Martin überrascht, dann umarmte er ihn fest. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, Thomas Körper der Länge nach auf seinem zu fühlen. Warm und fest und... geil, sehr geil! Das fühlte er deutlich an seiner Leiste. 

Und dann begann sich Thomas auch noch leicht auf ihm zu bewegen. Martin biss sich auf die Lippe, das Gefühl war so heiß! 

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er Thomas' Lippen an seinem Hals. Er küsste ihn, leckte die Stelle und fing dann tatsächlich leicht an zu saugen. Martin stöhnte auf. Thomas knabberte an der Stelle, sog weiter, und bewegte sich fester auf ihm. Martin schlang die Arme noch fester um Thomas. 

Die Bewegungen trieben ihn weiter und weiter. Und so dauerte es für sie beide nicht lange, bis sie fast zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt kamen. Dabei sog Martin Thomas' Anblick geradezu in sich auf, er sah so toll aus, wenn er kam, so heiß und gleichzeitig so entspannt. 

Thomas wisperte etwas gegen seinen Hals und rollte sich dann ein Stück von ihm runter, damit er nicht mehr mit seinem kompletten Körpergewicht auf ihm lag. 

"Hmm?", machte Martin etwas träge. 

"Du so heiß", sagte Thomas etwas lauter. 

"Findest du?", fragte Martin etwas verwundert. Er empfand sich jedenfalls nicht so. 

Thomas nickte. "Meine sexy Freund." 

"So sexy bin ich nicht", widersprach Martin leise. "Jedenfalls verglichen mit dir." 

"Für mir schon", meinte Thomas. 

"Bei dir fühle ich mich sogar ein bisschen sexy", gab Martin zu. 

Thomas lächelte und küsste seine Schulter. Das ließ Martin ebenfalls lächeln, die Berührung war so liebevoll. "Ich dich würde am liebsten nie wieder aus meinem Bett lassen", sagte Thomas leise. 

Bei diesen Worten zog Martin Thomas dichter an sich und begann seinen Rücken zu streicheln. "Du machst mich wirklich glücklich." 

"Du mich auch", flüsterte Thomas. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln schmiegte sich Martin an ihn. 

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Thomas. 

"Hm, du auch", murmelte Martin träge. Mit Thomas an seiner Seite würde er wunderbar schlafen.


	17. Karate

Früh am nächsten Morgen wachte Martin auf. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel, davon konnte er nicht aufgewacht sein. Aber wovon... ein leichter Stoß ließ ihn aufschrecken. Offenbar hatte sich Thomas im Schlaf bewegt. Vorsichtig, um Thomas nicht zu wecken, drehte er sich auf die Seite. Denn egal, wie sehr er es liebte Thomas zu berühren, mochte er nachts nicht von Tritten aufgeweckt werden, und Thomas schien ein unruhiger Schläfer zu sein. 

Allerdings war es gar nicht so einfach dem zu entkommen, denn Thomas folgte sofort der schwindenden Wärme. "Na gut, komm her", nuschelte Martin und schloss ihn wieder in die Arme. Zumindest hatte er einen Blick auf den Wecker werfen können und sie hatten noch genug Zeit um zu kuscheln, ehe er Thomas wecken musste. Und Kuscheln mit so einem anschmiegsamen Mann war einfach wunderschön. Es dauerte noch fast 20 Minuten, bis Thomas schließlich langsam wach wurde. 

Martin lächelte ihn an, als er müde die Augen aufschlug. 

Sofort schob sich ein verschlafenes Lächeln auf Thomas Lippen. "God morgen", nuschelte er. 

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte Martin. 

"Schon lange wach?" 

"Nee - zumindest ist mir nicht langweilig geworden." 

Thomas lächelte und kuschelte sich wieder eng an ihn. Das fühlte sich schön an, besonders, weil Thomas jetzt wach war. 

"Das ist so schön", sagte Thomas und schloss die Augen. 

"Ja, ist es wirklich. Hätte ich nie gedacht..." 

"Was?" 

"Mit jemandem aufzuwachen." 

"Ist es." Thomas öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah Martin. "Kannst du dir am... Dienstag nach das Spiel frei nehmen? Dann wir können ganze Tag zusammen verbringen. Ausschlafen. Frühstück in Bett. Kuscheln auf Sofa..." 

"Dienstag? Ich versuch es", versprach Martin. Wenn die Werderspieler frei hatten, würde er Bernd sicher überreden können. 

"Gut", nickte Thomas zufrieden. 

"Und was machen wir dann?" 

"Und dann genießen wir den Tag", lächelte Martin ihn an. 

"Ja. Nur wir beide. Keine Telefon, keine Klingel." 

"Das klingt phantastisch." 

Thomas nahm seine Hand und schob seine Finger zwischen Martins Finger. "Ich... dich kann nicht groß ausführen. Nicht als meine Freund. Deshalb wir müssen finden Zeit für uns. Schöne Zeit, in der wir nicht aufpassen müssen. Und eine Tag zu Hause kann sein wunderschön." 

"Ich finde es einen wunderschönen Gedanken. Und... ich war noch nie mit einem Freund aus... mit einer Freundin auch das letzte Mal vor Jahren... ich werds also nicht vermissen." 

Lächelnd drückte Thomas einen Kuss auf ihre verschränkten Finger. "Wenn ich hier alle besser kenne, dann ich hoffentlich finde Freude, die wir einweihen können. Spätestens wenn Ludwig ist hier. Dann es ist einfacher, weil wir können gehen als Gruppe." 

"Und vorher ist es okay, wen wir nicht zusammen ausgehen. Als Paar." 

"Gut", nickte Thomas. 

"Ich vermiss da nichts", versicherte ihm Martin. 

Thomas nickte erneut. "Du mir musst sagen, wenn doch etwas fehlt. Ich... es nicht einfach eine geheime Beziehung zu haben." 

"Ich bin grundsätzlich nicht gut, was eine Beziehung angeht", gestand Martin. 

Thomas schnaubte. "Ich finde, du das machst perfekt." 

"Ja, mache ich das?" Martin lächelte Thomas an, es wäre ja schön, wenn der sich bei ihm auch wohl fühlte. 

"Das dumme Frage", sagte Thomas. "Ich... ich bin so glücklich. Du mich machst glücklich, Martin." 

"Du mich auch, Thomas. Du hast ein Wunder bewirkt..." 

"Das war Schicksal", meinte Thomas. 

"Ja, vermutlich war es das." 

Thomas gähnte leicht und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Martins Brust. "Wie spät ist es?" 

Martin drehte den Kopf. "Halb neun." 

Thomas nickte und schreckte nur Sekunden später auf. "Oh Mist! Ich habe vergesst, dass ich soll abholen Serge." 

"Oh", machte Martin, "Dann... beeilen?" 

Thomas nickte. "Leider. Aber Alex hasst es, wenn wir kommen zu spät und Serge... wie sagt man? Serge trodelt gern." 

"Trödelt", korrigierte Martin ihn ohne darüber nachzudenken. "Dann musst du wohl noch etwas früher da sein, damit er noch Zeit hat." 

Lachend setzte sich Thomas auf. "Ich schicke Serge eine Nachricht, dass ich eine Kaffee erwarte, wenn ich schon muss auf ihn warten." 

"Gut - und ich mach mich fertig und fahr zur Arbeit." 

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so muss hetzen." 

"Das macht nichts, ich muss ja auch los." 

"Heute Mittag es gibt Essen im Verein, also wir können uns erst sehen heute Abend." 

Martin nickte. "Kommst du dann zu mir? Chester ist auch mit eingeladen." 

"Gern!" sagte Thomas sofort. 

"Schön, dann komm vorbei, wenn du fertig bist. Ich überleg mir was zu essen." 

Thomas strahlte und beugte sich dann vor um ihn zu küssen. "Und ich bringen die Nachtisch mit." 

"Perfekt", strahlte Martin ihn an. 

"Ich dann bin in Bad", sagte Thomas, küsste ihn erneut und schob sich dann aus dem Bett. 

Martin sah ihm voller Sehnsucht nach. Wie gerne wäre er noch mit ihm zusammen im Bett geblieben, hätte mit ihm geredet, ihn geküsst, angefasst... 

Dienstag. Er musste nur an ihren geplanten Dienstag denken. Das war gar nicht mehr so lange hin. Und jetzt sollte er mal ein paar Sachen zusammenräumen - und vielleicht Frühstück machen? Denn Thomas sollte etwas essen bevor er trainierte. Das war grade für ihn als Sportler ja wichtig. 

Also ging er in die Küche und durchstöberte kurzerhand den Kühlschrank. Offenbar aß Thomas meist Müsli oder Toastbrot, und beides deckte er jetzt auch auf, zusammen mit Kaffee. Thomas hatte zwar gemeint er würde bei Serge einen Kaffee bekommen, aber einen Schluck könnte er auch noch hier trinken. 

Außerdem gehörte der doch zu einem Frühstück dazu. Martin hörte etwas auf dem Flur und drehte sich zur Küchentür, in der Thomas jetzt auftauchte, mit Jeans, T-Shirt und nassen Haaren. 

"Oh, Frühstück. Du bist ein Schatz", sagte Thomas lächelnd. 

Martin lächelte ihn an. "Du hast noch bisschen Zeit, oder?" 

Thomas nickte. "Ein bisschen schon." 

"Dann komm her, ja?" 

Thomas setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. 

"Müsli oder Toast?", fragte Martin. 

"Müsli, bitte." 

Martin lächelte, griff nach einer Schüssel und füllte ihm Müsli mit Milch auf. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas. 

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Martin ihm, dann griff er nach einem Toastbrot und strich sich Nutella darauf. 

"Du nicht magst Müsli?" fragte Thomas zwischen zwei Löffeln. 

"Manchmal - aber eher Nutellabrote." 

"Dann ich sorge dafür, dass immer Nutella da ist", zwinkerte Thomas. 

"Perfekt", strahlte Martin ihn an. 

"Du so einfach bist glücklich zu machen." 

"Ja, eigentlich brauche ich nur dich." 

"Hör auf, sonst ich werde noch rot", sagte Thomas mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. 

"Würde dir bestimmt gut stehen." 

Thomas lachte. "Ich weiß nicht." 

"Ich hab’s ja noch nicht gesehen." 

"Hm... dann du kannst versuchen mich heute Abend rot zu machen", schlug Thomas grinsend vor. 

"Oh ja, das werde ich", versprach Martin. 

"Ich mich schon jetzt freuen", sagte Thomas und hauchte Martin einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Und jetzt ich muss leider los. Kannst du mir tun großen Gefallen?" 

"Chester?", fragte Martin mit einem Grinsen." 

Thomas nickte. "Nur kurz raus, muss nicht große Runde sein." 

"Kriegen wir hin. Bleibt er dann den Rest des Tages hier? Was ist heute Mittag?" 

"Wenn du Zeit hast...?" 

"Ich kriege es schon hin. Aber... ich brauche dann einen Schlüssel." 

"Das ist kein Problem", sagte Thomas sofort. 

Martin lächelte leicht, es fühlte sich toll an, wie Thomas ihm vertraute. 

Thomas stand auf und verschwand kurz im Flur. Als er wiederkam hatte er einen kleinen Schlüsselbund in der Hand. "Hier. Haus- und Wohnungstür." 

"Danke", lächelte Martin ihn an und steckte das Schlüsselbund in die Tasche. 

"Ich muss mir bedanken. Und jetzt ich wünsche dir eine wunderschöne Tag." 

"Moment noch - was kriegt Chester zu fressen, jetzt und heute Mittag?" 

"Komm, ich zeige dir", sagte Thomas und erklärte Martin schnell Chesters Speiseplan. 

"Ich kümmere mich um den Jungen", versprach Martin und schob Thomas dann aus der Wohnung. 

"Wenn was ist, du einfach rufst an, ok?" 

"Mach ich", versprach Martin, dann küsste er Thomas kurz zum Abschied und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. 

Es war kaum zu glauben, dass Thomas ihn wirklich einfach so allein in seiner Wohnung ließ. Mit einem Ersatzschlüssel in der Hand! Er konnte jetzt sonst was anstellen, durch seine Sachen stöbern, irgendwas mitgehen lassen - oder sich einfach anziehen und mit Chester eine Runde gehen. Martin lächelte. Thomas vertraute ihm Chester an. Das war sogar ein noch größerer Vertrauensbeweis als der Schlüssel. 

Mit einem unglaublich guten Gefühl im Bauch zog er Jacke und Schuhe an und griff dann nach Chesters Leine. Der Hund musste das gehört haben, denn er rannte auf Martin zu und schlidderte die letzten Meter ehe er direkt vor ihm stoppte. 

"Na mein Kleiner, wollen wir ein bisschen an die frische Luft?" 

Mit einem Schwanzwedeln saß Chester vor ihm und sah ihn auffordernd an. Lächelnd befestigte Martin die Leine an Chesters Halsband. "Dann ab mit uns." Chester zog ihn gleich zur Tür und wartete ungeduldig, dass Martin sie öffnete. 

Martin öffnete die Tür und trat mit Chester in den Hausflur, ehe er die Wohnungstür hinter sich abschloss. Chester war etwas ungeduldig und zog etwas an der Leine, aber sie kamen ganz gut nach unten und auf die Straße. 

"So Chester, wir können eine ganz kurze Runde durch den Park drehen. Dann muss ich nämlich auch zur Arbeit", sagte Martin. 

Die Worte schien Chester nicht zu verstehen, denn er blieb gleich am ersten Baum stehen und schnupperte am Stamm, ehe er sein Bein hob. 

"Ja, so geht’s auch", lachte Martin. "Aber wir haben dich heute Morgen auch wirklich lange warten lassen." 

Chester sah Martin an, dann ging er weiter - zum nächsten Baum. Hier wiederholte sich das Spielchen. Langsam schlenderten sie so von Baum zu Baum, bis Martin schließlich den Rückweg antrat. 

Den Park hatten sie bis dahin nicht erreicht. 

Aber Martin musste langsam auch los in die Redaktion. "Heute Mittag gehen wir dann aber wirklich in den Park", versprach er Chester. Er brachte den Hund in die Wohnung, stellte ihm Wasser und Futter hin, wie Thomas es ihm am Vorabend erklärt hatte, und ließ ihn dann alleine. Später als geplant kam er so in der Redaktion an. 

"Morgen", grüßte ihn Jenny, als er an ihr vorbeiging. 

"Morgen", lächelte Martin sie an. 

"Wo ist der alte Griesgram geblieben, der hier sonst reingeschluft gekommen ist?", fragte sie lachend. 

"Tja, ich fürchte Griesgram ist grade aus", grinste Martin. 

"Kannst ihm sagen, er darf gern im Urlaub bleiben." 

"Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor ihm ein Rückflugticket zu buchen." 

"Dann ist gut. Der neue Martin ist nämlich echt okay." 

Martin lächelte. "Das hoffe ich. Jedenfalls scheint Thomas dieser neue Martin auch ganz zu gefallen." 

"Du musst mir diesen Wunderknaben mal vorstellen." 

Martin nickte. "Das kriegen wir hin. Jetzt muss ich aber erstmal hoch und gucken, was heute auf dem Programm steht." 

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Jenny und widmete sich wieder ihrem Computer. 

Ziemlich schief vor sich hin pfeifend ging Martin hoch in die Sportredaktion. 

"Martin?", rief Bernd ihn sofort zu sich. 

"Komme!" 

Er beeilte sich in das Büro seines Chefs zu kommen. 

"Morgen Bernd", sagte er. "Was gibt’s?" 

"Dein Tagesplan..." 

"Ja?" 

"PK bei Werder, dann das Training, danach ein Termin in Verden, Karateverein." 

"Karate, das klingt gut", sagte Martin. "Hab ich selbst mal als Kind gemacht. So... bis ich 10 war glaub ich." 

"Ja, perfekt, dann weißt du ja, worum es geht. Ich schick dir die Adresse per Mail." 

Martin nickte. "Dann guck ich mir den Verein mal im Internet an und fahr dann gleich los zur Werder-PK." 

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Bernd, und er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. 

"Danke", lächelte Martin und verschwand aus Bernds Büro. 

Er nahm noch ein paar Sachen aus seiner Schreibtischschublade mit - unter anderem einen Müsliriegel, wer konnte schon sagen, wann er zu Mittag essen konnte - und machte sich dann auf den Weg. 

Er fuhr direkt zum Verein und las dann im Auto auf seinem Laptop etwas über den Karate-Verein, den er später besuchen würde, bis es schließlich Zeit für die Werder-PK wurde. Er war ziemlich nervös, welcher Spieler daran teilnehmen würde - angekündigt war Aron Johansson, der Isländer, aber der war wohl beim Arzt oder so. Hoffentlich war es nicht Thomas! 

Er hatte Glück und statt Thomas war es Niklas Moisander, der neben Nouri saß. Martin machte fleißig Notizen und Fotos und stellte selbst ein, zwei Fragen. Niklas schien ein ganz netter Kerl zu sein, auch wenn er sich noch keine Antworten auf Deutsch zutraute. Verstehen konnte er aber offenbar das meiste. 

Martin wusste nicht, ob Thomas inzwischen seine Interviews auf Deutsch gab - er selbst fand sowohl seine Aussprache als auch seine kleinen Fehler einfach sexy. 

Aber er musste daran denken, was Thomas ihm gestern Abend erzählte. Dass es für die Spieler nicht leicht war, bei Interviews oder PKs so auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen und mit Fragen bombardiert zu werden. Wenn man dann auch noch Angst haben musste, durch noch nicht perfekte Deutschkenntnisse Fehler zu machen, war es verständlich, wenn die Antworten auf Englisch kamen. Und Niklas' Englisch war ziemlich gut, so dass die Journalisten alle gewünschten Informationen bekamen. 

Schließlich war die PK zuende und Martin begann schon auf dem Weg zum Auto in Gedanken den Artikel zu verfassen. 

Er würde gut werden, hoffte er, Niklas und der Trainer hatten ein paar interessante Sachen erzählt. 

Nachdem er in der Redaktion schnell den Artikel geschrieben und abgeschickt hatte, fuhr er mittags zu Thomas Wohnung um mit Chester Gassi zu gehen. Danach hatte er noch Zeit für einen kurzen Snack, ehe er sich schon auf den Weg zum Nachmittagstraining der Werderspieler machen musste. 

Er hatte kurz überlegt sich irgendwie zu verkleiden, mit Mütze und Brille oder so, aber das war albern. Wenn Thomas ihn erkannte, konnte er etwas von einer kurzen Pause erzählen. Natürlich würde er wenn möglich versuchen Thomas aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber wenn sie sich trafen, dann konnte er es nicht vermeiden. Wenn Thomas ihn trotz Verkleidung erkennen würde, wäre das sehr viel komplizierter. 

Zum Glück schaffte er es tatsächlich Thomas nicht direkt zu begegnen. Die Spieler trainierten eher im von den Zuschauern weiter entfernten Teil des Trainingsplatzes. Trotzdem konnte Martin Thomas sofort an seinen Bewegungen erkennen. Er war einfach elegant - und ziemlich sexy. 

Martin grinste leicht, als er sich an gestern Abend erinnerte. Wie sexy Thomas da erst gewesen war! Es war unglaublich gewesen! Er freute sich jetzt schon auf den heutigen Abend. 

Jetzt musste er aber mit seinen frischen Fotos los zu dem Karateverein. Und dafür musste sein sexy Freund ganz dringend aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann fuhr er los, raus aus Bremen. 

In Gedanken kratzte er zusammen, was er noch über Karate wusste - was nicht wirklich viel war. Es hatte ihm zwar als Kind Spaß gemacht, aber irgendwann hatte er sich einfach für andere Dinge interessiert. Er musste sich darauf verlassen, dass die Karatekas ihm alles erklärten, was er wissen musste. 

Pünktlich zum vereinbarten Termin kam er am Verein an und wurde dort sofort herzlich begrüßt. Er wurde in das Dōjō geführt, die Trainingshalle, bekam etwas zu trinken und eine Menge über Karate erzählt. Er machte sich viele Notizen und begann dann Fotos vom Training zu machen. Anschließend posierten die Karatekas für ihn, so dass er noch einige besonders schöne Bilder machen konnte. 

Mit einer Fülle an Material machte er sich schließlich wieder auf den Weg in die Redaktion. Zum Glück musste der Karateartikel erst morgen Vormittag fertig werden, also konnte er pünktlich Feierabend machen. 

Er räumte noch ein wenig seinen Schreibtisch auf, dann fuhr er nach Hause. Thomas würde sicher bald kommen. Schnell begann er wenigstens etwas Ordnung in seine Wohnung zu bringen. Küche aufräumen, Bad putzen, Bett neu beziehen - weiter war er nicht, als es klingelte. 

Gut, mit dem Rest würden Thomas und Chester also leben müssen, dachte er grinsend als er zur Tür lief und den Summer drückte. Schon hörte er das Klackern von Chesters Krallen auf der Treppe - und Thomas' schwere Schritte. Schließlich standen beide vor ihm, Chester mit wedelndem Schwanz und Thomas mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	18. Hyggelig

"Hallo ihr beiden, kommt rein", begrüßte Martin sie lächelnd.

"Hast du eine Handtuch hier? Chester musste spielen in eine Pfütze..."

"Aber klar", sagte Martin sofort und lief in die Küche um ein Handtuch zu holen. Schnell säuberte Thomas die Pfoten des Hundes, dann erst ließ er ihn in die Wohnung. Sobald Martin die Tür hinter Thomas geschlossen hatte, zog dieser ihn an sich und küsste ihn sanft.

Es war unglaublich, wie selbstverständlich sich das anfühlte. 

"Hattest du eine schöne Tag?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, sehr schön. Und du?"

"War anstrengend."

"Mehr als sonst? Ihr trainiert doch sonst auch recht hart, oder?", fragte Martin nach.

Thomas nickte. "Aber manchmal Alex ist kleine Sadist", grinste er.

"Euer Trainer? Soll ich mal mit ihm meckern?"

"Ach, eigentlich er ist voll ok. Und wir ja müssen hart arbeiten um endlich gewinnen."

"Ganz Bremen wünscht es sich euch."

"Und du warst heute auf der PK mit deine Reporter?" fragte Thomas.

"Ja, das war echt spannend. Und Euer Niklas ist nett", erzählte Martin.

"Ist er", nickte Thomas sofort.

"Vielleicht kann ich noch mal mitfahren", kündigte Martin an.

"Dann du musst auch mal zugucken beim Training."

"So lange ich nicht mitmachen muss", scherzte Martin.

"Nicht?" lachte Thomas.

"Wenn du schon stöhnst, dass es so anstrengend war."

"Ich würde Alex bitten dich nicht so hart rannehmen", sagte Thomas mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ich würde anschließend trotzdem völlig am Ende sein."

"Na gut, dann du kannst mich einfach anfeuern."

"Das mach ich", versprach Martin. "Auch beim nächsten Heimspiel... also, wenn du mir eine Karte besorgst, falls ausverkauft ist."

Thomas strahlte ihn an. "Hab ich schon. Gegen Gladbach ist ausverkauft, das ist ein interessante Gegner."

"Oh - hast du schon!", freute sich Martin. Das Spiel war in etwas über einer Woche.

"Ich möchte meine Freund gerne dabei haben", lächelte Thomas.

"Dein Freund möchte auch unbedingt dabei sein."

"Gut. Und jetzt zeigst du mir deine Wohnung?" 

"Klar", nickte Martin. 

"Ist aber nicht so schön und groß wie deine..." Er streichelte Chester kurz, dann führte er beide in die Küche, wo er erstmal eine Porzellanschüssel mit Wasser für den Hund hinstellte. Einen richtigen Napf hatte er ja nicht da. 

"Oh, ich vergesste Chesters Sachen unten in die Wagen", sagte Thomas kopfschüttelnd. 

"Willst du sie gleich holen, oder erst den Rundgang machen?" 

Thomas überlegte kurz. "Ich hole sie erst. Dann ich muss nicht mehr runter." 

"Ich komme mit und helfe dir tragen", bot Martin an. 

"Das ist lieb. Die Korb von Chester ist etwas groß." 

"Oh, er hat gleich sein Bett mitgebracht?", grinste Martin ihn an. "Chester, bleib hier, ja?" 

Chester beachtete sie gar nicht groß, sondern begann damit die neue Umgebung zu erkunden. 

"Bis gleich", rief Thomas ihm mit einem Lachen zu, dann ging er mit Martin zusammen runter. Schnell luden sie das Körbchen und eine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum. Martin trug Chesters Schafplatz in die Wohnung, es war ein Weidenkorb mit einem dicken Kissen darin. 

"So", sagte Thomas. "Das wär geschafft." 

"Soll Chester im Schlafzimmer schlafen? Das könnte eng werden." Viel Platz war in Martins Schlafzimmer nicht. 

"Nein, das nicht muss sein. Vielleicht in Wohnzimmer?" 

"Ja, klar, da ist genug Platz." 

"Schön, dann ich folge dir", grinste Thomas. 

"Also, das Körbchen am besten hier her", deutete Martin auf eine Stelle neben dem Sofa - und räumte schnell die Zeitschriften weg, die dort lagen. 

Thomas sah sich um und lächelte. "Ich mag deine Wohnung. Es ist... gemütlich. So viele Bücher und... Wärme." 

Martin lächelte geschmeichelt, er wusste, dass die Dänen viel Wert auf Gemütlichkeit legten und diese Aussage ein großes Kompliment war. 

"Hast du die Bücher alle gelesen?" fragte Thomas und trat an das überquellende Bücherregal. 

"Die meisten, ja. Ein paar müssen sich noch gedulden." 

"Was du liest im Moment?" 

Martin griff zu einem Buch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. "‘Einen Scheiß muss ich‘, ist ganz witzig. Im Schlafzimmer liegt noch ein Krimi." 

"Zwei Bücher zu gleiche Zeit?" 

"Ja. schon... sie sind ja unterschiedlich. Zwei Krimis gleichzeitig gehen nicht." 

"Ich lese viel zu wenig", sagte Thomas. 

"Oder ich lese zu viel..." 

"Wieso? Wenn du hast Spaß daran. Ich mag es auch, aber irgendwie... ich finde nie Zeit dafür." 

"Du setzt halt andere Prioritäten." 

Thomas lächelte. "Mhm und im Moment ich habe ganz bestimmte Priorität in Kopf." 

"Ach ja?", grinste Martin ihn n. 

"Ja. Und ich glaube, es dir wird gefallen." 

"Dann zeig es mir, ja?" 

Thomas kam näher und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Mit einem Lächeln machte Martin die zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. 

Schnell zog Thomas ihn an sich und senkte dann seine Lippen auf Martins. Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Martin den Kuss. Sanft und zärtlich küssten sie sich. 

Bis... bis sie eine feste Hundeschnauze zwischen sich fühlten. Lachend löste sich Thomas von Martins Lippen. "Na Chester, was ist?" 

Der Hund zwängte sich weiter zwischen sie. Thomas löste eine Hand von Martin und begann Chester zu kraulen. Damit war Chester wohl zufrieden, denn er ließ es einfach zu und ging sogar ein wenig zur Seite. 

"Ich glauben, Chester ist eifersüchtig", grinste Thomas Martin an. 

"Muss er nicht sein - wir mögen ihn doch beide." 

Thomas nickte. "Aber er muss sich erst daran gewöhnen." 

"Wird er schon. Hoffentlich akzeptiert er, dass er hier schlafen soll und nicht im Schlafzimmer." 

"Das ist keine Problem. Chester schläft, wo sein Körbchen ist. Er nie hat in Bett geschlafen. Sonst er darf viel, aber das Bett gehört uns." 

"Das ist gut - ich hab ihn sehr gern, aber ich mag keine Hundehintern im Gesicht..." 

Thomas lachte. "Ich auch nicht." 

Martin grinste noch kurz, dann küsste er ihn wieder. Aber schon im nächsten Moment unterbrach ein ziemlich lautes Grummeln den Kuss wieder. "Oh... sorry", grinste Thomas verlegen. "Ich... glaube ich habe Hunger." 

Martin grinste und küsste Thomas noch einmal kurz. "Was magst du essen?" 

"Egal. Was du hast." 

"Ich hab bisschen eingekauft, für einen Gemüseauflauf. Ich koch aber nicht besonders gut..." 

"Wir können zusammen kochen", schlug Thomas vor. 

"Das hatte ich gehofft." 

"Dann komm. Ehe ich noch dich esse", meinte Thomas zwinkernd. 

Martin lachte leise, dann griff er nach Thomas' Hand und zog ihn mit sich in die Küche. Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran das Gemüse für den Auflauf zu schneiden. 

Zwanzig Minuten später stand der Auflauf im Ofen, und Martin und Thomas saßen auf dem Sofa. Thomas hatte sich einen Keks genommen, um seinen knurrenden Magen erstmal zu beruhigen. "Ich kann dir auch ein Brot schmieren..." 

"Nein, ganz so schlimm es nicht ist. Ich ja auch gut Mittag gegessen habe. Obwohl mir die Pause mit dir gefehlt hat." 

"Mir auch... war schön die letzten Tage." 

"Morgen es auch wieder gibt Essen im Verein. Eigentlich ist das auch schön. So ich kann die Jungs noch viel besser kennenlernen. Das gut fürs Team." 

"Aber du bist ohne deinen Freund unterwegs." 

"Ja... aber das vielen Paaren so geht. Die meisten können Mittagspause nicht zusammen verbringen." 

"Aber die meisten sind nicht frisch verliebt." 

"Meinst du, ich soll das so sagen Alex?" grinste Thomas. "Dann lässt er dich vielleicht mit essen." 

"Vielleicht... solltest du das doch nicht tun." 

"Keine Angst. Dafür ich kenne Alex noch nicht gut genug." 

"Gut... wobei, bei dir ist es ja schon kritischer." 

"Wie meinst du das?" 

"Naja, es weiß auch kaum jemand von mir, aber wenn es rauskommt, wäre es bei dir schlimmer." 

Thomas seufzte. "Ich weiß. Deshalb ich habe ja auch niemand im Team von dir erzählt. Dabei... hätte ich es gern. Du bist so tolle Mann..." 

Martin beugte sich zu Thomas und küsste ihn leicht. "Du auch." 

"Aber wenn ich die Jungs hier besser kenne, dann wir können es bestimmt jemandem erzählen." 

"Und dann mal jemanden einladen oder so." 

Thomas nickte. "Im Sommer kommt Ludwig, der weiß Bescheid über mich. Aber... das noch so schrecklich lang hin." 

"Wir finden sicher zwischendurch noch jemanden." 

"Das wär schön." 

"Ich bin mir sicher... meine Kollegin würde gern den Mann kennenlernen, der mich so glücklich macht." 

Thomas strahlte ihn an. "Und deine Kollegin ist ok? Also... sie kann halten ihren Mund?" 

"Ich denke schon..." Jenny war zwar Journalistin, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie etwas draus machen würde. 

"Wenn du ihr vertraust, dann tu ich das auch", sagte Thomas. 

Jetzt war es an Martin zu strahlen. Thomas vertraute ihm - er vertraute ihm alles an! Einen Menschen wie Thomas hatte er wirklich noch nie getroffen. Einen Mann, der ihm quasi seine gesamte Karriere in die Hände legte. Und das einfach so, ohne etwas dafür zu wollen. Einfach... aus Liebe. 

Martin lehnte sich zu ihm und sah ihn liebevoll an. Thomas streckte eine Hand aus und schob sie in Martins Nacken. Ganz langsam näherten sie sich. Bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen wieder berührten. 

Unwillkürlich schloss Martin die Augen und genoss den zärtlichen Kuss. Eine ganze Weile küssten sie sich so, bis der gestellte Timer am Ofen sich meldete. 

"Der Auflauf...", nuschelte Martin gegen Thomas' Lippen und unterbrach dann den Kuss. "Wir machen nachher weiter..." 

"Ok. Dann lass uns schnell essen", sagte Thomas lächelnd. Martin nickte und stand schnell auf, dann zog er Thomas mit sich. Chester begleitete sie und machte es sich in einer Ecke gemütlich. 

"Der ist ja echt brav - meiner hat damals immer gebettelt", bewunderte Martin die gute Erziehung. 

"Tut er auch manchmal", lachte Thomas. "Vor allem wenn es gibt Wurst." 

"Aber jetzt gerade zeigt er mal seine gute Erziehung", grinste Martin. 

"Er will halt gute Eindruck auf dich machen." 

"Oh, das macht er - und sein Herrchen auch." 

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Also... essen? Aber erst - wo du hast Gläser?" 

"Da oben, neben dem Kühlschrank", deutete Martin in eine Ecke. 

Thomas holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank, dann setzte er sich zu Martin an den Tisch. Der hatte inzwischen Besteck und Geschirr aufgedeckt und füllte ihnen nun von dem heißen Auflauf auf. 

"Hm, riecht lecker", sagte Thomas. 

"Ich hoffe, er schmeckt auch so." 

"Bestimmt", sagte Thomas und wartete, bis auch Martins Teller gefüllt war, ehe er den ersten Bissen probierte. 

"Guten Appetit", wünschte Martin und begann ebenfalls zu essen. Er war erleichtert, dass er wohl wirklich gelungen war. 

Den ersten Hunger stillten sie in einvernehmlichem Schweigen. Irgendwann griff Thomas nach Martins Hand und hielt sie einfach fest. Martin lächelte, das fühlte sich schön an, so vertraut und irgendwie selbstverständlich. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie sich eigentlich erst ein paar Tage kannten. Es fühlte sich alles so gut, so vertraut an, als liebten sie sich schon viel länger. 

"Bist du heute Mittag gut klargekommen mit Chester?" fragte Thomas. 

"Hat ganz gut geklappt - er wollte ständig die Hunde-News an den Bäumen lesen, da sind wir gar nicht in den Park gekommen." 

Thomas grinste. "Ja manchmal es gibt so Tage. Aber das nicht schlimm." 

"Nein, er hat es sich ja ausgesucht." 

Thomas lächelte und drückte Martins Hand. "Du noch willst Nachschlag?" 

"Ja, gerne - du auch?" 

"Ein bisschen noch. Aber wir noch müssen Platz lassen für Nachtisch." 

"Nachtisch? Hast du da etwas mitgebracht?" 

Thomas nickte. "Nur ein Kleinigkeit. Aber sehr leckere Kleinigkeit." 

"Dann nehme ich nur ein bisschen Nachschlag." 

Schnell füllte er Thomas und sich noch etwas von dem Auflauf auf die Teller. Martin leerte auch diesen Teller, aber bei weitem nicht so schnell wie die erste Portion. Auch Thomas ließ sich mehr Zeit und erzählte dabei vom Training. 

Martin fiel dabei auf, dass er diese Erzählung wirklich nur als Freund, vielleicht ein wenig als Fan hörte - und gar nicht als Journalist. Dabei hätte man darauf vermutlich eine lustige Story machen können. Einsichten ins Training der Werder-Profis. Aber das interessierte ihn gar nicht - er würde seine Artikel auch anders hinbekommen - mit mehr Liebe zum Fußball und zum Job würde das auch gut klappen. 

So hörte er einfach nur lächelnd zu, wie Thomas erzählte. Und Thomas erzählte schön. Natürlich machte er seine typischen Fehler, suchte nach Worten, umschrieb oder sagte es einfach auf Dänisch oder Englisch - aber es war alles verständlich. 

"Ich wünschte wirklich du könntest kennenlernen die Jungs", sagte Thomas. 

"Würde ich auch echt gerne. Sie klingen alle wirklich nett." 

"Sind sie. Es ist eine tolle Mannschaft. Und wir wirklich haben viel Spaß miteinander." 

"Wird bestimmt noch schöner, wenn ihr gewinnt." 

"Hoffentlich." 

"Das Gewinnen - oder die bessere Stimmung?", grinste Martin ihn an. 

"Das Gewinnen. Wir dringend brauchen eine Sieg. Oder mehrere. Viele am besten." 

"Ganz viele - von jetzt an in jedem Spiel"; grinste Martin. "Das wünsch ich euch wenigstens." 

"Ich hoffen, du hast recht." 

"Klar hab ich das. So... wie war das mit dem Nachtisch?" 

"Wir könnten Nachtisch hier in Küche essen. Oder... in gemütlichere Raum." 

"Ein gemütlicher Raum klingt sehr... verführerisch." 

"Dann... ich gebe Chester kurz Futter, dann wir machen es uns gemütlich." 

"Ich geh dann schon mal vor..." Martin lächelte ihm zu und stand dann auf. 

"Ich beeile mich ", versprach Thomas. 

"Bis gleich... lass dir Zeit", lächelte Martin ihn an und verschwand schnell im Schlafzimmer. Er wollte noch schnell aufräumen, ein paar Dinge verschwinden lassen, die Vorhänge zuziehen, die Heizung aufdrehen und die Stehlampe und die beiden Nachttischleuchten anstellen, damit es schön gemütlich wurde. 

Er überlegte, ob er nicht auch schon die Jeans los werden sollte, aber das kam ihm dann doch komisch vor. Außerdem war es ja auch viel schöner, wenn Thomas ihn ausziehen würde. Außerdem hörte er schon, wie Thomas Chester ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Körbchen brachte. 

Wenig später kam Thomas zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer. 

"Hvilket er rart .... så hyggeligt", lächelte er Martin an. 

"Was?" fragte Martin, der diesmal wirklich keine Ahnung, was Thomas da gesagt hat. 

"Das ist schön... hyggelig.. gemütlich." 

"Hyggelig heißt also gemütlich?" 

"Ja, genau. Das ist in Dänemark ganz wichtig." 

"Hier auch. Und es freut mich, dass du es gemütlich findest." 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm mal mit nach Kopenhagen, dann zeig ich dir, was hyggelig ist." 

"Ok. Ich würde gern mal mit dir nach Kopenhagen fahren." 

"Ich freue mich drauf dir Kopenhagen zu zeigen. Meine Familie. Und hyggelig." 

**Titel:** Eingeschlichen - 19 -  
 **Autor:** We_love_soccer (Silberchen und Buffy017)  
 **Personen:** Thomas Delaney, OC  
 **Rating:** P18-Slash  
 **Genre:** Spannung, Romanze  
 **Zusammenfassung:** Martin ist Journalist – und mit sich selbst und der Welt äußerst unzufrieden. Um seinen Chef zufriedenzustellen sucht er nach der absoluten Hammerstory – und stößt dabei auf ein Geheimnis, das Werders Neuen, Thomas Delaney, umgibt.

Übersichtskapitel .

Martin lachte leise und trat näher zu Thomas. Der lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn dann. Sofort schlang Martin die Arme um Thomas und zog ihn an sich. Dabei schob er seine Hände unter Martins Shirt. 

Ein leichtes Keuchen drang von Martins Lippen. Einen Moment später lag eine zweite Hand auf seinem Hintern. 

"Ich finde Jeans sehr störend", wisperte Thomas gegen Martins Lippen. 

"Du meinst, ich soll sie loswerden?" 

Thomas nickte. "Das gute Idee." 

Martin grinste ihn an, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und öffnete langsam seine Jeans. Thomas beobachtete jede Bewegung. Martin zögerte kurz, als er die Jeans runterschieben konnte - und traute sich dann doch sie auszuziehen. 

"Sehr schön", wisperte Thomas. "Du vielleicht auch solltest gleich Shirt loswerden." 

Jetzt grinste Martin leicht und zog dann sein Shirt über den Kopf. Thomas Blick glitt über Martins Körper. Er trug nur noch seine Pants und die Socken, die er jetzt ganz verschämt von den Füßen schob. 

"Du siehst so sexy aus", sagte Thomas. 

"Könnte mal wieder bisschen mehr Sport machen." 

"Du bist perfekt, Martin." 

"Naja", strich sich Martin über seinen leichten Bauchansatz. 

"Komm her", bat Thomas und zog ihn wieder an sich. Martin schmiegte sich nur zu gern an ihn. Thomas Hände strichen über seinen Rücken. Martin schloss die Augen, er fühlte sich dabei wieder so wohl und geborgen. 

"Willst du dich nicht auch langsam ausziehen?" fragte er schließlich. 

"Ja, aber dafür ich müsste dir loslassen." 

"Stimmt. Aber... du könntest ganz schnell machen." 

Thomas nickte, dann ließ er Martin los und riss sich das Shirt förmlich vom Körper. Die Jeans folgte zusammen mit den Socken und den Shorts. Dann zog er Martin mit sich zum Bett. Irgendwie landeten sie gemeinsam auf der Matratze. 

Sofort schmiegte sich Thomas eng an ihn. Dabei schoben seine Hände Martins Shorts über seine Hüften. Irgendwann hing sie nur noch in den Kniekehlen, und Martin strampelte sie von den Beinen. 

"Ah, das ist besser", murmelte Thomas. 

"Hm, ja, viel besser", lächelte Martin ihn an und drängte sich gleich an ihn. 

Thomas lachte leise. "So stürmisch." 

"Wenn ein toller Mann mit mir im Bett liegt..." 

"Was du dann tust?" 

"Dann kann ich nicht anders als..." Mit diesen Worten rollte sich Martin auf Thomas und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

Thomas spreizte leicht seine Beine und ließ Martin so dazwischen rutschen. Martin keuchte leise auf, als er Thomas' harten Schwanz fühlte. Thomas Hände fuhren dabei über seinen Rücken bis hinunter zu Martins Hintern. Erneut keuchte Martin leise auf. Sanft glitten Thomas‘ Finger über die Rundungen. 

"Das... ist gut", raunte Martin heiser. 

"Findest du?" 

"Ja, sehr schön." Martin lächelte leicht - er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt, noch nie war es so gut gewesen. 

Dann glitt ein schlanker Finger vorsichtig und sehr langsam zwischen seine Pobacken. "Wenn ich bin zu schnell oder du es nicht magst..." 

"Woher soll ich wissen, ob ich es nicht mag...?" 

"Du hast nie selbst...?" fragte Thomas. 

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Wollte es ja nicht wahr haben... gar nicht." 

"Dann wir erkunden gemeinsam", lächelte Thomas zärtlich. 

"Ja, zeig es mir, zeig mir alles." 

"Gern", wisperte Thomas. 

Ganz behutsam schob er seinen Finger weiter zwischen seine Pobacken und streichelte ihn dort. 

"In meine Jeans... kommst du ran?" 

"Hmm", machte Martin und reckte sich um nach ihr zu angeln. 

In einer der Taschen fand er, was Thomas gewollt hatte. Eine kleine Tube und ein Kondom. Schlagartig wurde er nervös, er hatte das noch nie gemacht, und er hatte ein bisschen Schiss davor. Nicht nur davor, dass es weh tat, sondern auch davor, dass es ihm gefallen würde. Und das würde es ganz sicher. 

"Hey. Wir nicht müssen das machen", sagte Thomas leise. "Das ist große Schritt für dich. Außerdem... ich liege auch gern unten." 

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will das. Glaube ich." 

Thomas nickte und lächelte ihn an. "Komm leg dich hin." 

Martin nickte leicht, reichte Thomas Tube und Päckchen und legte sich dann neben ihn. Thomas legte das Kondom zur Seite, behielt die Tube aber in Reichweite. Dann beugte er sich über Martin und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dabei strichen seine Finger hauchzart über Martins Brust und Bauch. 

Martin war verspannt, das war deutlich, aber die zärtlichen Berührungen halfen ihm. Nach einem Moment löste sich Thomas von Martins Lippen und begann sich dafür seinen Hals entlang nach unten zu küssen. Martin keuchte leise auf und sah Thomas mit dunklen Augen an. 

Über die Schultern ging es weiter nach unten, bis Thomas an der rechten Brustwarze einen kleinen Stopp einlegte. Er sog leicht daran, dann leckte er darüber. Martin stöhnte auf. 

"Dir gefällt das?", raunte Thomas, erwartete jedoch keine Antwort. 

Stattdessen wanderte Thomas zur linken Brustwarze. Martin bewegte sich leicht und stöhnte leise, er war inzwischen ganz entspannt. Trotzdem ließ sich Thomas weiter Zeit und küsste sich langsam seinen Weg nach unten. 

"Thomas", keuchte Martin heiser auf. 

Thomas ließ seine Zungenspitze kurz in Martins Bauchnabel gleiten, ehe er schnell einen Blick nach oben warf. 

Martins Augen waren halb geschlossen, und er atmete durch leicht geöffnete Lippen. Thomas lächelte zufrieden. Er rutschte noch ein wenig tiefer. Martin atmete hörbar schneller. Dann streckte Thomas die Zunge heraus und berührte die Spitze von Martins hartem Schwanz. 

Martin stöhnte laut auf. Thomas wiederholte die Berührung. Gleichzeitig strich er leicht über Martins Oberschenkel. Martin fühlte sich zerrissen zwischen der unheimlichen Erregung und der beruhigenden Berührung auf seinem Oberschenkel. 

Dabei wollte er es - jedenfalls ein Teil von ihm. Der andere Teil hatte noch immer Bedenken. Nicht mehr, weil es weh tun konnte, sondern weil es endgültig machen würde. Aber... das war es doch eh schon, oder? Er war schließlich mit Thomas zusammen. Er liebte Thomas und war so glücklich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Und er wollte mehr davon, einfach mehr. Und wenn er es dann war, dann war er es eben. 

Wenn so ein toller Mann wie Thomas schwul sein konnte und kein Problem damit hatte, dann sollte er selbst erstrecht kein Problem damit haben. Er sollte es einfach geschehen lassen und zu dem stehen, was er war. 

"Wovor du hast Angst?" wisperte Thomas plötzlich. 

Martin holte Luft um zu antworten, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ist egal. Mach weiter, ja?" 

"Nein, Martin. Wenn du hast Angst oder Bedenke, du musst es mir sagen." 

"Nein, keine Angst oder Bedenken. Nur... eine Erkenntnis." 

"Und die wäre?" 

"Dass ich... schwul bin", sprach Martin es aus. 

Thomas lächelte sanft. "Und das ist nicht schlimm, Martin." 

"Nein, vermutlich nicht..." 

"Hey. Ich bin auch schwul. Und Fußballer. Und das ist völlig ok." 

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber trotzdem... ich hab’s mir nie erlaubt, bisher." 

"Das geht vielen Männern so vermutlich. Leider." 

"Ja, aber es ist schon ein ziemlich großer Schritt." 

Thomas drückte einen Kuss auf Martins Oberschenkel. "Ist es nicht egal, ob Mann oder Frau? Hauptsache, du bist glücklich. Und... das du bist doch, oder?" 

Martin nickte wortlos. 

"Dann lass dich einfach fallen. Ich verspreche dir, es wird sich lohnen." 

"Ich versuchs..." 

"Mein Angebot steht. Wir können tauschen." 

"Mach einfach weiter", bat Martin leise. Er würde das schon schaffen. 

Thomas sah nicht ganz überzeugt aus. Er strich sanft über Martins Hüfte. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich zwingst dazu. Das hier soll sein etwas Wunderschönes. Wir beide sollen Spaß haben." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Dann... wann anders?", fragte er leise.

"Jederzeit. Wir haben Zeit." 

"Ich habe dich enttäuscht", stellte Martin leise fest. 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und schob sich hoch, bis er Martin direkt ansehen konnte. "Das ist Blödsinn." 

"Nein, du kommst extra her, du hast alles dabei, und dann... will ich nicht." 

"Martin, ich bin hier, weil ich gern mit dich zusammen bin. Weil ich dir schrecklich gern habe. Natürlich ich würde gern mit dir schlafen. Aber wir nichts müssen überstürzen. Ich bin deine erste Freund. Ich nicht hatte geplant, heute Nacht mit dich zu schlafen. Ich nur... es wären doof gewesen, wenn wir hätten gewollt aber nicht gekonnt, weil wir nicht vorbereitet sind. Deshalb ich habe Sachen eingesteckt. Ich dich nicht wollte damit unter Druck setzen." 

Martin lächelte ihn schwach an. "Trotzdem... ich habe dich enttäuscht." 

"Nein", sagte Thomas fest. "Ich wäre viel enttäuschter, wenn du das nur für mich gemacht hättest. Wenn wir haben Sex das erste Mal, dann es soll uns beiden gefallen. Und... wir doch bisher auch hatten unsere Spaß ohne bis zu Ende zu gehen." 

"Trotzdem. Du bist so lieb, und ich... so ein Feigling." 

"Du bist kein Feigling, Martin", sagte Thomas zärtlich. 

"Doch, bin ich. Und du bist sehr geduldig mit mir." 

Thomas seufzte. "Du harte Nuss Martin. Mit noch dickere Schädel als ich. Was ich muss tun, damit du einsiehst, dass du kein Feigling bist?" 

"Ich bin ein Feigling, aber ich kann damit leben. Wenn du mir nicht böse bist - und das bist du nicht." 

"Komm her, meine kleine Dickkopf", wisperte Thomas und lehnte sich vor um Martin sanft zu küssen. 

Martin erwiderte den Kuss erleichtert. Das war doch viel sichereres Terrain. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm war enttäuscht über die vertane Chance - der größere Teil war aber erleichtert. Jetzt konnte er sich einfach wieder an Thomas kuscheln, ohne dass der irgendwas von ihm erwartete. 

"Oh, wir haben ganz vergessen unseren Nachtisch", sagte Thomas. 

"Oh", machte Martin. "Was ist es denn?" 

"Schokolade. Aus eine kleine Laden hier in Bremen, der Pralinen und so macht selbst. Clemens hat mich gegen den Tipp", erzählte Thomas. 

Martin sah auf - und strahlte ihn an. "Das klingt toll." 

"Dann ich hole die Schokolade", lächelte Thomas. 

"Ja, das wär lieb..." 

Thomas küsste ihn kurz auf die Nasenspitze und schob sich dann aus dem Bett. Martin blieb im Bett zurück - und fing wieder an zu grübeln. Warum nur hatte er Thomas gestoppt? Er liebte ihn doch. Und bisher hatte alles, was Thomas getan hatte, ihm mehr als gut gefallen. Aber irgendwas in ihm hatte Schiss und wollte noch immer nicht schwul sein. 

Aber das war er auch ohne mit Thomas zu schlafen. Er war schwul, basta! Und Thomas, dieser wundervolle Mann, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es schön sein konnte. Im nächsten Moment kam Thomas zurück und unterbrach Martins Grübeleien. 

"Hej", grüßte er ihn und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. In der Hand hatte er eine kleine Schachtel in der wohl die Pralinen lagen. 

Er zog die Bettdecke über sie und legte seinen Arm um Martin. "Also - nimm dir ein", bot er an. Martin wählte eine der kleinen dunklen Kugeln - er liebte dunkle Schokolade. Auch Thomas griff in die Schachtel und nahm eine Praline mit Milchschokolade heraus. 

"Mhm, lecker", sagte er und schob sich die Praline langsam in den Mund. 

"Hmm, sehr lecker", bestätigte Martin.. 

Thomas kuschelte sich an ihn und griff eine weitere Praline. "Du magst gern dunkle Schokolade?" 

"Ja, besonders gern." 

"Das passt gut. Ich mag Vollmilch am liebsten." 

Martin lächelte und küsste Thomas leicht. "Ergänzt sich gut." 

"Wir halt passen gut zusammen." 

"Sehr gut sogar", strahlte Martin ihn an. 

"Dann du kannst dich entspannen Martin", sagte Thomas sanft und strich über Martins Bauch. 

Martin nickte leicht, er würde es zumindest versuchen. Er war noch immer enttäuscht von sich selbst, dass er sich nicht getraut hatte. 

"Hier", sagte Thomas und hielt Martin eine dunkle Praline an die Lippen. Martin schloss die Augen und nahm sie ihm ab. Thomas lehnte sich vor und küsste Martins Mundwinkel. 

"Hmm", machte Martin genießerisch. 

Thomas lächelte und schmiegte sich noch enger an Martin. 

"Ist schön mit dir", wisperte Martin. 

"Ich find’s auch schön mit dir. Es ist, als würde ich dich schon viel länger kennen. So... vertraut." 

"Ja, so ist es wirklich", stimmte Martin zu. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schön sein würde." 

Thomas lächelte. Martin kuschelte sich an seine Seite. 

"Wollen wir ein bisschen Fernsehen?" schlug Thomas und nickte zu dem Bildschirm, der gegenüber dem Bett an der Wand hing. "Kuscheln und irgendwas Lustiges gucken?" 

"Ja, das klingt gut", das war ungefährlich. Irgendwie traute sich Martin nicht es noch einmal zu versuchen, was eben schon so schief gelaufen war. Und Thomas drängte nicht, wofür er wirklich dankbar war. Sie würden einen schönen Abend verbringen und es irgendwann noch mal versuchen. Und dann würden seine Nerven hoffentlich nicht wieder so versagen. Noch einmal würde er Thomas nicht so enttäuschen, beschloss er. Und sich auch nicht. Denn er selbst war ebenso enttäuscht wie Thomas. 

Schließlich hatte er bisher alles was sie getan so genossen. Jede Berührung, jeden Kuss. Mit Thomas zu schlafen wäre bestimmt unglaublich. Er verstand selbst nicht, warum er auf einmal nicht mehr gekonnt hatte. Er sah zu Thomas, der lächelnd eine Comedyserie ansah. Thomas hätte ihm nie weh getan. Und er verlangte auch nichts, was er selbst nicht geben konnte. 

Martin seufzte innerlich. Er war echt ein richtiger Vollidiot. Ohne darüber nachzudenken lehnte er sich enger an Thomas. 

Thomas drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Du möchten was anderes gucken?" 

"Nein, nein, das ist okay. Verstehst du das?", fragte Martin nach. 

"Das meiste. Manchmal sie sprechen zu schnell." 

"Du kannst unheimlich gut deutsch", lobte Martin. 

"So gut es nicht ist. Ich noch immer mache zu viel Fehler." 

"Aber man versteht dich. Du traust dich deutsch zu sprechen, und du bist besser als viele, die schon viel länger hier sind." 

Thomas lächelte. "Ich mich nur kann zu Hause fühlen, wenn ich auch die Sprache spreche." 

"Und hier in Bremen - hier fühlst du dich zu Hause?" 

"Immer mehr. Schließlich ich habe hier dich gefunden." 

Martin strahlte ihn an. 

"Und mit die Zeit, ich werde hoffentlich machen weniger Fehler." 

"Deine Fehler sind nicht schlimm... eher... sehr liebenswert." 

Thomas lachte. "Du nicht bist objektiv. Aber trotzdem danke." 

"Deine Fans werden das genauso sehen. Gerade die weiblichen." 

Erneut lachte Thomas. "Du denkst also, dass ich habe weibliche Fans?" 

"Natürlich hast du weibliche Fans - so, wie du aussiehst!" 

"Dabei ich habe doch bei Bremen so viel Konkurrenz", grinste Thomas. 

"Ach ja? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." 

Thomas schnaubte. "Dann du hast dir noch nicht gut genug unsere Kader angeguckt." 

"Nein, nicht so", log Martin. Natürlich kannte er den Kader in- und auswendig, aber das konnte er nicht zugeben. Außerdem hatte er in der letzten Zeit wirklich nicht so genau hingesehen. 

"Dann du... oder nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich will, dass du dir andere Männer anguckst", sagte Thomas und schlang einen Arm um ihn. "Du schließlich bist mein Freund." 

"Ich werde nicht gucken, versprochen." 

"Gut", sagte Thomas und küsste Martin. Nur zu gern erwiderte Martin den Kuss. Es war schön, so mit Thomas rumzualbern. Er fühlte sich auch jetzt wieder so wohl mit ihm. 

Lächelnd löste sich Thomas aus dem Kuss, lehnte seinen Kopf an Martins Schulter und sah wieder Richtung Fernsehen. Auch Martin sah jetzt wieder zu der Comedy-Serie. Er fühlte sich einfach wohl an Thomas' Seite. 

Irgendwann spürte Martin, wie Thomas schwerer wurde. Offenbar waren ihm die Augen zugefallen. Er schaltete den Timer des Fernsehers an und sah noch ein wenig weiter, bis er ebenfalls einschlief.


	19. Ein Tag voller Sehnsucht

Es war kaum zu glauben, wie schnell die Tage vergingen. Plötzlich war es schon Sonnabend und Thomas damit mit Werder unterwegs. Es war ziemlich ungewohnt für Martin plötzlich wieder allein im Bett zu liegen. Allerdings hatte er angeboten auf Chester aufzupassen, dadurch war er nicht ganz so allein. 

Er verstand sich noch immer sehr gut mit dem Hund, inzwischen schafften sie es beim Gassigehen in der Mittagspause meistens bis in den Park. 

Und er benahm sich auch in Thomas Abwesenheit wirklich toll. Am Sonntag saß Martin ziemlich angespannt vor dem Fernsehen und schaute das Spiel. Werder - und vor allem Thomas - spielte großartig. Und trotzdem hieß am Ende der Sieger Augsburg. 

Es war so ärgerlich - und Martin konnte so deutlich sehen, wie enttäuscht Thomas war. Das war nun das dritte Spiel in Folge, in dem Werder toll gespielt aber trotzdem verloren hatte. Das war fast noch schlimmer, als wenn sie nach einer schlechten Leistung verloren hätten. 

Natürlich hatte kaum jemand mit einem Sieg oder auch nur einem Unentschieden gegen Dortmund und die Bayern gerechnet, doch im Spielverlauf hatte es über weite Strecken anders ausgesehen. 

Und jetzt die Niederlage gegen Augsburg, obwohl man besser gewesen war. Martin seufzte tief. Da würde er Thomas wohl ziemlich aufbauen müssen, wenn er später am Abend zu ihm kam. 

Er streckte den Arm aus und kraulte Chester hinter den Ohren. "Dein Herrchen war echt gut", murmelte er. 

Martin stellte den Fernseher aus und beschloss, noch eine Runde mit Chester zu drehen. Es würde ja doch noch etwas dauern, bis Thomas aus Augsburg zurück war. Sie würden fliegen, aber dennoch würden sie kaum vor elf zu Hause sein, hatte Thomas ihm erklärt. 

Essen würde es wohl im Flieger geben trotzdem hatte Martin etwas von seinem Kartoffelauflauf aufgehoben. Und er hatte Schoko-Pudding gekocht - nach einem Rezept von seiner Mutter. Dass er drei Versuche gebraucht hatte, musste er Thomas ja nicht erzählen. 

Er wollte Thomas heute verwöhnen, nachdem er so gut gewesen war und jetzt doch verloren hatte. 

"Na komm Chester, wir gehen ein bisschen raus", rief er dem Hund zu. Sofort stand Chester auf und ging in Richtung Wohnungstür. Martin lachte und folgte ihm. Schnell zog er sich an und befestigte die Leine an Chesters Halsband. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe runter und gleich in Richtung Park. Es war ziemlich kalt, aber Martin wählte trotzdem den längeren Weg. Er brauchte jetzt die Ruhe und die Bewegung. Außerdem wollte er so viel Zeit wie möglich überbrücken. 

Chester freute es, besonders, nachdem Martin ihn von der Leine gelassen hatte. Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie Chester über die Wiese tollte. Er suchte einen Stock und ließ Chester apportieren. 

Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde spielten sie so, bis es Martin zu kalt wurde. Zu Hause würde er sich erstmal einen schönen Tee kochen. Er pfiff einmal laut, und Chester kam gleich auf ihn zugelaufen. "Na komm Kleiner, mir ist kalt", sagte er und leinte Chester wieder an. 

Chester war wohl tatsächlich müde gespielt und folgte ihm brav nach Hause. Zu Hause versorgte er Chester mit frischem Wasser und Futter ehe er sich seinen Tee kochte. 

Bald darauf saß er gemütlich auf dem Sofa, Chester zu seinen Füßen und einen Becher Tee in den Händen. Er hätte den Hund gerne neben sich auf dem Sofa, aber damit würde er Thomas' Erziehung untergraben. 

Stattdessen schnappte er sich sein Smartphone und schickte Thomas eine WhatsApp. [Hab dein Spiel gesehen. Du warst toll. Schade, dass es mit dem Sieg nicht geklappt hat. Warte ungeduldig auf dich.] 

Thomas ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort - vielleicht waren sie aber auch gerade im Flugzeugt. Erst eine dreiviertel Stunde später kam die Antwort. [Ärgerliches Sache. Aber ich freue mich auf dich.] 

Martin lächelte. [Ich freu mich auch auf dich. Ich habe auch ein bisschen Trostpudding für dich da.] 

Zur Antwort bekam er nur lächelnden Smiley. Martin schickte einen Kuss-Smiley zurück und stellte dann den Fernseher an. Irgendwie musste er sich ja beschäftigen. 

Er war bei irgendeiner blöden Sendung fast eingeschlafen, als er den die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen hörte, und direkt danach einen ärgerlichen, dänischen Fluch. 

"Thomas?" rief Martin und setzte sich auf. 

"Ja, jeg er der", hörte er Thomas leise, dann kam er ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah ziemlich geschafft aus, und enttäuscht. 

"Hey", sagte Martin und stand auf. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist." 

"Hmm", knurrte Thomas, dann schmiegte er sich an ihn. Martin schlang die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn ganz fest. Es dauerte etwas, ehe Thomas ein wenig zittrig tief einatmete und sich von ihm löste. 

"Sorry", sagte er leise. "Das... das war eine blöde Tag." 

"Ja, war es - ist schon okay", erwiderte Martin ähnlich leise und streichelte Thomas über den Rücken. 

"Wir waren so gut und dann... wir machen wieder dumme Fehler. Wie Anfängers!" 

"Ja, das war echt Pech, und die Augsburger waren dann im richtigen Moment glücklicher als ihr. Aber ihr habt echt gut gespielt. 

"Das uns bringt keine Punkte." 

"Nein, aber nächstes Spiel macht ihr genauso wie heute, und dann gewinnt ihr." 

Thomas zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Ich hoffe es..." 

"Bestimmt..." 

"So... du musst mich jetzt aufheiterer", sagte Thomas und zog Martin wieder an sich. 

"Setz dich hin, kraul Chester, Trostpudding kommt." 

"Du bist ein Schatz." 

"Ich versuche es zumindest." 

Thomas lächelte. "Der Gedanken an dich hat etwas aufgemuntert mich. Es wäre so viel schlimmer, wenn ich jetzt allein sein müsste." 

"Nach so einem Spiel sollte man auch nicht alleine sein", stimmte Martin zu. Er küsste Thomas kurz, dann verschwand er schnell in der Küche und holte die beiden Schüsselchen mit Pudding. 

Thomas hatte sich aufs Sofa gesetzt und kraulte Chester. 

"Hey", sprach Martin ihn leise an. 

Thomas zuckte leicht zusammen. "Sorry. Nach eine Spiel mir immer geht viel durch Kopf. Grade nach so eine Spiel." 

"Ist schon okay - musst mir sagen, wenn ich dich nerve, ja?" 

"Du nervst nie, Martin. Ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt. Also... das sieht aus wie Schokopudding." 

"Ja, genau - sogar selbst gekocht." 

Das entlockte Thomas ein strahlen. "Du hast Pudding gekocht für mich?" 

"Ja, irgendwas musste ich mir doch ausdenken, damit es dir besser geht." 

"Danke", sagte Thomas lächelnd. "Das ist süß von dir." 

"Wollte dir halt eine Freude machen", murmelte Martin. 

"Komm her", bat Thomas und klopfte auf das Polster neben sich. Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte sich Martin. Es schien ja wirklich so, als würde Thomas sich jetzt ein wenig besser fühlen 

Sofort lehnte sich Thomas an ihn. "Nächsten Sonnabend du musst kommen zum Spiel. Als meine Glücksbringer." 

"Das ist ein Heimspiel, oder? Dann komm ich auf jeden Fall." 

"Gegen Gladbach. Ich mich schon freue auf Jannik." 

"Stimmt, du bist ja quasi sein Nachfolger. Seid ihr befreundet?" 

"Wir uns kennen aus den Nationalteam. Und wir öfter haben telefoniert, nachdem ich meinen Vertrag unterschrieben habe. Jannik ist echt nett", sagte Thomas. "Es ist so schade, dass er nicht mehr ist hier." 

"Du meinst, so ein Dänen-Doppelpack würde Werder guttun?" 

Thomas nickte. "Vor allem, weil Jannik ist wirklich gute Verteidiger. Das brauchen wir. Endlich stabile Abwehr. Ich glaube, im Sturm sind wir richtig gut. Und in die Mitte auch. Aber hinten... da wir noch nicht die richtige Kombi gefunden." 

"Aber es wird besser. Gegen die Bayern nur zwei Tore - das haben nicht viele diese Saison geschafft." 

"Ich weiß. Es trotzdem tut weh. Als Fußballer du immer willst gewinnen." 

"Na, klar", nickte Martin und stupste ihn leicht an. "Essen." 

Thomas nickte und nahm Martin eins der Schälchen ab. Dann probierte er. "Mhm... lecker!" 

"Rezept von meiner Mutter", erzählte Martin. 

"Dann ich muss deiner Mutter sagen danke." 

Martin lächelte leicht - er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Dank in der nächsten Zeit bei seiner Mutter ankommen würde. 

"Zu Hause meine Mutter hat mir immer Cookies gemacht, wenn wir haben wichtiges Spiel verloren. Cookies mit extra viel Schokolade", erzählte Thomas. "Die ich dann habe am nächsten Tag in die Kabine geschmuggelt und wir haben nach Regeneration zusammengesessen, geredet und die Cookies gegessen." 

"Deine Mutter muss toll sein. Ich würde sie gerne mal kennenlernen - und ihr ihr Keksrezept abluchsen." 

"Wenn es wird Frühling, meine Familie kommt mich besuchen. Wenn die Wetter ist nicht mehr so grau. Dann ich will ihnen zeigen Bremen. Und... dich." 

"Und mich?", fragte Martin vorsichtig. 

Thomas nickte. "Wenn... wenn das ist ok für dich." 

"Ja, natürlich ist es mir recht - aber es ist halt überraschend." 

"Meine Eltern werden dich mögen." 

"Meinst du? Obwohl ich ein Mann bin?" 

"Aber das doch ist kein Problem. Sie doch wissen, dass ich steh auf Männer. Sie auch kannten Lasse." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Bin das halt nicht gewohnt... meine Eltern fänden es wohl nicht so toll." 

"Woher du weißt das?" 

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben nie drüber gesprochen. Aber ich hab sie schon öfter enttäuscht." 

"Womit?" 

"Hab nicht das studiert, was sie wollten. Hab keine Freundin, keine Kinder... nicht mal ein Häuschen im Grünen." 

"Deine Eltern trotzdem sind stolz auf dich. Bestimmt." 

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht..." 

"Du hast doch deine Weg gemacht. Hast gute Job, wohnst in eine schöne Wohnung. Man braucht nicht ein Haus im Grünen um glücklich sein." 

"Nein...", murmelte Martin, "Es reicht, endlich einen tollen Freund zu haben." 

Thomas lächelte und lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Martin schloss die Augen, er konnte sich jetzt gar keine Sorgen mehr machen, wenn Thomas ihn so küsste. Es fühlte sich so wahnsinnig gut an. 

"Wollen wir... ins Bett?", fragte er leise, als Thomas sich kurz von ihm gelöst hatte. 

"Klingt gut", wisperte Thomas. 

"Dann komm mit - lass dich ablenken." 

Thomas stellte das leere Puddingschälchen auf den Tisch und stand auf. Dann zog er Martin hoch. 

Martin küsste ihn in den Nacken, dann schob er ihn sanft zum Schlafzimmer. Thomas ließ sich einfach von Martin schieben, überließ ihm die Kontrolle. Offenbar wollte er einfach nicht mehr nachdenken. Das konnte Martin gut verstehen. Und er würde alles tun um Thomas dabei zu helfen. 

Er schob ihn weiter über den Flur zum Schlafzimmer und dort direkt zum Bett. Thomas drehte sich um und sah ihn lächelnd an. Sofort lehnte sich Martin nach vorne und küsste ihn zärtlich. Thomas schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. 

Ganz genüsslich streichelte Martin durch seinen Nacken. Thomas seufzte und ließ sich schwer gegen Martin sinken. Martin streichelte weiter, mit der linken Hand, die rechte wanderte über den Rücken runter zu Thomas' Hintern. 

"Hm, das gefällt mir", wisperte Thomas gegen Martins Lippen. 

"Das ist gut, mir nämlich auch." 

"Und... was du hast noch so vor?" 

"Das kommt ganz drauf an..." 

"Auf was?" 

"Was du möchtest." 

"Halt mich einfach fest", wisperte Thomas. 

Martin nickte und zog ihn ganz fest an sich. 

"Wollen wir... wollen wir uns kuscheln in Bett?" schlug Thomas nach einer Weile vor. 

"Ja, das machen wir", lächelte Martin ihn an. 

"Dann... ausziehen." 

Martin nickte leicht und löste sich von Thomas. Er begann sich auszuziehen, dann sah er Thomas an. Thomas hatte noch keinen Finger gerührt, sondern beobachtete ihn einfach nur. 

"Magst du... zugucken?", fragte Martin leise. 

"Sehr gern", nickte Thomas. 

Ein wenig unsicher war Martin jetzt schon, Thomas sah so viel besser aus als er selbst! Aber Thomas hatte ihm schon so oft gesagt, dass er ihn sexy fand. Also... sollte er ihm wohl glauben. Er hob die Hände und zog sich dann das Shirt über den Kopf 

Thomas lächelte. Das machte Martin ein wenig sicherer, und er ließ das Shirt fallen. Langsam setzte sich Thomas auf die Bettkante, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Ganz gemächlich strich Martin über seine nackte Brust und seinen Bauch. 

Er kam sich wirklich seltsam dabei vor. Sollte er sich irgendwie... bewegen? Das machten Leute im Film doch immer bei einer Stripszene. Aber er hatte noch nicht einmal Musik an. Sollte er die noch schnell anmachen? 

Nein, entschied er sich, damit würde die Sache nur noch peinlicher werden. Außerdem, was für Musik sollte er wählen? "Je t'aime?"? 

"Komm her", wisperte Thomas und streckte eine Hand aus. "Du dich nicht sollst unwohl fühlen." 

Martin nahm die Hand und ließ sich zu ihm ziehen. So fühlte er sich doch gleich viel besser. Thomas zog Martin auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um ihn. Martin schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. 

"Ich glauben den Strip wir uns heben auf für anderes Mal ", wisperte Thomas. "Einfach ausziehen und dann ab in die Bett." 

"Ja, das ist wohl besser", murmelte Martin ein wenig verschämt. 

"Hilfst du mir mit dem Shirt?" bat Thomas. 

"Ähm... ja, klar". Ein wenig irritierte Martin die Bitte, aber er würde den Wunsch trotzdem erfüllen. Vielleicht wollte Thomas auch einfach nur von dem missglückten Strip ablenken. Also schob er Thomas' Shirt hoch und zog es ihm über den Kopf. 

Sofort schlang Thomas wieder die Arme um ihn. Nackte Haut traf auf nackte Haut, und Martin fühlte, wie er hörbar einatmete. Thomas schloss die Augen. 

"Hinlegen?", fragte Martin schließlich leise. 

"Ja, hinlegen klingt gut." 

"Dann... dann noch die Jeans aus, hm?" 

"Stimmt. Sonst es wird unbequem." 

Martin erhob sich wieder und zog die Jeans aus, und auch die Socken, und sah Thomas dann erwartungsvoll an. Auch Thomas stand nun wieder auf und zog sich die Jeans aus. 

Schließlich legten sie sich ins Bett, und Thomas rutschte an ihn. Martin legte einen Arm um ihn. Er fühlte, wie Thomas noch dichter an ihn heranrutschte. Die Niederlage heute schien ihn wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben. Verständlich, es war die dritte in Folge, und heute gegen einen Gegner, gegen den sie nicht fest mit einer Niederlage gerechnet hatten. 

Und als nächstes kam Gladbach - das war zwar ein Heimspiel, aber gegen Gladbach standen die Chancen schlechter als gegen Augsburg. Und während sie wieder und wieder verloren, sackten sie immer weiter in den Tabellenkeller. 

"Ich hatten gehofft, dass ich kann Werder helfen", wisperte Thomas. 

"Das tust du schon, Thomas. Ohne dich hättet ihr noch viel höher verloren." 

"Verloren ist verloren." 

"Nächstes Mal gewinnt ihr." Jedenfalls hoffte Martin das. 

Thomas brummte nur. 

"Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ihr seid gut, das sagen alle." 

"Unsere Tabellenplatz sagt anderes..." 

"Ja, aber... der lügt halt", grinste Martin ihn schief an. "Die Tabelle sollte mal eure Fans fragen." 

Thomas seufzte und drückte einen Kuss auf Martins Schulter. 

"Schlafen?", schlug Martin vor. 

"Ja, schlafen." 

"Dann komm her", bot Martin an. 

"Dann mach die Augen zu, hm?", schlug Martin vor. 

Thomas nickte und schloss die Augen. "Gute Nacht." 

"Gute Nacht, Thomas. Schlaf gut." 

Martin löschte das Licht und wenig später fielen ihm die Augen zu.


	20. Wahrheiten

Irgendwas war anders, als Martin aufwachte. Es war schon hell, und die andere Bettseite war leer - und kalt. Er runzelte die Stirn. Als er gestern eingeschlafen war, da hatte Thomas doch neben ihm gelegen. Und er hört auch nichts, kein Wasser im Bad, kein Klappern in der Küche. Verwunderte streckte sich Martin, dann setzte er sich auf und rief leise, "Thomas?" 

Nichts. Ob Thomas mit Chester rausgegangen war? Das wäre möglich. Vielleicht besorgte er dabei auch gleich Brötchen fürs Frühstück. 

Mit einem Lächeln der Vorfreude stand er auf und wollte in die Küche gehen. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte er das Geräusch von Krallen auf dem Boden, Chester kam auf ihn zugelaufen, wurde aber gleich von Thomas zurückgepfiffen: "Chester, Stopp!" 

Thomas Stimme war aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen, also ging er direkt dorthin. 

"Guten Morgen", wünschte er, dann stutzte er: Thomas saß auf dem Sofa und las konzentriert irgendwelche Unterlagen. 

Thomas sah auf, mit einem unleserlichen Blick. "Du schreibst gut. Eine bisschen... viel Drama, aber gut zu lesen." 

"Ich... schreibe?" 

Thomas sah wieder auf das Blatt und las etwas stockend vor. "... in einem Club mit einem unbekannten Mann. Sie wirken vertraut, mehr als Freunde. Immer wieder lächeln sie sich an, immer wieder berühren sich ihre Hände. Sie... wähnen sich unbeobachtet, in Sicherheit..." 

Martin fühlte, wie er blass wurde, ihm wurde tatsächlich schwindelig. 

"Das hier wohl nur der Anfang von Artikel. Ist Rest in deine Redaktion?" fragte Thomas leise. 

Martin hielt sich am Türrahmen fest um nicht umzukippen. "Thomas, das...", stammelte er. 

Thomas legte den Ordner sorgfältig auf den Tisch und stand auf. "Was du willst? Wieviel für komplette Artikel?" 

Martin schüttelte leicht den Kopf. An den Artikel hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht - er war nicht mehr existent gewesen. Es hatte sich doch alles geändert! 

"Wieviel?" fragte Thomas erneut. 

"Was - wieviel?" 

"Geld. Damit du nicht veröffentlichst deine Artikel." 

"Ich... ich hatte das nicht vor." 

Thomas sah einen Moment zur Seite und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. "500.000. Das ist genug?" fragte er dann heiser. 

"Du willst mir Geld bezahlen?", fragte Martin irritiert nach. 

"Ich will weiter spielen Fußball. Wenn du deine Artikel... also ich dir gebe Geld damit du ihn nicht öffentlich machst", sagte Thomas tonlos und ohne Martin anzusehen. "Das du hast doch gewollt." 

"Ich hab das nicht vorgehabt, Thomas. Ganz am Anfang vielleicht, aber... ich hab gar nicht weitergeschrieben." 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und griff sich seine Tasche, die neben dem Sofa gestanden hatte. "Meine Anwalt wird dich anrufen mit neues Angebot. Ich... ich muss hier weg." 

"Thomas, bitte... so ist das gar nicht!" 

"Ich will nichts hören. Du... du hast alles kaputt gemacht..." 

"Nein, Thomas... bitte, hör mir zu..." 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und leinte Chester an. Dann ging er an Martin vorbei zur Haustür. 

"Thomas!", lief Martin ihm nach. 

Wortlos zog sich Thomas seine Jacke an und öffnete die Tür. "Oh... ich fast hätte vergessen", sagte er leise und zog den Schlüssel für Martins Wohnung aus der Manteltasche. Er sah ihn einen Moment an, dann legte er ihn auf das Sideboard. "Ich dich will nicht wiedersehen, Martin. Nie wieder." 

"Thomas, hör mich doch bitte..." Martin konnte den Satz nicht beenden, weil die Tür schon ins Schloss fiel. 

Einen Moment konnte er nur wie erstarrt dastehen, aber dann riss er die Tür auf und lief Thomas nach. Als er unten die Haustür öffnete, sah er grade noch, wie Thomas seinen Wagen aus der Parklücke fuhr und dann davonfuhr. 

"Thomas", rief er ihm unsinnigerweise noch nach. Erst einen Moment später wurde ihm klar, dass er bis auf seine Boxershorts und Hausschuhe komplett nackt war. Und das bei Schneeregen und kaltem Wind. Würde es etwas nützen, wäre er Thomas sicher auch in diesem Aufzug nachgelaufen, aber er sah keine Chance. 

Also schlich er sich zurück nach oben in seine Wohnung. Auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer lag der Ordner, dessen Rücken mit "Delaney" beschriftet war, und in dem er seine Recherchen und Artikelanfänge aufbewahrt hatte. 

Er hatte nicht mehr an ihn gedacht nachdem das mit Thomas angefangen hatte. Nicht an ihn denken wollen. Warum nur hatte er die Sachen nicht sofort vernichtet? 

Martin seufzte und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Dieser verdammte Ordner hatte ihm alles kaputtgemacht Thomas würde ihm kein Wort glauben. Er... er würde ihm vermutlich noch nicht mal zu hören. 

Martin vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, so schnell war alles kaputtgegangen - das Beste, das er je gehabt hatte. 

Nur weil er zu dumm gewesen war die Sachen nicht zu vernichten. Und weil er Thomas nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Hätte er ihm gestanden, dass er Reporter war dann wäre das hier vielleicht nie passiert. 

Er hätte es gleich erzählen sollen - und mit ihm zusammen den Scheiß verbrennen sollen. Jetzt musste Thomas denken, dass er das alles nur gemacht hatte um eine Story zu bekommen. 

"Dabei liebe ich dich doch", wisperte Martin in den stillen Raum. 

Irgendwie musste er Thomas dazu bringen ihm zuzuhören. Er musste ihm das alles erklären. In Ruhe. Aber wie konnte er an Thomas rankommen? Der Schlüssel! Er hatte noch Thomas Ersatzschlüssel. Aber was sollte er machen? Er konnte ja schlecht in der Wohnung auf ihn warten. 

Oder doch? Er könnte was kochen. Oder bestellen. Nach der Regeneration würde Thomas ja bestimmt nach Hause kommen. Er würde ihn verwöhnen - und ihm alle Unterlagen geben, die er hatte. Er würde ihm alles erzählen. Wie mies es ihm mit seinem Job gegangen war, die Idee zu einer großen Story, und wie sich dann alles verändert hatte. 

Er würde ihm deutlich sagen, wie sehr er sich verliebt hatte, und dass er nach den ersten Treffen nicht mehr an dem Artikel gearbeitet hatte. Das musste Thomas ja auch sehen können. Bis auf den ersten Absatz zu dem Foto aus dem Club gab es nichts. Ein paar Notizen aus der Anfangszeit, aber mehr war da nicht. Sie waren nicht mal aktuell, nur die Sachen, die er von Frank bekommen hatte. 

Bestimmt würde Thomas noch ein paar Tage sauer auf ihn sein. Er hatte ihn schließlich angelogen, aber... er würde ihm beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte. Und er hatte ja nichts böse machen wollen. 

Martin nickte. Ja, genauso würde er es machen. Also musste er erstmal überlegen, was er kochen sollte. Und er musste sich auf der Arbeit krank melden. Das tat er ungern, aber das hier war ein Notfall. 

Also zückte er sein Handy, atmete tief durch, hielt sich die Nase zu und rief bei Jenny an. "Jenny, ich bins", nuschelte er. "Mir geht’s nicht gut. Ich hab mir offenbar eine Erkältung eingefangen." 

"Oh je, du armer - dann wünsch ich dir gute Besserung. Ich gebs weiter, dass du krank bist, okay?" 

"Dank dir. Ich melde mich morgen wieder." 

"Gut - dann werde schnell wieder gesund, ja? Wir brauchen dich." 

"Ich bemüh mich. Bis dann Jenny", sagte Martin und legte schnell auf. 

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen sie so angelogen zu haben, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht ändern. Er musste Thomas überzeugen. Nun musste er sich erstmal Duschen und anziehen und dann gründlich überlegen, was er kochen wollte. 

Irgendwas Tolles - vielleicht etwas Dänisches? Aber das würde bei seinen Kochkünsten doch ganz bestimmt in die Hose gehen. Also etwas bestellen? Das würde immerhin sicherstellen, dass es essbar war und er Thomas nicht ausversehen mit irgendwas vergiftete. Da würde der ihm vermutlich Absicht unterstellen. 

Also was bestellen. Aber wo? Pizza kam nicht in Frage. Irgendwas Besonderes, irgendein edleres Menü. Ruhig was italienisch, damit konnte man so schnell nichts falsch machen. Aber eben keine Pizza, sondern Vorspeise, Hauptgericht und Dessert. Vielleicht ein paar Antipasti, dann Nudeln und zum Schluss Tiramisu. Oder eher ein Fleischgericht mit Gemüse? Oder Fisch? 

Es war nicht leicht zu entscheiden... er würde sich vielleicht beraten lassen. Dafür musste er sich erstmal ein Restaurant suchen. Also am besten mal im Internet nachforschen. 

So war er erstmal eine Stunde lang beschäftigt und abgelenkt, ehe er sich für ein Restaurant und auch ein Menü entschieden hatte und es auch gleich bestellte. 

Danach suchte er alle Sachen die mit dem Artikel über Thomas zutun hatten zusammen. Er würde das alles mitnehmen und Thomas überlassen. Ihm kam eine Idee - und er packte auch seinen Laptop ein. Thomas sollte zusehen wie er alles löschte. Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg zu Thomas Wohnung. 

Vorsichtshalber klingelte er, aber bis auf fröhliches Bellen tat sich nichts in der Wohnung. Also nutzte er den Ersatzschlüssel und begrüßte lächelnd Chester, der sofort zur Tür gelaufen war. 

Es tat einfach gut, Chester zu kraulen, und es beruhigte ihn. Es war ein bisschen Normalität. 

"Ich hoffe, dein Herrchen wird mir verzeihen", wisperte Martin. 

Chester wusste natürlich nichts, sondern leckte ihm nur fröhlich die Hände. 

"Ich hab echt richtig Mist gebaut Chester..." 

Inzwischen kniete er vor dem Hund und kraulte ihn mit beiden Hände. "Und dein Herrchen hat recht, dass er sauer ist." 

Nach einem Moment stand Martin auf und schloss die Wohnungstür. "So ich hab jetzt einiges zu tun. Ich muss den Tisch hübsch decken bevor das Essen kommt." 

Also stellte er erstmal seine Papier und den Laptop ab und begann dann den Tisch zu decken. Das Essen würde in einer halben Stunde geliefert werden. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde Thomas dann wenig später eintreffen. 

Bis dahin würde er sich wohl mit Chester ablenken, damit er nicht vor Nervosität und Angst die Wände hochging. Das mit dem Ablenken klappte nur bedingt. Immer wieder sah er zur Uhr oder ging in Gedanken durch, was er Thomas sagen wollte. Dass es ihm leid tat, dass er nicht gleich ehrlich gewesen war. Und dass er nach den ersten Treffen gar nicht mehr an die Artikel gedacht hatte. 

Er hatte nur an der Lüge über seinen Job festgehalten, weil er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wie er das erklären soll. Und weil er Angst gehabt hatte Thomas zu verlieren. Thomas hatte so viel in seinem Leben verändert - Martin wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ohne ihn noch aussehen würde. Vielleicht hätte er inzwischen keinen Job mehr. Und er wäre noch mieser drauf als schon die letzten Wochen und Monate. Aber Thomas hatte das alles besser gemacht. Hatte seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben. 

All das war jetzt weg? Wegen einem dummen Fehler. Wegen seiner Feigheit Thomas gegenüber ehrlich zu sein. 

Das Klingeln des Essenslieferanten riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. "Chester, sitz", kommandierte er, dann ging er zur Tür um das Essen anzunehmen und zu bezahlen. Das alles kostete eine ganz schöne Stange Geld, aber das war es ihm wert. Er wollte Thomas etwas Besonderes bieten um ihm zu zeigen, wie wichtig es ihm war. Wie wichtig er ihm war. Und dass er ihn nicht verlieren wollte. "Bleib sitzen, Chester", bat er, während er den Tisch deckte. 

Dann hieß es warten. 

Es dauerte glücklicherweise nicht allzu lange, bis er Thomas' Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. Sofort lief Chester schwanzwedelnd und bellend zur Tür um sein Herrchen zu begrüßen. 

"Hej Chester", grüßte Thomas seinen Hund und sprach kurz auf Dänisch mit ihm. Er sah geschafft aus, es fehlte das übliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, und seine Schultern schienen zu hängen. 

Und als er Martin in der Tür entdeckte, mischte sich eine gehörige Portion Wut in seine Gesichtszüge. "Was du machst hier? Ich war doch ziemlich deutlich, oder?" 

"Ich wollte mit dir reden. Dir alles erklären. Und... ich hab was zu essen besorgt." 

"Du gehst jetzt. Und lässt das Schlüssel hier." 

"Bitte, lass es mich doch wenigstens erklären." 

"Ich will nichts hören, Martin. Du hast mich belogen. Benutzt. Wie ich dir soll überhaupt noch irgendwas glauben?" 

"Ich habe dir alles mitgebracht. Meinen Laptop. Damit du siehst, dass ich alles lösche." 

"Du doch hast alles noch gesichert in die Redaktion. Auf USB-Stick oder sonst wo." 

Martin seufzte. "Hab ich nicht. Ich hab deswegen die Ausdrucke, statt Sicherung auf USB." 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und streckte eine Hand aus. "Mein Schlüssel." 

Martin seufzte leise, dann zog er den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und reichte ihn rüber. "Darf ichs trotzdem erklären?" 

"Du darfst gehen", sagte Thomas und öffnete die Wohnungstür. 

"Thomas", versuchte Martin es noch einmal, aber jetzt legte Thomas tatsächlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schob ihn zur Tür. 

"Ich dich will nicht wiedersehen Martin. Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte Thomas und schob ihn aus der Wohnung. "Ich mag keine Lügner." 

Alles in Martin schrie danach es ihm zu erklären, einfach bei ihm zu bleiben, aber er schaffte es nicht. Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Thomas schon die Tür geschlossen. Und Martin hörte, wie von innen sogar abgeschlossen wurde. Deutlicher ging es kaum noch. 

"Thomas", flüsterte er kaum hörbar - und sehr verzweifelt. 

Was jetzt? 

Wie konnte er Thomas überzeugen, dass er nicht so war? Dass er ihn nicht belügen wollte, dass es nur der Anfang gewesen war? Thomas ließ ihm keine Chance etwas zu erklären. Vielleicht... sollte er ihm etwas Zeit geben? Vielleicht zwei oder drei Tage warten und dann einen neuen Versuch starten? Ja, in ein paar Tagen, da würde Thomas vielleicht merken, dass er vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert hat. 

Also ging Martin schweren Herzens nach unten und zurück zu seiner Wohnung. Erst im heimischen Wohnzimmer fiel ihm auf, dass sein Laptop in der Tasche in Thomas' Wohnung war. 

"Scheiße", fluchte er leise. Den Laptop brauchte er für seine Arbeit. Er konnte sich doch schlecht heute noch einen neuen Laptop kaufen! Und selbst wenn brachte ihm das wenig. Er käme nicht auf den Server der Zeitung und seine angefangen Artikel hätte er auch nicht mehr. 

Ob er es wagen konnte? Nein, er musste es wagen, musste seinen Laptop holen. Aber vielleicht sollte er vorher bei Thomas anrufen? Kurzentschlossen zog er das Handy heraus und wählte die Nummer. 

Er wunderte sich nicht wirklich, dass Thomas nicht ranging. 

Also schrieb er ihm eine WhatsApp: [Thomas, ich hab meinen Laptop bei dir stehen. Du kannst gern Entwürfe löschen, aber ich brauche ihn für die Arbeit. Kann ich vorbeikommen und ihn abholen?] 

Thomas antwortete nicht, auch nicht auf seine zweite und dritte Nachricht. Dafür klingelte es eine gute Stunde später an der Tür. Neugierig öffnete er. 

Vor der Tür stand ein Fahrradkurier. "Ich hab eine Sendung für Sie", sagte er. 

"Oh, danke", nahm Martin das Päckchen an. Es war rechteckig und recht schwer. Er unterschrieb den Empfang des Päckchens und nahm es dann mit in die Wohnung. Auf dem Sofa sitzend packte er es aus. 

Zum Vorschein kam sein Laptop. Einerseits war er erleichtert, andererseits hatte er gehofft, Thomas zu sehen. Er stellte den Laptop an und öffnete die Ordner. Es war alles noch da - auch die Sachen über Thomas. 

Offenbar hatte Thomas den Rechner nicht einmal angeschaltet. 

Martin seufzte tief. Er hatte wirklich alles kaputtgemacht, was sie gehabt hatten - einfach so. Er schaltete den Laptop an und löschte alle Dokumente, die er über Thomas geschrieben hatte. Hätte er längst machen müssen! Aber das Löschen brachte ihm Thomas auch nicht zurück. Er war so dumm gewesen! 

Er griff wieder zum Handy und tippte eine WhatsApp an Thomas. [Ich hab alles gelöscht. Bitte gib mir eine Chance dir alles zu erklären. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.] 

Thomas antwortete nicht, er hatte die Nachricht nicht einmal gelesen - jedenfalls fehlten die blauen Haken. Aber irgendwann würde er die Nachricht bestimmt lesen. Das konnte Martin nur hoffen. Und so lange hier sitzen und sich in den Hintern beißen. 

Er würde Thomas Zeit geben. Ein paar Tage, damit er das alles verarbeiten konnte. Und dann... würde er ihn einfach besuchen gehen. Abends, wenn er zu Hause war. Etwas zu essen mitbringen, und etwas für Chester.


	21. Wieder alleine

Die nächsten drei Tage waren eine einzige Qual. Martin hatte sich entschieden wieder ins Büro zu fahren. Zu Hause wäre ihm nur die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen und so konnte er sich ablenken. 

Er hatte Jenny erzählt, dass er Stress mit seinem Neuen hatte, dass es wohl aus war, und er deswegen schlecht drauf war. Dennoch hatte er es geschafft einige gute Artikel abzuliefern, sogar über Werder. Thomas war er dabei aus dem Weg gegangen, und der ihm wohl auch. 

Aber natürlich hatte er trotzdem gesehen, wie schlecht Thomas drauf war. Vermutlich schoben das alle auf die allgemeine Stimmung nach der Niederlage in Augsburg. Die ganze Mannschaft hatte daran spürbar zu knabbern. 

Martin konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr er seinen Fehler bereute Thomas belogen zu haben - er würde so vieles tun, wenn er es rückgängig machen konnte. 

Vielleicht... sollte er Thomas mal eine Auswahl seiner Artikel zusammenstellen. Und zwar die kurz bevor sie sich kennengelernt hatten und die, die er danach geschrieben hatte. Thomas würde den Unterschied erkennen können. Und das alles war sein Verdienst. 

Jetzt hatte er wieder große Schwierigkeiten vernünftige Artikel zu schreiben. Er war zwar nicht mehr so negativ eingestellt wie vor der Beziehung, aber dennoch ging es ihm nicht mehr so locker von der Hand. 

Martin nickte. Schnell druckte er einige der Artikel aus und packte sie in einen Umschlag. Den würde er nachher persönlich bei Thomas in den Briefkasten werfen. 

"Du hast mich sehr verändert, Thomas", schrieb er auf einen Zettel, den er mit in den Umschlag steckte. 

Gegen Mittag machte er eine Pause und fuhr zu Thomas Wohnung um den Umschlag abzuliefern. Danach würde er eine Runde durch den Park gehen. Vielleicht lief er ja Thomas und Chester über den Weg. Er holte sich einen Wrap, den er im Gehen essen wollte, und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Seit Thomas das alles mit ihm herausgefunden hatte, war er ihm nicht einmal im Park begegnet. Auch nicht im Supermarkt oder beim Bäcker. Dabei war er öfter dort einkaufen gewesen, in der Hoffnung ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Auch jetzt war im Park keine Spur von Thomas und Chester zu finden. War es Zufall, oder mied Thomas auch hier jede Begegnung? 

Das hatte er alles nicht gewollt. Nun war er auch noch Schuld, dass Thomas seine Geschäfte und Gassistrecken mied. Er war schon kurz davor, vor Thomas' Wohnung im Wagen auf ihn zu warten. Aber damit würde er Thomas Vertrauen wohl auch nicht zurückgewinnen. 

Also musste er abwarten. Den Besuch hatte er bisher noch verschoben, vielleicht sollte er das nach dem Spiel gegen Gladbach machen, wenn Thomas müde nach Hause kam und er sich vielleicht freute, wenn er nichts mehr machen musste. Und das war ja dann vielleicht auch ein Sieg. Er würde wie geplant ins Stadion gehen und danach hoffentlich mit Thomas feiern. 

So lange musste er es noch aushalten, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Und vielleicht würde sich ja Thomas schon melden, wenn er die Artikel gelesen hatte. 

Auch am Ende der Woche hatte Martin noch immer nichts von Thomas gehört - das heißt, nichts Persönliches. Ein Kollege hatte ein Interview mit ihm geführt, in dem er fröhlich und freundlich wie immer wirkte. 

Martin vermutete, dass das eine Fassade war. Jemand wie Thomas, der einen Teil von sich immer versteckt hielt, musste so eine Fassade haben. Aber auch diese Erkenntnis half ihm nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Er wollte nicht, dass Thomas litt. 

Er selbst hatte fleißig gearbeitet, und auch, wenn er nicht so viele Artikel über Werder geschrieben hatte wie Bernd gewollt hatte, so war sein Chef doch zufrieden gewesen. Für das Spiel hatte er sich allerdings frei genommen. "Ich möchte mal wieder nur als Fan ins Stadion", hatte er Bernd gesagt. 

"Dann viel Spaß", hatte Bernd ihm gewünscht. 

So pilgerte er am Sonnabend mit vielen anderen Werder-Fans an der Weser entlang zum Stadion. Er war jetzt tatsächlich wieder in der Lage die Atmosphäre aufzusaugen und die Stimmung zu genießen. Trotz der Niederlage gegen Augsburg war die Stimmung wirklich gut, auch wenn alle zu Beginn der Woche noch so enttäuscht gewesen waren. 

Aber heute würde das anders sein. Ein Heimspiel und Gladbach spielte eine unbeständige Saison. Die Chance war da. Nach 12 Minuten fiel jedoch schon ein Gegentor, und bis zum Abpfiff kam Werder nicht mehr zu einem Ausgleich. Entsprechend geknickt waren Spieler und Fans. Zudem war das Spiel nicht wirklich gut gewesen. Man hatte den Spielern die Niederlage gegen Augsburg noch angemerkt. 

Das musste sich dringend ändern, sonst würden sie sich von Niederlage zu Niederlage hangeln. Und dann war der Abstieg so gut wie besiegelt. 

Nein, das würde nicht so weit kommen, da war Martin sich sicher. Werder würde sich retten. 

Martin seufzte. Aus seinem schönen Plan mit Thomas zu feiern wurde nun erstmal nichts. Also... sollte er Thomas lieber in Ruhe lassen oder trotzdem hinfahren? Martin kämpfte mit sich, aber so, wie er Thomas nach einer Niederlage kennengelernt hatte, würde es wohl nicht viel bringen. 

Er würde morgen früh mit Brötchen zu ihm fahren. Dann hatte er eine Nacht um sich von der Niederlage zu erholen. Und dann würden sie endlich reden. Martin lächelte leicht. Hoffentlich hörte Thomas ihn diesmal an und gab ihm eine Chance alles zu erklären. 

Also zog er am nächsten Morgen los, kaufte erst einmal einen großen Korb, dann Aufschnitt und Marmelade, frische Brötchen und Croissants und einen Kauknochen für Chester. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen ging er zu Thomas Wohnung und klingelte an der Haustür. Es dauerte ein wenig, ehe der Summer ertönte und er das Haus betreten konnte. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft ehe er die Treppen nach oben stieg. 

Dann, endlich, stand er vor der Wohnungstür - und Thomas gegenüber. "Was du willst hier?" fragte der.

Martin sah ihn unsicher an. "Mit dir frühstücken", hielt er den Korb hoch. "Und... mit dir reden." 

"Ich nicht will reden. Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen." 

"Habe ich nicht eine Erklärung verdient?" 

"Lässt du es mich bitte erklären? Ein Mal, bitte?" 

"Das du musst nicht. Ich mir schon kann denken, was ist los. Aber du habst mich angelogen. Du wolltest... meine Leben kaputt machen. Wenn du mich nicht hättest nett oder attraktiv gefunden, du hättest mich allen zum Fraß vorgeworfen." 

Martin zögerte. Thomas hatte tatsächlich verstanden und ihm etwas vorgeworfen, über das er noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte. "Ich weiß nicht", erklärte er dann. "Ich glaube, ich könnte niemanden so verraten, den ich erstmal kennengelernt habe. Egal ob attraktiv oder nicht." 

"Ach ja?" fragte Thomas müde. "Ich mir bin da nicht so sicher. Ich... ich kenne dich eigentlich gar nicht. Du bist nicht der Mann, für den ich dich habe gehalten. Und jetzt geh bitte." 

"Thomas, vielleicht hätte ich jemanden verraten", gab Martin zu, "aber nicht mehr, nachdem ich dich kennengelernt habe. Du hast mich zu einem anderen Mann gemacht. Einem Mann, der zufrieden ist mit seinem Leben, auch mit seinem Job. Der wieder Spaß haben kann." 

"Geh, Martin", sagte Thomas nur erneut und schloss langsam die Tür. Langsam trat Martin zurück - und schließlich klackte die Tür ins Schloss. 

Das war nicht so gelaufen, wie Martin sich das vorgestellt hatte. 

Er klopfte noch einmal an, aber er wusste schon gleich, dass Thomas nicht noch einmal öffnen würde. Und das schlimme war, dass Martin das sogar ein bisschen nachvollziehen konnte. Thomas hatte doch recht, er hatte vorgehabt ihn ans Messer zu liefern. Und das nur, weil er unzufrieden gewesen war. Mit sich, mit seinem Job, mit allem... Er hätte Thomas Leben zerstört. 

Es war ihm bis eben gar nicht klar gewesen, aber Thomas hatte Recht gehabt. Martin schluckte mühsam. Was war er für ein Arschloch gewesen! 

"Gott Thomas, es tut mir so leid", wisperte er. Aber das würde Thomas nicht hören wollen. Ganz offensichtlich wollte Thomas überhaupt nichts mehr von ihm hören. 

Er konnte es verstehen - aber es tat weh. Und noch viel mehr tat es weh zu sehen, was für ein schrecklicher Mensch er selbst bis vor ein paar Wochen gewesen war. Unzufrieden und bereit über Leichen zu gehen. Bereit jemanden ans Messer zu liefern, den er gar nicht kannte. Der ihm nichts getan hatte. Einfach nur, um einen Artikel zu schreiben. Der ihm nicht einmal Spaß gemacht hatte. 

Martin stellte den Korb mit den Frühstückssachen vor Thomas Tür und ging dann langsam zur Treppe. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wenn die Sachen nicht für Thomas gewesen waren, hatte er jetzt nach dieser Erkenntnis, nichts runtergebracht. Er wusste nicht, wie er jemals damit fertig werden sollte. 

Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er das Haus. Alles in ihm tat weh. Ohne wirklich ein Ziel zu haben ging er los. Er wusste nicht wohin - wohin mit diesem Arschloch, das er gewesen war. Und von dem er nicht wusste, ob er es vielleicht noch immer war. 

Nein. Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Die kurze Zeit mit Thomas hatte ihn von Grund auf geändert. Immerhin hatte das ganze also noch etwas Gutes gehabt, dachte er bitter. Aber eben nur diese eine Sache, denn Thomas würde er wohl nicht wiederbekommen. 

Martin blieb stehen. Dann... gab er also auf? Einfach so? Er würde nicht mal versuchen um Thomas zu kämpfen? 

Nein, das konnte er auch nicht. Aber konnte er Thomas irgendwie beweisen, dass er sich geändert hatte? Und würde Thomas ihn dann wollen - wo er doch einmal so ein Arschloch gewesen war? 

Er musste es immerhin versuchen. Über das Wie würde er sich die nächsten Tage Gedanken machen. Thomas brauchte erstmal ein paar Tage Ruhe, das war ihm klar. Genug Zeit also um Pläne zu schmieden. 

***

Martins nächste Woche war mit viel Arbeit gefüllt, und er war froh darüber. Er produzierte Artikel über Artikel, weniger über Werder und mehr über diverse Randsportarten, nachdem er bei Bernd hatte durchblicken lassen, dass er sich in diesem Bereich mal ausprobieren wollte. 

Während es in der Redaktion also ganz gut lief, kam er mit seinen Rückeroberungsplänen überhaupt nicht voran. Er wusste einfach, wie er Thomas beweisen konnte, dass er sich geändert hatte. 

Gut, er versuchte sich an guten Artikeln, aber er bezweifelte, dass Thomas sie überhaupt lesen würde, geschweige denn wüsste, dass er sie geschrieben hatte. Und Artikel zu schreiben war gut und schön, aber das bewies nur, dass er ganz gut schreiben konnte. Inhaltlich halfen sie ihm gar nicht weiter. 

Vielleicht... vielleicht halfen sie doch. Nicht die Artikel, aber die Tatsache, dass er schreiben konnte. Warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen! Er würde sich hinsetzen und Thomas einen Brief schreiben - in der Hoffnung, dass der ihn auch lesen würde. 

Am besten fing er gleich heute Abend damit an. Er würde bestimmt etwas Zeit dafür brauchen. Aber vielleicht war es auch ganz gut, wenn er Thomas den Brief erst nach dem Spiel in Mainz in den Briefkasten warf. 

Er arbeitete weiter, schrieb - und ohne es wirklich zu wollen fing er schon nebenbei an Ideen und Formulierungen für den viel wichtigeren Brief aufzuschreiben. So war es kein Wunder, dass sein Artikel eher mittelmäßig geriet. Nicht wirklich schlecht, aber eben auch weit entfernt von gut. Er war gedanklich einfach ganz woanders. Zum Glück hatte er bald Feierabend. 

Er schrieb noch einige kleine Ankündigungen für den Sportteil, dann konnte er gehen. 

Auf dem Weg nach Hause holte er sich bei seinem Lieblingsasiaten ein paar gebratene Nudeln - fürs Kochen hatte er heute keinen Nerv mehr. Außerdem konnte er die Nudeln während dem schreiben essen. So saß er wenig später an seinem Schreibtisch und tippte, während er hin und wieder ein paar Nudeln aß. 

"Oh", murmelte er, als er auf "drucken" klickte. Der Zettel kam aus dem Drucker - und war irgendwie wirklich nur ein Zettel. Zwar mir schönen Worten, aber Martin reichte das nicht. So ein Brief sollte handgeschrieben sein. Das war einfach persönlicher. 

Handgeschrieben und auf schönem Papier. Das würde er sich morgen besorgen müssen. Und so wie er sich kannte, würde er den Brief eh noch mehr als einmal überarbeiten. Erst wenn er zufrieden war, würde er das ganze nochmal per Hand schreiben. 

Ziemlich erschöpft und mit leichten Kopfschmerzen ging er schließlich ins Bett. 

***

Noch bevor er in die Redaktion fuhr, besorgte er am nächsten Morgen Papier und einen Füller. Damit hatte er zuletzt während der Schulzeit geschrieben. Aber mit Kuli konnte man einfach nicht schön schreiben. 

Von Bernd wurde er gleich weitergeschickt, drei längere Artikel standen heute auf dem Programm, dazu einiges an Kleinkram. Den Brief würde er wohl erst am Abend schreiben können - in Ruhe. Was ja auch besser war. Der Brief hatte auf der Arbeit nichts zu suchen. 

So saß er am Abend weitere anderthalb Stunden an der Formulierung - und zwei Stunden am Schreiben, bis er den Brief endlich fehlerfrei und halbwegs säuberlich auf das Papier gebracht hatte. Zum Glück hatte das Papier keine Tintenflecken abbekommen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Fingern. 

Vorsichtig faltete er den Zettel und schob ihn in einen passenden Umschlag. Am Sonnabend, also morgen, würde er den Brief bei Thomas einwerfen und dann vor dem Fernseher sitzen und zittern, während Werder in Mainz spielte. Und dann würde er hoffen, dass Thomas den Brief zumindest lesen würde. 

Wenn Werder gewann, dann schätzte er die Chance sogar ganz gut ein. Nach einer Niederlage allerdings... Nun, dann würde er halt noch einen zweiten Brief schreiben. Er konnte nicht einfach so aufgeben. Und das sollte Thomas auch merken. Thomas sollte spüren, wie wichtig ihm ihre Beziehung war. 

Martin ging etwas früher ins Bett als am Vorabend, aber er konnte lange nicht schlafen. Ihm ging so viel im Kopf rum - und er vermisste Thomas. Es fiel ihm schwer ohne ihn diese positive Stimmung zu behalten, die er fühlte, seit er Thomas kennengelernt hatte. Er lachte seltener und überhaupt fand er alles viel beschwerlicher und... trübsinniger. So schwer und trüb, wie sein Leben vor ein paar Wochen gewesen war. Hoffentlich wirkte der Brief. Hoffentlich! 

Martin rollte sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, stand irgendwann wieder auf um sich einen Tee zu kochen, und konnte auch danach nicht schlafen. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf die Couch und stellte den Fernseher an. Irgendwann bei einer zehnten Wiederholung einer alten Folge der Big Bang Theory nickte er endlich ein.


	22. Ein Schlag auf den Kopf

Er schlief relativ lang, wachte aber mit ziemlichen Rückenschmerzen auf. Das Sofa war einfach nicht zum Schlafen gedacht. Erst eine heiße Dusche halt ihm sich überhaupt wieder bewegen zu können. 

Zum Glück war Sonnabend und er musste nicht ins Büro. Also zog er sich langsam an und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Bäcker. Auf dem Rückweg warf er den Brief bei Thomas in den Briefkasten. Er war nervös, als er vor dem Haus stand, und machte dann ganz schnell. 

Das war albern, weil Thomas ja nicht da war. Trotzdem floh er fast, als er den Brief eingeworfen hatte. Er ging nach Hause, beschäftigte sich mit dem lange vernachlässigten Haushalt und setzt sich schließlich vor den Fernseher um das Auswärtsspiel Werders gegen Mainz zu sehen. 

Und was für ein Spiel das war! Werder war wie ausgewechselt und nach 16 Minuten führten sie nach einem Tor von Serge Gnabry. Es machte richtig Spaß den Jungs zuzugucken - besonders Thomas, der ein wirklich gutes Spiel machte. Und dann schoss er in der 23. Minute auch noch das 2:0! Thomas feierte mit seinen Mitspielern, und Martin fühlte, wie er über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. 

Endlich belohnte sich Thomas für seinen tollen Leistungen. Und endlich zeigte Werder, was sie wirklich auf dem Kasten hatten. Vor allem der so oft gescholtene Wiedwald machte das Spiel seines Lebens und hielt absolut alles, was da auf sein Tor kam. 

Dann kam aber die 51. Minute. Die Jungs waren gerade aus der Pause gekommen, es gab die ersten Ballstafetten, und einen Freistoß. Ein großes Durcheinander, und dann lag ein Spieler in Weiß im Strafraum. Er bewegte sich nicht, und die Spieler um ihn herum winkten gleich die Mediziner herbei. Dann fuhr die Kamera heran - es war der Spieler mit der 6 - Thomas. 

"Scheiße", flüsterte Martin und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Thomas war eigentlich ein harter Hund und blieb nicht so schnell liegen. Aber jetzt rührte er sich kaum. Die Mediziner bemühten sich um ihn, die Kamera zeigte die Bank, die Mitspieler, dann Sanitäter, die mit einer Trage kamen. 

Martin hielt es kaum auf dem Sofa aus. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort ins Auto gesetzt um zu Thomas zu fahren. Thomas wurde vom Feld getragen. Er hatte sich ein wenig bewegt, aber das beruhigte Martin nicht. Martin merkte kaum, wie er aufstand, sein Handy und die Autoschlüssel griff und rausging. 

Er saß schon im Auto als ihm klar wurde, wie dämlich das war. Bis er überhaupt in Mainz war, war Thomas vermutlich schon mit der Mannschaft auf dem Weg zurück. Aber er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach fahren. Gab Gas, fuhr durch Bremen, hin zur Auffahrt, und dann raste er über die Autobahn. 

Er ließ das Radio laufen und bekam so wenigsten mit, dass Werder das Spiel wirklich mit 2:0 gewann. Und es wurde berichtet, dass Thomas zu weiteren Untersuchungen ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden war. 

Jetzt musste er irgendwie rausfinden, in welches. Sicher gab es in Mainz mehrere - oder wurden verletzte Fußballspieler vielleicht auf die andere Rheinseite nach Wiesbaden gebracht? Vielleicht sollte er mal seinen Kollegen Ron anrufen. Der war mit nach Mainz gefahren und würde das bestimmt wissen. 

Kurzentschlossen wählte er die Nummer - noch ehe er sich eine Ausrede ausdenken konnte, warum er die Information braucht. "Hallo Ron, hier ist Martin. Das war ja ein Superspiel heute!" 

"Hallo?!? Ich war dabei!", hörte er die fröhliche Stimme seines Kollegen. 

"Ja, ich bin total neidisch auf dich", grinste Martin. "Gibt schon was Neues wegen Delaney? Das sah ihm Fernsehen ganz schön heftig aus..." 

"Ja, sie haben ihn gleich in die Uni-Klinik gebracht. Den hats echt erwischt..." 

Uni-Klinik, damit hatte er schon die Info, die er brauchte. "Oh man. Echt schade. Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es nicht zu schlimm ist und er nächste Woche wieder dabei ist. Da bin ich dann nämlich im Stadion und ich möchte auch mal wieder nen Sieg sehen." 

"Das glaub ich nicht, sie sprachen von Gehirnerschütterung und Schleudertrauma." 

Martin schluckte. Das hörte sich nicht gut an. "Das braucht Werder aber grad gar nicht..." 

"Nein, gar nicht", stimmte sein Kollege ihm zu. 

"Na gut, dann hilft nur Daumen drücken. Und ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten, du willst ja bestimmt langsam die Heimreise antreten." 

"Ja, genau. Wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend." 

"Dir auch noch", sagte Martin und legte auf. 

Dann gab er weiter Gas. Nebenbei programmierte er das Ziel im Navi - noch fast fünf Stunden, damit wäre er gegen zehn in Mainz. Und konnte dann nur hoffen, dass Thomas noch im Krankenhaus sein würde. 

Aber mit Gehirnerschütterung wurden die Spieler meist über Nacht da behalten - zumal die Rückreise auch nicht kurz sein würde. War nur die Frage, wie er in Thomas Zimmer kommen sollte. Man würde ihm wohl kaum Auskunft darüber geben. 

Vielleicht würde er das irgendwie hinkriegen. Bei Hannover fuhr er kurz von der Autobahn in ein Einkaufszentrum und kaufte etwas Kleidung und Waschsachen, Zahnbürste und so, damit hatte er zumindest einen Grund zu Thomas zu kommen. Dann gab er wieder Gas und fuhr so schnell es ging in Richtung Mainz. 

Gegen zehn Uhr stand er endlich vor der Uniklinik. Mit zwei Kaffee, die er sich an irgendwelchen Raststätten geholt hatte, war er einigermaßen durchgekommen. Er war trotzdem erledigt und hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo ins Bett gelegt. 

Aber dafür war er nicht nach Mainz gekommen. Also nahm er die Sachen, die er für Thomas besorgt hatte, rieb sich die Augen, streckt sich und ging dann zur Anmeldung. Glücklicherweise war die wohl Tag und Nacht besetzt, und er konnte nach Thomas fragen. "Guten Abend. Ich habe hier einige Sachen für Thomas Delaney, der wurde heute eingeliefert." 

Die junge Frau nickte. "Ich ruf jemanden, der die Sachen entgegen nimmt. Setzen Sie sich so lange", sagte sie und deutete in den Wartebereich. 

Mist, damit hatte Martin nicht gerechnet. "Ich... ich würd sie ihm gern selbst bringen." 

"Sind Sie vom Verein?" 

Martin zögerte unmerklich, dann nickte er. "Ja, aus Bremen." Das war zumindest nicht gelogen. 

"Dann bitte Ihren Namen", sagte sie. 

"Sander, Martin Sander", stellte sich Martin vor. 

Die junge Frau nickte und tippte etwas in ihren PC. "Bitte warten Sie einen Moment und setzten Sie sich." 

Wenn sie jetzt irgendwo anrief und nachfragte, ob er wirklich zum Verein gehörte, war er geliefert. Und wenn man bei Thomas nachfragte... Der würde ihn auf jeden Fall nach Hause schicken. 

Nach fast zehn Minuten rief die junge Frau ihn wieder zu sich. "Station 4, Zimmer 411." 

"Danke", lächelte Martin sie an. Wo auch immer sie nachgefragt hatte, offenbar hatte sie ein Okay bekommen. Schnell ging er mit der Tüte in Richtung Aufzug und fuhr hoch in die vierte Etage. 

Zimmer 411 war schnell gefunden. Leise klopfte er an, dann schob er die Tür auf. Ein Einzelzimmer, etwas anderes hatte Martin nicht erwartet. Im Bett unter dem typischen weißen Bettzeug lag Thomas und schlief. 

Ganz vorsichtig schloss er die Tür und schlich dann näher an das Bett heran. Thomas sah schrecklich blass aus und die Prellungen in seinem Gesicht färbten sich dunkel. 

Er schien nicht allzu tief zu schlafen, denn obwohl Martin leise gewesen war, bewegte er sich jetzt und stöhnte leise. Martin schluckte und griff ohne nachzudenken nach Thomas Hand. 

Thomas' Lider flatterten, blieben aber bis auf einen schmalen Schlitz geschlossen. "Tørst", krächzte er. 

"Was?" fragte Martin etwas hilflos. 

"Vand... water..." 

Martin nickte. Er stellte die Tüte ab und griff das Glas, das auf dem Nachttisch stand. Darin steckte ein Strohhalm. Er hielt Thomas das Glas hin, dann half er ihm den Kopf ein wenig zu heben, so dass er trinken konnte. Thomas trank ein paar Schlucke, dann nickte er leicht zum Zeichen das er fertig war. Dabei sah er Martin mit einem unleserlichen Blick an. 

Der stellte das Glas wieder ab und strich ihm unwillkürlich ganz vorsichtig über den Kopf. 

"Was... du machst... hier?" wisperte Thomas schließlich ein wenig heiser. 

"Konnte dich hier nicht alleine lassen. Brauchst doch jemanden, der dir was zu trinken gibt", erklärte Martin leise. 

Thomas seufzte tief. "Meine Kopf ist wie Brummkiste..." 

"Das sah auch nicht schön aus, vorhin im Fernsehen." Noch einmal streichelte Martin vorsichtig über die weichen Locken. 

"Ich... ich kann mich kaum erinnern", murmelte Thomas. 

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Tor?", fragte Martin leise nach. 

Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Thomas Lippen. "Eine Freistoß. Wir... haben gewonnen, oder? Bitte sag, dass es hat gereicht für uns." 

"Ja, hat es - 2:0 gewonnen. Und dein Tor war toll. Es hat für Ruhe gesorgt." 

"Endlich wir haben gewonnen." 

"Ja, endlich. Es war so schön, Thomas. Es hat so gut getan - allen." 

Erneut lächelte Thomas leicht. "Also... warum du hier Martin? Oder... du warst in Stadion?" 

"Nein, ich bin in Bremen losgefahren, als sie dich runtergetragen haben. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, Thomas. Ich wollte für dich da sein." 

Es war offensichtlich, dass Thomas mit sich kämpfte. "Das... das du hättest nicht tun müssen. Ich vermutlich morgen kann schon wieder nach Hause." 

"Aber jetzt liegst du hier alleine." 

"Wie du bist überhaupt hier reingekommen?" 

"Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht", hob Martin die Tasche. "Die am Empfang hat länger telefoniert... keine Ahnung, mit wem. Und dann durfte ich zu dir." 

"Du hast mich... Sachen mitgebracht?" fragte Thomas. 

"Kleidung, Zahnbürste und so. Ich wusste ja nicht, was du hier so hast. Und ich brauchte einen Grund, dass ich zu dir muss." 

"Das... danke Martin", sagte Thomas leise. 

Martin lächelte ihn an. Er war so froh, dass Thomas ihn nicht gleich rausgeschmissen hatte. 

Thomas schloss die Augen und tastete mit einer Hand nach Martins. Erleichtert lächelte Martin. "Ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus - ich lass dich nicht alleine", versprach er. 

Thomas sagte nichts mehr. Anscheinend war er wirklich wieder am Einschlafen. 

Martin wartete, bis er hoffentlich tief schlief, dann ließ er seine Hand los. Erstmal musste er seine dicke Jacke ausziehen, es war ziemlich warm im Zimmer, und holte sich dann leise einen Sessel, der am Tisch stand. Er stellte ihn dicht an Thomas' Bett und griff dann wieder nach Thomas' Hand. 

Auch wenn Thomas es nicht direkt gesagt hatte, hatte er sich offenbar gefreut Martin zu sehen. Sonst hätte er ihn ja bestimmt sofort wieder rausgeworfen. Aber stattdessen hatte er sogar von sich aus nach seiner Hand gegriffen. 

Es war also eine gute Idee gewesen herzukommen. Und langsam kam auch er zur Ruhe. Thomas ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Müde lehnte sich Martin an die Rückenlehne des Sessels und schloss die Augen. 

Hoffentlich kam niemand um ihn rauszuwerfen. Er konnte jetzt ein paar Stunden Schlaf vertragen - so unbequem die im Sessel auch werden würden.


	23. Im Krankenhaus

Es war noch stockdunkel, als Martin aufwachte. Eine Krankenhaus-Bettdecke lag über ihn gebreitet - und er hielt noch immer Thomas' Hand. Unwillkürlich lächelte er. Natürlich war es schrecklich, dass Thomas hier im Krankenhaus lag, aber endlich konnte er wieder bei ihm sein. Und offenbar wurde er hier auch geduldet, sonst hätte ihn nicht jemand - vermutlich eine Krankenschwester - zugedeckt. 

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich und versuchte sich etwas bequem hinzusetzen. Er wollte Thomas unter gar keinen Umständen wecken oder seine Hand loslassen, aber sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich verkrampft an. Der Rücken war verkrampft, ein Bein eingeschlafen und der Nacken fühlte sich auch alles andere als gesund an. Das würde er vermutlich noch ein paar Tage spüren. 

Aber er war bei Thomas, das war das einzige das zählte. Ganz leise und vorsichtig stand er auf und unterdrückte ein Fluchen als das eingeschlafene Bein anfing schmerzhaft zu kribbeln. 

"Hmm", hörte er Thomas knurren. 

"Schlaf weiter", wisperte Martin. 

"Martin...?", krächzte Thomas. 

"Ich bin hier", sagte Martin und drückte Thomas Hand. "Brauchst du was?" 

"Du bist noch hier...", wisperte Thomas. 

"Natürlich. Ich hab dir doch versprochen das hier bleibe." 

"Du kannst mir Wasser...?" 

Martin lächelte. "Natürlich." 

Er goss Thomas frisches Wasser ein und reichte ihm wieder das Glas mit dem Strohhalm. Durstig trank Thomas. Erst, als er den Strohhalm wieder losließ, nahm Martin das Glas weg. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise. 

"Ich... es geht. Im Moment es wirken die Schmerzmittel." 

"Das ist schön", meinte Martin und strich Thomas leicht durch die Haare. "Und schlecht ist dir auch nicht?" 

"Nein. Es alles ist gut." 

"Das ist schön. Du hast mich echt erschreckt, da beim Spiel. Hast dich erst gar nicht bewegt - ich hatte Angst um dich." 

"Das wollte ich nicht", sagte Thomas leise. 

"Du kannst ja nichts dafür." 

"Du... du dir solltest keine Sorgen um mich machen. Wir nicht mehr sind zusammen." 

Es war, als hätte Thomas einen Eimer Eiswasser über ihn ausgegossen. Für einen Moment verkrampfte sich seine Hand, und ihm fehlten die Worte. 

"Es... sorry", sagte Thomas und drückte leicht Martins Hand. "Ich mich nur wundere. Du bist die ganze Weg gefahren für mich..." 

"Weil ich dich noch immer gern habe... liebe", gestand Martin. 

"Ach, Martin. Wenn es nur wäre so einfach..." 

"Es ist nicht einfach, das weiß ich. Aber... ich darf doch hoffen... und versuchen dich zu überzeugen, oder?" 

Thomas seufzte. "Wir... das kein Thema für eine Krankenhaus." 

"Nein, das stimmt. Und ich bin froh, dass du mich nicht rausgeschmissen hast." 

"Ich nicht ganz klar in Kopf", sagte Thomas, allerdings mit einem Lächeln um seinen Worten die Spitze zu nehmen. "Und... es nicht oft kommt vor, dass ein Mann fährt so weite Strecke um mich zu sehen." 

"Das hoff ich doch - dass du jetzt nicht noch jemanden im Schrank versteckt hast..." 

Thomas lachte leise. "Oh Mist, jetzt du kennst mein Geheimnis." 

"Immerhin hatte ich es bequemer... wobei, ein Traum ist dieser Stuhl hier auch nicht." 

"Du dir solltest gönnen eine Massage", sagte Thomas. 

"Wenn wir wieder in Bremen sind, okay?" 

"Ja ich... oh, kannst du mich geben mein Handy?" bat Thomas plötzlich. 

"Ja, klar - wo ist es?" 

"Keine Ahnung." 

"Ich suche es mal." Martin stand auf und guckte sich um - erst einmal blickte er in den Nachttisch, der jedoch leer war, dann fand er im Schrank Thomas' Sachen, die ihm wohl jemand mitgegeben oder ihm gebracht hatte. In der Hosentasche steckte tatsächlich sein Handy. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas. "Fin mit hat versprochen das er holt Chester aus der Tierpension. Ich nur will gucken, ob er sich hat gemeldet. Also Fin, nicht Chester." 

Martin nickte und setzte sich wieder auf den Sessel. Thomas öffnete WhatsApp auf seinem Handy und lächelte dann. Nach einem Moment zeigte er Martin das Handy - und ein Bild von Chester auf einer Wolldecke, und zwei Mädchen, die ihn streichelten. 

"Das sind Fins Mädchen", sagte Thomas. "Liebe Kinder. Und sie sind lieb mit Chester." 

"Ja, das sieht man. Schön, dass Chester gut untergebracht ist." 

Offensichtlich erleichtert legte Thomas das Handy zur Seite. 

"Willst du wieder schlafen?", schlug Martin vor. 

"Ja, ich glaube das wäre gut. Du... du bleibst?" 

"Ja, ich bleibe." Martin zog sich wieder die Decke heran, versuchte eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu finden und suchte dann wieder nach Thomas' Hand. 

Sofort schob Thomas seine Finger zwischen Martins. "Ich dich hab vermisst", wisperte er schon im Halbschlaf. 

Martin lächelte glücklich, erwiderte aber nichts mehr. Er beobachtete Thomas eine ganze Weile, bis auch ihm langsam wieder die Augen zufielen.


	24. Untersuchungen

Als Martin das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es hell im Zimmer, und auf dem Flur hörte man Stimmen und Geklapper. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren und ließ dann grade noch Thomas Hand los, als die Tür aufging. 

"Guten Morgen", grüßte sie eine ekelhaft fröhliche Stimme. 

"Morgen", murmelte Martin und streckte sich leicht. 

Die junge Schwester lächelte ihn an, dann trat er an Thomas' Bett. "Guten Morgen, Herr Delaney", wünschte sie noch einmal. 

"Guten Morgen", sagte Thomas mit einem schwachen Lächeln. 

"Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie. 

"Kopfschmerzen. Aber ich glaube, das ist normal, oder?" 

"Ja, das ist normal. Der Doktor kommt gleich bei Ihnen vorbei." 

"Gut. Ich hoffe, ich kann heute wieder fahren nach Hause." 

"Das müssen wir noch sehen." 

Thomas seufzte tief. "So wie sich das anhören, ich werde wohl nicht rechtzeitig fit für nächste Spiel..." 

Die Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin ja nicht der Arzt, aber ich denke, das wird nichts." 

Thomas fluchte leise auf Dänisch und sah die Schwester dann entschuldigend an. "Sorry. Sie können ja nichts dafür. Das wohl kommt davon, wenn man will unbedingt mit Kopf durch die Wand." 

Sie lächelte ihn wieder an. "Oder durch den Gegenspieler, hm?" 

"Ja. Das war nicht unbedingte beste Idee von mir." 

"Lassen Sie es lieber beim nächsten mal." Die Schwester riss das Fenster auf, dann verabschiedete sie sich. "Frühstück kommt gleich." 

"So eine verdammt Mist", sagte Thomas, als sie wieder allein waren. 

Martin griff wieder nach seiner Hand. "Du warst bewusstlos. Und du hast da ein ziemliches Veilchen unter dem Auge, das sieht nicht gut aus..." 

Thomas brummte. 

"Du wirst heute untersucht, oder?" 

"Das mir wird nachher der Arzt sagen." 

Martin drückte seine Hand leicht. "Ist es okay, wenn ich erstmal hier bleibe?" 

"Würdest du gehen, wenn ich dir sage?" 

"Es würde mir schwer fallen, und ich würde wohl bald zurückkommen, aber ja, ich würde wohl erstmal gehen." 

"Du bist ziemlich hartnäckig." 

"Ich bin auch ziemlich... verliebt" gestand Martin. 

"Dann... warum du hast mich angelogen?" fragte Thomas leise. 

"Anfangs... da wollte ich etwas über dich rausfinden. Für den Artikel. Aber nur ganz am Anfang. Aber da hatte ich dir schon eine Geschichte erzählt, wo ich arbeite. Ich... ich hab mich nicht getraut dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen." 

"Dann du wolltest mir immer etwas vormachen? Mit Geschichten von deine erfundene Job erzählen? Was du hast noch erfunden, Martin?" 

"Ich hab mir immer vorgenommen dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen, Thomas. Und mehr habe ich nicht gelogen - nur den Job. Naja, und dass ich halt nicht das erste Mal auf einer Pressekonferenz war. Aber das kannst du dir sicher denken." 

"Weißt du, ich vielleicht hätte verstanden, dass du mir verheimlichst, dass du Reporter bist. Es wäre nicht schön gewesen, aber... aber ich hätte es verstanden. Aber das andere... was du tun wolltest, ehe das mit uns hat angefangen..." 

"Ich war ein anderer Mann, Thomas. Ich kann mich selbst nicht mehr verstehen. Aber ich war total mies drauf. Hatte zu nichts Lust, nichts hat mir mehr Spaß gemacht. Auch im Job war alles Mist, mein Chef hatte mir schon gedroht, dass ich etwas liefern musste, um nicht zu fliegen." 

"Und da wolltest du jemand anderen unglücklich machen? Jemanden, den du nicht kennst und der dir hat nichts getan?" 

"So weit hatte ich gar nicht nachgedacht", gestand Martin. 

"Ach nein? Das ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, Martin." 

"Nein, echt nicht. Ich hab... ich hab eigentlich gar nicht nachgedacht." 

Ehe Thomas noch etwas sagen konnte, ging erneut die Tür auf und diesmal betrat der Arzt das Zimmer. 

"Guten Morgen", wünschte er - und schickte Martin dann gleich aus dem Zimmer. 

"Ich geh Frühstücken", sagte er zu Thomas. "Brauchst du irgendwas?" 

"Nein, danke." 

Martin nickte zwar, nahm sich aber vor, Thomas etwas Süßes mitzubringen. Vielleicht gab es Schokomuffins oder sowas. 

Die nächste halbe Stunde irrte er durch die riesige Uniklinik, fand ein Café, in dem er schnell frühstückte, und kaufte dann tatsächlich einen Schokomuffin und etwas dänische Lakritze für Thomas. 

Dabei überlegte er die ganze Zeit, wie er Thomas überzeugen konnte ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Das Thomas noch Gefühle für ihn hatte, das war ziemlich eindeutig. Aber er war auch unglaublich enttäuscht von ihm - und verletzt. Und sicher vertraute er ihm nicht mehr - wer einmal so etwas tat, machte es womöglich wieder. 

Er hatte wirklich richtig scheiße gebaut. Er konnte Thomas verstehen - das war das Schlimmste. Ohne eine Lösung des Problems gefunden zu haben ging er schließlich zurück zu Thomas Zimmer. Er war wieder alleine, hatte aber kein Frühstück auf dem Nachttisch stehen. 

"Hey", sagte Martin mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Was sagt der Doc?" 

"Sie wollen untersuchen und gucken ob ich werde operiert heute. Deswegen habe ich auch keine Frühstück." 

"Oh ok", sagte Martin. "Dann muss das hier wohl auch warten", sagte er und hielt den Muffin hoch. 

Thomas lächelte ihn kurz an, "ja, leider..." 

"Macht nichts. Der schmeckt auch nachher noch." 

Thomas nickte, dabei sah er den Muffin wehmütig an. "Stell ihn hin wo ich ihn nicht sehe." 

Martin lächelte leicht und stellte den Muffin außer Sichtweite. "Wann wirst du denn zur Untersuchung abgeholt?" 

"Wahrscheinlich in eine halben Stunde." 

Martin nickte und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben Thomas Bett. 

"Ich hoffe, sie finden nicht Schlimmes", sagte Thomas leise. 

"Bestimmt nicht. Sonst würde es dir doch viel schlechter gehen." 

"Meinst du?", sah Thomas ihn hoffnungsvoll an. 

"Meine ich." 

"Hoffentlich du hast recht", murmelte Thomas nicht besonders zuversichtlich. 

"Du musst positiv rangehen, Thomas." 

"Damit ich kann das Ergebnis auch nicht ändern." 

Martin griff nach Thomas Hand. "Du wirst eine Gehirnerschütterung haben, mehr nicht." 

Thomas nickte leicht. "Im Moment ich merke nichts davon. Nur müde. Und... wie Nebel." 

"Das werden vermutlich auch die Schmerzmittel sein." 

Thomas nickte vorsichtig. 

"Warst du schon mal schwerer verletzt?" fragte Martin. 

"Ich mal hatte Probleme mit den Knie. Drei Monate. Aber das ist nicht lange für Fußball." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Das hier wird nicht mal drei Monate dauern. Vielleicht verpasst du das Spiel gegen die Wölfe, aber danach wirst du fit sein." 

"Ich hoffe..." 

Martin strich über Thomas Hand. "Vielleicht bekommst du ja so eine schicke Maske, wenn was an deiner Nase kaputt ist." 

"Die Nase ist heile", meinte Thomas. 

"Gut. Wär auch schade um deine hübsche Nase." 

Thomas lächelte kurz, dann wurde er wieder ernster. 

"Soll ich dir irgendwas besorgen, während du untersuchst wirst? Was zu lesen oder so?" 

"Vielleicht einen Zeitung? Fußball?" 

Martin nickte. "Ich guck mal was ich finde." 

Thomas nickte leicht. Wenige Minuten später kam dann auch schon eine Schwester um Thomas zur Untersuchung zu bringen. 

Martin verließ das Zimmer ebenfalls und bummelte durch die Einkaufsmeile im Krankenhaus. Hier gab es mehrere Geschenkelädchen, einen Blumenhändler, einen Kiosk mit großer Zeitschriftenauswahl und Büchern und vieles mehr. Er kaufte ein paar Süßigkeiten, trank gemütlich einen Kaffee und fand dann eine 11Freunde, die er Thomas mitbringen wollte. 

Inzwischen spürte er deutlich seine Müdigkeit. Er musste sich überlegen, was er machen sollte, wenn Thomas länger hier bleiben musste. Eigentlich musste er heute wieder zurück nach Bremen fahren, schließlich musste er morgen wieder arbeiten. Und er würde wohl auch kaum eine zweite Nacht hier im Krankenhaus verbringen dürfen. 

Wenn er Thomas hier alleine lassen musste, dann würde er auch gucken, wie er heile in Bremen ankommen würde - im Moment konnte er sicher nicht fahren, dafür war er zu müde, und wohl auch zu aufgewühlt. 

Also zurück mit dem Zug und dann wieder herkommen und sein Auto abholen? Oder sollte er sich für heute Nacht ein Hotel suchen und morgen ganz früh zurück nach Bremen fahren? Dann würde er vielleicht am frühen Morgen noch mal bei Thomas vorbeisehen, ehe er losfuhr. Nein, schüttelte Martin den Kopf, er würde wohl gegen fünf Uhr losfahren müssen. 

Das alles war echt blöd. Er hätte Thomas gern zurück nach Hause gefahren, aber daraus würde offenbar nichts werden. Er würde ihn vielleicht abholen... nein, auch das war bei einer Fahrzeit von fünf Stunden utopisch. Vermutlich würde Thomas sowieso von jemandem vom Verein abgeholt werden. 

Martin sah auf die Uhr. Eine Stunde war er jetzt hier unten - ob Thomas schon wieder in seinem Zimmer war? Er würde einfach nachgucken und zur Not dort warten. Schnell sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen, brachte den Kaffeebecher zurück und ging dann wieder hoch. 

Thomas war noch nicht zurück, also setzte er sich in den Sessel und suchte auf seinem Handy nach einem günstigen Hotel in der Nähe. Für etwa 80 Euro hatte er etwas gefunden, das war nicht günstig, aber für Thomas würde er es machen.


	25. „Meine Gesicht ist zerbrochen“

Endlich wurde Thomas zurückgebracht. 

"Hey", grüßte Martin ihn sofort, "was haben sie gesagt?" 

Thomas seufzte. "Meine Gesicht ist zerbrochen. Mehr oder weniger. Das Jochbein und noch irgendwas. Und ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung. Aber immerhin es muss nichts operiert werden." 

Erleichtert atmete Martin auf, und ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er nach Thomas' Hand. "Und... wann kommst du hier raus?" 

"Morgen ich kann nach Hause. In Bremen wir gucken dann weiter." 

Martin seufzte. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich heute schon mitnehmen könnte." 

"Das leider nicht geht. Und du musst zurück nach Bremen. Du... du musst doch morgen bestimmt arbeiten." 

"Ja, muss ich. Und ich kann nicht frei nehmen." 

"Das ok. Ich werde fahren mit dem Zug." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Das ist gut, da hast auch Ruhe. Kannst ein bisschen schlafen oder so." 

"Ich werde vermutlich die nächsten Tage haben viel Ruhe. Kann ja nicht trainieren und so..." 

"Dein Kopf braucht jetzt auch Ruhe." Mit der freien Hand streichelte er kurz über Thomas Haare. 

Thomas seufzte. "Ich es kann nicht ändern. Und ich noch hatte Glück." 

"Es sah wirklich böse aus..." 

"Kannst du mal gucken in den Rucksack?" bat Thomas. "Dort müsste mein Tablet drin sein." 

"Ja, klar." Martin stand auf und suchte die Tasche im Schrank. Schnell fand er auch das Tablet und brachte es Thomas ans Bett. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas und rief nach dem Start YouTube auf. Er musste nicht lange suchen um dort einen Clip zu finden, der seinen Zusammenprall zeigte. "Aua...", murmelte er. 

Martin hatte sich leicht zu ihm gelehnt um den Clip ebenfalls zu sehen. "Ja... war heftig." 

"Ab da ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern", sagte Thomas. "Erst wieder an dich..." 

"An mich?", fragte Martin leise. "Hier im Krankenhaus?" 

"Mhm", machte Thomas. "Ich erst gedacht, dass ich träume, aber... du bist wirklich hier." 

"Ja, ich konnte dich nicht hier alleine lassen." 

"Ach, Martin", wisperte Thomas. 

Martin lächelte Thomas unsicher an. Aber Thomas sprach nicht weiter. Stattdessen sah er wieder auf sein Tablet. Unbewusst begann Martin wieder seine Hand zu streicheln. Einen Moment ließ Thomas das zu, aber dann zog er seine Hand zurück. 

"Ich... ich hab dir was mitgebracht", murmelte Martin und holte jetzt die Zeitschrift und die Süßigkeiten raus. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas leise. 

"Ich les die 11Freunde ganz gern - die Kollegen machen gute Arbeit." 

Thomas nickte. "Einige aus der Mannschaft lesen die auch." 

"Und du kannst damit ein bisschen deutsch üben. Wobei dein Deutsch echt gut geworden ist." 

"Wir... wir beide haben viel geredet. Das mir hat geholfen." 

"Es hat mir immer Spaß gemacht mit dir zu reden." Und alles andere auch, aber das sagte er jetzt lieber nicht. 

Thomas sah ihn an. 

"Du weißt, dass ich das gern weiter machen würde. Also - Reden und mehr." 

"Das nicht so einfach Martin." 

"Ich weiß. Ich hab echt Scheiße gebaut - von Anfang an." 

"Hast du. Und ich... ich nicht weiß, was ich jetzt machen soll. Meine Verstand sagt mir, dass ich dich wegschicken muss." 

"Menschen können sich ändern, Thomas. Es war falsch... ich habe in Kopenhagen bei einem Kollegen angerufen und nach dir gefragt. Und der erzählte es mir dann... dass du da in ein paar Clubs gewesen bist." Martin tat es irgendwie gut alles mal zu erzählen, und so dauerte er, bis er alles gesagt hatte. 

Thomas hatte ihm ruhig zugehört ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Schließlich sah Martin ihn an. 

"Ich dir glaube, dass dir das alles leid tut", sagte Thomas leise. "Du... du eigentlich bist kein schlechter Mensch. Aber du hast mich trotzdem belogen. Und du wolltest etwas wirklich Schreckliches tun." 

Martin nickte. "Ich hatte es zumindest geplant." 

"Dabei... dabei du bist selbst betroffen. Du auch stehst auf Männer." 

"Ja, jetzt. Jetzt schon. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich es abgestritten. Ich wollte es doch nicht." 

Thomas nickte. "Du weißt, dass niemand hätte deine Artikel veröffentlich, oder?" 

"Meinst du?", fragte Martin kleinlaut nach. 

"Ich weiß es. Daran sich niemand würde die Finger verbrennen. Viele Reporter wissen von schwulen Spieler, aber sie halten Info zurück." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Frank wusste ja auch von dir..." 

"In Endeffekt, du nur hättest dir selbst geschadet..." 

"Ja, scheint so... aber der Artikel ist weg. Das heißt, wenn du die Zettel auch weggeworfen hast." 

"Nein, ich haben sie noch." 

"Warum?", fragte Martin leise nach. 

"Als... Warnung, dass ich nicht mehr sein darf so vertrauensvoll." 

Martin seufzte leise. "Es sind nur wenige Leute so wie ich... Ich wollte nicht so sein, und deswegen durfte auch kein anderer so sein." 

"Ach, Martin. Das ist doch deine wahre Problem. Dass du nicht bist im Reinen mit dir. Dass du denkst, es wäre falsch einen Mann zu lieben." 

Martin zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. "Und das muss ich mir von einem schwulen Fußballer sagen lassen." 

Thomas grinste leicht. "Wenn ich nicht würde Fußball spielen, ich nicht würde mich verstecken." 

"Für dich ist das total in Ordnung... das bewundere ich."

"Für dich es könnte auch total ok sein. Weil es ist nicht Schlimmes." 

"Ich weiß - und ich arbeite auch dran. Aber... als Kind in der Schule, da wurde ich ziemlich gemobbt. Irgendwie war ich wohl anders. Und anderssein ist dann nicht gut." 

"Aber jetzt du bist erwachsen." 

"Ja, aber irgendwie steckt das noch drin, glaub ich." 

Thomas nickte leicht. "Es tut mir leid, dass du es hattest schwer als Kind." 

"Das muss es nicht. Ich wollte dir nur erklären, warum ich nicht schwul sein wollte." 

"Aber du es bist trotzdem." 

"Ja, ich bin es trotzdem." 

Ehe Thomas etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine Schwester kam mit einem Essenstablett ins Zimmer. 

"Ihr Frühstück, Sie dürfen ja jetzt doch essen." Voller Elan zog sie den Nachtschrank zurecht, klappte ihn geübt aus und stellte das Tablett ab. "Was möchten Sie zu trinken? Tee?" 

"Kaffee wär mir lieber", sagte Thomas mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln. 

Die Schwester erwiderte das Lächeln sofort. "Okay, bringe ich Ihnen, einen Moment bitte." 

"Danke", sagte Thomas. 

Interessiert sah er das Frühstück an: zwei Brötchen, Wurst, Käse, Marmelade, ein Apfel und ein Stück angetrockneter Gurke. 

"Mhm... lecker", murmelte er und grinste Martin schief an. 

"Ja, sie verwöhnen dich total", erwiderte Martin das Grinsen. 

"Egal. Viel Hunger ich habe sowieso nicht. Und du... du hattest vorhin so eine kleine süße Schokomuffin, oder?" 

"Ja, den hatte ich noch versteckt..." Martin stand auf und holte den Muffin. "Hier." 

"Danke", sagte Thomas ehrlich erleichtert. "Ich mag keine Erdbeermarmelade." 

"Kommt bestimmt auch gleich das Mittagessen." 

"Ja. Aber vielleicht wir können dafür nach unten gehen. Ich bin ja nicht wirklich krank." 

"Ja, aber erst die Schwester fragen. Dein Kopf ist ja doch kaputtgegangen gestern." 

In diesem Moment kam die Schwester mit dem versprochenen Kaffee zurück. 

"Danke", lächelte Thomas sie an, als er ihn entgegen nahm. 

"Meinen Sie, wir können zum Mittag nach unten in die Kantine gehen?" fragte Martin. 

"Ich werde Ihren Arzt mal fragen", versprach die Schwester. 

Thomas nickte dankbar und begann sich ein Brötchen mit Käste zu belegen. 

"Soll ich dir für morgen früh noch was besorgen? Andere Marmelade? Nutella?" 

"Nein. Wenn alles gut läuft, ich mir kann am Bahnhof eine Frühstück besorgen und in Zug essen. Leckere Croissant und richtige Kaffee", grinste Thomas. 

"Ist das Gebräu so schrecklich?", deutete Martin auf den Becher. 

"Du darfst gern probieren." 

Martin griff den Becher und trank einen kleinen Schluck. "Ugh", machte er und stellte den Becher gleich wieder weg. Der Kaffee war nicht mehr wirklich warm und ziemlich bitter. 

Thomas hatte inzwischen begonnen sein Brötchen zu essen. "Du... du musst nicht hier bleiben. Du doch hast eine lange Fahrt vor dir." 

"Ich hab noch Zeit... ich hab mir ein Hotel für heute Nacht gesucht und werde dann erst morgen früh fahren. Also, wenn du mich nicht rausschmeißt." 

Thomas zögerte einen Moment. "Nein. Ich... ich dich nicht rausschmeiße." 

Martin lächelte leicht, etwas unsicher jedoch, denn ganz sicher war Thomas sich offenbar nicht. Aber Thomas musste auch viel verarbeiten. Ganz selbstsüchtig war Martin froh, dass er diese Zeit mit Thomas verbringen konnte - denn sonst hatte er vermutlich noch weniger Chancen. Und immerhin hatte Thomas ihm zugehört. 

Jetzt lehnte er sich einfach gemütlich in dem Sessel zurück und ließ Thomas frühstücken. Der sah ihn immer wieder an. Nachdenklich, wie Martin fand. Es arbeitete in ihm - hoffentlich arbeitete es in ihm in die richtige Richtung. 

Thomas war gerade fertig, als sein Handy klingelte. "Das ist Frank", sagte er nach einem Blick aufs Display und nahm das Gespräch an. 

Martin deutete auf sich und anschließend auf die Tür - sollte er rausgehen? 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf den Stuhl. "Nein, ich nicht muss operiert werden..." 

Er hörte wieder zu. "Morgen ... Mit dem Zug? ... Ja, in Ordnung... Mache ich..." 

Thomas legte auf, begann aber sofort zu tippen. "Ich mich melde kurz bei der Mannschaft und Alex", sagte er zu Martin. 

Martin lächelte ihn an, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück. 

"Wir haben eine WhatsApp-Gruppe für Mannschaft", erzählte Thomas. "Das viel einfacher, als immer alles öfter zu schreiben. Und manchmal es ist echt lustig." 

"Ja, das glaub ich." Manchmal hatte sich Martin auch so eine Gruppe gewünscht, in der diese kursierenden Scherze und Bilder geteilt wurden, die er sonst immer nur auf Jennys Handy zu sehen bekam. 

Schließlich legte Thomas sein Handy zur Seite. 

"Alle informiert?", fragte Martin mit einem Lächeln nach. 

"Erstmal ja. Aber ich ja schon bin morgen zurück in Bremen." 

"Und dann gleich zum nächsten Arzt?" 

"Ja leider..." 

"Wenn du Begleitung brauchst... also, weil du nicht fahren kannst oder so...", bot Martin sich vorsichtig an. 

"Du musst arbeiten, oder?" 

"Ich kann mir die Zeit oft einteilen. Hauptsache, die Artikel werden fertig." 

"Ich... lass mich Nachdenken darüber, ja?" 

"Ja, klar." 

Thomas nickte und legte den Rest des Brötchens zur Seite. "Hilfst du mir beim Anziehen?" 

Etwas überrascht sah Martin ihn an. "Ja, klar." Er stand auf und suchte erstmal Kleidung für Thomas heraus. 

"Ich unbedingt brauche frische Luft", sagte Thomas und setzte sich auf um die Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen. 

Martin reichte ihm erstmal die Hose, die Thomas überzog, dann half er ihm aus dem T-Shirt, das er trug, damit er ein frisches überziehen konnte. Offenbar hatte ihm jemand vom Verein einiges an Kleidung vorbeigebracht. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas, als er fertig angezogen war. 

"Und jetzt fragen wir den Arzt, ob du raus darfst?" 

"Naja... eigentlich ich dachte wir einfach gehen nach unten und raus." 

"Du musst dich zumindest bei der Schwester abmelden", erklärte Martin ihm. 

"Ich schreiben Notiz und lege sie auf Kopfkissen?" schlug Thomas leicht grinsend vor. 

"Du meinst, sie lässt dich sonst nicht?" 

"Nein, aber sie vermutlich wird bestehen auf eine Rollstuhl..." 

"Und das willst du nicht? Nicht, dass du dann unten zusammenkappst." 

"Ich nicht krank, nur verletzt. Außerdem du bist ja bei mir." 

"Okay, aber du sagst, wenn es nicht geht, ja? Spiel nicht den Held." 

"Versprochen. Ich auch nur will kurze Runde gehen." 

"Okay, dann lass uns gehen", ließ sich Martin überreden. Außerdem war es doch gut, wenn er sich Thomas' Wünschen beugte. Und er konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass Thomas hier nicht im Zimmer rumliegen wollte. 

"Aber schön langsam, ja?" 

"Ganz langsam", nickte Thomas und stand vorsichtig auf. 

"Wird dir schwindelig?", fragte Martin besorgt. 

"Nein, alles ok." 

"Gut. Aber du sagst Bescheid, ja?" 

"Martin, bitte. Ich nicht will eine Marathon laufen. Ich nur will ein paar Schritte gehen." 

"Du hast dir gestern eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung geholt und weißt noch immer kaum was vom Spiel, oder? Da muss man vorsichtig sein. Aber okay, wir gehen..." 

"Dann komm", sagte Thomas und ging los. Martin folgte ihm schnell und hielt ihm dann die Tür auf. Thomas verdrehte leicht die Augen und murmelte etwas auf Dänisch. 

Martin folgte ihm einfach nach draußen und dirigierte ihn dann zum Fahrstuhl. Sie fuhren nach unten und gingen dann durch die Tür, die zum Klinikpark führte. Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag, zwar kalt, aber die Sonne schien. 

Thomas holte tief Luft. "Das ist gut. Viel besser als in dem Zimmer." 

Martin lächelte, ihm ging es ähnlich. 

"Da lang?" 

"Ja, das sieht doch nett aus." 

Thomas seufzte leicht. "Mir fehlt Chester..." 

"Ja... bringt Fin ihn dir morgen? Oder soll ich ihn abholen?" 

Thomas sah ihn an. "Du willst Chester abholen bei Fin?" 

"Ja, wenn es für dich okay ist?" 

"Fin... dich kennt als Reporter, oder?" 

Martin nickte leicht. "Ja, von Interviews und so." 

"Dann, das ist keine so gute Idee", meinte Thomas leise. 

"Meinst du, er würde ihn mir nicht mitgeben?" 

"Ich... vielleicht später einmal..." 

"Okay", nickte Martin. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht, aber es war Thomas' Entscheidung. Natürlich hätte er gerne gewusst, warum Thomas das nicht wollte, aber er wagte nicht nachzufragen. 

Nach einem Moment seufzte Thomas. "Ich... ich habe eventuell Fin erzählt, dass wir hatten Streit..." 

Überrascht sah Martin ihn an. "Was hast du ihm erzählt? Dass ein Reporter dich verarscht hat?" 

"Ja..." 

"Er weiß, dass du schwul bist?!?" 

"Ich brauchte jemand zu reden", sagte Thomas kleinlaut. "Und meine Eltern... sie sind so weit weg." 

"Hey, das ist okay, echt", beruhigte Martin ihn. "Ist wirklich okay. Ich bin nur überrascht. Dass du es sogar einem Kollegen erzählst." 

"Ludwig weiß es doch auch. Außerdem ich hier ja nur kenne Leute aus der Mannschaft. Und Fin... Fin echt ist netter Kerl. Ich sofort hatte gute Gefühl bei ihm. Es eigentlich gab nur Wahl zwischen Clemens und Fin, und ich zuerst bin Fin über Weg gelaufen und dann wir plötzlich saßen bei ihm zu Hause und ich habe alles erzählt...." 

"Fin ist wirklich ein toller Typ. Bodenständig, norddeutsch, ehrlich. Locker, freundlich... Ich glaub, du hast einen guten gewählt. Clemens wäre sicher auch okay gewesen, aber Fin auf jeden Fall auch." 

"Du bist nicht sauer?" 

"Nein, warum?" 

"Weil Fin nun weiß, dass du bist schwul." 

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war nicht gut, dass ich niemandem davon erzählt habe. Irgendwie... es ist ein bisschen komisch, dass Fin es weiß, aber ich denke, es ist gut so." 

"Wollen wir uns kurze Moment setzen?" fragte Thomas und deutete auf eine nahe Bank. 

Martin nickte leicht, Thomas sah blass aus, es war bestimmt nicht gut, dass sie hier draußen rumliefen. 

Sie setzten sich und Thomas seufzte erleichtert. Martin verkniff sich jede Bemerkung, Thomas merkte sicher selbst, dass das Spazieren gehen nicht die beste Idee war. Aber so wie er Thomas inzwischen kannte, würde er das nie zugeben. Er war - in manchen Dingen - ein kleiner Sturkopf.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken legt Martin ihm kurz eine Hand aufs Knie. "Geht es?", fragte er besorgt nach.

"Ja, klar", sagte Thomas sofort.

Nach Martins Geschmack war die Antwort zu schnell gekommen, aber er würde auch auf Nachfragen keine andere bekommen. Also würde er selbst drauf achten, dass sie nicht zu lange hier draußen blieben. Denn lange auf der Bank sitzen ging bei der Kälte auch nicht. Außerdem würde es Thomas sicher besser bekommen zu liegen und den Kopf zu schonen.

Fünf Minuten hielt Thomas noch aus, dann sah er Martin an. "Ich... glaube wir sollten wieder reingehen. Es nicht grad Wetter zum auf die Bank sitzen."

Irgendwie erleichtert nickte Martin. Es war okay, dass Thomas es aufs Wetter schob - aber er sollte sich auf jeden Fall wieder hinlegen. "Ich mach dir oben das Fenster schön weit auf, ja?"

"Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Thomas und stand langsam auf. Martin blieb an seiner Seite um ihm notfalls zu helfen.

"Keine Angst, ich nicht fallen in Ohnmacht", grinste Thomas ihn an. 

"Ich pass doch lieber auf dich auf", meinte Martin. 

"Dann bring mich mal hoch in Zimmer." 

Das war Martin nur zu recht. "Komm erstmal mit zum Fahrstuhl." Er führte Thomas quer durchs Krankenhaus. 

"Zum Mittagessen möchte ich trotzdem gern in Kantine gehen", sagte Thomas, als sie im Lift standen und hoch fuhren.

"Mal gucken, ja?", bat Martin. 

"Ich doch nicht muss rumlaufen beim Essen." 

"Nein, aber du musst laufen um in die Kantine zu kommen." 

Thomas schwieg einen Moment. "Und... wenn du mich schiebst in Rollstuhl?" fragte er dann mit hörbarem Widerwillen. 

Martin sah in überrascht an, dann lächelte er. "Dann wird’s auf jeden Fall gehen." 

Thomas nickte zufrieden. 

"Also, ab ins Bett mit dir... geht das mit den Schuhen?" 

"Das geht schon", meinte Thomas und klang dabei ziemlich erschöpft. 

"Leg dich erstmal hin", drückte Martin ihn aufs Bett, um ihm dann schnell die Schuhe auszuziehen. Fürsorglich deckte er Thomas anschließend zu und setzte sich auf den Sessel. 

"Wird es dich nicht langweilig?" fragte Thomas leise. 

"Hier bei dir zu sein? Nein, ganz sicher nicht."


	26. Erklärungsversuche

Thomas nickte und kuschelte sich tiefer ins Bett. "Dann... erzähl mal." 

Das sah gemütlich aus, bemerkte Martin mit einem Lächeln. "Was soll ich dir erzählen?"

"Von dich. Du mir hast bisher einiges verschwiegen." 

Martin nickte leicht - und begann dann tatsächlich zu erzählen. Ein wenig von seiner Familie, seiner Schulzeit, etwas mehr von seiner Ausbildung und dann von seinem Job bei der Zeitung. 

"Was ist passiert, dass du plötzlich warst so unzufrieden?" fragte Thomas irgendwann. 

"Ich weiß es gar nicht so genau." Martin überlegte, wie er die Frage beantworten konnte. Auf einmal wurde es ihm klar: "Ich glaube, das war, als Maja nach München gezogen ist. Sie war eine Freundin... und als sie weg war... naja, da war sie weg. Und ich hatte keine Freunde mehr." 

"Du... warst einsam und hattest zu viel Zeit zu Nachdenken", vermutete Thomas. 

Martin nickte leicht. "Und mir wurde klar, dass alles falsch gelaufen war. Keine Freunde, keine Partnerschaft... nur den Job, und der machte dann auch keinen Spaß mehr. Im Gegenteil..." 

"Und du dir hast keine andere Freunde gesucht, damit niemand kommt hinter dein Geheimnis. Oder du dich verliebst in Mann", fuhr Thomas mit seiner Vermutung fort. 

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht, aber nicht bewusst. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach keine Lust, keine Energie dafür." 

"Und wo du hast mal deine Probleme abgeladen? Mit deine Eltern hast du bestimmt nicht über sie gesprochen, oder? Mit deine Geschwister vielleicht?" 

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht war das gerade der Grund für mein Problem." 

"Ja, das glaube ich auch", seufzte Thomas. "Deshalb ich habe mir immer Leute gesucht, denen ich konnte von mir erzählen." 

"Hätte ich auch tun sollen..." 

"Es noch nicht zu spät ist dafür Martin. Du noch jung und hast noch so viel vor dir." 

"Immerhin hab ichs schon dir erzählt." 

"Und deine Kollegin, oder? Du haben sie erwähnt... Name mit J, ich glaube." 

"Jenny, ja. Aber ich hab ihr nicht viel erzählt." 

"Aber du hast ihr erzählt, dass du mit eine Mann zusammen bist." 

Martin nickte leicht. 

"Dann das ist doch eine gute Anfang. Du nur endlich musst aufhören, dich dafür zu schämen. Es gibt keine Grund dafür." 

"Ja, ich weiß..." Martin griff nach Thomas' Hand. Thomas sah ihn an, zog aber seine Hand nicht zurück. Martin atmete auf, es tat einfach gut ihn so zu fühlen. 

"Ich noch keine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte Thomas leise. Tapfer nickte Martin - und drückte leicht die Hand. "Eigentlich ich sollte gar nicht nachdenken", murmelte Thomas. 

Die Worte ließen Martins Bauch leicht zusammenkrampfen. "Aber das alles nicht so einfach, wenn man hat Gefühle..." Unbewusst begann Martin seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. "Und du es mir machst extra schwer." 

Jetzt lächelte Martin. "Ich tu mein bestes." 

"Gib mich Zeit, ja?" bat Thomas. 

"Ja, natürlich. Solange du drüber nachdenkst - und ich jetzt bei dir sein darf." 

"Ich bin zu selbstsüchtig um dich jetzt weg zu schicken. Alleine in Krankenhaus zu sein ist ätzend." 

"Und ich bin gerne bei dir, Thomas." 

"Das ich dir sogar glaube." 

Martin lächelte ihn an. 

"Also... du doch bestimmt hast Hunger, oder?" 

"Bisschen - hatte vorhin ja auch Frühstück. Warum?" 

"Weil ich höre deine Bauch knurren", grinste Thomas. 

"Oh", murmelte Martin peinlich berührt. 

"Das ist nicht schlimm ist. Wenn du besorgt eine Rollstuhl, wir können runter zum Essen." 

"Ich besorg ihn", versprach Martin und stand auf. Er musste etwas mit der Schwester diskutieren, die fragte schließlich sogar noch beim Arzt nach, aber dann bekam er tatsächlich die Erlaubnis. - und einen recht klobigen Rollstuhl. 

Thomas sah das Gefährt ziemlich skeptisch an. 

"Hab leider keinen Ferrari bekommen", entschuldigte sich Martin mit einem Grinsen. 

"Na dann... Ich wohl mal einsteige", grinste Thomas und rutschte vorsichtig aus dem Bett. 

Wieder stand Martin bereit um ihn, falls nötig, zu stützen. 

"Mhm", machte Thomas, als er saß. "Das ist genauso unbequem wie es aussieht." 

"Soll ich dir dein Kissen unter den Hintern schieben?", bot Martin an. 

"Du willst nur betatschen meinen Hintern", schnaubte Thomas, grinste dabei aber leicht. 

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Ich kann ihn aber auch massieren, wenn du ihn nach dem Essen kaputtgesessen hast." 

Thomas lachte leise. "Los, meine Fahrer, auf nach unten in Kantine. Ich habe auch langsam Hunger." 

"Bitte anschnallen und die Sitze aufrecht stellen. Die Notausgänge..." begann er, während er Thomas zur Tür schob. 

Mit dem Aufzug fuhren sie wieder nach unten und Martin schob Thomas in die Kantine. Sie fanden einen hübschen Tisch an einem Fenster, das zum Park hinausging. Martin ging zur Essensausgabe, er bekam Thomas' Essen und auch etwas für sich. 

Das Mittagessen war erstaunlich gut. Martin hatte sich für einen hausgemachten Erbseneintopf entschieden, während Thomas Nudelauflauf hatte. 

Nachdem sie die ersten Minuten hungrig gegessen hatten, begannen sie irgendwann ein lockeres Gespräch. Und Martin stellte fest, dass es sich wie vorher anfühlte. Ein bisschen so, als wäre das alles nie passiert, als hätte er Thomas nie angelogen. Sie hatten sich von Anfang an so gut verstanden, und das taten sie noch immer. 

Sie konnten über alles reden und fühlten sich einfach wohl miteinander. Irgendwann war es tatsächlich Thomas, der nach Martins Hand griff und ganz leicht über seinen Handrücken strich. "Ich dich vermisst", sagte er leise. 

Martin lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst." 

Thomas zog seine Hand zurück. "Du willst uns holen vielleicht Pudding als Nachtisch? Wir können mit hoch nehmen." 

"Oh ja, gute Idee", nickte Martin, stand auf und holte zwei Schälchen Schokoladenpudding mit einem Sahneklecks. 

Thomas wirkte ziemlich müde, als er die Schälchen entgegennahm. So beschloss Martin spontan, dass sie den Pudding erst nach dem Mittagsschlaf essen würden. Er brachte Thomas wieder mit dem Rollstuhl nach oben und half ihm zurück ins Bett. 

"Schlaf ein bisschen, ja?", lächelte er ihn zärtlich an. 

"Und was du machst so lange?" 

"Ich les bisschen in deiner Zeitschrift, ja?" 

"Du auch kannst meine Tablet haben, wenn du möchtest. Ich habe ein paar Spiele drauf oder du kannst lesen. Ich habe auch ein paar nette Ebooks." 

Thomas überraschte ihn tatsächlich. "Gerne. Das heißt - muss ich für die Ebooks nicht erst dänisch lernen?" 

"Nein. Da sind viele Bücher in Englisch und ich haben auch ein paar auf Deutsch zum Lernen. Ich... ich denken, es da gibt eine Buch, das dir wird gefallen." 

"Ja? Welches empfiehlst du mir denn?" 

"Du schon wirst finden das richtige", meinte Thomas und kuschelte sich mit einem Gähnen in sein Kissen. 

"Schlaf gut", wünschte Martin leise. Thomas nickte und schloss die Augen. Wenig später war er eingeschlafen.

Der Vormittag musste ihn ziemlich geschafft haben, überlegte Martin. Vermutlich war der Ausflug in den Garten nicht gut gewesen - aber er konnte Thomas einfach nichts abschlagen.

Er nahm sich erst einmal die 11Freunde und blätterte ein wenig darin herum, dann suchte er Thomas' Tablet heraus. Er lächelte leicht, er selbst würde nicht jedem Dahergelaufenen sein Tablet anvertrauen. Aber das war halt Thomas. Freundlich, gutmütig und vielleicht auch ein wenig leichtfertig. Jemand, auf den man wohl ein bisschen aufpassen musste.

Wenn Thomas ihm noch eine Chance gab, dann würde er das tun. Auf Thomas aufpassen, damit niemand ihn nochmal so verletzte. 

Er blickte auf und sah Thomas an, der tief ins Kissen gekuschelt schlief. Entspannt und ruhig, er vertraute Martin noch immer. Vorsichtig zog Martin die Decke zurecht, es fiel ihm schwer Thomas jetzt nicht zu berühren. Er hätte ihn so gern im Arm gehalten. Hätte ihm gezeigt, dass er für ihn da war, dass er ihn beschützen würde.

Aber Thomas brauchte seinen Schlaf. Das war erstmal viel wichtiger als alles andere.

Also entsperrte er das Tablet und machte sich auf die Suche nach der eBook-App. Natürlich war er neugierig, was Thomas sonst so auf dem Tablet hatte, aber er wollte das Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen und würde sich an die EBooks und vielleicht noch die Spiele halten, mehr nicht.

Außerdem hatte Thomas ihn neugierig gemacht. Woran sollte er denn erkennen, welches Buch Thomas gemeint hatte?

Martin durchstöberte die Verzeichnisse. Sie waren nach Sprachen geordnet. "Dansk" konnte er gleich ausschließen. Kurzentschlossen öffnete er "deutsch".

Die Auswahl hier war überschaubar, stellte Martin grinsend fest. Ein paar kurze Krimis, eine Biographie und ein Buch, auf dessen Cover zwei Männer abgebildet waren. Ok, das war ein eindeutiger Hinweis, dachte Martin schmunzelnd. Er zögerte etwas, dann öffnete er das Buch. 

Nach den ersten paar Seiten war er sofort gefesselt und bekam gar nicht mehr mit, was um ihn herum passierte. Ein junger Mann, der sich in einen anderen Mann verliebte - das alles mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl, freundlich und mit einen tollen Witz geschrieben. Thomas hatte völlig recht gehabt, dass ihm das Buch gefallen würde. Er fieberte mit den Charakteren mit, kicherte hin und wieder leise, und einmal war er so gerührt, dass er fühlte, wie seine Augen anfingen zu brennen. 

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand, die sich leicht auf seine legte. 

Erschrocken sah er auf. Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Du bist so vertieft..." 

"Hm - das Buch ist gut", murmelte Martin. 

"Ich weiß. Es hat mich nicht mal gestört, dass es ist auf Deutsch. Es so... ich so viel kann nachvollziehen." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Geht mir ähnlich..." 

"Die beiden auch öfter haben Probleme, weil sie nicht ehrlich sind miteinander." 

"Aber sie schaffen es immer die Probleme zu klären und sich wieder zusammenzuraufen. Jedenfalls bisher." 

"Ich dir nicht verrate das Ende", grinste Thomas. 

"Danke", lächelte Martin ihn an. 

"Du hast es also durch?" 

"Ja, ich bin leider schon fertig." 

Martin lächelte leicht. "Leider, das klingt gut. Ich bin froh, dass ich noch etwas vor mir habe." 

"Dann du nimmst das Tablet heute Abend mit in Hotel." 

"Echt?" Überrascht sah Martin ihn an. Dieses Angebot hatte er niemals erwartet. "Das... danke!" 

"Wieso du bist so überrascht?" 

"Dass du mir so einfach dein Tablet gibst... ich meine, du brauchst es ja auch, oder?" 

"Im Moment mein Kopf tut zu weh um zu lesen. Und alles andere ich kann auch machen mit meine Handy." 

"Du hast noch Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Martin mitfühlend. Sie hätten am Vormittag wirklich nicht rausgehen sollen. 

"Eine bisschen", gab Thomas zu. 

"Soll ich der Schwester bescheid geben?" 

"Nein, ein bisschen Kopfweh ich schon halte aus", sagte Thomas. 

"Sicher?", fragte Martin noch einmal nach und griff nach Thomas' Hand. "Du siehst ziemlich erledigt aus." 

"Dabei ich habe heute überhaupt nichts gemacht. Nur faul rumgelegen." 

"Dafür hast du dir gestern den Kopf angeschlagen." 

"Ich habe eine harten Schädel." 

"Naja, Teile sind ja schon... zerbrechlich. Da so", deutete er auf das Veilchen unter Thomas' rechtem Auge. 

"Ja. Aber echte Indianer kennt keine Schmerz." 

"Und Dänen auch nicht? Oder sind das die Gene von deinem Vater?" 

Thomas lachte leichte. "Das kann gut sein. Aber wo du grad von meine Dad sprichst - ich sollte mich mal melden zu Hause..." 

"Ja, Moment, ich hol dir das Handy raus." Martin angelte nach dem Telefon auf dem Nachttisch. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas. "Ich glaube, ich morgen während der Zugfahrt bin nur beschäftigt mit Antworten auf die ganzen Nachrichten." 

"Schaffst du die Fahrt echt alleine?" 

"Klar. Ich muss ja nicht fahren den Zug." 

Martin grinste leicht, als er sich Thomas in Lokführeruniform vorstellte. "Nein, du kannst zwischendurch schlafen. Und wie kommst du vom Bahnhof nach Hause?" 

"Da es gibt so lustige Autos, die heißen Taxi", grinste Thomas. 

Martin zögerte. "Ich habe auch ein Auto..." 

"Und du willst mich abholen?" 

"Würde ich gerne machen. Sichergehen, dass du heile nach Hause kommst. Und wir könnten bei Fin vorbeifahren und Chester abholen." 

"Ok, das tatsächlich klingt ziemlich gut. Aber... ich dir will keine Last sein." 

"Das bist du nicht, Thomas, niemals", versicherte Martin ihm. 

"Na gut. Dann... du holst mich morgen von Zug ab." 

Martin strahlte ihn an, "Sag mir einfach, wann du ankommst." 

"Ich schick dir eine Nachricht." 

"Danke - ich werde pünktlich sein." 

"Ich weiß", lächelte Thomas. "Aber jetzt ich muss erstmal meine Ma beruhigen." 

"Mach das - ich geh mir inzwischen die Beine vertreten, ja?" 

Thomas nickte und wählte dabei schon die Nummer seiner Mutter. Martin stand auf und verließ das Zimmer - nicht ohne sich noch einmal zu Thomas umgesehen zu haben. 

Er war froh, wie nah Thomas ihn schon wieder an sich ran ließ. Er würde ihm beweisen, dass er dieses Vertrauen würdig war. Er war so dankbar, dass er diese Chance erhielt. Er hatte sie nicht verdient... 

Nutzen würde er sie trotzdem. Und so einen Fehler würde er auch nie wieder machen. Er schwor sich, ab sofort immer ehrlich zu sein – nicht nur, aber vor allem Thomas gegenüber. Martin ging noch eine kleine Runde durchs Krankenhaus ehe er zurück zu Thomas ging. 

Thomas lag wieder im Bett, in die Kissen gekuschelt, war aber wach. 

"Und hast du deine Eltern beruhigen können?" 

"Ein bisschen. Ich glaube, eine Mutter macht sich immer Sorge." 

"Bestimmt. Und in dem Fall hat sie auch nicht ganz unrecht damit, sich Sorgen zu machen." 

"Mir geht es gut", betonte Thomas. 

"Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann macht man sich Sorgen." 

Thomas sah ihn an. "Du auch", stellte er leise fest. 

"Natürlich. Und ich werde mir vermutlich auch erst keine Sorgen mehr machen, wenn alles vollständig verheilt ist." 

Thomas seufzte, dann lächelte er leicht. Martin setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und griff nach Thomas Hand. 

"Ist schön, dass du bist hier", murmelte Thomas. 

Sofort lächelte Martin. "Ich bin gern bei dir." 

"Auch, wenn ich immer müde bin?" 

"Auch dann." 

Thomas lächelte, man sah ihm seine Müdigkeit deutlich an. 

"Schlaf ruhig wieder, Thomas. Ich hab ja noch genug zum Lesen." 

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Thomas und schloss die Augen 

Martin lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Thomas beim Einschlafen. Erst dann nahm er wieder das Tablet zur Hand. Das Buch, das er las, fesselte ihn noch mehr als zuvor, die beiden Männer stritten und vertrugen sich, und langsam lernten sie Vertrauen zueinander zu finden. 

Er konnte immer besser verstehen, wieso Thomas das Buch so gefiel. Viele der Dinge trafen auf ihn zu, auf seine Situation. Die Geschichte half Martin aber auch sich selbst zu verstehen - zu erkennen, dass es nichts brachte, wenn man sich verstellte. 

Am Ende konnte man nur verlieren, wenn man das tat. 

Irgendwann brannten ihm die Augen, und er musste das Tablet schweren Herzens zur Seite legen. Vielleicht sollte er auch versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen. 

Er lehnte sich zur Seite in den Sessel, knautschte seine Jacke zu einem Kissen zusammen und schloss die Augen. Trotz der unbequemen Lage dauerte es nicht lange bis er eingeschlafen war.


	27. Notfallpudding

"Hej", hörte er Thomas' leise Stimme. 

Langsam öffnete Martin die Augen und blinzelte etwas verwirrt. 

"Die Schwester... sie will gleich bringen das Abendbrot." 

"Oh", machte Martin. "Ich... ist es schon so spät?" 

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Nein, aber es hier gibt früh Abendbrot." 

"Na dann hoffen wir mal, dass das Abendessen besser ist als das Frühstück." 

"Das Essen zum Mittag war ja essbar..." 

"Das war sogar ziemlich lecker." 

"Wir haben noch die Nachtisch hier oben", grinste Thomas. 

"Den Pudding!" sagte Martin. "An den hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht." 

"Für den Notfall..." 

Martin nickte. "Bevor ich nachher gehe essen wir den." 

Thomas lächelte ihn an. Kurz danach öffnete sich die Tür und die Schwester kam mit dem Abendbrot ins Zimmer. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Nachtschrank, fragte nach Thomas' Getränkewunsch und verschwand wieder. 

Diesmal hatte sich Thomas wohlweislich für Tee entschieden. Das Kaffee-Desaster vom Morgen wollte er nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Er bestrich sich eine Scheibe Brot mit Butter und Käse, dann schob er das Messer zu Martin rüber. 

"Iss du mal erst", sagte Martin. 

"Du musst auch essen." 

"Es ist aber wichtiger, dass du isst." 

"Ich esse ja..." 

"Und ich esse, wenn du fertig bist." 

"Ich mag nur ein Brot." 

Martin seufzte leicht und griff nach dem Messer. Er machte sich ein Brot mit Butter und Salami, dann schob er Thomas die kleine Tomate und das wohl obligatorische Gurkenstück zu. 

Thomas warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. "Du nicht denkst, dass ich wirklich esse diese Stück Gurke." 

"Sie ist... gesund... oder so." 

"Eher oder so", sagte Thomas und schob die Gurke zurück zu Martin. 

"Und du meinst, ich ess das Ding?" 

"Ich die Tomate du das Gurken-Ding?" schlug Thomas grinsend vor. 

"Wir teilen die Tomate?", bot Martin an. 

"Gut, damit ich kann leben." 

Martin lächelte Thomas an und begann dann sein Brot zu essen. 

"Meine Eltern wollen kommen und mich besuchen. Und gucken, ob es mir auch wirklich geht gut." 

Martin lächelte. "Sie lieben dich halt." 

"Ich weiß", sagte Thomas ebenfalls lächelnd. "Ich mich auch freue, dass sie kommen." 

"Du hattest sie bisher immer in der Nähe, oder?" 

"Ich ja auch noch nie weg war von zu Hause", meinte Thomas. 

Martin nickte verstehend. "Wann kommen sie?" 

"Ich ihnen gesagt, dass ich erstmal brauche ein paar Tage Ruhe. Sie wohl werden kommen, zum Spiel gegen Darmstadt. Vielleicht ich kann dann ja auch wieder spielen." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Vielleicht.." 

"Viele Spieler mit Verletzungen in Gesicht können mit Maske spielen. Das ist nicht schön, aber besser als gar nicht spielen." 

"Ja, aber dafür muss die Gehirnerschütterung weg sein." 

"Das ja nur kleine Schütterung." 

Das klang bei Thomas echt nett. "Bisschen durchgeschüttelt?", grinste Martin ihn an, 

"Ja. In paar Tage ist das wieder weg." 

"Hoffentlich", murmelte Martin und griff kurz nach Thomas' Hand. 

"Ich nicht könnte morgen nach Hause, wenn es wäre schlimmer." 

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber ob du dann gegen Darmstadt schon spielen kannst...?" 

"Lass mich doch kleine Hoffnung, ja?" 

"Vielleicht schaffst du das ja", stimmte Martin gleich zu. 

Thomas lächelte. "Danke. Dafür du bekommst ganze Tomate." 

Spontan lehnte sich Martin zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Thomas drehte den Kopf und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. 

Shit, verfluchte sich Martin, hoffentlich war das nicht falsch gewesen. 

Einen Moment sah Thomas ihn noch an, dann aß er den Rest seines Brots. Auch Martin aß auf und naschte dann die Tomate. 

"Ich den ganzen Tag nichts gemacht und bin trotzdem erschöpft..." murmelte Thomas. 

"Du willst schlafen, hm?", fragte Martin leise nach. 

"Ich glaube ja." 

"Noch den Schokopudding?" 

"Ja, danach ich schlafe bestimmt noch besser." 

Martin grinste, holte die beiden Schüsselchen mit dem Pudding und reichte Thomas eine davon. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas. 

Martin begann ganz langsam den Pudding zu löffeln. Er war erstaunlich lecker, obwohl er den halben Tag auf dem Fensterbrett gestanden hatte. 

"Es nichts geht über Schokolade", meinte Thomas, der ebenfalls ganz genüsslich seinen Pudding löffelte. 

"Wie gut, dass ich dir welche mitgebracht habe." 

"Du mich kennst halt ziemlich gut", lachte Thomas. 

Martin lächelte leicht. "Und ich kann dich einschätzen." 

"Ja?" 

"Ja, zumindest ein bisschen." 

"Und was du denkst werde ich tun? Wegen... wegen uns?" 

"Ich sag doch, 'ein bisschen'. Aber ich hoffe, dass du dich für ein 'uns' entscheidest." 

"Ich dir nichts kann versprechen..." 

"Ich weiß - aber ich hoffe halt. Weil ich dich sehr vermisst habe in den letzten Wochen. Weil du mir gefehlt hast. Und weil... weil ich dich sehr mag. Mehr als das." 

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Martin", sagte Thomas leise. "Das auch nicht das Problem." 

"Das Problem ist, dass ich richtig große Scheiße gebaut habe." 

"Lass uns nicht mehr davon reden. Du hast es mir erklärt. Ich muss einfach nun darüber nachdenken." 

Martin nickte leicht. Er würde Thomas gern überzeugen, aber er wusste nicht wie. 

"Du bist auch müde, oder?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, bisschen... ich glaub, ich sollte mal gucken, wo mein Hotel ist." 

"Vergiss nicht das Tablet. Dann du kannst noch ein bisschen lesen." 

"Ich werde es mir im Bett gemütlich machen und lesen", lächelte Martin ihn an. Er nahm seine Sachen, das Tablet und beugte sich dann noch einmal über Thomas. "Schlaf gut. Und werde schnell gesund", wisperte er und küsste ihn erneut auf die Wange. 

"Bis morgen Martin. Ich dir schicke Nachricht, wann der Zug kommt an." 

"Ich hole dich ab", versprach Martin. "Bis morgen, Thomas." 

Am liebsten hätte er Thomas fest umarmt und geküsst, aber das wäre im Moment noch zu früh. Also winkte er nur und verließ dann das Zimmer. 

Er ging runter zu seinem Auto, suchte dann auf dem Handy nach seinem Hotel und ließ sich dorthin führen. Das Einchecken ging schnell und problemlos, und bald darauf lag er - frisch geduscht - im Bett. 

Inzwischen spürte er seine Erschöpfung ganz deutlich. Aber ein paar Seiten wollte er noch lesen. Die Geschichte war einfach zu spannend - und zu gut geschrieben. 

Schnell wurde er wieder in die Story gezogen und hörte erst auf zu lesen, als er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Er merkte, wie ihm das Tablet aus den Händen glitt, dann schlief er ein.


	28. Zurück in Bremen

Zum Glück hatte Martin daran gedacht seinen Handywecker zu stellen, sonst hätte er vermutlich viel länger geschlafen als geplant. Er hätte bis zehn durchschlafen können - dabei wollte er versuchen zu der Uhrzeit schon in Bremen zu sein. 

Also schleppte er sich unter die Dusche und war danach wenigstens etwas wacher als zuvor. Er suchte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ das Hotel - Frühstück würde es erst in einer Stunde geben, aber die Angestellten der Küche hatten ihm tatsächlich ein kleines Frühstückpaket gepackt. 

Er musste sich zwingen nicht einen Umweg zum Krankenhaus zu fahren um nach Thomas zu sehen. Aber Thomas schlief - und er sollte auch weiterschlafen. Außerdem würden sie sich nachher ja sehen, wenn er ihn in Bremen vom Zug abholte. Und Chester bei Fin abholte. 

Um diese nachtschlafende Zeit waren die Autobahnen angenehm leer, und Martin konnte richtig Gas geben. Irgendwann nahm der Verkehr zu, dennoch schaffte er es in weniger als fünf Stunden nach Bremen. Er fuhr kurz bei sich zu Hause vorbei um sich umzuziehen, dann ging es direkt weiter in die Redaktion. 

"Martin!", begrüßte Jenny ihn erleichtert. "Wo hast du gesteckt?" 

"Wieso?" fragte Martin erstaunt. "So spät bin ich doch gar nicht dran." 

"Es ist halb elf!" 

"Gut, ich bin ein bisschen später als sonst. Sorry." 

"Geh nächstes Mal einfach an dein Handy, ja?" 

"Mein Akku war leer." 

Jenny nickte und atmete noch einmal durch. "Bist ja jetzt da..." 

"Hey, es ist alles ok. Ich hab einfach ein bisschen verschlafen." 

"Gut... geh mal zu Bernd hoch, der wollte was von dir." 

Martin nickte und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu Bernd. 

Hier wurde er offenbar schon erwartet. "Komm rein... ich hab hier ein paar Sachen..." Bernd schob ihm einen Zettel mit einigen gewünschten Artikeln zu. "Und wenn du noch was über den Delaney schreiben könntest..." 

Martin unterdrückte mühsam ein Lächeln. "Ich guck mal, was ich machen kann." 

"Schön. Der soll ja heute zurückkommen - vielleicht kriegst du ihn ja ans Telefon." 

"Ich guck gleich mal, ob schon feststeht, wann er ankommt." 

"Frag einfach in der Geschäftsstelle nach", riet ihm Bernd. 

Martin nickte und stand auf. 

"Dann viel Erfolg", wünschte Bernd ihm. 

"Ich melde mich, wenn ich was hab", sagte Martin und verließ Bernds Büro. 

Er ging erstmal an seinen Schreibtisch und las seine Mails, dann machte er sich auf die ersten Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Irgendwann meldete sich sein Handy, Thomas kündigte an, am frühen Nachmittag in Bremen anzukommen. 

[Ich freu mich auf dich] schrieb Martin zurück. 

Ein zwinkernder Smiley war Thomas' Antwort. 

Lächelnd schrieb er weiter an dem angefangenen Artikel und bemühte sich damit fertig zu werden ehe er zum Bahnhof musste. Pünktlich zehn Minuten vor Ankunft des Zuges stand Martin am Bahnsteig. Offenbar war er aber nicht der einzige, der auf Thomas wartete - etwas weiter standen drei Mitarbeiter von Werder. 

Martin seufzte. Dann würde Thomas vermutlich mit denen mitfahren... Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er Thomas jetzt begrüßen sollte - musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass sie sich kannten. Ob er Thomas eine WhatsApp schicken sollte um zu fragen?

Kurzentschlossen tippte er, [Bin am Bahnhof. Hier sind Leute von Werder - fahren die dich nach Hause, oder soll ich warten?]

[Bitte warte] kam es sofort von Thomas zurück.

Martin lächelte, es freute ihn, dass Thomas mit ihm mitfahren wollte, so, wie sie es geplant hatten. 

Mit ein paar Minuten Verspätung fuhr der Zug schließlich ein und die Fahrgäste stiegen nach und nach aus. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, ehe Martin Thomas entdeckt hatte - unübersehbar in werdergrüner Jacke. Die drei Werdermitarbeiter kamen gleich auf ihn zu, sprachen mit ihm und machten Fotos.

Martin hielt sich im Hintergrund, bis Thomas sich von den drei Werderleuten verabschiedete und auf ihn zukam. 

"Schön, dass du wieder da bist", begrüßte ihn Martin ein wenig unsicher. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt umarmt, aber hier in der Öffentlichkeit war das vermutlich etwas unpassend.

Thomas hatte solche Bedenken aber nicht, sondern umarmte ihn kurz, aber fest. "Danke, dass du mich abholst."

"Mach ich gerne. Also, wollen wir los?" Ohne Umschweife griff Martin nach Thomas Tasche.

"Ja gern. Ich schon mit Fin telefoniert habe und er uns erwartet bei sich zu Hause."

Martin lächelte leicht. 'Uns' hatte Thomas gesagt - also wusste Fin, mit wem Thomas ankommen würde. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen, oder?

"Wir nur müssen kurz bei mir vorbei, damit ich mich kann umziehen", bat Thomas.

"Ja, klar - komm, mein Wagen steht hinten." Er führte Thomas recht langsam und gemütlich durch den Bahnhof zum Parkplatz.

"Hast du meine Video aus dem Zug gesehen?" fragte Thomas irgendwann.

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Hatte noch keine Zeit reinzugucken", gab er zu. "Ich war erst recht spät im Büro... in der Redaktion, und so früh weg bin..."

"Wann du musst zurück sein?"

"Ich hab den Rests des Tages frei… Vielleicht... wenn du mir ein Interview gibst." Der zweite Satz war kaum verständlich gemurmelt.

"Du willst ein Interview?"

Martin nickte leicht. "Mein Chef meinte, ich soll dich mal anrufen und nachfragen, du weißt schon, wies dir geht und wann du wieder spielen kannst und so."

"Mhm, dann es wird eine kurze Interview. Ich ja kann noch gar nicht wirklich sagen, wie es weitergeht", grinste Thomas.

"Würdest du das machen? Wir können das Interview zusammen schreiben."

Thomas sah ihn einen Moment an, dann lächelte er leicht. "Ich wirklich muss sein total verrückt. Aber ok, wir schreiben zusammen dein Interview."

Martin strahlte ihn an. "Danke. Das... wird bestimmt Spaß machen."

"Ich bin gespannt", sagte Thomas.

Hoffentlich würde Thomas dieses Interview wirklich Spaß machen, überlegte Martin, während er sich durch den Verkehr schob. Bald parkten sie vor Thomas' Wohnung.

Sie stiegen aus - Martin nahm wieder Thomas Tasche - und betraten das Haus. Erst als Thomas zu seinem Briefkasten ging um die Post zu holen, erinnerte sich Martin wieder an seinen Brief, den er am Sonnabend hier eingeworfen hatte.

Natürlich lag er zwischen der Post, die Thomas recht achtlos aus dem Briefkasten gezogen hatte. Martin wusste nicht, ob er was sagen sollte oder einfach abwarten sollte, bis Thomas den Brief fand.

Im Moment stellte sich die Frage jedoch noch nicht, weil sie erstmal die Wohnung betraten und Martin die Tasche ins Schlafzimmer brachte. "Fehlt was", murmelte Thomas, als er Martin nachsah.

"Wir holen Chester ja jetzt ab", sagte Martin, als er zurückkam.

"Das ist albern, ich weiß, aber ich vermiss ihn."

"Wieso ist das albern? Ich finde das total normal."

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Er ist halt immer da, wenn ich nach Hause komme - oder ich habe ihn bei mich."

"Dann beeil dich mit dem Umziehen, damit du ihn schnell wieder hast", sagte Martin lächelnd.

"Mach ich... nimm dir was zu trinken, ja?"

Martin nickte und holte sich ein Glas Wasser, während Thomas sich im Schlafzimmer umzog. Es dauerte etwas, bis Thomas zurückkehrte - er war wirklich noch angeschlagen, und die Fahrt war anstrengend gewesen. 

"Möchtest du auch was trinken?" fragte Martin. 

"Ja, bisschen Durst habe ich." 

Martin nickte, holte ein zweites Glas und goss Thomas dann von dem Wasser ein. 

"Danke", murmelte Thomas und trank dann durstig. 

"Du siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus", sagte Martin. 

"Ich bin auch müde... viele Medikamente und so." 

"Möchtest du dich dann ein bisschen hinlegen? Wenn du Fin bescheid sagst, gibt er mir Chester bestimmt auch ohne dich mit." 

"Nein, nein, ich komm mit." 

"Ok", nickte Martin. "Wollen wir dann los." 

"Ja, lass uns los. Chester wartet." Und vor allem wollte Thomas Chester wiederhaben, lächelte Martin. 

Sie verließen Thomas Wohnung wieder und wenig später fuhr Martin los. "Wo muss ich hin?" fragte er. 

Thomas nannte die Adresse, die Martin ins Navi eingab, da Thomas sich jetzt in den Sitz kuschelte und die Augen schloss. Martin lächelte als er das sah. Selbst mit dem Veilchen sah Thomas einfach wunderschön aus, grade wenn er so entspannt die Augen geschlossen hatte. Die Verletzung und die Medikamente schienen ihn ganz schön umzuhauen. 

Martin war entschlossen sich die nächsten Tage gut um Thomas zu kümmern. Wenn sie Chester abgeholt hatten, würde er Thomas ins Bett verfrachten - oder aufs Sofa - und dann Krankenschwester spielen. 

Er würde zwar ab und an in die Redaktion müssen, aber schreiben konnte er zum Glück ja von überall. Und solange die Artikel pünktlich kamen und gut waren, würde Bernd das akzeptieren. Er lächelte leicht, wenn Thomas in seiner Nähe war, machte er sich um die Qualität seiner Artikel keine Sorge. 

Als das Navi anzeigte, dass sie gleich am Ziel eintreffen würde, schob er eine Hand sanft zu Thomas. "Thomas... aufwachen, wir sind fast da." 

"Jeg er træt", murmelte Thomas. 

"Was hast du gesagt?" 

"Müde..." 

"Ich weiß. Wir holen auch nur schnell Chester und fahren dann zurück." 

"Fin wird uns nicht lassen", murmelte Thomas. 

"Wenn er sieht wie müde du bist bestimmt." 

"Dann steckt er mich in Bett, und Jessica kocht uns was, weil wir so abgemagert aussehen." 

Martin lachte leise. "Immerhin wärst du dann in einem Bett." 

"Ja, aber meins mir ist lieber." 

"Ich kann auch allein reingehen", bot Martin erneut an. 

"Nee, ich komme mit. Fin soll auch die andere Spieler sagen dass es geht mir gut." 

"Dann los", sagte Martin und stellte den Motor ab. 

Thomas schnallte sich ab und stieg langsam aus. Martin folgte ihm und behielt ihn dabei wachsam im Auge. Thomas wurde allerdings an der frischen Luft etwas wacher und ging auf die Haustür zu. 

Martin nutzte die Zeit und sah sich etwas um. Sie waren etwas außerhalb von Bremen mit hübschen Häusern und viel Grün drumherum. Ein gepflegter Vorgarten vor einem weißen, gemütlich wirkenden Haus. 

"Hinten Fin hat noch riesigen Garten", sagte Thomas. "Mit Trampolin und Sandkiste und Schaukel für die Mädchen. Richtig cool." 

"Eine richtig schöne Familie - das ist auch bei uns bekannt, dass er ein toller Vater ist." 

Thomas lächelte und drückte nun den Klingelknopf. Er hörte das fröhliche Bellen von Chester, dann aufgeregte Mädchenstimmen, ehe die Tür von einer jungen, dunkelhaarigen Frau geöffnet wurde. 

"Hallo Jessi", sagte Thomas mit einem Lächeln. 

"Thomas, hallo", grüßte Jessika zurück und sah dann zu Martin. "Hallo...?" 

"Ich bin Martin. Ein... ein Freund von Thomas." 

Thomas nickte zustimmend. "Hat mich gerade vom Bahnhof abgeholt." 

Jessika nickte. "Dann kommt mal rein." 

"Danke..." Thomas ging jedoch nicht weiter, sondern hockte sich hin um Chester zu begrüßen. Der Hund wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz und leckte immer wieder über Thomas Hand. Es war eindeutig, dass sich nicht nur Thomas freute, dass sie wieder zusammen waren. 

"Dann komm du wenigstens rein, Martin", lächelte Jessika und machte den Weg ins Haus frei. 

"Danke", sagte Martin mit einem Lächeln und ging an Jessika vorbei ins Innere des Hauses. 

"Lina? Zeig Martin mal das Wohnzimmer", bat Jessika ihre größere Tochter, ein Mädchen im Vorschulalter. 

Das Mädchen nickte und sah Martin mit. "Spielst du auch Fußball?" fragte sie. 

"Nein, ich schreib nur drüber", lächelte Martin sie an. "Ich bin bei der Zeitung." 

Lina nickte, offenbar zufrieden mit der Erklärung. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Wir haben grade gemalt", erzählte sie. "Willst du mitmachen?" 

Martin sah die Kleine etwas unsicher an, er kannte sich nicht besonders gut mit Kindern aus. "Ähm - ich kann es ja mal versuchen." 

"Mila kann auch nicht malen, ist also nicht schlimm, wenn es nicht gut aussieht", meinte Lina. "Mein Papa malt immer ganz komische Menschen. Die haben alle ganz dicke Nasen." 

Martin lachte, er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Fin Bartels hier mit seinen Töchtern auf dem Fußboden hockte und malte. Kurz sah er zurück zu Thomas, der sich grade die Jacke auszog und offenbar eine Frage von Jessika beantwortete. Dann drückte ihm Lina einen Stift in die Hand. "Malst du mir ein Einhorn?" 

"Ein Einhorn?" fragte Martin etwas entsetzt. 

"Ja, hier hin", deutete Lina auf ein freies Fleckchen. 

Martin holte tief Luft. "Na dann gucken wir mal, ob ich das hinkriege." 

"Kannst du bestimmt. Du malst doch auch für deine Zeitung." 

"Da schreibe ich eher." 

"Schade - das ist langweilig. Aber du kannst bestimmt trotzdem ein Einhorn malen." 

Martin schmunzelte und begann dann etwas zögernd mit seinem Einhorn. Er tat sein Bestes, aber das Ergebnis stellte ihn nicht zufrieden - ein Ding mit einem viel zu kleinen Kopf, fettem Hals und einem Nilpferdhintern. Aber immerhin hatte es ein schlankes, elegantes Horn auf der Stirn. 

"Was das ist?" fragte Thomas plötzlich hinter ihm. 

"Ein Einhorn", erklärte Martin. "Da ist das Horn." 

"Ein... Einhorn? Das... das nicht mal hat vier Beine, das arme Ding", lachte Thomas. 

Martin sah ihn ein wenig verletzt an und drückte ihm dann den Stift in die Hand. "Mal selbst, wenn du es besser kannst." 

"Ich bin verletzt", sagte Thomas. "Außerdem ich kann nur malen Autos." 

"Dann mecker nicht über mein Einhorn." 

"Ok. Es ist das süßeste Krüppelhörnchen ich je gesehen hab." 

"Sei froh, dass du verletzt bist!", murrte Martin. 

Mit einem Grinsen setzte sich Thomas neben ihn. "Was du sagst zu Martins Bild Lina?" 

"Das ist ein schönes Einhorn. Aber Papa kann das besser malen." 

"Ja, bei deine Papa es hätte noch richtig knuffige Nase", lachte Thomas. 

"Papa malt doch keine Einhörner mit Nase." 

"Dein Papa malt an alles Nasen", sagte Jessika und strich ihrer Tochter über den Kopf. "Martin, Thomas was möchtet ihr beiden trinken?" 

"Wasser", bat Thomas. 

"Für mich auch", nickte Martin. 

"Kommt sofort", lächelte Jessika sie an und ließ die drei mit Chester alleine. 

"Wo ist denn deine Schwester?" fragte Thomas und sah Lina an. 

"Die ist noch klein, die macht Mittagsschlaf." 

Thomas lächelte ein wenig sehnsüchtig. "Und wie wars heute in die Kindergarten?" 

"Schön." 

"Und was habt ihr so gemacht?" fragte Thomas. 

"Gespielt." Lina schien, was den Kindergarten anging, nicht besonders gesprächig zu sein. 

Jessika kam in diesem Moment zum Glück zurück und reichte Martin und Thomas die Getränke. "Streit mit der besten Freundin", flüsterte sie dabei. "Großes Drama." 

"Oh je, das klingt übel", grinste Martin sie an. "Danke fürs Wasser." Er trank durstig, dann sah er Thomas an. "Wie geht es dir?" 

"Geht schon", sagte Thomas. 

Martin nickte und beschloss ihn weiter im Auge zu behalten. Nicht, dass es ihm nachher schlechter ging, und er es nicht mitbekam. 

"Fin müsste auch gleich kommen", sagte Jessika. 

"Schön, dann ich kann ihn beruhigen", sagte Thomas leise und recht müde. 

Martin strich ihm leicht über den Arm. 

"Magst du dich aufs Sofa setzen und ein bisschen die Augen zumachen", schlug Martin vor. 

"Du kannst dich auch im Gästebett hinlegen", sagte Jessika sofort. "Du siehst wirklich ziemlich blass aus, Thomas." 

"Hinlegen, vielleicht das ist nicht schlecht." 

Jessika nickte. "Dann gib mir einen Moment, ich mach’s dir gemütlich und dann kannst du dich ein bisschen ausruhen." 

"Das ist lieb, danke." 

Jessika lächelte und verschwand wieder um das Gästezimmer vorzubereiten. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann kam sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Kommst du mit, Thomas?" 

Thomas sah kurz zu Martin. "Du kommst zurecht?" 

"Ja, klar - ich üb weiter Einhörner malen." 

Sofort lächelte Thomas. Dann lehnte er sich vor und gab Martin einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. "Du bist ein gute Mensch, Martin", sagte er leise, dann stand er langsam auf. 

Martin lächelte, die Worte fühlten sich so gut an. Und der Kuss sogar noch mehr. Thomas schien ihm wirklich verziehen zu haben. Und ihm noch eine Chance zu geben. Jedenfalls hoffte Martin das.


	29. Überzeugungsarbeit

Einen Augenblick später kam Jessika zurück und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Er sieht wirklich schlimm aus", sagte sie zu Martin. 

Martin nickte. "Ja - hast du es schon mitgekriegt? Ein paar Knochen sind gebrochen, und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Ist total müde von den Schmerzmitteln. Und dann die Fahrt von Mainz hier her..." 

"Ich hab vorhin das Video gesehen, dass er für die Werder-Fans aufgenommen hat. Da hat man nicht gemerkt, wie erschöpft er ist. Er hätte doch was sagen können, dann hätte Fin Chester zu ihm gebracht." 

"Ich weiß, aber... er wollte ihn halt abholen. Zu Hause gings auch noch..." 

Jessika nickte. "So sind Sportler. Das kenn ich von Fin auch. Die muss man zwingen, mal kürzer zu treten." 

"Ich werde versuchen ihn zurückzuhalten", meinte Martin - und merkte gar nicht, was er damit andeutete. 

"Das hoffe ich. Thomas braucht jemanden, der sich ein bisschen um ihn kümmert." 

Jetzt erst bemerkte Martin, in welche Richtung ihr Gespräch ging, und instinktiv wollte er die Sache klarstellen, ihr widersprechen. Aber hatte Thomas nicht gesagt, dass Fin bescheid wusste? Vielleicht wusste Jessika es auch? 

"Ich stell mir das ziemlich schwer für dich vor", sagte Jessika und sah ihn offen, aber ein wenig neugierig an. "Du bekommst so viel Internes mit und kannst darüber nicht schreiben." 

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es geht eigentlich. Ich schreibe das, was ich offiziell erfahre, bei den PKs oder in Interviews. Alles andere ist privat." 

"Das ist gut", sagte Jessika.

"Mein Chef weiß auch nicht, dass ich Thomas... näher kenne. Und das sollte er auch nicht erfahren." Martin grinste. "So kann ich ihn dann doch mal mit Einblicken überraschen. Ich soll jetzt zum Beispiel ein Interview mit Thomas machen, wegen der Verletzung und so."

"Und was sagt Thomas dazu?"

"Das Interview? Oder dass ich bei der Zeitung bin?"

"Zu beidem."

"Das Interview machen wir, wenn er sich fit fühlt... Und das mit der Zeitung - wir arbeiten dran." Den letzten Satz hatte Martin nur gemurmelt.

Jessika nickte. "Ich hab nicht viel mitbekommen, aber ihr hattet Streit, oder?"

Martin nickte leicht. "Ich..." Er zögerte, dann entschied er sich alles zu erzählen. Ganz alles. Wenn Thomas Fin vertraute, dann konnte er sicher auch Jessika vertrauen.

"Ach herrje", murmelte Jessika, als Martin fertig. "Da hast du ja ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet."

"Das ist noch nett ausgedrückt. Aber ich hoffe, dass das mit Thomas trotzdem was wird."

"Er hat dich mit hergebracht und lässt sich offenbar von dir helfen. Das würde ich als gutes Zeichen sehen."

"Ja, das denke ich auch. Ich weiß ja, dass ich da totalen Mist gebaut habe."

"Das immer gut, wenn man seine Fehler erkennt und einsieht."

Martin nickte. "Ihn stört halt, dass ich das echt machen wollte. Ihn verraten. Obwohl wir uns gar nicht kannten."

"Kann ich verstehen. Das ist auch ziemlich... hart. Du hättest Thomas Leben damit ziemlich kaputt machen können."

"Ich weiß. Ich hatte es zumindest vor. Aber... es wäre wohl eh nicht gedruckt worden, meinte Thomas." Irgendwie beruhigte Martin das ungemein.

"Kann gut sein. Ich hab mich mit dem Thema bisher wenig beschäftigt, aber es ist ein heißes Eisen. Ich weiß nicht, ob eine Zeitung sich daran die Finger verbrennen würde."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, dabei bin ich vom Fach. Aber sowas wird ja nicht in unserer Etage entschieden, sondern weiter oben. Wir schreiben nur..."

"Selbst wenn, ich glaube auch du als Reporter hättest es danach schwer. Du wärst immer als Verräter verschrien und hättest es schwer an Informationen zu kommen."

"Keiner würde mehr mit mir reden. Aber daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, weißt du? Ich hatte mit einem Kollegen in Kopenhagen gesprochen, und dann... Ich wollte einfach meinen großen Artikel schreiben."

"Und dann hast du Thomas kennengelernt und es hat sich alles geändert."

Martin nickte leicht. "Ja, genau... Wir haben uns angefreundet, und ich hab den Artikel total vergessen."

Jessika lächelte leicht. In diesem Moment hörte man wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. Lina sprang sofort auf und lief mit einem lauten "PAPA!" los.

"Ich schätze, Fin kommt", grinste Martin Jessika an.

"Ja, wie hast du das nur erraten?" lachte Jessika.

"Das ist das Können eines Journalisten - man fühlt es einfach", scherzte Martin.

Wenig später kam Fin zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. Er trug Lina auf dem Arm und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Offenbar erzählte sie grade von dem Streit aus dem Kindergarten.

Er stockte mitten in der Bewegung, als er Martin mit Jessika zusammen sitzen sah.

"Thomas hat Martin mitgebracht", sagte Jessika und stand auf. 

Fin wirkte ungewöhnlich kühl, als er nickte.

"Thomas hat sich einen Moment hingelegt und ich guck jetzt mal nach dem Essen", sagte sie und gab Fin einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Sei nett zu ihm."

"Warum hat er dich mitgebracht?", fragte Fin sehr direkt.

"Ich hab ihn vom Bahnhof abgeholt und gefahren", sagte Martin.

"Hatte er niemand anderen? Sonst holt einen doch jemand vom Verein ab."

"Wir hatten das gestern schon so gesprochen. Als ich in Mainz bei ihm im Krankenhaus war."

"Du warst in Mainz? Bei ihm im Krankenhaus?"

Martin nickte. "Ich bin noch, während euer Spiel am Sonnabend lief, losgefahren und war bis gestern Abend bei ihm."

Fin nickte leicht. "Und hast du was erfahren, was du gebrauchen kannst?" Martin hatte nicht gedacht, dass Fin so hart und kalt sein konnte.

"Das alles, mit dem Artikel und so, das ist beschissen gelaufen. Ich hab so alles nicht gewollt. Vor allem hab ich nicht vor, irgendwas über Thomas zu schreiben, was ihm weh tun würde. Er ist mir viel zu wichtig."

Ziemlich misstrauisch sah Fin ihn an.

"Ich meine das ernst. Ich habe großen Mist gebaut, das weiß ich." 

"Oh ja, das hast du." 

"Weißt du, als ich Thomas kennengelernt habe, da war ich so... ich glaube, ich hab mich sofort in ihn verliebt. Ich hab dann überhaupt nicht mehr an meinen ursprünglichen Plan gedacht und den Artikel total vergessen." 

Fin sah ihn weiter abwartend an. 

"Thomas macht mich so glücklich", sagte Martin leise. "Ich will ihn nicht verlieren." 

"Und was sagt er dazu?" 

"Dass er nachdenken muss. Ich... ich hab ihm gestern in Ruhe alles erklärt. Und ich denke, er glaubt mir. Hoffe ich zumindest." 

Fin nickte leicht. "Und ich soll dir auch glauben?" 

"Das wäre schön, aber ich kann verstehen, wenn du misstrauisch bleibst. Du kennst mich nicht und hast bisher nur schlechtes gehört. Aber... ich fänds schön, wenn du mir ne Chance gibst." 

"Die muss dir eher Thomas geben, oder?" 

Martin nickte. "Aber du auch. Du bist Thomas so wichtig, dass er dir von sich erzählt hat. Und so wie ich ihn kennengelernt habe, geht Thomas nichts über seine Familie und Freunde. Eure Meinung ist ihm enorm wichtig." 

Fin nickte eicht. "Das scheinst du gut erkannt zu haben." 

"Ja, ich hab manchmal solche Lichtblicke", grinste Martin schief. 

"Als du den Artikel nicht weitergeschrieben hast." 

Martin nickte. 

"Und sonst?" 

"Was... meinst du?" 

"Hattest du noch mehr Lichtblicke?" 

"Ich denke, ich hatte einen als ich nach Mainz ins Krankenhaus gefahren bin. Und als mir klar wurde, dass Thomas viel wichtiger ist, als meine Angst." 

Fin nickte leicht. "Das klingt gut." 

"Dann gibst du mir eine Chance?" 

"Ich werde dich im Auge behalten." 

"Damit kann ich leben", nickte Martin. 

"Und... wie geht es Thomas jetzt?" 

"Er ist total erschöpft. Er wollte unbedingt mit und Chester hier abholen. Außerdem wollte er dir wohl zeigen, dass er ok ist. Aber als wir hier waren, war er so müde, dass er sich hinlegen musste." 

"Nach er Fahrt ist das auch kein Wunder. Jessika hat ihn ins Gästezimmer gesteckt? Und Chester ist gleich hinterher?" 

Martin nickte. "Deine Frau ist toll", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. 

Auch Fin lächelte leicht. "Deswegen hab ich sie ja auch geheiratet." 

"Kann ich gut verstehen." 

Fin zögerte. "Und du würdest eher einen Mann heiraten?" 

"Offenbar ja. Das... das mit Thomas ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit einem Mann zusammen bin." 

"Oh, echt? Und vorher mit Frauen?" 

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ab und an. Ich hatte nie wirklich lange Beziehungen. Oder viele." 

"Und bist dabei so eigenbrötlerisch geworden, dass dir andere Menschen total egal waren", stellte Fin fest. 

"So kann man das tatsächlich sehen", murmelte Martin. 

"Bis du Thomas getroffen hast." 

Martin nickte. "Bei Thomas ist es schwer auf Abstand zu bleiben. Er ist... ich hab noch nie einen Mann wie ihn getroffen." 

"Ich glaub, da kann ich dir nicht mehr folgen, ich bin dann doch eher der Frauenmensch." 

"Oh, da bin ich aber froh", sagte Jessika lachend. "Das Essen ist in zehn Minuten fertig. Martin, willst du mal zu Thomas gucken, ob er was essen möchte?" 

"Mach ich - wo ist das Gästezimmer?" 

"Einfach den Flur lang, das Zimmer ganz hinten rechts." 

Martin nickte und folgte dem beschriebenen Weg. Die Tür war nur angelehnt, und als Martin sie aufschob, kam Chester gleich auf ihn zu. Martin bückte sich und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. "Na, wie geht’s deinem Herrchen?" 

Chester schmiegte sich kurz gegen Martins Hand, dann trottete zurück zu Thomas. 

Martin folgte ihm zum Bett. Vorsichtig hockte er sich auf die Kante. 

Thomas schlief tief und fest. 

Martin betrachtete ihn kurz und entschied dann, ihn erstmal nicht zu wecken. es war sicher besser, wenn er sich erstmal ausschlief, essen konnte er später. 

Er blieb noch einen Moment bei ihm sitzen, dann schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und ging zurück zu Fin und Jessika. 

"Mag er nicht aufstehen?", fragte Jessika. 

"Er schläft so tief, da wollte ich ihn nicht wecken." 

"Ist wohl auch besser so - er war ja auch ziemlich müde und blass, als ihr ankamt." 

Martin nickte. "Denke ich auch." 

"Dann musst du erstmal alleine mit uns essen." 

"Wenn das für euch ok ist gerne", lächelte Martin. 

"Ich hab hier ja nichts zu sagen", murmelte Fin, war aber wohl nicht so nölig wie er wollte. 

Jessika lachte leise. "Ach, mein kleiner Brummbär, gib dem Mann eine Chance." 

"Hm, na gut", murrte Fin. 

Jessika gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und jetzt könnt ihr beiden mal den Tisch decken. Ich weck solange Mila." 

Fin nickte artig und führte Martin in die gemütliche Wohnküche. Sofort drückte er ihm Teller und Besteck in die Hände. Martin lächelte, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht - Fin und Jessika waren wirklich genauso, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie waren so normal! Und er verstand auch, warum Thomas das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sich Fin anvertrauen zu können. Er selbst traute ihm auch. 

Martin lächelte leicht. Vielleicht... vielleicht würde Fin ja irgendwann auch sein Freund sein. 

Auf einmal kam Lina auf Fin zugelaufen, gefolgt von Jessika, die eine kleinere Ausgabe von Lina auf dem Arm hielt. 

"Ah da ist ja mein kleiner Schatz", sagte Fin und trat zu Jessika um Mila einen Kuss zu geben. 

"Holst du mal den Auflauf aus dem Ofen?", bat Jessika ihn, während sie Mila in ihren Hochstuhl setze. 

"Klar", nickte Fin. 

Nur einen Moment später stand die Auflaufform auf dem Tisch. "Kartoffel-Gemüse-Auflauf mit Feta", erklärte Jessika, "Nimm dir." 

"Oh der sieht richtig gut aus", sagte Martin. 

"Ich hoffe, er schmeckt auch so - ich hab mal was Neues ausprobiert." 

Martin sah zu Lina. "Soll ich dir was auftun?" fragte er. 

"Ja, aber keine Erbsen." 

"Magst du keine Erbsen?" 

"Nein, mag ich nicht." 

"Gut, dann einmal ohne Erbsen", nickte Martin und gab Lina etwas von dem Auflauf auf den Teller. 

"Jetzt nimm du dir aber", bat Jessika, als Lina genug hatte. 

Martin nickte und nahm sich ebenfalls von dem Auflauf. 

Dann füllte Fin seiner restlichen Familie auf. "Guten Appetit", wünschte er, und sie begannen zu essen. 

Der Auflauf war genauso lecker wie er aussah. Martin schlug sich geradezu den Bauch voll - die letzten Tage hatte er nicht viel zu essen bekommen. Dabei hörte er Fin und Jessika zu, die sich über alltägliches unterhielten. Kein Fußball, sondern Themen, die wohl in jeder Familie vorkamen. Milas Spielgruppe, Linas Streit mit ihrer Freundin, irgendwas über Fins Mutter - ganz normale Sachen. 

Irgendwann sah Jessika zu ihm. "Erzähl doch mal was von dir", bat sie. 

Martin zögerte, "Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", meinte er. 

"Natürlich gibt es das. Hast du Geschwister?" fragte Jessika. 

"Ich hab einen Bruder, der ist in Stuttgart. Und eine Schwester in Brüssel. Meine Eltern sind vor einigen Jahren auch nach Süddeutschland gezogen." 

"Oh, das ist weit weg", sagte Jessika. 

"Naja, man gewöhnt sich dran", meinte Martin. 

"Dann hast du kein enges Verhältnis zu deiner Familie?" 

"Ich hab sie am Anfang echt vermisst, besonders meine Eltern, aber... man gewöhnt sich dran." 

"Woran man sich gewöhnt?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und ein ziemlich verschlafener Thomas kam in die Küche. 

"Hey", lächelte Martin ihn an. "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken..." 

"Du mich nicht hast geweckt", sagte Thomas mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich neben ihn. "Aber ich habe Jessis Auflauf gerochen und da mir ist klar geworden, dass ich heute nur hatte eine Muffin und eine Banane." 

"War das Frühstück im Krankenhaus wieder so schlecht?", fragte Martin mit einem Grinsen. 

"Die mir wollten etwas andrehen, dass aussah wie Rührei", beschwerte sich Thomas. "Aber das war... dagegen war die Gurke von gestern Abend lecker." 

"Oh je", machte Martin mitfühlend. "Und die Gurke war schon eine angetrocknete Zumutung." 

"Na dann sollten wir dich mal retten", sagte Jessika und holte schnell einen Teller und Besteck für Thomas. Dann füllte sie ihm gleich eine große Portion auf. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas mit einem Lächeln. 

"Wir müssen dich doch wieder gesund und fit kriegen", lächelte Jessika ihn an. 

"Das Schlafen schon hat gut geholfen", sagte Thomas. 

"Du siehst auch besser aus", meinte Martin. 

"Du hast aber ein ganz schönes Veilchen", bemerkte Fin. 

"Veilchen?", fragte Thomas nach und sah sich um. "Was ist das?" 

"Dein blaues Auge", sagte Martin. 

"Ach so", nickte Thomas, und seine Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu der Verletzung. "Ja, ist deutlich." 

"Und sonst? Wie geht’s dir?" fragte Fin besorgt. "Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich." 

"Es geht schon. Ich bin viel müde, aber das kommt von die Medikamente. Aber dafür habe ich keine Schmerzen." 

"Das ist die Hauptsache", nickte Fin. "Kommst du morgen bei uns vorbei? Die anderen würden sich auch freuen." 

"Ja, ich muss eh zum Doc und alles besprechen." 

Fin lächelte und sah dann kurz zu Martin. "Und fährt dich dein... Freund wieder?" 

Thomas zögerte leicht, so ganz sicher schon er noch nicht zu sein. "Ja... schon", murmelte er dann. 

"Fin, jetzt lass die beiden doch", sagte Jessika. 

"Wieso? Ich will es einfach wissen." 

"Wenn Thomas es möchte, fahre ich ihn", sagte Martin. 

Thomas nickte dazu nur, offenbar war es ihm unangenehm so unter Druck gesetzt zu werden. 

"Fin meint es nicht so", sagte Jessika und sah Thomas entschuldigend an. "Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich." 

"Muss er nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung." 

"Naja..." murmelte Fin nur. 

"Was ist denn?", fragte Thomas nach. 

"Das letzte Mal, als wir über Martin gesprochen haben, warst du nicht sicher, ob alles in Ordnung ist." 

Thomas nickte leicht. "Ich bin auch nicht sicher. Aber wir können Freunde sein." 

Martin schluckte mühsam. Thomas wollte also nur mit ihm befreundet sein? Das wollte er auch, aber er wollte mehr. Er liebte Thomas doch! 

"Wir sollten uns da jedenfalls nicht einmischen", sagte Jessika. "Ich persönlich finde Martin sehr nett. Und jetzt genug von dem Thema - Martin möchtest du noch was trinken?" 

"Oh ja, bitte." Martin atmete tatsächlich auf. 

"Thomas, du auch?" 

"Ja... Wasser, bitte. Ich hole meine Tabletten." 

"Ich hol sie dir", sagte Martin sofort. "Bleib sitzen." 

"Danke", nickte Thomas ihm zu. 

Martin lächelte ihn und stand auf. Thomas Tabletten mussten in seiner Jackentasche sein und die hing an der Garderobe im Flur. 

Wenig später kehrte er mit zwei Pappschachteln zurück. "Hier", legte er sie auf den Tisch. 

"Danke", sagte Thomas und öffnete eine der Schachteln. Er nahm eine der großen Tabletten raus und schluckte sie mit Wasser. 

"Bäh. Ich hasse Tabletten", sagte er dann. 

"Die mag keiner", meinte Martin. "Aber sie helfen." 

"Hoffentlich sie mich machen schnell wieder gesund." 

"Bestimmt", meinte Fin. "Die Docs hier sind echt gut." 

"Mögt ihr beiden noch Nachtisch?" fragte Jessika. 

"Was hättest du denn?", wollte Martin wissen. 

"Eis mit Obstsalat." 

"Oh, wir werden verwohnt." 

"Das werte ich mal als ja", lachte Jessika. 

"Ich schließe mich an", grinste Martin. 

Jessika nickte und stand auf. "Fin, hilfst mir?" 

"Ja, klar." Auch Fin erhob sich und ging mit ihr zu der großen Küchenzeile. 

Thomas sah Martin an. "Tut... tut mir leid." 

"Was tut dir leid?" 

"Dass Fin es dir macht schwer..." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Das ist aber nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, was du denkst." 

"Ich... ich nur weiß im Moment, dass du mir bist wichtig", sagte Thomas leise. 

Das klang doch schon nicht ganz schlecht. "Du bist mir auch wichtig." 

"Das weiß ich, Martin." 

Martin lächelte ihn an und griff kurz nach seiner Hand. 

"So, einmal Eis und Obst für euch", sagte Jessika und stellte den Nachtisch vor ihnen ab. 

"Oh, das sieht gut aus", meinte Martin sofort. 

"Lasst es euch schmecken." 

"Danke", meinte Thomas und füllte sich auf. 

Auch Martin nahm sich etwas und die nächsten Minuten herrschte Schweigen, als alle am Tisch den Nachtisch genossen. 

"Ich glaub, wir sollten langsam nach Hause fahren", meinte Martin, als sie fertig waren. 

Thomas nickte. "Ja, ich sollte mich hinlegen. In meine eigene Bett." 

"Mach das - und erhol dich gut", wünschte Jessika. 

"Danke. Wir uns sehen morgen, Fin." 

"Ja, bis Morgen. Gute Besserung." Fin brachte sie zur Tür und half Thomas in seine Jacke. Martin hatte inzwischen schon Chester angeleint. 

"Los geht’s", forderte er den Hund auf.


	30. In den Park

Thomas folgte Martin nach draußen und seufzte erleichtert, als er im Wagen saß. "Mach ruhig die Augen zu, wir brauchen bestimmt zwanzig Minuten." 

"Ok", sagte Thomas und schloss sofort die Augen. Martin fuhr langsam und ruhig, um Thomas nicht zu stören. 

Schließlich hielt er vor Thomas Wohnung und begann ihn sanft zu wecken. Mit einer Hand streichelte er über seinem Oberschenkel - und mit der anderen durch seinen Nacken. Langsam schlug Thomas die Augen auf und sah ihn an. "Wir sind schon da?" 

"Ja, du kannst gleich in deinem eigenen Bett liegen." 

"Ich erst noch muss Runde mit Chester gehen." 

"Das kann ich auch machen, Thomas." 

"Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich dich ausnutzen." 

"Was? Nein, nein, das tust du nicht. Ich mag Chester - und dich." 

Thomas zögerte. "Du kannst mitkommen", sagte er schließlich. "Wir nur gehen kurze Runde, das schaffe ich." 

"Sicher?", fragte Martin nach. "Ich würde es echt gern machen." 

"Ich bin ganz sicher", sagte Thomas mit einem Lächeln. "Wir gehen zusammen." 

Martin nickte. Wollte Thomas jetzt mit ihm spazieren gehen, oder wollte er ihm Chester nicht anvertrauen? 

Langsam stieg Thomas aus und holte tief Luft. "Frische Luft mir tut gut. Du nicht musst gucken so besorgt." 

"Okay..." 

"Was ist, Martin?" 

"Nichts..." 

"Doch, du hast was. Sag mich was." 

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm, lass uns gehen. Chester?" 

"Martin, bitte. Ist es wegen Fin?" 

"Fin? Was ist mit Fin?" 

Thomas seufzte tief. "Er nicht war besonders nett zu dir. Bist du deswegen böse?" 

"Nein, bin ich nicht." 

"Was ist es dann? Du... du bist böse auf mich?" 

"Nein. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob du böse auf mich bist." 

"Warum?" 

"Du hast nichts gesagt, als Fin... und jetzt vertraust du mir nicht mal Chester an." 

"Du... du denkst, ich will dich nicht Chester anvertrauen?" fragte Thomas überrascht. 

"Ja", murmelte Martin.

"Das stimmt nicht." 

"Aber warum kommst du dann mit - wo du doch ins Bett gehörst?" 

"Ich wirklich will frische Luft schnappen. Und... es immer war schön, wenn wir waren mit Chester spazieren", sagte Thomas leise. 

'Wir', Thomas hatte 'wir' gesagt. Martin lächelte leicht. "Ich fand es auch immer schön - sehr schön." 

"Dann wir können gehen kleine Runde? Du bestimmst wie lange." 

"Gut, eine kleine Runde", stimmte Martin zu. 

Thomas lächelte zufrieden und holte Chester aus dem Wagen. Der Hund wedelte aufgeregt mit seinem Schwanz. 

"Komm, Chester, wir jetzt gehen mit Martin eine kleine Runde", sagte Thomas und strich ihm kurz über den Kopf. 

Dann reichte er Martin die Leine. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln nahm Martin die Leine entgegen. 

"In Park?", fragte Thomas leise. 

"Aber wenn’s dir zu viel wird, sagst du bescheid", sagte Martin. 

"Ich sag bescheid", versprach Thomas. 

Martin nickte. "Dann los." Er ging los, langsam und gemütlich, und Thomas folgte ihm. 

"Du bist ziemlich schweigsam", sagte Thomas irgendwann. 

"Ja, ich weiß nicht", murmelte Martin. Was sollte er auch sagen? 

Thomas nickte nur leicht. 

"Irgendwie... hab ich Schiss was Falsches zu sagen", gab er zu. 

"Wieso du denkst das?" fragte Thomas. 

"Weiß nicht... ich hab so viel falsch gemacht. Und bei Fin... ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich überhaupt noch eine Chance habe." 

"Wieso Fin? Was haben Fin damit zu tun?" 

"Du hast so getan, als würdest du mich gerade so ertragen können." 

Thomas blieb stehen. "Ich habe was?" 

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du mich am liebsten loswerden würdest." 

"Das ist doch Blödsinn. Ich dich hätte gar nicht mit zu Fin genommen, wenn das wäre so." 

Martin sah ihn an. "Echt?" 

"Ich auch hätte fahren können mit den Werder-Leuten. Aber ich bin mit dich gefahren." 

"Ja, das bist du. Es hat mich sehr gefreut." 

"Also... ich nicht wollte dich loswerden, Martin." 

"Das ist schön..." 

Thomas nickte. "Und Fin... ich ihm habe halt erzählt, was passiert ist. Darum er ist wütend auf dich." 

"Es ist okay, dass du es ihm erzählt hat... ich hab mit Jessika gesprochen. Ich hoffe, wir haben damit keine Ehekrise heraufbeschworen", grinste Martin noch immer etwas schief. 

"Nicht bei die beiden. Ich glauben, Fin wird dir geben zweite Chance, wenn er dich besser kennt." 

"Ich hoffe es..." Martin sah ihn an. "Heißt das, ich bekomme auch bei dir eine zweite Chance?" 

"Darüber wir reden nach Spaziergang." 

Martin schluckte, er hatte sich wohl mal wieder zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht. 

"Du tust es schon wieder." 

"Was?" 

"So gucken." 

"Ich gucke immer - wie gucke ich denn?" 

"Als... wie EINE Welpe, der nicht bekommt seine Lieblingsfutter." 

"Du... du kennst mein Lieblingsfutter", murmelte Martin. 

Gegen seinen Willen musste Thomas leicht lachen. "Ja, und ich haben doch gesagt, dass wir oben drüber reden." 

"Ja", murmelte Martin. 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm, wir gehen zurück. Ich dich kann nicht mit diese Leidensmiene rumlaufen lassen." 

"Du solltest auch nicht so lange rumlaufen." 

"Meine Beine nicht sind verletzt." 

"Aber dein Kopf braucht Ruhe." 

Thomas protestierte nicht. Also gingen sie langsam zurück - auch wenn Chester sichtlich enttäuscht war. Wenn Thomas nachher schlief, würde Martin vielleicht noch mal mit ihm rausgehen. Falls Thomas ihn überhaupt bleiben ließ. Martins Gedanken kreisten weiter darüber, ob er noch eine Chance hatte. 

Thomas schloss die Haustür auf und ging die Treppe hoch. Martin blieb dicht hinter ihm und brachte ihn, kaum waren sie in der Wohnung, gleich ins Schafzimmer. 

Thomas setzte sich sofort auf die Bettkante und sah ihn dann an. "Du dich willst nicht setzen?" 

"Doch - aber willst du dich nicht hinlegen?" 

"Erst reden wir. Komm", sagte Thomas und klopfte neben sich. 

Martin setzte sich. 

"Ich... ich habe lange nachgedacht", begann Thomas. 

Martin nickte - und sah ihn an. 

"Du mich hast ziemlich enttäuscht." 

Etwas Eiskaltes schob sich in Martins Bauch. "Ja, ich weiß", murmelte er. 

"Fin meint, ich bin zu... vertrauensvoll. Aber ich immer gute Menschenkenntnis hatte. Und habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich durchgezogen hättest." 

Ein wenig überrascht sah Martin ihn an. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er ehrlich. "Ich glaube, in dem Moment, in dem ich dich kennengelernt habe, hätte ich es nicht mehr tun können. Auch, wenn ich mich nicht in dich verliebt hätte." 

"Ich denke, du es hättest auch bei eine andere Mann nicht getan. Weil du ein guter Mensch bist. Und weil du erkannt hättest, dass du nur hast Problem mit dir selbst, und sich das nicht lässt lösen indem du ein anderes Leben zerstörst." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Wenn du das so siehst - ja, ich glaub, du hast recht." 

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Und du jetzt kommst damit klar? Dass du stehst auf Männer?" 

"Zumindest, dass ich auf dich stehe", meinte Martin. "An andere Männer hab ich noch nicht gedacht." 

"Gut", grinste Thomas. "Es für dich gibt auch gar keine andere Männer." 

"Da draußen laufen sexlose Wesen herum", meinte Martin. 

Thomas lachte. Dann lehnte er sich leicht gegen Martin. "Ich glauben, ich jetzt will mich hinlegen." 

"Ja, mach das." Martin legte einen Arm um ihn und schob ihn sanft auf die Matratze. 

"Kannst du noch Chester Futter und Wasser geben, ehe du dich zu mich legst?" bat Thomas. 

"Klar - mach es dir schon mal gemütlich." Martin zog ihm die Schuhe aus und deckte ihn zu, dann ging er mit Chester in die Küche. Schnell füllte er Wasser und Futter in die Näpfe und strich Chester dann über den Kopf. "Lass es dir schmecken." 

Chester begann im Napf zu schlabbern, und Martin ging zurück zu Thomas. 

Thomas hatte es geschafft sich die Jeans und seinen Pulli auszuziehen und lag auf seiner Seite des Bettes. Schnell wurde Martin ebenfalls Schuhe und Jeans los und legte sich mit Short und T-Shirt neben ihn. 

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Es ist gut, dass du wieder bist hier." 

Martin war so unendlich erleichtert, als er das hörte. "Es ist schön, dass ich wieder bei dir sein darf." 

Thomas schob sich näher zu ihm. 

"Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte Martin. "Und ich hatte echt Schiss, dass es für immer sein würde." 

"Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient." 

"Sogar ich..." 

"Warum es sollte nicht für dich gelten?" 

"Weiß nicht... auf jeden Fall bin ich sehr froh darüber." 

"Ich dich habe vermisst, Martin. Du mich hast glücklich gemacht und... und das war keine Lüge." 

Martin strahlte ihn an. "Du machst mich auch sehr glücklich." 

"Du mir musst versprechen, dass du mich nicht mehr anlügst." 

"Ich werde dich nie wieder anlügen", versprach Martin. 

"Gut", sagte Thomas und kuschelte sich dann an ihn. 

Martin zog ihn fest an sich und schloss die Augen. Thomas hatte ihn verziehen! 

Thomas gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals. "Wann du musst morgen aufstehen?" 

"Gegen halb acht. Und dann sollten wir das Interview machen - wenn du das machen möchtest..." 

"Das ziemlich früh. Aber ok. Wenn wir dann sind fertig mit Interview, du kannst mich fahren zum Verein? Ich haben gegen 10 Uhr meine Termin mit dem Doc." 

"Ja, klar mach ich das", versprach Martin. "Du kannst auch noch bisschen länger schlafen und ich mach schon mal Frühstück und geh mit Chester raus." Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich gut an solche Pläne mit Thomas zu schmieden. Ganz alltägliches, so schien es, aber es war doch viel mehr. 

"Ok, das hört sich gut an", murmelte Thomas und gähnte. 

"Dann schlaf, ja?", wisperte Martin und küsste ihn leicht auf die Haare. 

"Du auch..." 

"Hmm", knurrte Martin, und mit einem Lächeln schmiegte er sich an ihn. Er spürte, dass Thomas schon wenig später eingeschlafen war. Warm und schwer lag er an seiner Seite. 

Martin genoss das Gefühl in vollen Zügen. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er das nie wieder erleben würde. Aber Thomas - er hatte ihm einfach verziehen. Vertraute ihm. Vertraute ihm mehr als er sich selbst. Er sah in ihm einen guten Mann und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Thomas sich darin nicht irrte. 

Martin würde jedenfalls alles dafür tun, dass er sich nicht irrte. Und irgendwie würde er das auch Fin beweisen. 

Er würde für Thomas da sein, und er würde klar zwischen Job und seinem Privatleben unterscheiden. 

Mit einem Lächeln drückte er Thomas einen kaum spürbaren Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss die Augen. Er sollte auch langsam schlafen, schließlich lagen ein paar wirklich anstrengende Tage und kurze Nächte hinter ihm.


	31. Vom Rasen ins Bett

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Martin und Thomas größtenteils zusammen - wenn Martin nicht unterwegs war für irgendwelche Interviews. Seine Artikel schrieb er in der Regel auf Thomas' Sofa, während der sich langweilte, weil er nicht trainieren durfte. 

Das ärgerte ihn vor allen, weil es endlich besser für Werder lief und er nicht dabei sein konnte. 

Dann kam das Darmstadt-Spiel. Für Thomas das erste Spiel, in dem er wieder im Kader stand. Martin merkte, wie Thomas die letzten Stunden vor dem Einzug ins Hotel ein wenig nervöser wurde. 

"Hey, du wirst das ganz toll machen", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. 

"Wenn ich überhaupt spielen werde", murmelte Thomas. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie lange ich durchhalten würde." 

"Du bekommst bestimmt ein paar Minuten Einsatzzeit." 

"Ich hoffe..." 

Martin lächelte. "Ich bin im Stadion und drück die Daumen." 

"Das ist schön", freute sich Thomas sichtlich. 

"Also, hast du alles fertig gepackt?" 

"Ja, ich brauche ja nicht viel." Thomas hob seine Tasche hoch, die er immer zu Spielen mitnahm. 

Martin nickte. "Dann sei schön vorsichtig, ja? Keine Kopfbälle oder sowas." 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin kein Fußballer, wenn ich nicht mache Kopfbälle. Aber ich habe ja die Maske." 

"Na gut. Du wirst schon wissen, was du tust..." 

Thomas nickte und beugte sich zu Martin um ihn zärtlich zu küssen. "Ich muss losgehen." 

"Viel Glück. Und bis morgen" 

"Ja, bis morgen", verabschiedete sich Thomas und ging. 

Martin sah ihm seufzend nach. Er machte sich Sorgen um Thomas. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Thomas noch eine Woche ausgesetzt hätte. Thomas hatte ihn für seine Sorgen nur belächelt, "Du bist nicht anders als meine Eltern." 

Also würde er versuchen, sich nicht mehr zu große Sorgen zu machen. Thomas würde schon wissen, was er tun konnte, und außerdem würde auch sein Trainer und seine Mitspieler auf ihn Acht geben. Trotzdem schlief er in der Nacht extrem unruhig. Immer wieder sah er Thomas im Strafraum liegen und sich nicht bewegen - wie im Spiel gegen Mainz. 

So war es kein Wunder, das er schon extrem früh wieder wach war - und gleich mit Chester rausging um sich abzulenken. Chester genoss den frühen und lange Spaziergang, aber er lenkte Martin kaum ab. 

Auch mit seinen Artikeln kam er nicht wirklich voran. Schließlich machte er sich relativ früh auf den Weg zum Stadion. Der Trubel dort würde ihn bestimmt auf andere Gedanken bringen. 

Chester wartete brav zu Hause, jedenfalls hoffte Martin das. Aber Chester war es ja gewöhnt, ein paar Stunden allein zu sein. 

Martin ging zum Presseeingang und zeigte seinen Ausweis vor. Ohne Problem kam er ins Stadion. 

Die Stimmung war gut. Nach den letzten Spielen war eine spürbare Aufbruchsstimmung zu spüren. Gegen Mainz und Wolfsburg hatte man wichtige Punkte geholt und gut gespielt - und heute kam mit Darmstadt der Letzte. Das würde hart werden, aber die Punkte mussten in Bremen bleiben. Auch, wenn Torsten Frings in Bremen noch viele Sympathien hatte, wünschen ihm heute alle eine Niederlage. 

Martin besorgte sich was zu trinken und beobachtete die Vorbereitungen unten auf dem Rasen. Schließlich liefen die Spieler zum Warmmachen ein - erst die Darmstädter, dann die Bremer. Martins Blick klebte förmlich an Thomas. 

Mit der Maske erkannte man ihn sofort. Für Martin sah das schrecklich unbequem aus, aber Thomas hatte ihm versichert, dass ihn die Maske nicht störte. Außerdem würde er den Teufel tun und es Thomas ausreden - er hätte viel zu viel Angst um ihn. 

Endlich, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, ging es dann richtig los. In der ersten Halbzeit war Darmstadt eindeutig besser, aber Werders Abwehr stand - auch ohne Thomas, der auf der Bank saß. 

Und dann schlug auch noch das Verletzungspech zu. Erst musste Junuzovic ausgewechselt werden und dann auch noch Fritz. Und so wie das beim Kapitän aussah, war das was Ernstes. Er humpelte und musste halb vom Platz getragen werden. Somit war der 2:0-Siege wirklich teuer erkauft. 

Thomas kam nicht zum Einsatz. Vermutlich wäre der Einsatz auch zu früh gekommen. 

Während er das Stadion verließ, schickte er Thomas eine WhatsApp. [Glückwunsch zum Sieg, auch wenn du nicht mitgespielt hast. Gibt’s schon Neuigkeiten von euren Verletzten?] 

[Clemens fährt in die Krankenhaus. Scheint schlimm zu sein], kam kurz darauf die Antwort. 

Verdammt, dachte Martin. Das konnte Werder echt nicht gebrauchen. Der Kapitän war so wichtig für die Mannschaft. 

[Ich warte zu Hause auf dich] schrieb er Thomas zurück und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg. Chester freute sich über seine frühe Rückkehr und ebenso über den folgenden Spaziergang. 

Es war später als sonst, als Thomas schließlich nach Hause kam. "Hey", sagte er und umarmte Martin fest. "Das war ein seltsame Tag..." 

"Hm?", machte Martin leise und hielt ihn erstmal nur. "Was ist denn los?" 

"Wir haben gewonnen, aber... Zladdis Verletzung wohl nicht so schlimm ist. Was mit die Schulter. Was mit Clemens ist, wir erfahren wohl erst morgen." 

"Das sah nicht gut aus bei Clemens", meinte Martin. "So, wie er gehumpelt ist." 

"Nein... gar nicht gut..." 

Martin nickte, er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was wäre, wenn er länger ausfiel. Bis zum Ende der Saison. So ein Karriereende hatte er nicht verdient. 

Thomas schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn. "Immerhin wir haben gewonnen. Das wichtig war." 

"Ja, das war es", nickte Martin und begann ihm den Rücken zu streicheln. Thomas brummte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. Also schwieg Martin nur und streichelte ihn weiter. 

Schließlich löste sich Thomas von ihm. "Warst du schon mit Chester draußen?" 

"Ja, wir haben einen langen Spaziergang gemacht." 

"Schön, dann wir es uns können ja gemütlich machen." 

"Möchtest du etwas essen?", bot Martin an. 

Thomas nickte sofort. 

"Ich hab Sachen für Sandwiches hier, oder wir machen Nudeln?" 

"Sandwiches klingen gut", sagte Thomas mit einem Lächeln. 

"Bleib sitzen, kümmre dich bisschen um Chester, ich mach schon." 

Thomas nickte und stahl sich einen Kuss. "Bist ein Schatz." 

Martin lächelte ihn verliebt an und ging dann. 

Schnell bereitete er in der Küche Tee und Sandwiches zu. Inzwischen wusste er schon ganz gut, was Thomas gern mochte. Die Sandwiches auf einen Teller gelegt balancierte er alles ins Wohnzimmer. 

Thomas hatte Sky angestellt und schaute sich dort eine Zusammenfassung des Spieltags an. Sobald Martin neben ihm saß, kuschelte er sich an ihn. 

"Ihr habt gewonnen", erinnerte ihn Martin. "Das ist großartig." 

"Ich weiß. Aber man es nicht sieht in Tabelle. Weil die anderen auch gewonnen haben", seufzte Thomas. "Und das mit Clemens ist hart. Ich nur hoffe, dass es nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah." 

Martin begann seine weichen Haare zu kraulen. "Das wir schon." 

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Ich hoffe. Wir haben so große Fortschritte gemacht..." 

"Ihr ward toll. Besonders die erste Halbzeit - auch, wenn die Darmstädter den Ball so oft hatten, die Abwehr stand. Man hatte keine Angst, dass der Ball auf einmal reingeht." 

"Wir auch haben starke Rückhalt. Felix ist so gut." 

"Ja, Felix ist gerade wahnsinnig gut drauf. Was der alles hält, das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut." 

Thomas Handy gab einen Laut von sich und er las die Nachricht. "Clemens bleibt über Nacht in Krankenhaus und wird morgen weiter untersucht", erzählte er. "Aber sieht wohl nicht so gut aus..." 

"Scheiße", fluchte Martin leise. "Das kann er doch gar nicht gebrauchen." 

"Nein. Und wir auch nicht." 

"Nein, ihr auch nicht.." 

Mit einem Seufzen legte Thomas das Handy wieder zur Seite. "Heute wir können nichts mehr tun. Wir müssen warten, bis Clemens sich morgen melden." 

"Und bis dahin drücken wir ihm die Daumen, dass es nicht so schlimm ist wie es scheint." 

Thomas nickte und reckte sich dann um ihn zu küssen. "Und... lenken uns ab. Mit schönen Dingen." 

Etwas überrascht sah Martin ihn an, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Thomas lächelte in den Kuss und vertiefte ihn dann. Martin legte sich richtig ins Zeug um Thomas allein mit diesem Kuss abzulenken. Thomas schlang die Arme um ihn.

Fest zog Martin ihn an sich, er fühlte, dass Thomas das jetzt brauchte. Mit einem leichten Lachen drängte Thomas Martin nach hinten, bis er halb auf dem Sofa lag. Auch Martin lachte leise. Es war unglaublich, wie wohl er sich mit Thomas fühlte - wie perfekt es mit ihm war.

Die ganze Sache mit Martins Artikel war kein Thema mehr zwischen ihnen. Inzwischen hatten sie gemeinsam sämtliche Entwürfe vernichtet - sie hatten sie zum Anzünden von Thomas' gemütlichen Kamin benutzt. "So sind sie noch zu etwas nütze", hatte Thomas gemeint. Seitdem war alles wie vorher. Nein, eigentlich sogar noch schöner.

Denn jetzt hatte Martin sich ganz darauf eingelassen mit Thomas zusammen zu sein, schwul zu sein. Thomas hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es völlig in Ordnung war sich in Männer zu verlieben - und das, obwohl es in seinem Job ein viel größeres Problem war als in Martins.

"Woran du denkst?"

"Es ist so schön mit dir", murmelte Martin.

Thomas lächelte. "Ich auch glücklich bin mit dir."

Die Worte ließen es in Martins Bauch ganz warm werden.

"Wollen wir es in Schlafzimmer gemütlich machen?", schlug Thomas vor.

"Du hast gute Ideen", grinste Martin.

"Ich weiß", lachte Thomas.

Er küsste Thomas noch einmal, dann stand er auf und zog Thomas mit sich. Schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer begann Thomas an Martins Shirt zu ziehen.

Martin lachte leise. "Du warst heute wohl nicht ausgelastet", meinte er.

"Wie denn? Ich ja nur dürfte mich Warmmachen."

"Ich hab dir gern dabei zugeguckt. Du sahst heiß aus. Auch mit der Maske."

Thomas lachte. "Das du könntest sehen?"

"Natürlich. Viel heißer als alle anderen... wobei ich ja eigentlich nur dich angeguckt habe."

"Grade noch gerettet", grinste Thomas. " und jetzt weg mit die Shirt." 

Martin lachte und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. "Und du?", sah er Thomas herausfordernd an. 

"Was mit mich?" fragte Thomas neckend. 

"Ich find dich im Trikot ja wahnsinnig sexy, aber wenn du das nicht anziehen willst, hab ich dich lieber nackt im Bett." 

"Nackt klingt gut", meinte Thomas und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf.

"Ganz nackt", forderte Martin ihn auf. 

Lächelnd zog sich Thomas seine Jeans aus. Dann sah er Martin an. "Und du?" 

"Du bist noch nicht fertig", sagte Martin und deutet auf Thomas Shorts. Thomas grinste ihn breit an und zog sich die Shorts betont langsam über die Beine. Martin ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Es sah so elegant, so anmutig aus! 

"So", sagte Thomas und sah ihn auffordernd an. "Jetzt du." 

"Okay", nickte Martin und begann sich jetzt ebenfalls auszuziehen. 

"Perfekt", meinte Thomas, als Martin endlich nackt vor ihm stand. 

"Findest du?", fragte Martin etwas unsicher. Er hatte sich schon länger vorgenommen etwas mehr Sport zu machen. 

Aber Thomas sagte ihm immer wieder, wie sexy er ihn fand. Auch, wenn er es selbst nicht so sah, würde er Thomas nicht widersprechen. 

Thomas trat einen Schritt näher und streckte die Hände nach Martin aus. Sein Blick wirkte tatsächlich bewundernd. 

"Bett", raunte Thomas und schob Martin dann sanft ein Stück nach hinten. Martin ließ sich nur zu gerne führen und setzte sich dann auf das Bett. Ohne zu Zögern setzte sich Thomas auf seinen Schoß. 

"Ui", machte Martin überrascht, dann legt er seine Hände auf Thomas' Hintern und hielt ihn fest. 

Thomas lachte leise. "Hm, der Platz hier mir gefällt." 

"Mir gefällt er auch", nickte Martin zustimmend. 

Thomas lehnte sich vor und legte seine Lippen sacht auf Martins. Martin musste sich ein wenig recken um ihn zu küssen. 

Einen Moment hielt Thomas den Kuss sanft, aber dann vertiefte er ihn. Unbewusst begann Martin ihn rhythmisch an sich zu ziehen. Thomas keuchte auf. 

"Gefällt dir das?", fragte Martin mit einem Grinsen. 

"Sehr sogar", raunte Thomas. 

Martin verstärkte seine Bewegungen. Thomas schloss die Augen und biss sich leicht auf Unterlippe. Das musste er nicht, Martin fühlte so schon mehr als deutlich wie sehr Thomas das anmachte. Außerdem mochte er es Thomas zu hören. Vor allem wenn er anfing dänisch zu sprechen. Und so, wie Thomas jetzt schon stöhnte, würde das nicht mehr lange dauern. 

"Nicht so", wisperte Thomas gegen seine Lippen. "Will dich ganz." 

Martins Herz fing an zu klopfen. Auch, wenn sie sich vor zwei Wochen wieder vertragen hatten und ihre Beziehung gewachsen war, waren sie noch nicht so weit gegangen. Er wusste, dass Thomas sich vor allem für ihn zurückgehalten hatte. Nach ihrem missglückten Versuch vor ihrer Trennung, hatte Thomas ihn nicht unter Druck setzen wollen. 

Aber heute, jetzt, nickte er dazu. 

Thomas lächelte ihn an. 

"Aber... sei vorsichtig, ja?", bat Martin unsicher und schämte sich sofort dafür. Natürlich würde Thomas vorsichtig sein! 

"Du weißt, dass du nicht musst unten liegen, oder?" wisperte Thomas zurück. 

Ein wenig überrascht sah Martin ihn an, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Ich will es aber." 

"Ok, dann... leg dich hin." 

Martin nickte atemlos und schob sich auf die Matratze. Thomas holte schnell alles Nötige aus dem Nachttisch und schob sich dann wieder zu ihm. Ganz zärtlich ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über Martins Brust tanzen. Dann lehnte er sich vor und folgte mit seinen Lippen dem Weg seiner Finger. 

Martin keuchte leise auf, es fühlte sich großartig an, und es lenkte ihn effektiv von allen Bedenken ab. Obwohl es keine wirklichen Bedenken waren. Es war eher... Vorfreude vermischt mit etwas Angst vor diesem Schritt. Martin schloss kurz die Augen, dann riss er sie wieder auf, als Thomas seinen Schwanz küsste. 

"Gefällt es dir?" raunte Thomas. 

"Was für eine blöde Frage!" 

Thomas schaute kurz hoch. "Ich nur wollte sicher gehen." 

"Mach einfach weiter..." 

"Zu Befehl", grinste Thomas. Dann beugte er sich wieder tiefer und sog die Spitze von Martins Schwanz in den Mund. Martin stöhnte auf und vergrub seine Finger im Laken. Dann, auf einmal, wanderten Thomas' Lippen tiefer. Erneut stöhnte Martin. 

Dann gesellten sich Thomas' Finger zu seinen Lippen. Während er weiterhin die empfindliche Haut um seinen Schwanz küsste und leckte, wanderte ein vorwitziger Finger weiter und drang schon bald mit der Spitze in Martin ein. 

Martin hielt die Augen geschlossen. Die Gefühle, die Thomas ihm schenkte, waren unbeschreiblich. Es war so gut. 

Für einen Moment löste sich Thomas von ihm, dann kehrten Lippen und auch der Finger zurück, der Finger dieses Mal kühl und glitschig, und er drang leicht in Martin ein. Thomas behielt ihn dabei aufmerksam im Blick. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe Martin ihm zunickte, dass alles okay war und er weitermachen konnte. Thomas lächelte sanft und drang dann vorsichtig etwas tiefer ein. Martin fühlte, wie er sich tatsächlich entspannen konnte, und Thomas konnte ihn leichter vorbereiten. 

Es war ganz anders als bei ihrem ersten Versuch. Offenbar hatte er die Zeit wirklich noch gebraucht. Diese Sache hatte viel mit Vertrauen zu tun - und damit, dich gut zu kennen. Und sich einzugestehen, dass man eben wirklich auf Männer stand. Mit allem was dazugehörte. 

Auch damit, dass Thomas gleich mit ihm schlafen... "Ui", keuchte Martin heiser auf, als Thomas eine empfindliche Stelle in ihm berührte. 

"Ah, gefunden", grinste Thomas ihn an und wiederholte die Berührung. 

"Jaa", stöhnte Martin langgezogen. 

"Warte nur, es noch wird viel besser", raunte Thomas. 

"Noch... besser?", fragte Martin atemlos nach. 

Thomas nickte und zog seinen Finger langsam zurück. "Viel, viel besser." 

"Dann mach", forderte Martin ihn auf. 

Thomas nickte und begann diesmal mit zwei Fingern in ihn einzudringen. Er ging noch immer ganz langsam vor, so dass Martin es voll und ganz genießen konnte. 

"Bereit?" fragte Thomas mit heiserer Stimme. 

Martin nickte langsam. "Ich... ich denke, schon." 

"Keine Angst. Es wird dir gefallen", flüsterte Thomas und zog seine Finger zurück. 

"Dann mach", forderte Martin ihn auf. 

Lächelnd griff Thomas nach dem bereitliegenden Kondom. 

Martin beobachtete ihn genau wie er es überzog. 

Dann sah Thomas ihn wieder an. "Noch du kannst sagen stopp. Aber ich verspreche dir, es wird wunderschön." 

"Nein, ich sag nicht stopp. Ich vertraue dir." 

"Kannst du auch", sagte Thomas und rutschte zwischen Martins Beine. Martin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

"Entspann dich", wisperte Thomas. 

Martin nickte leicht. "Ich versuchs." 

Thomas lächelte und griff nach Martins Hand. Er schob seine Finger zwischen Martins - und drang dann fast zeitgleich in ihn ein. Ganz langsam und behutsam schob er sich in ihn. Martin hielt vor Aufregung die Luft an und drückte Thomas Hand. 

"Shht", machte Thomas und wisperte dann etwas auf Dänisch, es klang beruhigend. 

Ganz langsam ließ Martin die Luft entweichen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl, Thomas so zu spüren. 

Es zog und drückte natürlich, aber Thomas war wirklich vorsichtig. Immer wieder hielt er inne und ließ ihm zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen. So dauerte es wirklich lange, bis Thomas ganz in ihm war und erstmal innehielt. 

Thomas flüsterte etwas Unverständliches und sah ihn mit glühenden Augen an. Martin war sicher, dass sein Blick ähnlich sein musste. 

Nach einem Moment begann sich Thomas dann wieder zu bewegen. Ganz vorsichtig zunächst, und die ganze Zeit beobachtete er Martins Reaktion. Martin keuchte auf. 

"Ist es okay?", fragte Thomas leise. 

Martin konnte nur nicken. Thomas lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, dann bewegte er sich ein wenig schneller. Dadurch veränderte er leicht den Winkel seiner Stöße. Sofort keuchte Martin laut auf. 

Thomas lächelte und bewegte sich noch schneller. Dabei nickte Martin ihm zu - und legte seine Hände auf Thomas' Hintern. Thomas lehnte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf Martins, während er sein Tempo noch etwas steigerte. 

Eine Hand schob er zwischen ihre Körper und begann Martin zu massieren. Martin war sofort klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Thomas in ihm, seine Hand um seinen Schwanz - das war einfach zu viel. 

"Thomas", keuchte er heiser, da zog sich schon alles in ihm zusammen. 

"Ja komm", raunte Thomas. 

Martin nickte leicht, dann hielt er die Luft an - und kam. 

Thomas stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht an Martins Schulter als auch er nur Sekunden später kam. Dann sank er auf Martin zusammen. 

Atemlos schloss Martin die Augen und lauschte Thomas schnellem Atem und seinem eigenen wild pochenden Herzschlag. Er verzog das Gesicht, als Thomas sich vorsichtig aus ihm zurückzog. Thomas drückte zärtliche kleine Küsse auf Martins Oberkörper, als wollte er damit das unangenehme Gefühl verscheuchen. 

Martin lächelte ihn verliebt an. Thomas erwiderte das Lächeln und strich Martin eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Und ich habe zu viel versprochen?" fragte er leise. 

"Nein, hast du nicht", lächelte Martin ihn an. 

"Gut. Ich es auch fand wunderschön." 

"Hab ich gemerkt." 

Thomas lachte leise. Martin legte eine Hand in Thomas' Nacken und kraulte ihn leicht. 

"Mhm... ich glauben, wir werden jetzt richtig gut schlafen", meinte Thomas und gähnte leicht. 

"Oh ja, das glaub ich auch", lächelte Martin. 

"Dann gute Nacht", wisperte Thomas. 

"Dir auch. Schlaf gut", wünschte Martin leise. 

Thomas kuschelte sich an ihn und war innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen. Auch Martin schlief bald ein, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	32. Die Verletzung des Kapitäns

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten die beiden ganz gemütlich, ehe Thomas zum Training fuhr. "Ich hoffen, wir bekommen Infos wegen Clemens", sagte er, als er sich von Martin verabschiedete. 

"Wenn du ihn triffst...", begann Martin, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Clemens wusste nichts über sie, dann konnte er ihn auch schlecht grüßen lassen. 

Thomas lächelte und küsste ihn. "Bis nachher." 

"Bis nachher. Viel Spaß." 

Als Thomas weg war, räumte Martin ein wenig auf, ging eine Runde mit Chester und machte sich dann an einen Artikel, den er morgen abgeben sollte, ein Vorbericht zur Wahl des Sportlers in Bremen. Es gab einige Kandidaten - darunter auch Clemens Fritz. Sie alle hatten im letzten Jahr bewundernswertes geleistet, aber irgendwie drückte er Clemens ganz besonders die Daumen. 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schließlich hörte er den Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür. "Hey", ging Martin gleich auf den Flur im Thomas zu begrüßen. 

"Hi", sagte Thomas und zog sich den Mantel aus. 

Martin sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Alles okay bei dir?" 

"Bei mich schon. Aber wir wohl müssen Rest der Saison auf Clemens verzichten", sagte Thomas seufzend. 

"Was? Oh nein!" 

"Ja... das ein ziemlich teurer Sieg ist." 

"Er tut mir so leid - das wird wohl sein Karriereende sein, oder? Das ist echt fies." 

Thomas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Clemens noch nicht gesagt, ob er aufhören will. Wir alle wären froh, wenn er noch hängt eine Saison dran. Er so wichtig für uns. Nicht auf Platz, sondern vor allem drumherum. Er ist ein echter Kapitän." 

Martin nickte. "Das merkt man selbst als Außenstehender." 

"Claudio will heute Nachmittag Clemens in Klinik besuchen und fragen, wie es geht weiter. Vermutlich er schon wird bald operiert." 

Martin seufzte leise. "Aber auch mit OP wird’s nicht schneller gehen?" 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat einen Syndesmosebandriss." 

"Oh Mist, das dauert immer", nickte Martin - es war eine der besonders berüchtigten Verletzungen. 

Thomas nickte. "So, genug davon. Ich versprochen habe, zu kochen und das ich tue jetzt. Und danach wir machen Spaziergang mit Chester, ok?" 

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Chester und ich waren heute Morgen schon lange draußen, der wird total verwöhnt, was? 

"Er halt hat zwei Herrchen, die ihn sehr lieb haben", lachte Thomas. 

"Und die sich auch sehr lieb haben." 

Sofort schloss Thomas ihn in die Arme. "Oh ja." 

Martin küsste ihn zärtlich. "So, und was möchtest du kochen?" 

"Asiapfanne mit Reis." 

"Oh, das klingt gut - ich bin gespannt." 

Thomas lachte. "Ich auch. Ich schon mal bereite alles vor und ich dich dann rufe, wenn du mich helfen kannst mit Gemüse schneiden?" 

"Ich kann dir auch gleich helfen - großer Meisterkoch." 

"Du bist schon fertig mit der Arbeit?" 

"Ja, ich werde alles nochmal durchlesen, aber eigentlich ist alles soweit fertig." 

"Dann mach das, dann wir haben beide Rest des Tages frei", sagte Thomas und scheuchte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. 

Martin lachte und setzte sich dann wieder an den Laptop. In Ruhe las sich Martin noch einmal das Geschriebene durch, änderte noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und speicherten ihn schließlich zufrieden. Der Artikel war gut geworden. Damit konnte er ihn abschicken. 

Danach warf er noch einen Blick auf die Werder-Seite, wo natürlich schon über Clemens Verletzung berichtet wurde. Vermutlich würde Bernd ihn darauf ansetzen, etwas darüber zu schreiben, dann konnte er auch schon mal ein paar Infos sammeln. 

Er recherchierte und schrieb alles zusammen, und ehe er sich versah, war der Artikel schon fertig. Seit er mit Thomas zusammen war, lief es einfach unglaublich gut. 

"Brauchst du schon Hilfe, Thomas?" rief er in Richtung Küche. 

"Du arbeitest noch?", fragte Thomas zurück. 

"Ich will nur noch kurz nach ein paar Fotos suchen, dann werde ich morgen vermutlich früh Feierabend machen können." 

"Schön! Was schreibst du?", fragte Thomas interessiert. 

"Über Clemens‘ Verletzung. Ich kenn ja Bernd, darüber wird er was haben wollen." 

Thomas kam ins Wohnzimmer. "Und was hast du geschrieben?" 

"Möchtest du es lesen?" 

"Darf ich?" Thomas trat neben ihn und beugte sich über seine Schulter. 

"Natürlich." 

Thomas begann zu lesen. "Ist schön", kommentierte er zwischendurch. "Ja, sehr schön." 

"So schön ein Artikel über sowas sein kann", seufzte Martin. "Ich hätte lieber geschrieben, dass Clemens nur nen schmerzhaften Pferdekuss hat." 

"Das wir würden alle auch lieber lesen." 

Martin lächelte Thomas an. "Ich guck dann noch schnell nach einem Foto und helfe dir dann beim Gemüse, ok?" 

"Nimm ein schönes Foto, ja? So oft sind komische Bilder in Zeitung. Und Clemens ist eitel." 

"Kann er auch sein", grinste Martin. 

"Muss ich werden eifersüchtig?" 

"Das war rein objektiv. Clemens ist ein gutaussehender Mann, das muss jeder anerkennen." 

Thomas lächelte leicht. "Ja, du hast Recht." 

"Für mich bist du aber noch viel attraktiver als Clemens." 

Das Lächeln wurde breiter. Martin lachte und gab Thomas einen schnellen Kuss. Dann suchte er nach einen schönen Bild von Clemens - und fand dazu eines von ihm, verletzt auf dem Boden. So leid es ihm tat musste er das Bild wohl nehmen. 

Er speicherte das Bild und den Artikel und klappte den Laptop zu. Für heute hatte er genug gearbeitet. Dann ging er zu Thomas in die Küche. 

Thomas hatte das Radio angemacht und summte vor sich hin, während er das Gemüse schnitt. Ein Brett und ein Messer lagen schon für Martin bereit. 

"Was soll ich schneiden?", fragte Martin 

"Du kannst dich aussuchen - Karotten oder Paprika." 

"Ich fang mal mit der Paprika an", beschloss Martin, er wusch sie und schnitt sie in schmale Streifen. 

Während sie so das Essen zubereiteten unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche. Es war einfach schön zusammen zu sein, so vertraut. Und diese Vertrautheit nahm immer mehr zu. Grade weil Martin keine Geschichten mehr erfinden musste, sondern wirklich von seinem Alltag in der Redaktion erzählen konnte. 

Es interessierte Thomas, wie die Arbeit in der Zeitung so funktionierte. Und genauso erfuhr Martin viel über die Arbeit bei Werder. Andere Dinge als das tägliche Training, sondern die Sachen, die drumherum so passierten. Es interessierte ihn ebenso wie Thomas seine Zeitungsgeschichten interessierten. 

Etwas später saßen sie zusammen am Tisch und ließen sich die Asiapfanne schmecken. 

"Du kannst echt gut kochen!", lobte Martin. 

"Hey, das wir haben zusammen gemacht. Also wir können beide kochen." 

"Ich hab nur geholfen." 

"Das ist auch wichtig." 

"Es macht Spaß mit dir." 

Thomas griff nach Martins Hand und drückte sie. Martin erwiderte den Druck - und aß einfach mit einer Hand weiter. 

Nach dem Essen drehten sie eine große Runde mit Chester und gönnten sich auf dem Rückweg ein Eis. Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag, den sie in vollen Zügen genossen. Danach gingen sie zurück zu Thomas. 

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schön sein könnte", murmelte Martin, als sie beim Abendessen auf dem Sofa saßen. 

"Was meinst du?" fragte Thomas. 

"Mit dir zusammen zu sein." 

Thomas lächelte. "Ich froh bin, dass du das so siehst." 

"Ich hab mich in dich verliebt", gestand Martin. 

Das Lächeln auf Thomas Gesicht verstärkte sich noch und er rutschte näher an Martin heran. 

"Bis über beide Ohren." 

"Ich auch", wisperte Thomas. 

Martin schmiegte sich eng an seine Seite. 

"Wollen wir noch gucken eine schöne Film?" schlug Thomas vor. 

"Gerne - hast du schon eine Idee, welchen?" 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass uns einfach mal gucken, was so ist in Angebot." 

Martin nickte und reichte Thomas die Fernbedienung. 

Thomas suchte ein bisschen durch das Netflix-Angebot und schließlich entschieden sie sich für eine Komödie. Dicht an Thomas gekuschelt, mit Chester zu ihren Füßen, fielen Martin irgendwann die Augen zu. 

"Martin... komm ins Bett", weckte ihn irgendwann Thomas leise Stimme. 

"Hm?", machte Martin müde, "mag schlafen." 

"Sollst du auch, aber in Bett es ist viel gemütlicher." 

"Mag mich nicht bewegen." 

"Du willst mich alleine schlafen lassen in Bett?" 

"Du bleibst auch hier", murmelte Martin und hielt seine Hand fest. 

Thomas lachte leise. "Gut, dann du musst rutschen." 

"Hm?", machte Martin fragend. 

"Du musst mir Platz machen, sonst ich kann mich nicht richtig zu dich legen." 

"Warum willst du hier liegen?" 

Thomas lachte erneut. "Weil du nicht gehen willst in Bett. Und ich mag nicht ohne dich schlafen." 

"Hm? Was will ich nicht? Ins Bett? Ich bin doch müde...?" 

"Gut, dann stehst du jetzt auf?" fragte Thomas und zog ein wenig an Martin. 

"Ja, komm ins Bett..." 

Thomas seufzte. "Das ich versuche ja die ganze Zeit, mein kleine Dickkopf." 

Martin lächelte ihn an und erhob sich träge. 

"Ja, so ist gut", sagte Thomas und zog ihn sanft mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Sie machten nur einen kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, dann fiel Martin todmüde ins Bett. Er bekam kaum noch mit, wie sich Thomas an ihn kuschelte. 

Dann gingen die Lichter ganz aus.


	33. Ein Foto

Am nächsten Morgen musste Martin früh ins Büro, während Thomas seinen freien Tag hatte. 

"Ich beeile mich", versprach er, als er losfuhr. 

In der Redaktion ging er gleich zu Bernd ins Büro. 

"Moin", wurde er begrüßt. "Ich hab ein paar Sachen für dich. Eishockey, Volleyball und Turnen." 

"Das ist ja eine Mischung", lachte Martin. "Ich mach mich gleich dran. Ach, ich hab übrigens nen Artikel über die Verletzung von Clemens Fritz auf den Server gestellt. Brauchst du doch bestimmt, oder?" 

"Ja, super! Genau, über den solltest du auch noch was schreiben, über die Verletzung. Versuch was aus ihm rauszuquetschen, ob er weitermacht. Und… ich hab da noch was für dich." 

"Was denn?" 

"Das hier", schob Bernd ihm ein Foto zu. 

Martin nahm das Foto hoch. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was er da sah. Und vor allem wen. 

Es war ein großer, schwarzer Wagen. Hinter der Windschutzscheibe konnte man deutlich zwei Personen erkennen - zwei Männer, die sich küssten. 

"Scheiße", flüsterte er. 

"Was hast du gesagt?" 

Martin sah hoch. "Wo hast du das her?" 

"Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann." 

Martin nickte. "Und du weißt, dass wir darüber nichts schreiben können." 

Bernd sah ihn ernst an. "Meinst du?" 

"Ja. Im Gegenteil müssen wir alles tun, um das Bild aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen." 

"So siehst du das?" 

"Ja", sagte Martin fest. 

Bernd musterte ihn lange. "Es wäre deine große Chance, das weißt du." 

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hätte ein bisschen Ruhm, aber das Leben der beiden hier, hätte ich zerstört. Und meins doch auch. Wer würde danach noch mit mir arbeiten wollen? Niemand." 

"Es könnte genauso genau der Kick für deine Karriere sein, auf den du so lange gewartet hast." 

"Dann will ich keine Karriere, Bernd." 

Bernd sah ihn noch immer ernst und ein wenig zweifelnd an, dann nickte er. "Dann mach dich an die Arbeit. Ich schick dir die Mail weiter, mit der das Bild hier angekommen ist." 

Martin nickte und stand auf. Er war schon in der Tür als er sich nochmal umdrehte. "Ich meins ernst, Bernd. Ich verrate niemanden, nur weil derjenige auf Männer steht. Das tu ich nämlich auch." 

Ruckartig drehte sich Bernd zu ihm um. "Du auch?" 

"Ja, ich auch." 

Bernd nickte. "Aber du warst doch vor kurzem noch mit der Kleinen aus der Poststelle...?" 

"Ja, das ist kompliziert..." 

"Und jetzt stehst du auf Männer?" 

"Ich hab jemanden getroffen, der mir klar gemacht, dass ich mich bisher vor mir selbst versteckt hab." 

Bernds Blick war noch immer unleserlich. "Deswegen schreibst du auf einmal so gut", murmelte er. 

Martin lächelte leicht. "Ja. Ich bin glücklich. Und das merkt man offenbar in meinen Artikeln." 

"Dann sieh zu, dass das so bleibt." 

"Tu ich grade. Und zwar, indem ich das Bild hier aus dem Verkehr ziehe." 

Bernd nickte leicht. "Dann mach mal." 

"Danke", sagte Martin und verschwand aus Bernds Büro. 

Er saß kaum an seinem Laptop, als die weitergeleitete Mail ankam. Es waren insgesamt fünf Fotos, die deutlich zeigten, wie die beiden sich zur Begrüßung umarmten, dann einstiegen und sich schließlich küssten. 

"Verdammt", fluchte Martin und holte erstmal tief Luft. Das kam wirklich unerwartet. 

Natürlich hatte es immer Gerüchte gegeben, und Clemens Fritz und René Adler hatten immer mit auf den Listen gestanden, aber dennoch hatte Martin nicht wirklich daran geglaubt. Aber diese Fotos waren eindeutig. Man sah ziemlich deutlich, wie fertig Clemens war und das war wohl der einzige Grund, aus dem die beiden so unvorsichtig gewesen waren. 

Eigentlich waren es schöne Fotos - es war schön zu sehen wie René für ihn da war, ihn in den Arm nahm und küsste, um ihm ein wenig zu helfen. 

Trotzdem hätte er die beiden jetzt gern gut durchgeschüttelt. So ein Leichtsinn! 

Aber erstmal musste er sich um die Fotos kümmern. Er telefonierte mit Kollegen von anderen Zeitungen in Bremen und Hamburg, dazu einige überregionale Zeitungen, und fand so heraus, dass die Bilder zumindest an einigen Stellen schon aufgetaucht waren. Tatsächlich hatten die meisten Kollegen die Bilder schon gelöscht, nur zwei musste er dazu überreden. 

Hoffentlich hatte er es damit wirklich geschafft zu verhindern, dass die Fotos an die Öffentlichkeit drangen. 

Als nächstes versuchte er den Fotografen ausfindig zu machen. Das war nicht ganz so einfach, aber schließlich hatte er es geschafft. 

Erleichtert atmete er auf - er war zuversichtlich, dass die beiden diesmal noch mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen würden. Er würde nachher mit Thomas darüber sprechen, damit er Clemens warnte. Ob Thomas überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte, dass Clemens schwul war? 

Aber darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Die Alternative wäre, dass er selbst mit Clemens sprach, aber er kannte ihn kaum, und in der aktuellen Situation würde das wohl nicht gut ankommen. Außerdem mussten schwule Fußballer zusammenhalten. Für Thomas wäre es bestimmt schön, wenn er zwei weitere Fußballer in seiner Situation kannte. 

Martin würde also mit ihm sprechen, beschloss er, dann machte er sich an die Artikel, die er schreiben sollte, telefonierte mit einigen Sportlern für kurze Statements oder Interviews und schickte dann seine Artikel ab. 

Er war nicht ganz zufrieden, aber er war viel zu abgelenkt um etwas Besseres zustande zu bringen. Außerdem wollte er nach Hause zu Thomas. 

"Bin dann weg", rief er am frühen Nachmittag den Kollegen zu, als er fuhr. Ein Artikel fehlte noch, aber den würde er später zu Hause schreiben. 

Als er im Wagen saß schrieb er eine Nachricht an Thomas, dass er auf dem Heimweg war. Dann gab er Gas, um schnell bei ihm anzukommen. 

Als Martin die Tür aufschloss begrüßte ihn sofort Chester und er hörte Thomas aus Richtung Küche rufen "Essen ist gleich fertig!". 

"Schön", freute er sich und begrüßte Chester dann ausgiebig. 

Danach ging er direkt in die Küche, wo Thomas grade einen Auflauf aus dem Ofen holte. 

"Oh, das riecht gut", freute sich Martin, er fühlte gleich seinen Magen knurren 

"Das ich hoffe doch", lachte Thomas. "Wir noch hatten so viel Gemüse übrig, da ich dachte eine Auflauf ist immer gut." 

"Das ist eine gute Idee." Martin beschloss, Thomas erst nach dem Essen von den Fotos zu erzählen. 

"Wie war dein Tag?" fragte Thomas. 

Martin seufzte leise. Also doch jetzt? "Anstrengend", murmelte er ausweichend. 

Thomas sah ihn fragend an. 

"Wollen wir erst essen?", fragte er leise. 

"Ok", sagte Thomas. "Aber danach du erzählst mir, was dir auf die Herzen liegt." 

"Ja, das habe ich vor." 

Thomas nickte zufrieden. "Dann wir erst Essen in Ruhe. Du möchtest lieber Apfelschorle oder Wasser?" 

"Apfelschorle." Auch wenn er heute wohl ein Bier gebraucht hatte, aber das hatte Thomas normalerweise gar nicht da. Wenig später saßen die beiden mit dem Auflauf und der Schorle am Tisch und ließen es sich schmecken. Thomas jedenfalls - Martin stocherte eher in seinem Essen herum. 

"Martin?", fragte Thomas irgendwann leise. "Was ist los, dass du magst nicht mal essen?" 

"Iss erstmal auf ja?" bat Martin. 

"Das klingt nicht gut." 

Martin nickte leicht. Das war es auch nicht. 

"Du wirklich nicht willst reden?" 

"Doch, aber erst wenn du fertig bist." 

Thomas seufzte, dann schob er den Teller von sich. "Ich bin fertig." 

Martin zögerte, nickte dann aber. Den Auflauf konnten sie zur Not später nochmal aufwärmen. "Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?" 

"Ja - komm mit", nickte Thomas und griff seine Hand. 

Im Wohnzimmer setzten sie sich auf die Couch. Martin holte tief Luft und zog dann das Foto aus der Tasche. "Das hier hat mir Bernd vorhin gegeben." 

Thomas nahm es ihm ab, dann erstarrte er. 

"Wusstest du es?" fragte Martin leise. "Also von den beiden?" 

Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. "Sonst hätte ich nicht mit Fin gesprochen." 

"Hab ich mir fast gedacht. Die Fotos müssen gestern entstanden sein, als Clemens entlassen wurde..." 

"Und die Fotos sind bei dir in die Redaktion angekommt?" 

Martin nickte. "Bei Bernd. Er... hat wohl erwartet, dass ich daraus sofort eine Schlagzeile mache. Aber stattdessen hab ich ihm um die Ohren gehauen, dass ich selbst schwul bin und die beiden hier bestimmt nicht outen werde... Ich hab versucht die Bilder so gut es geht aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es geklappt hat..." 

Thomas sah ihn einen Moment ruhig an, dann grinste er. "Vor ein paar Wochen du wolltest genau das machen." 

"Ja. Aber da kannte ich dich auch noch nicht." 

"Ich weiß. Und ich finde gut, dass du so bist wie du bist." 

Martin lächelte und drückte Thomas Hand. Dann sah er wieder auf das Foto. "Du solltest dringend mit Clemens reden." 

"Ich soll das machen?" 

"Ja. Mich kennt er doch nur als Reporter, aber du bist ein Kollege. Ein Freund. Außerdem kannst du ihm dann auch gleich erzählen, dass ihr im selben Boot sitzt." 

"Kommst du mit? Als mein Freund?" 

Martin schluckte leicht. Damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet. "Ok", sagte er. 

Thomas lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Dann wir fahren los? Clemens wird zu Hause sein." 

"Ja, sollten wir. So wie ich das vorhin gelesen hab, fährt er morgen schon nach Thüringen. Da wird er operiert." 

Thomas nickte nur und stand auf. "Chester? Du bleibst hier." 

"Wenn wir wiederkommen, drehen wir aber eine Runde", sagte Martin und kraulte Chester kurz hinter den Ohren ehe er ebenfalls aufstand. 

Er steckte den Umschlag ein, in dem alle sechs Bilder waren, und folgte Thomas nach draußen. 

Sie fuhren mit Thomas Wagen. "Glaubst du, die beiden sind länger zusammen?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber sie kennen sich schon ewig und sind wohl ähnlich lange befreundet, das ist allgemein bekannt. 

"Aber er spielt bei HSV. Mir wurde gesagt, das ist der Erzfeind von Werder", sagte Thomas mit einem leichten Grinsen. 

"Ja, das ist ähnlich wie Schalke und Dortmund. Aber beide waren ja vorher zusammen bei Leverkusen." 

Thomas nickte. "Wir sind da", sagte er dann und parkte seinen Wagen. 

Martin sah sich um. Er wusste natürlich ungefähr, wo die Spieler so wohnten, aber eben nur ungefähr. Es war eine sehr gediegene Gegend, große Häuser mit großen Gärten, alles sauber und ordentlich. 

Thomas drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ich bin nervös." 

"Ich auch", gab Martin zu. "Aber wir helfen ihnen ja..." 

"Ich weiß", sagte Thomas und griff kurz nach Martins Hand. "Dann los." 

Martin nickte, und gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür. Thomas klingelte. Sie mussten eine ganze Weile warten, ehe endlich der Summer ertönte. 

Er schob die Tür auf, und sie betraten den kühl wirkenden, hellen Flur. 

"Erste Stock", sagte Thomas leise zu Martin.


	34. Neue Freunde

Martin nickte leicht und ließ sich dann von Thomas hochziehen. In der Tür erwartete sie allerdings nicht Clemens, sondern tatsächlich René, der ziemlich überrascht aussah. "Clemens, erwartest du Besuch?" rief er in die Wohnung. 

"Nee, wer isses denn?", kam Clemens' Stimme zurück. 

"Thomas und ein Unbekannter", rief René und sah dann wieder die beiden Besucher an. "Hi." 

"Hei", grüßte Thomas ihn. "Der Unbekannte ist meine Freund, Martin." 

René runzelte die Stirn. "Ok... ach kommt rein, wenn wir warten bis Clemens hier ist, verhungern und verdursten wir hier." 

"Danke", nickte Martin ihn an, dann folgten sie ihm in das geräumige Wohnzimmer. Hier saß Clemens auf dem Sofa, das verletzte Bein hochgelegt. 

"Wollt ihr was trinken?" fragte René etwas zögernd und nach einem kurzen Blickkontakt mit Clemens. 

"Nachher - erst möchten wir etwas mit euch besprechen", meinte Martin. "René, setz dich bitte." 

Clemens sah ihn an und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du bist Reporter. Du bist öfter am Trainingsplatz." 

"Ja, genau - ich bin Martin. Martin Sander", stellte Martin sich vor. 

"Thomas, was wird das?" fragte Clemens ziemlich verwirrt. 

"Martin ist mein Freund", erklärte Thomas kurz. 

"Ihr seid also befreundet?" fragte René skeptisch. 

"Ja... nein. Wir sind ein Paar." Er sah Martin fragend an. "So sagt man das, oder?" 

Martin nickte leicht. 

"Ihr seid zusammen?", fragte Clemens überrascht nach. 

Thomas nickte. "Das... das ist eine lange, komplizierte Geschichte. Aber ja, wir sind zusammen. Seit ein paar Wochen." 

"Okay - und deswegen seid ihr hier? Woher wisst ihr von uns?" 

"Hier von", sagte Martin und zog die Fotos aus seiner Jackentasche. Er reichte es Clemens, aber René sah mit ihm zusammen das Bild an. 

"Verdammt", murmelte Clemens. 

"Ich habe versucht das Bild aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, aber... ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich alle erwischt habe." 

Clemens schloss einen Moment die Augen. "Im Moment läuft echt alles schief..." 

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Martin. 

René schnaubte. "Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Das Parkhaus war voll und... ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich war zu müde und zu besorgt zum Nachdenken. Und natürlich ist in so einem Moment eine Kamera nicht weit entfernt. Das ist so typisch." 

"Ich hab dem Fotografen klar gemacht, dass er solche Bilder höchstens für sein privates Fotoalbum aufnehmen darf - wenn es im Tresor lagert." 

"Danke", sagte Clemens leise. "Das ist uns seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert..." 

"Seit Jahren? Wie lange geht es denn schon mit euch?", wollte Martin wissen. 

"Schon etwas länger." 

"Ja, so klingt das auch." 

"Wir kennen uns ja auch seit einer Ewigkeit", sagte René. 

Clemens nickte leicht. "Und jetzt werden wir beide langsam alt..." 

"Ihr nicht seid alt", sagte Thomas. 

"Für Fußballer schon. Und für die lange Zeit, die wir uns schon kennen." 

René lächelte Clemens an und strich ihm kurz über den Oberschenkel. "Ich hol jetzt mal was zu trinken. Hilfst du mir kurz, Martin?" 

"Klar", nickte Martin und folgte ihm in die Küche, während Clemens und Thomas leise miteinander sprachen. 

René holte Gläser aus dem Schrank und sah Martin dann an. "Bist du mit Thomas zusammen um Infos zu bekommen?" 

Martin sah ihn ernst an. "Bei unserer Begegnung war das tatsächlich der Plan", gestand er ehrlich. "Ich wollte ihn 'zufällig' treffen um was über ihn zu erfahren. Für einen schönen, ausführlichen Artikel über ein gewisses Tabu. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich in ihn verlieben würde." 

René musterte ihn aufmerksam, dann nickte er. "Tut mir leid, wenn das leicht paranoid wirkt. Aber Thomas ist noch nicht lange hier und hat plötzlich einen Reporter als Freund. Da schrillen bei mir sämtliche Alarmglocken. Ein Reporter hat mal versucht sich mit meinem Bruder anzufreunden um so an Infos zu kommen." 

"Du hattest ja sogar recht, jedenfalls in Teilen", nickte Martin. "Aber das ist lange her... jedenfalls in unseren Maßstäben. Ein paar Wochen jedenfalls. Jetzt würde ich alles tun um ihn zu schützen - und euch auch. Die Fotos, die da im Wohnzimmer liegen - vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich wohl was draus gemacht. Jetzt aber ich mich dafür sogar bei meinem Chef geoutet." 

René lächelte leicht. "Ich möchte dir gern glauben. Clemens hält große Stücke auf Thomas und ich hoffe einfach, dass du wirklich so verknallt in ihn bist, wie du es sagst. " 

"Wie gesagt, ich hatte jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten etwas Großes zu schreiben. Und auch das nächste Mal werde ich das nicht tun." 

"Ich wünschte dieses scheiß Versteckspiel wäre nicht nötig... Es ist doch zum Kotzen, dass ich meinen Freund nicht mal vom Krankenhaus abholen und trösten kann ohne Angst zu haben, dass uns jemand dabei fotografiert." 

"Und dein Freund hat es jetzt echt nötig... er kann froh sein, dass er dich hat." 

"Wirklich helfen kann ich auch nicht. Die Saison ist für Clemens gelaufen und ob er weiter macht..." 

"Du bist bei ihm, und er muss nicht alleine sein", erklärte Martin, "das ist jetzt das Wichtigste." 

René lächelte leicht. "Aber ins Krankenhaus muss ich ihn morgen allein fahren lassen. Ich muss zurück nach Hamburg..." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Aber trotzdem weiß er, dass du für ihn da bist." 

René grinste schief. "Du kennst das ja auch. Thomas war ja auch grad erst im Krankenhaus." 

"Ich war noch am Sonnabendabend nach Mainz gefahren", gestand Martin. 

"Das hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch gemacht", meinte René. 

"Du hast es sicher auch schon das eine oder andere Mal gemacht. Oder Clemens ist zu dir gefahren, oder?" 

"Klar. Ist zum Glück ja nicht so weit. Und da wir offiziell ja Freunde sind, ist es auch nicht zu auffällig." 

"Ja, das weiß auch wirklich jeder", nickte Martin. 

"Ist ja auch nicht gelogen. Wir sind Freund. Und mehr. Nur über das mehr wissen halt nicht alle Bescheid." 

"Nicht alle - aber doch einige?" 

René zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn man so lange zusammen ist, wird der Kreis der Eingeweihten automatisch immer größer. Man kann diesen Teil seines Leben nicht ständig verstecken und verleugnen." 

Martin nickte. "Von uns weiß nur Fin. Naja, und ihr beide." 

"Mit Fin habt ihr aber einen guten Mitwisser." 

"Er weiß aber auch von euch?" 

René nickte. 

"Er hat nichts davon gesagt - naja, soll er ja auch nicht, aber er hat nicht mal was angedeutet." 

"Und genau deshalb ist Fin der Richtige, um ihm sowas anzuvertrauen." 

Martin lächelte leicht. "Aber ich hab ihn noch nicht überzeugt, glaub ich." 

"Ah, dann kennt Fin also gleich die ganze Geschichte." 

"Ja, kennt er. Jessika und er." 

In diesem Moment streckte Thomas den Kopf zur Tür herein. "Wir langsam machen uns Sorgen um euch." 

"Keine Sorge, René ist ganz okay - und ich halte ich auch zurück." 

"Kommt ihr trotzdem wieder zu uns?" fragte Thomas. 

"Ja, klar", nickte René. Er drückte Martin und kurzerhand auch Thomas Gläser und Flaschen in die Hände und schob ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück. 

"Na, alle noch unverletzt?" fragte Clemens grinsend. 

"Gerade so, glaube ich. Ich habe noch gerade rechtzeitig unterbrochen." 

"Wir haben uns nur unterhalten", sagte René. 

"Dann ist ja gut." 

"Fin weiß übrigens über die beiden bescheid", sagte René während er Clemens was zu trinken eingoss. 

"Ah, Fin - und dann hält er weiter die Klappe", nickte Clemens. "Er ist einfach ein Guter." 

Martin setzte sich neben Thomas und griff nach seiner Hand. Das ganze hier war noch etwas unwirklich, aber... es war schön. Und René war ganz anders, als er gedacht hatte. Auch, wenn er anfangs misstrauisch gewesen war, war er jetzt ganz locker und witzig. 

Die vier unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, ehe sie sich verabschiedeten. "Wir noch müssen mit Chester raus", erklärte Thomas. 

"Dein Hund", nickte Clemens. "Dann lasst den Jungen mal nicht zu lange warten. "Und danke, Martin. Für die Rettung." 

"Hab ich gern gemacht. Ich drück dir die Daumen wegen der OP." 

"Danke - das kann ich gebrauchen. Ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden - oder René macht das." 

René grinste. "Kommt Jungs, ich bring euch noch zur Tür." 

Martin und Thomas ließen sich zur Tür bringen. "Nochmal vielen Dank. Auch das ihr sofort vorbeigekommen seid", sagte René. 

"Klar. Ich werde morgen noch mal suchen, ob ich noch was finde. Ich hoffe aber, ich hab alles erreicht." 

René nickte. "Ich werde mal gucken, dass ich bei Fin ein gutes Wort für dich einlege. Es ist gut, dass er so vorsichtig und misstrauisch ist, aber ich denke du hast nun bewiesen, dass du es ernst mit Thomas meinst." 

"Das wäre lieb von dir", lächelte Martin ihn an. 

"Du hast Clemens und mir den Arsch gerettet. Wenn ich dir da ein bisschen helfen kann, ist das das Mindeste." 

"Danke", sagte Martin leise, dann folgte er Thomas, der schon zum Auto vorgegangen war. 

Als sie im Wagen saßen, sah Thomas Martin an. "Ich hoffe, wir auch mal werden so wie die beiden. So viele Jahre zusammen und noch immer so verliebt und glücklich." 

"Ja, das ist schön sie zu sehen. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sie zusammen sind - aber sie sind wirklich ein schönes Paar." 

Thomas lächelte und griff kurz nach Martins Hand. 

"Ich möchte auch gern in ein paar Jahren so sein wie die beiden. Mit dir", erklärte Martin leise. 

"Das schaffen wir", sagte Thomas sicher und startete nun den Wagen. "Ich dich ja gern würde küssen, aber offenbar das ist keine gute Idee, wenn wir sitzen im Auto." 

"Nein, ein ziemlich dumme Idee. Ich mag nicht jeden Tag nach Fotos fahnden." 

"Aber wenn wir zu Hause sind, du bekommst den Kuss." 

"Darauf bestehe ich", lächelte Martin ihn an. Er konnte es kaum erwartet anzukommen. 

Thomas fuhr los und brachte sie schnell nach Hause. 

Kaum war die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen geschlossen, zog er Martin fest an sich. Auch Martin schlang die Arme um Thomas. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte Thomas. 

Martin schluckte. Das zu hören löste immer noch ein Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper aus. "Ich dich auch", flüsterte er zurück. 

Er küsste Thomas zärtlich, als es auf einmal klingelte. 

"Erwarten wir jemanden?" fragte er. 

"Nein, ich glaube nicht", meinte Thomas. 

"Post kann es um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich auch nicht mehr sein", überlegte Martin, drückte aber auf den Summer. 

Es dauerte etwas, ehe er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. 

"Fin?" fragte er überrascht, als er ihren Besucher erkannte. 

"Hallo - kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Fin. 

"Ja klar, komm rein", sagte Martin und hielt ihm die Tür auf. 

"Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?", bot Thomas an. 

Fin nickte und zog sich die Jacke aus. "Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so überfalle." 

"Du hast sicher einen Grund." 

"Hab ich." 

Martin sah ihn auffordernd an. "Und was?" 

Fin holte tief Luft. "Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen, Martin." 

"Oh - warum das?" 

"Setz dich erstmal Fin", sagte Thomas und deutete auf den Sessel. "Du uns kannst das auch im Sitzen erklären." 

Auch Martin erinnerte sich jetzt an seine rudimentären Gastgeberqualitäten. "Möchtest du was trinken?" 

Fin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht nötig. Ich war grade mit Max und Felix Kaffee trinken." 

"Und auf dem Rückweg kommst du hier so eben vorbei?" 

"Nicht ganz. Ich saß im Auto, als ich einen Anruf bekommen hab. Von Clemens. Und René." 

"Oh", machte Martin überrascht. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die beiden ihn so schnell anrufen würden. 

"Die beiden haben mir erzählt, was du getan hast." 

"Das mit dem Foto?" 

Fin nickte. "Das... hätte ich nicht erwartet. Obwohl du inzwischen schon tausendmal die Möglichkeit gehabt hättest, Thomas zu schaden, hab ich immer noch gedacht, du würdest ihn nur ausnutzen wollen. Aber... offenbar meinst du es wirklich ernst." 

"Natürlich meine ich das ernst", nickte Martin. "Was hab ich davon - außer, dass ich meinen Freund verlieren würde?" 

Fin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das erste, was ich von dir gehört habe, hat halt keinen guten Eindruck gemacht." 

Martin nickte leicht. "Ich weiß - ich war echt ein Arschloch. Aber das bin ich nicht mehr." 

"Das hast du mit der Aktion auch bewiesen. Es hätte René und Clemens so viel kaputt machen können..." 

"Ja, aber es hätte niemand genutzt - außer vielleicht diesem Fotografen." 

"Ich bin jedenfalls sehr froh, dass du zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort warst. Und wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag es einfach, ja?" 

"Es reicht mir erstmal, dass du mir glaubst." 

"Tu ich. Außerdem würde ich sonst ärger mit René kriegen, und mit nem Torhüter leg ich mich nicht freiwillig an", lachte Fin. 

"René scheint doch ganz lieb zu sein", meinte Martin. 

"Du hast ihn offenbar auch ziemlich beeindruckt." 

Martin zuckte mit den Schultern. "War tatsächlich ein schönes Bild", grinste er. 

Fin lächelte. "So, ich will euch nicht länger stören. Ich wollte diese Sachen zwischen uns nur sofort aus der Welt schaffen." 

"Danke - und danke, dass du vorbeigekommen bist." 

"Gern. Das nächste Mal treffen wir uns dann vielleicht mal wieder bei mir zum Essen?" schlug Fin vor. "René und Clemens kommen bestimmt auch gern dazu." 

"Das klingt nach einem tollen Plan", lächelte Martin ihn an. "Wir freuen uns schon drauf." 

"Dann noch einen schönen Abend euch beiden. Und bis morgen Thomas." 

"Bis morgen", verabschiedete Thomas ihn. 

Martin brachte Fin noch zur Tür und kam dann mit einem Lächeln zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Das war überraschend." 

"Oh ja, das war wirklich. Aber es passt zu Fin." 

Martin schob sich zu Thomas und lehnte sich an ihn. "Ich bin so froh, dass das Thema endlich geklärt ist." 

"Ja, ich auch. Fin ist eine guter Freund." Thomas zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn kurz. 

Martin nickte. "Und ich glaube, René und Clemens können das auch werden. Gute Freunde meine ich." 

"Ja, bestimmt. Clemens ist toll, ein guter Kapitän. Und Freund." 

Martin sah Thomas zärtlich an. "Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie sehr du mein Leben verändert hast. Und das in so kurzer Zeit. Ich hab dich und Menschen, die über mich Bescheid wissen und richtige Freunde werden können. Das ist... alles so unglaublich." 

Thomas lächelte ihn an. "Du hast mein Leben auch verändert. Du hast mich glücklich gemacht." 

"Du mich auch", wisperte Martin und küsste ihn zärtlich.


End file.
